With the Tide
by crossyourteez
Summary: Years had passed since we'd all been together like this. But all of that empty time was being washed away, disappearing with the tide; in the arms of the sun sinking below the horizon. All that mattered was here and now, our joy, our lives that would go on and never end. Sequel to Against the Grain. Kur/OC; covers Chapter Black and Three Kings Sagas. R&R!
1. Prelude

**Here is the prologue of the anxiously (but not long, haha) awaited sequel of _Against the Grain_... _With the Tide_.**

**This, like in _Against the Grain_'s prologue, is an excerpt from the climax of the story.**

* * *

**WITH THE TIDE**

"_There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. We must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures."_

_-William Shakespeare_

Prologue: Renounce

* * *

"H-he's cold..."

I looked over at Keiko, as she held the lifeless Puu in her arms. Her eyes were wide with numbed shock—I suppose it hadn't really hit her yet.

I glanced back out at the horizon, where, in the distance, I knew that the boys were fighting for their—and everyone else's—lives.

I ground down hard on my lip as I realized what the implications of Puu's comatose state meant.

Puu was Yusuke's spirit beast—a reflection of Yusuke's soul.

And if Puu was dying...

I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. Hard.

Yusuke was our informal leader... the backbone of whatever all of us did. The foundation, and the power. The strength behind the punch.

And if he were...

My fingers tightened.

Well, that meant that we were done for, really.

With a shuddering sigh, I released the bridge of my nose, and stared out across the city –it was bright and complex-looking from up here, on the roof that Shizuru had lead us to. As if this distance would save us if this all blew up in our faces.

I could hear Shizuru comforting Keiko quietly.

No, Puu would be alright.

Yusuke was fine.

I reached forward, and laced my fingers through the chain link fence that served as a railing for the edge of the roof, tilting my head forward until my forehead was pressed against the metallic weave.

And stared.

God, I _hated_ this—being stuck here, not able to do anything to help. Because _this_ enemy that our friends were fighting was not a demon.

No, Sensui was an psychopathic human hell bent on destroying our world... with hell.

I wondered idly about what I would do if it came down to that—if, somehow (because there was absolutely _no way_ Sensui could beat us, I reminded myself firmly) the portal opened and all of the demons from Makai came into this world...

I would never be able to take off the Barrier Stone again.

My gaze flicked down to the ruby red pendant, as it swung gently from my throat.

And if it came to that... I would probably die anyway. My lips twisted upwards—a grimace, really—at the irony.

I uncurled one of my fingers from the fence, and lifted the Barrier Stone level with my face, staring into the scarlet depths, as if it had an answer. Some reassurance.

Like it would speak to me, as Shizuru was assuring Keiko now.

Then, something caught my eye.

My brow furrowed, and I brought the Barrier Stone closer to my face, inspecting it confusedly.

A tiny, hairline crack... miniscule, but definitely noticeable. It hadn't been there before.

I rubbed my finger over it, and felt the almost imperceptible ridge there.

I frowned.

Huh.

"Hey, what's...?"

I turned, alarmed by the tenor of Keiko's voice—she sounded shocked, startled.

Then, several things happened instantaneously.

One, I noted that Puu, still limp, lifeless, was taking on an otherworldly glow, which cast Keiko's features into sharp relief as she stared down at him, her head bent over his listless form.

Two, Shizuru's head whipped up, and her mouth opened in horror, as her hand lifted—slowly, it seemed—to point in my direction. I watched as she began to run towards me, mouth open, yelling something that my numbed ears did not hear.

Three.

My eyes flicked back down to the Barrier Stone, just as it was rent in two.

And the world seemed to tilt underneath my feet; a pit opened up beneath me—and I fell into nothing with the swiftness of a soul being swallowed up by the pits of hell.

* * *

**There you have it! :D**

**Leave a review on your way out!**


	2. Mundane Again

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _AGAINST THE GRAIN_ I SUGGEST YOU READ IT FIRST BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER HAS SPOILERS! THE ENTIRE PLOT IS REITERATED HERE; YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**(Also, you should leave a review or two back there. Because I love reviews; they make me happy :D )**

**Happy Fourth of July to all my American readers! And happy update day to everyone else, haha :). Read on!**

* * *

"_We're horribly mundane, aggressively mundane individuals. We're the ninjas of the mundane, you might say."_

—_Andy Partridge_

Mundane Again

* * *

I let my head rest on my desk for the fifth time that day, eyes drooping inevitably until they were nearly shut, my head pounding like I had just run headlong into a brick wall.

This was _not_ a good way to start the beginning of my second year at Meiou High.

We had just slugged through the orientation, and had been directed to our classes by the school's guidance counselor. Luckily, Kurama and I were in the same class again, so that meant that I wouldn't be _completely_ bored in the duration of this school year. Or deprived of intelligent conversation.

I twisted my head until my cheek was pressed against my new, unused notebook, and cracked open one eye so I could train it on our professor, and feign sufficient interest so I wouldn't get called out on sleeping in class.

My head throbbed indignantly at that slight movement, and I made a mental note to take an aspirin as soon as the bell rang.

As the teacher droned on about classroom guidelines, I picked up my pencil—which was resting by my hand—and began to doodle idly on the inside cover of my spiraled notebook.

I drew a brief, rather (okay, _really_) disproportional sketch of the Barrier Stone—the pendant that I wore to keep my unruly spiritual powers in check... because if I didn't, pretty much everyone I knew—including me—would suffer.

My spiritual power attacked all demons (a.k.a., a good number of my friends) via electric shock—and I do mean _all_. Even Kurama, a demon-human hybrid, the first demon that I had ever zapped. And, at the time, he had still been pretty powerful. So that had made me pass out from the effort, once I had dragged myself home.

After that, I had developed a rather nasty headache.

A headache that was not unlike the one I had now, I realized, as my brain twinged painfully. Though I had been wearing the Barrier Stone since I'd arrived at Meiou... so I couldn't even sense Kurama's aura right now. Which didn't add up.

The pendant was a bump residing just under the collar of my scarlet school uniform, hidden because, well... it was rather noticeable. And I didn't want to get _too_ many strange looks…

The thing was older than _I_ was—no, take that back... it might be even older than _Kurama_. Which was saying something, because he was well over two thousand years old... or so he had told me. He had lost count a few centuries ago.

The Barrier Stone itself had been in my family for a while now... how long, I didn't know. But then Kuronue—the last true owner of the amulet—had stolen it after he had killed a member of my family... otherwise known as Masuyo.

When Kuronue had died (several hundred years ago,) the pendant had fallen into Spirit World's hands, and was consequently bestowed to me, to compensate for my spiritual retardedness.

At least, that's what I had been told as I dreamed of Kuronue and Masuyo… I wasn't quite sure if I believed it yet. About a month ago, I had asked Botan to have a look at the file on my amulet… see where it had come from, what its history was.

See if Kuronue's and Masuyo's souls actually existed inside the amulet, as their apparitions had both told me in my dreams.

I frowned as I scrubbed out my less-than-satisfactory outline of the Barrier Stone.

My pencil froze in mid-scrub as the trio of jagged scars on my back throbbed painfully.

The Dark Tournament.

During the winter break, Kurama and I (not to mention the rest of our friends) had been forced to go to a fighting competition. The Dark Tournament was based on... survival of the fittest, and Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai and Yusuke had had no choice but to compete in the tournament as a team—Team Urameshi.

Most of the teams had been composed of demons... except for ours.

And the only other team that had humans in it were being forced to compete via mind control... by a demon.

So, yeah, the team that I had been rooting for—Team Urameshi—had had been the only team made up of free humans, with the exception of Kurama (who was a fox demon reincarnated) and Hiei (who was an evil little fire demon that I didn't particularly like.) Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yusuke were human psychics, like me. 'Cept their spiritual powers are most definitely not pathetic. Like mine.

We had managed to escape the Dark Tournament in the end, but not without our full share of scars.

I frowned nervously into my notebook as my back throbbed again, reminding me.

Karasu.

Karasu was a sadistic demon that had attacked me—simply to infuriate Kurama so that, when he fought Kurama in the ring at the Dark Tournament, Kurama would fight mostly out of anger, and, therefore, fight harder. He had wanted a _challenge_, as most demons did.

And infuriate Kurama he did. Karasu had died a short, painful death soon afterwards, which was a relief to me... because the creepy, invisible bomb-wielding demon had promised to finish the task of killing me if Kurama had lost the match against him.

Though, not all of us had escaped the Dark Tournament with our lives. I breathed a small, nearly silent sigh as another face rose up in the forefront of my mind.

Ryo.

Ryo was a boy that had complicated my existence for some time—by betraying the details of my power to Toguro, and by association, Karasu (because Karasu was on Toguro's team in the Dark Tournament.) Which had then screwed me over, because Karasu had known _way_ too much when he came after me.

...But I owed Ryo my life, because he had then sacrificed himself to save me.

He had died in the attempt.

I pushed that thought from my mind, and thought back to the attack itself—not the confusing, saddening details that surrounded it.

Angering Kurama was the main motivation behind Karasu's _attack_... but the reason he had attacked _me_ as opposed to anyone within our group of friends was that... well... Kurama loved me.

And the feelings were certainly mutual. I had ignored my own feelings for him for quite some time—because really, why would _Kurama_… perfect, handsome, intelligent, powerful _Kurama_—harbor any feelings for me? A tiny, inconsequential human psychic?

Fate certainly worked in strange ways, I mused as I glanced over at him. He felt my gaze and turned his head, sharing a brief smile with me before we both turned back to our notes. (Well, _he _was taking notes. I was barely paying attention.)

The fox demon had guided me patiently through the final exams that had snuck up on us while we—and the rest of our group—were fighting (and running) for our lives at the Dark Tournament. (Though Team Urameshi had been doing the actual _fighting_. I had successfully filled the 'running away' bit, and had done it well. After all, I was still alive, though now afflicted with a _killer_ headache.)

Well, that was ancient history. Point was, I was deeply grateful to Kurama for helping me pass my first year at Meiou. Without his help, I was certain that I would've done badly on the exams... after all, I was _supposed_ to be studying during the winter break, not running around on a remote island with malevolent demons after me. Not to mention fleeing for my life as the entire _stadium_ exploded while my friends and I had made our narrow (and slightly singed) escape.

It was still hard to believe that all of that had happened, and that I could now be sitting _here_, in _school_ for crying out loud—pretending to listen to a teacher that was now informing us of our strict uniform policy.

Tournaments, demons, and exploding stadiums. Oh my.

Those were the things of action movies, as my somewhat moronic, but really rather lovable friend Kuwabara had proclaimed many a time. Not a part of any _normal_ existence, certainly.

But the definition of normal was probably the exact opposite of the definition that was typed out neatly under my name—Reina Shueisha. Professional demon zapper, as long as they were mosquito-sized and could just as easily be eradicated with a flyswatter. Girlfriend of (formerly) infamous demon bandit Youko Kurama, who was now a strange mix of demon and human—who also had, by demonic standards, 'gone soft' for the human race.

(Luckily for me.)

"—Reina..." Kurama hissed from the desk next to me, and I felt something bounce off the side of my head—probably an eraser or something. But it jerked me out of my haze, and I snapped to attention just in time to hear our professor call my name for what was probably the thousandth time.

"Shueisha," she growled, glaring at me. "Pay attention."

"My apologies, m'am," I muttered, straightening up (unwillingly) in my seat, and putting a little more effort into my 'I'm hanging on to your every word' façade.

"Are you all right?" I heard Kurama murmur quietly, as our teacher turned back to the papers on her podium.

"Fine," I whispered over my shoulder. Which I would be, once I was able to get my hands on some drugs.

Finally, after a too-long class, the bell rang shrilly, and I rose carefully to my feet, and headed to the bathroom.

Shaking two small aspirins onto my hand from a small baggy that I kept in my backpack, I popped them in my mouth and brought a handful of water to my mouth so I could swallow.

Then, with an inward sigh, I headed back to class.

* * *

"—So jealous that you got out of it. Chief _tracked_ me down during the break—can you _believe_ it? How desperate can you get...?"

I jerked back into the present, and noted, guiltily, that I had zoned out in the middle of a conversation with my talkative friend Hikari.

"Eh... what?" I asked stupidly, smiling a bit to repent for my lack of attention.

In my peripheral, I saw Kurama smirk at my absentmindedness.

"Yearbook," Hikari said, enunciating each syllable, leaning across the wooden expanse of the library table that Kurama, Hikari, and myself (Oh, and a boy that was in Hikari's class, who was watching the whole scenario shyly), had occupied.

It was break, and apparently naptime. Stupid pills. At least my headache was gone.

"Yeah," Hikari huffed indignantly, "Chief actually tracked me down during the holidays, and _made sure_ that I was doing yearbook this year!"

"Why didn't you refuse, then?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Like me? It's easy if you just pretend Chief doesn't exist..."

She threw her scarlet-clad arms in the air. "Because... well... you know...!"

My lips quirked upwards, and I nodded knowingly.

Chief, the Editor-in-Chief (I _still_ didn't know what his real name was) was extremely pompous, and had taken a liking to Hikari—which was shortly after I had rejected his advances to _me_—with the excuse that Kurama and I were dating at the time. Which, at that point, had been a blatant lie... fabricated by Kurama in an attempt to save some of my brain cells from empty, awkward conversations.

Which I was eternally grateful for.

Point was, any time that Chief saw Hikari, he got this puppy-kicked-too-many-times-and-abandoned-in-the-gutter look on his scrawny features, and Hikari was a complete sucker for guilt trips. Though she owed him _nothing_.

"Yeah, I get it," I informed Hikari with a smirk, idly twisting a strand of hair that had managed to escape from my braid.

"He was trying to contact you, you know," Hikari told me in a conspiring whisper, leaning a little closer to me, as if Chief could hear her. The boy from her class (Haru, I think...?) shifted forward automatically, listening.

I lifted an eyebrow at her claim. "Oh?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah. He tried calling that camp thing that you and Shuichi," she nodded at Kurama, and he smiled innocently in return, "went to during winter break... but when he did, they said that you guys weren't even there! Weird, huh?"

"Very," I agreed absently, knowing full well that Kurama—or Shuichi, as he was called here, around people who weren't exactly aware that he was a demon—and I were not at any sort of camp at that time, academic or no. The only thing we really learned at the tournament was the art of survival.

We hadn't exactly been singing _Happy Trails..._

I grinned, and blew off Kurama's and my suspicious absence at math camp as a joke.

"You know, that was probably because I told the counselors to not give away Shuichi's and my presence if a boy with a high-pitched, irritatingly nasal voice asked for us..." I mused, tapping my chin in mock thought and smirking.

Hikari laughed rather loudly, and Haru started, waving at her for silence while nervously glancing over his shoulder at the librarian, who had poked her long, vulture-esque nose around the corner of a bookshelf and was currently glaring at our group through her spectacles.

Kurama and I then exchanged a knowing, amused look—our mysterious disappearance had been blown right out of Hikari's mind by my deprecating wit.

"Well, Haru..." Kurama said then, turning away from me and looking across the table at the black-haired, blue-eyed boy who seemed to be stunned at Kurama's recognition, "what did you do during winter break?"

Haru smiled hesitantly, shifting his gangly form so he sat a little straighter in his chair, and replied:

"Um... I didn't do much. I went on vacation with my family."

Kurama nodded, and, with a small wink in my direction, continued the conversation as he always did to complete his human façade—where Haru went, how he liked the Alps, whether or not his dad tried to snowboard... if his dad's ruptured hernia was doing well...

It was truly incredible how Kurama could take a small, uninteresting topic—and create a ten-minute conversation from it.

Hikari and I rolled our eyes at each other. Boys.

The day passed slowly... even if the aspirins had obliterated my headache. But I found myself watching the clock almost obsessively, while Kurama smirked in the background and our professors glared at my indifference to whatever subject they were teaching.

When the final bell rang, I bolted for the exit with the exuberance of an inmate breaking free from jail.

"Someone is unusually enthusiastic," an amused voice said behind me, as I paused on the front steps, sucking in a breath of fresh air.

"Oh, shut up, Shuichi," I retorted easily, using his human name because students were still milling about, within earshot. "I can't help it if I'm happy to be liberated. Don't make fun."

"Just an innocent observation."

I heard him take another step towards me, and turned, cocking my head and peering up at him.

I knew that smirk.

"Really, Kurama? In broad daylight?" I rolled my eyes. "And on the front steps of Meiou, no less. You must really be _desperate_..."

"How so?" he asked quietly, bending forward a little until I was craning my head back to maintain eye contact. A playful smile was creeping on his features.

"The Shuichi fanclub," I replied seriously, nodding. "They'll ensure that you become single in the near future if they see you kissing me." I frowned teasingly, lifting my eyebrows at him.

"Though you'll _probably_ just pick up one of those drones on the rebound..."

It was Kurama's turn to roll his eyes, and he pulled back. "Well, naturally."

"Ladie's man," I accused with a smirk.

"You know that more than anyone."

I punched him lightly with a snort, shouldered my backpack more securely, and then we headed out.

* * *

My toes flexed against the padded surface of the balance beam, and I rolled my shoulders, drawing a deep breath.

I darted forward and whipped my torso downward—my hands reached out and found the surface of the balance beam easily, out of habit. My arms were strong and propelled me forward—

A sharp dagger of pain scattered my thoughts, and I hissed as the scar on my back seared.

I was driven off balance, and fell off the beam—my feet came up under me so I landed in a crouch.

I stayed crouched there, breathing heavily, and then gave up and fell back so I was laying on the mat. I stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, and then gusted out an irritated sigh and threw my arm over my eyes, blocking out the fluorescent lights as the pain slowly ebbed away, retreating momentarily.

I felt Kurama's presence before I saw his shadow lean over me—I wasn't wearing the Barrier Stone; it was kind of hard to hide it while wearing a leotard.

"Reina? Are you injured?" he asked worriedly.

I closed my eyes against the burning I could feel welling up inside them, threw my arm off my face, and _whacked_ my fist against the padding.

"He's dead," I murmured, opening my eyes. Staring past Kurama's concerned gaze at the ceiling, setting my jaw. "Karasu's dead. I will _not_ let him continue to rule my life from the grave." With that, I rose nimbly to my feet, back throbbing. I grimly ignored the pain.

"I'm headed to the uneven bars—will you spot me?" I turned in the middle of walking and pointed at the long sleeves on my leotard, shrugging at him. "There's little to no chance you'll touch me with these."

Kurama was shaking his head before I even finished, and walked forward, resting his hand on my shoulder, smiling kindly, albeit sadly.

"Your determination is one of the many things I love about you," he said quietly, "but at this point, I think you're overexerting yourself. Perhaps you should stop for today." His eyes flicked over my features, assessing my expression.

My jaw set. I slipped out from under his hand and walked over to a nearby chalk stand, and dusted my palms and the bottom of my feet.

"Fine," I said as I walked past him, clapping my hands to remove the excess. His nose wrinkled slightly at the cloud of dust. "No uneven bars for today—but I'm still hitting the floor before we leave."

He sighed heavily as I strode towards an open expanse of padding. I halted at the edge of it and drew a deep breath.

A cartwheel (no, two) first, then a handspring, a few backflips… yes, that was good enough. If I could do that, maybe there was still hope for me. Maybe my life could truly return to normal.

I stretched my ruined back and broke into a sprint.

As I whirled through the air, the searing pain returned. It took all of my self-control to not shriek in pain, but I did grit my teeth unil my jaw ached, and finished the last part of my routine without seeing it.

I landed on the balls of my feet and stood there, bent over with my hands on my knees. Tears flowed unbidden over my cheeks, wrenched out from the pain, and I hastily dragged the back of my hand over my eyes before I straightened up and walked off the mat.

"See? I've still got it," I told Kurama as I stalked past him. He didn't speak, but I could feel his worried gaze on me as I retreated to the locker room.

* * *

We ended up walking as opposed to taking the bus—going straight to Kurama's house, because his mother had invited me over for dinner. And, besides, I didn't understand my homework in the slightest—and Kurama was a good boyfriend who had offered to tutor me.

Ms. Minamino had become inspired by a recent visit from her boyfriend's friend—who had been living in America for the past decade—and was now trying her hand at American cooking.

She had told me ahead of time that she was trying spaghetti for tonight. Which I was pretty sure was Italian, but...

Well, I didn't want to burst her bubble.

"Reina!" she cried as Kurama paraded me through the kitchen to see her, and she tossed the dishtowel she had been holding onto the counter. She reached forward and gathered me up, hugging me tightly. She then released me and held me at arm's length, beaming at me. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"Hey, Ms. Minamino," I replied with a small laugh at her enthusiasm. "It's great to see you too."

"Shiori," she corrected with a fake glare, then beamed and turned back to the stove.

"Supper will be ready in twenty minutes," she called over her shoulder. "Kokoda and his father are on their way—you two can use the den to study until they get here."

"Thanks, Ms.—" Kurama's mother turned and lifted an eyebrow in my direction, "Er... Shiori." I smiled in repentance.

She smiled in kind, and shooed us away.

Kurama and I plopped down on the couch, and I reached for my backpack, mentally going through the list of homework I had to finish.

His hand took mine gently, and I looked up, brow furrowing in confusion.

Kurama smiled slightly. "There is time for that... later."

My lips quirked upwards. "You, shirking responsibility? When does _that_ happen...?"

"When I am otherwise preoccupied," he informed me mildly, lifting an eyebrow infinitesimally.

"Ah. I see," I replied with a smirk, and settled back comfortably into the seat cushions, pulling my sock feet up next to me.

Kurama set one arm behind me—fingers brushing my shoulder lightly—and I leaned into his side after a beat of hesitation, after wondering for a moment if I was wearing the Barrier Stone. So I wouldn't electrocute him, and consequently knock myself out.

And I was. So it was okay.

"Earlier today..." he began, glancing down at me concernedly, "were you tired...?"

"I had a headache," I replied, shrugging. "I'm fine now."

"Hm."

"That was a very thoughtful 'Hm'," I noted, turning towards him slightly and shooting him a questioning look. He fidgeted a little under my stare.

"Just worried," Kurama assured me, but frowned slightly, averting his gaze and settling his arm more securely around my shoulders.

I lifted an eyebrow. "My turn," I informed him with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

Kurama, after hesitating for a moment, glanced down and studied me, eyes flashing over my face. That searching gaze again. I felt my features smooth out automatically—it was a vulnerable sort of feeling, having him look at me that way… so I subconsciously masked whatever I was feeling at the moment. I wasn't quite used to it yet; it was unsettling.

"I..." his frown deepened; it was thoughtful, not angry. "I cannot help but feel... unfulfilled, somehow." He flicked his gaze down, and reached out, absentmindedly tracing a finger over my hand. "It is... unreal, almost... to be back here. Continuing this way..."

I understood, and smiled sadly.

All of us—our entire group—had admitted to having mixed feelings about leaving the Dark Tournament. All of us definitely missed the excitement... the danger that had lurked behind every corner was, admittedly... almost _addictive_...

"Yeah. I almost wish something would happen, you know?" I finished my train of thought aloud, and looked away from Kurama's face. "Something to break this... habitual boredom. This dullness."

"That is... how do you say it...?" Kurama mused, lips quirking upwards as I glanced back at him.

He made finger quotes with his free hand. "'Asking for it...?'"

"Yeah, you're right," I allowed with a small chuckle that was barely heard, even by me, over the clanking of pots in the kitchen. "Famous last words, huh?"

Kurama nodded. "Do not misunderstand, though... I empathize with what you're saying completely."

My smile became wry. "Thanks." I almost felt guilty for feeling that way. It really _was_ asking for it… and besides, the rush was not worth the danger. Or the loss.

We sat in semi-comfortable, thoughtful silence for a few more moments, then the opening of the front door announced Mr. Hatanaka's and Kokoda's arrival.

"Hey, kids," Mr. Hatanaka greeted when he saw Kurama and I on the couch. Kokoda, who was standing behind his father, grinned at me and waggled his eyebrows at the presence of Kurama's arm around my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, shifting slightly so that Kurama and I were seated a little more distantly from each other.

Mr. Hatanaka headed into the kitchen to find out where the food was, and Kokoda, grinning toothily, seated himself on the couch next to me, so that I was squished between him and Kurama.

"Hey, Reina, Shuichi. Good to see you," he greeted, slouching in his seat and smirking down at me.

Gone was the shy, stammering boy I had first encountered a little over a year ago. Kokoda had become more at ease with the passing of time (not to mention, the development of his now-deep voice and the addition of a few more inches to his gangly frame,) and was now a good friend of mine. I was always happy to see him when I came over to the Minamino residence, because usually he and his father were here as well.

He had developed a sense of humor, as well. A pity that his jokes were usually at my expense.

...Like now—an unspoken insult to my height (or lack thereof.) Kokoda was resting his elbow on my head.

"Hey, just because you're freakishly tall for a punk kid does _not_," I emphasized the word, as I shoved his arm off my head, and gave him a mock glare, "make me your armrest."

Kokoda smirked. "Whatever you say, Shorty."

Oh, and that was another thing. I had acquired another nickname... which brought my count up to... three, I think?

I mentally ticked them off in my head.

...'Sparky' from Yusuke and Kuwabara (but mostly Kuwabara,) because, when I had first met them, I had incinerated a Makai insect in an explosion of sparks, much to their amusement...

...'Rei' from my demonic friend Jin, because he was verbally challenged (what with his thick Irish brogue) and apparently could not pronounce two syllables...

...And now Shorty. Because Kokoda thought he was cute.

I let out a slightly annoyed sigh, and Kurama smirked knowingly down at me.

Shortly afterwards, Ms.—eh, Shiori—called us for supper, and we kids all headed to the table.

Mr. Hatanaka talked about his work for a while, and I could tell that there was something off—a certain tone to his voice, like he was battling... nerves or something. His eyes kept flashing to Shiori, and when their gazes met, she would give him a small, knowing smile.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and, with an amused half smile, I leaned across the table and lifted an eyebrow at the two of them.

"So..." I said simply, dragging out the word, trying not to smirk.

Mr. Hatanaka and Shiori glanced at each other again, and Kurama poked me in the side, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, alright," Shiori said, and giggled like a schoolgirl. "I'll tell her..."

Shiori had actually _giggled_. I repeat, _giggled_.

"Tell me... what?" I asked a little apprehensively—the widening smirk on Kokoda's features was making me a little nervous, and I leaned back in my chair, glancing sidelong at Kurama, who smiled reassuringly.

The silence dragged for a few moments, while Shiori and Mr. Hatanaka sent each other messages with their eyes. It was a little amusing to watch, though my unease was growing.

"We're getting married!" Shiori exclaimed finally, beaming at Mr. Hatanaka.

My mouth popped open out of surprise, and I shut it to grin widely. "Hey, congratulations! That's... that's great!" I managed to say, working through my shock.

Of course, I reminded myself, It was bound to happen sooner or later. They'd been giving each other lovey-dovey looks ever since I'd known them.

"When?" I asked, with a smile as Shiori looked in my direction, still beaming from ear to ear.

"In the fall," she replied, but I could tell that she wasn't done by the way her eyes shone—not to mention the suspicious-looking smirk that Kurama shot in my direction.

He was plotting something... or at least _in_ on whatever it was his _mother_ was planning...

"And... we were wondering..." Mr. Hatanaka ventured after clearing his throat, reaching over and taking Shiori's hand with a tentative smile, "...if you could... record it for us. I remember... Shuichi saying that you were a talented photographer...?" he queried, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at his (soon-to-be) stepson. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir," Kurama replied politely with a small smile in both Mr. Hatanaka's and my directions.

I felt a shock. "You want me to be your photographer?" I said slowly, staggered.

Shiori smiled. "Yes."

I glanced at Kurama, who smiled in return, then Kokoda—who winked—just to make sure that I wasn't imagining things.

"Will... you do it...?" Mr. Hatanaka asked hesitantly, peering questioningly into my face.

I couldn't get the words out fast enough. "S-sure! I mean yes! I mean..." I grinned, "Definitely." I nodded once, quickly. "I'd love to."

_My first photography gig_, I thought excitedly, grin widening.

Mr. Hatanaka and Shiori both smiled, and Mr. Hatanaka settled back into his seat, smiling at me.

"Then... consider yourself hired."

* * *

I was still buoyant while Kurama was walking me home.

"I can't believe I didn't see that one coming!" I teased, grinning widely up at him.

Kurama smiled, chuckling under his breath. "That _was_ the general idea... to surprise you."

"It worked!"

Kurama studied me for a second, then lifted his eyes to the sky, and smiled at some thought.

"What...?" I asked in a laugh, punching his arm lightly. "Spill the beans pronto, fox boy..." I must be _really_ happy to be quoting Botan, the not-so Grim reaper—an entity who was also one of my best friends.

Kurama flicked his gaze back down to mine, still smiling softly. "You are... happy," he said simply, "and... that makes me happy, as well."

"I'm glad," I informed him, heaving a contented sigh. Then, something occurred to me, and I lifted an eyebrow at him, cocking my head slightly.

"But... how did you remember that I liked... you know, taking pictures?" I asked, blinking. "I mean... it's not like I've been running around with my camera swinging from my neck all this time..."

Kurama's features changed, became thoughtful, then he smiled again, and his arm—which was already resting casually on my shoulders—flexed and brought me closer to him.

"Precisely my point," he admitted, with a small, almost wry smile. "All this time... you haven't had a single moment... for the small things that you enjoy."

I blinked, surprised. "Oh."

The side of Kurama's face I could see—he was too close for me to get a full view—became happy, serene.

"At school, working for yearbook... you would... smile every time you lifted the camera... and I missed that."

There was a silence while I processed his words, and he glanced down at me, pausing on the dark, empty (save him and I) sidewalk.

"Thank you," I murmured finally, and, with nothing more needing to be said, we continued on in each other's familiar, silent company.

* * *

**Leave a review on your way out! :)**


	3. Realization

**Chapter two of WTT. I know it's short, but it's still important. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_"At that moment of realization I knew that I had been blind because I had wished not to see."_

—_Ernst Toller_

Realization

* * *

"_Hey. You're back."_

_My eyes opened slowly, and I blinked several times, frowning, and pushed myself into a sitting position. I stared for a long while at the figure kneeling over me._

_Kuronue lifted an eyebrow at me, smirking._

"_Yeah," I replied with barely any surprise—because I felt none. Only grim resignation, and a lingering emotion I couldn't pinpoint. "Seems that way."_

_There was another long silence._

_"You don't look so good," Kuronue said quietly. He almost looked concerned._

_"I'm confused," I murmured, and lifted my knees to my chin, crossing my arms over my legs. I rested my head upon them. "I don't like being confused."_

"_Well, we're going to figure out why you're here, all right Reina?" Kuronue said, and stood, offering me his hand. He smiled, flashing fangs in the dim red light of his aura. "Come on."_

_I took his hand absently and rose to my feet._

_He flew me over to the Masuyo Shield, as I now liked to think of it, and, with a parting smile, I strode through the bluish substance—a substance that was much like my spiritual energy—and began searching for my ancestor._

_I found her fairly quickly, and she looked up as I walked towards her._

"_Hello," she greeted quietly, studying me with wise, blue eyes._

_She was sitting regally on the mist-like floor, so I kneeled down across from her, looking pathetically ungraceful next to her perfect poise._

"_You have questions," she observed after a few moments of silence._

"_And you have answers," I replied. I frowned. "I hope."_

_She laughed at that, and I said nothing, smiling wryly._

"_Yes, Reina, I do," she replied, eyeing me amusedly. It was... different to see her look that way. I was used to seeing Masuyo with that cold, dismissive look on her face... but now her eyes were shining with humor, and the little half grin on her face was startlingly similar to mine. _

"_You want to know why it is difficult for you to control your power," she stated smoothly, with the swiftness of someone who was utterly confident in what they were saying._

_I blinked several times, taken aback. "Um... yes, actually. You're right..."_

_Masuyo settled back on her ankles. "Outside the amulet, you cannot control your gift. Is that correct?"_

"_Unfortunately." I frowned, lifting my hand to study my fingers. I focused slightly; static sparked in my palm. I released my mental grip on my power, and it went away—just like that. Waiting inside me until I willed it into existence._

_"I wish I could do this back home," I murmured, mostly to myself, and let my hand drop to my side._

_Her lips quirked at the wryness in my tone. "That means that something is... different out in the Living World. Something that sets it apart from this place."_

"_Okay..." I said hesitantly, meeting her gaze… wondering where she was going with this._

_Her brow furrowed in thought. "Your power only attacks demons. Mine was the same, but with practice, I could use it offensively against any race I desired. You do not have that kind of control… no matter how hard you try. This is abnormal." _

_I chose to remain silent, letting her figure it out._

_Masuyo glanced back over at me, frowning thoughtfully. "Perhaps... there is a curse. Your power may be... tied to a demon, and if another demon comes between you and the apparition you are linked to..."_

"_Then they get attacked as well," I finished, realizing. "Like... they're caught in the crossfire, or something...?"_

"_Precisely," Masuyo said, and, with a slightly awkward movement, she reached out and rested her hand on my shoulder, peering into my face._

"_Do you know any powerful demons, Reina...?"_

_I blinked at the question, and opened my mouth immediately, many names on my tongue._

Kurama_, I immediately thought. But then I froze that thought in its tracks, realizing that his aura didn't affect me as much as it had before. Once I had spent time with him, the effect his aura had on me had waned considerably._

_The only aura that had kept its potency all of this time... the _only_ demon that I had never quite gotten used to._

_Well, that could only be..._

"_I know a demon who has the Evil Eye," I supplied abruptly, nodding. "I don't see him much, so I can't know if I've started getting used to his aura... but that was one of the most powerful auras I've ever sensed. It still is."_

Other than Karasu_, a small voice said in the back of my mind, and I mentally flinched at his name._

He's dead, _I argued_. If _that_ was the demon that I'd been tied to, then I would've been able to control my powers as soon as Kurama killed him.

"_And this place cuts you off from that demon," Masuyo mused, interrupting my thoughts, letting her hand slip from my shoulder. "The demon you speak of could very well be the one you are tied to." _

_She nodded sagely when I didn't speak, and continued: _

"_That means you have to kill it."_

_There was a long silence. _

_Then I started laughing. _

"_Not likely, Masuyo," I chuckled as she frowned uneasily, startled by my laughter. "I don't have a snowball's chance in hell against _Hiei_. And besides, I would probably make some powerful enemies..." _

_Kurama would be pissed, at the very least. But even _thinking_ about killing _Hiei_ was impossible. So it didn't really matter either way._

_Masuyo looked disgusted. "The _thing_ has a _name_?"_

"_Yes," I replied, surprising myself with the defensiveness in my tone. "Not all demons are that bad, you know..."_

"_Have you ever been killed by one?" Masuyo asked flatly, eyes sparking._

_I frowned at her. "Technically, yes. My heart stopped beating."_

_Masuyo's expression froze for a second, then she turned her face away, stonily staring into space, not looking at me._

"_The scars go deeper than that, don't they?" she murmured._

_I felt my eyes burn slightly, and blinked furiously. "Much," I said, somewhat bitterly—surprising myself._

_And, at the same time, both of us subconsciously lifted our hands to our shoulders, and traced identical scars there._

_A startled gasp escaped my lips. _

"_You...!"_

"—Reina...!"

I jerked awake with a startled yelp, lurching into a sitting position.

My breaths came shallowly and jerkily, like my lungs were having a seizure. There was a tightening in my chest—my forearm pressed itself over my heart as I grimaced—like a giant hand _squeezing_...

"Reina... daughter..."

Then it was gone, leaving me breathless.

My father leaned worriedly over me, brow puckered, as the pain ebbed away.

"D-dad..."

He smiled hesitantly at my recognition, almost as if he didn't expect me to know his name or something strange like that.

Then, under my arm, I felt a hard lump.

The Barrier Stone around my neck.

And then the horror flooded through my veins. My back throbbed, and my fingers clutched themselves around the Barrier Stone.

No, I wouldn't think about... that.

It was so hard _not_ to think about... _that_, though... because now I knew.

Kuronue and Masuyo... they really _were_ real...

This wasn't a dream.

"Reina," my dad repeated, interrupting my train of thought, and reached forward with a calloused hand and felt my forehead. Then he frowned.

"You should stay home today," he grunted, letting his hand fall. He averted his gaze as he straightened up, brow furrowed in deep thought.

Yanking my thoughts from the fates of the two souls that I now realized were in my hands, and the new connection between Masuyo and I that I had recently discovered (but would _not_, at all costs, think about), I studied my father's features, and surprised myself again.

He was... different.

His face was thinner, gaunter. Stubble was a ridge across his now-prominent cheekbones. There were dark circles under his eyes.

"Dad...?" I asked hesitantly, and then grimaced—my voice was raspy. I swallowed once, feeling my head throb painfully, and continued:

"You... are you okay? You look tired."

He glanced back at me, and shook his head.

"No... I'm fine."

But there was a small tightening around his eyes that told me otherwise.

I watched his back as he left the room, as he closed the door behind him quietly. And I sat there, staring at that door, for a long time, until exhaustion came over me like a fog and I sank into its depths.

But before I did, I shakily pulled the Barrier Stone from my neck, and stuffed it under the mattress, out of sight.

* * *

I slept off and on throughout the day, not wanting to leave the warmth of my bed, because I felt cold, and clammy.

The house was quiet, and I was glad for it. I dimly remembered my mom coming into my room and fretting over me as I shivered under my blanket, but I must've managed to say the words that kept her from staying, because I couldn't hear her downstairs.

There was no noise, except for the occasional groan of the woodwork of the house settling around me, or the gentle padding of my cat's feet as he prowled around the house. He set up a vigil outside my door, mewling pathetically for company, but I was too worn out and fearful of the icy cold that lingered just outside the sanctuary of my bed.

No, I didn't have a fever. This sickness felt like all those times that I had overdone myself in a spiritual attack—weakness, coldness... a complete ache that seemed to seep into the marrow of my bones, binding me where I lay.

Sometimes I watched the shadows move across the wooden floors, but I mostly slept. This worried me—mainly because I hadn't been zapping any demons lately—and I'd never felt _this_ bad before. Usually, if the sickness went to this extent, I would pass out and my soul would heal itself while I was unconscious.

But I'd never been on the brink of consciousness and oblivion while I healed, and most _certainly_ not after I hadn't even attacked a demon. I wondered what was wrong with me. Maybe there was a psychic influenza or something making the rounds... I could ask Kuwabara. Maybe Genkai...

Finally Jinx started to get on my nerves, and, wrapping my blanket securely around me, I lunged for the door and popped it open.

Jinx hopped up onto my bed and stared at me with green eyes.

Green eyes that reminded me...

"Oh, Jinx," I sighed, burrowing back under the covers and scratching him behind his ears with cold, numbed fingers. "I'm going to have to tell Kurama, aren't I?"

Jinx's eyes said, adamantly, "Yes."

"He's going to think I'm insane," I grumbled, pulling the sheets up to my chin and leaning against the headboard of my bed.

Jinx grunted a strange little cat sound and bumped his nose against my elbow for comfort.

"So let's get this straight," I said after clearing my throat. "Kuronue and Masuyo are trapped inside the Barrier Stone that Botan gave me—an amulet that belonged to Masuyo. Masuyo, you ask, Kurama?" My voice became a little nervously sarcastic as I pretended I was practicing a speech before presenting it in front of a enormous audience. "That's easy. You see, she's my ancestor that Kuronue apparently killed—you _wondered_ how he got the amulet, huh?"

Jinx eyed me almost amusedly, and I sighed again as he jumped into my arms.

"And they're stuck inside the Barrier Stone. And apparently I'm somehow getting sucked in there right along with them." I scratched Jinx behind his ears.

"Oh yeah," I added a little hysterically, "that means I officially I see dead people." I groaned and buried my head in my arms, and Jinx purred in a concerned way and rubbed his face against my cheek. "Holy, this is hopeless..."

_And that other thing_, a nasty little voice whispered in the back of my thoughts. I shoved it away, not wanting to think about Masuyo and I... the scars... the _same_...

I looked at Jinx. "_You_ don't think I'm insane, do you...?"

Jinx blinked.

"Thanks."

* * *

A familiar flame hovered on the edge of my consciousness almost hesitantly, as if it were waiting for something. Its presence smoldered dully in my thoughts.

My eyes snapped open.

I blinked rapidly several times, clearing my sleep-hazed vision.

"Hey," I murmured quietly, in greeting, and pushed myself up into a sitting position as Kurama lingered worriedly by the doorway, his gaze on mine, studying my features.

I absently reached under the mattress and retrieved the Barrier Stone from its hiding place (I would definitely have to find a better place to hide it, preferably one that wasn't too conventional and easy to discover) and slipped it over my head, smirking languidly.

"Better?"

Kurama hesitated for a moment more, then strode over to my bedside, looking down at me.

"I did not mean to wake you. I apologize."

I shrugged. "No big deal."

Kurama considered that for a small fraction of a second, then sighed and reached out, brushing my bangs from my forehead, and pressed his palm there.

"I don't have a fever."

Kurama frowned at my words, brow furrowed, and let his hand drop to my cheek, where it rested comfortably.

"Quite the contrary, Reina. You're cold."

I shrugged noncommittally.

Kurama's hand slipped from my face, and he settled himself at the foot of my bed, sitting there, eyeing me worriedly.

_Well_, I thought, steeling myself, _might as well get this over with..._

"I had a... dream," I said quietly, staring at my hands in my lap. "Except... I'm not so sure... if it wasn't real."

I looked up at Kurama, and his eyes widened slightly; his curiosity was piqued.

"What was it about...?" he questioned, shifting so his torso was leaning more towards me, waiting for my response.

I deliberated for a second.

If I was going to tell Kurama my suspicions... that would include the fact that his old friend, Kuronue, was currently stuck inside the amulet that was hanging around my neck.

The last time that I had seen Kurama talk about Kuronue was one of the few times that I had seen Kurama... sad. Regretful.

_But_, I countered silently, _he deserves to know._ _If... Ryo was stuck in a random pendant and Kurama knew about it, he would tell_ me...

I took a breath in preparation.

"Alright," I said gruffly. "This is... going to sound insane, but I'm going to tell you anyway because... well, _I_ believe it. To me, this is fact. Fact that I think you deserve to know."

"Continue," Kurama said calmly.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, and didn't see any confusion, or apprehension, there. Just serene anticipation.

Kurama wouldn't judge me. And, with that thought in mind, I found it easy to tell him.

"Ever since Botan gave me this amulet," I began, fingering the Barrier Stone and looking at Kurama, "I've... been having these weird dreams. And they didn't make much sense. Until now." I watched him carefully. "And these dreams... the question is not _what_ they're about. It's _who_."

Kurama nodded, not interrupting, and gestured for me to continue.

I steeled myself. "It's about Kuronue."

Kurama's eyes widened incrementally.

I blew out a sigh. "The thing is... he's trapped. In here." I twisted the amulet between my fingers. "Along with my ancestor... the original owner of the amulet. Masuyo."

Kurama held up his hand, as if warding off a blow. His eyes were fixed on my features, and I trailed off into silence under his slightly confused stare.

"Masuyo?" he questioned, staring at me quizzically. "That name... you are sure of it?"

"Positive," I replied, nodding. I bit the inside of my lip. "And here's the deal... apparently Kuronue killed her. And if you're familiar with that story, then that proves that this..." I twisted the Barrier Stone in my fingers, "is real. I can't just _make up_ history..."

A sort of wry smile appeared on Kurama's features.

"You could say that I am familiar with _that_ particular story..." he admitted, and his smile dimmed slightly as his eyes became unfocused with thought.

There was a long silence.

It was then I realized what he was getting at, and my mouth popped open, eyes widening in astonishment.

"Holy, Kurama... don't tell me..."

His gaze was almost sad as he stared levelly at me.

"It is true," he said quietly, and his expression was calm, unperturbed despite the edge of regret that was in his tone.

I braced myself for the malediction that was coming, and I gaped at Kurama as he dealt the final blow.

"I helped kill Masuyo."

* * *

**The evil cliffhangers are back!**

**-Begin cheesy monologue-**

**Oh no! What will Reina do? Kurama's killed Masuyo, and she now knows that her "dreams" about her and Kuronue are, in fact, very, very real. Not to mention the scars that she and Masuyo share... whatever could they mean...? ;)**

**-End cheesy monologue-**

**Leave a review! It'll help me write faster! :)**


	4. Alibi

**Many thanks to those who reviewed the chapter before last (I was a derp and forgot to thank you in the last update, sorry!) _unknown player, pourquoibella, GretcenMichelle, Mikki18, Otaku-neku, Oakensheild, _and _Beryl Bloodstone._**

**And thank you _lilmeika, pourquoibella, RandomCitizen, Moldy Strawberry, Oakensheild, Beryl Bloodstone, MizuKaji, Wolf-Maiden Mitsuki, NoWarningSignsNoAlibi, bananamush, _and nevvy (who reviewed not just the last chapter but the one before that AND the prelude, the trooper!) for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Read on, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"She's holding a secret that she'll never tell, 'cause the myth is not supposed to retire."_

—_Vienna Teng, _"Love Turns Forty"

Alibi

* * *

"Oh," I mouthed, wide-eyed.

Kurama eyed me almost apprehensively, like he was expecting me to flip out or something. His features were wary, as if he were waiting for a violent reaction.

I think I surprised us both.

"Oh," I repeated, and frowned, brow furrowing. "Why?"

Kurama let out a small, surprised breath, and lifted an eyebrow pointedly in my direction.

I waved my hand. "No... I'm fine. Just tell me." I chuckled, and detected an edge of hyperventilation in it. I took a calming breath. "What... why...?" I made a helpless gesture with my hands.

I didn't quite know what to say. What exactly was the protocol in finding out that your demonic boyfriend killed your ancestor about five hundred years ago?

Kurama seemed to deliberate—possibly procrastinate—for a few seconds, then he flicked his gaze down and began quietly:

"It was... long before the Barrier was set up between Makai and the Human World," he informed me, voice calm and steady, still... even though his eyes were hard, and his lips were turned down into a grimace-like frown. "I told you that Kuronue acquired the pendant in a raid. He did, obviously—and you know exactly how at this point. But... I was there as well."

"I figured that much too," I said quietly. Kurama's gaze flicked up to mine; his expression was unreadable.

"She was... hiding, I think. In Makai. From what, I do not know."

"...Hiding?"

Kurama nodded. "Another member of our company spoke with her." His frown deepened. "Taunted her, really, which I regret. She simply wanted to fly under the radar and escape what she was running from... but then Kuronue spotted the Barrier Stone."

I didn't say anything. Something twisted nervously in my chest.

Kurama continued his explanation in the same soothing voice that I had listened to for a little over a year now.

But, somehow, its calming effects were weakening.

"By then," Kurama added, "our party had been wondering why she had managed to survive so long in our dimension. She did not have the scent of Ningenkai on her anymore... so that meant she had been in Makai for months, at the very least.

"Kuronue cut the chain of her pendant... to antagonize her." Kurama sighed, and dropped his gaze again, shaking his head. "Without the Barrier Stone in place, we could then sense her psychic energy. Her aura... was... incredible. Many of my comrades fell back in fear, and I..."

Kurama trailed off into silence, and I saw his jaw tighten as the silence dragged.

I recalled words... his words, explanations... from months ago.

"_Maybe there is a way to control it... and, your talent might cause some members of the demon population to get disgruntled..."_

"You acted instinctively," I realized in little more than a whisper.

I didn't mean to make it sound like an accusation. But when Kurama glanced over at me, his eyes were sad, and I realized that I did sound... as if I blamed him.

"Kuronue and I... it was then that we killed her," Kurama finished, nodding once, and silence reigned again.

Kurama's gaze slipped from my features, and he stared at my bedroom wall, brow still furrowed over distant eyes... he was still, and quiet. And, as I studied him, I saw traces of regret in the stiffness of his body, and sadness in the eyes that had smiled at me for so long now. They were dim and faded from the memory.

And I knew the reason behind his unease was my fault. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Hesitantly, slowly, I slid across the mattress and slipped my arm around Kurama's, lacing my fingers in his. Tentatively, I let my head rest on his shoulder.

Kurama seemed to freeze at my closeness, as if expecting a blow. I bit my lip.

"Hey," I murmured softly, staring down at our hands—his fingers were limp, withdrawn. "You... were different then. That isn't you anymore, Kurama."

Kurama thawed out slightly, and he shifted, lifting his free hand carefully to my chin. He tilted my face up so that our gazes met.

His eyes took in my features for a long second.

"You are not... angry?" he questioned slowly.

"No."

His hand slid from my face, landing with a soft _plop_ against the mattress. He stared at me almost suspiciously.

"Really," I insisted.

We both sat quietly for a few more seconds, then the tension in the air faded and Kurama's gaze became puzzled.

"I..." he frowned, "I do not understand. Reina... you _do_ realize what I have just told you, correct?"

I sighed. "Yes, I do."

Kurama's frown deepened. "You do not have any issues with the murder," he grimaced at the word, and his hand slipped from mine, "of your ancestor. At all?"

I gave him a wry smile, placing my abandoned hand in my lap. It felt cold. "Of course I do."

Kurama drew back a little, and his eyes hardened slightly—as if preparing for a blow.

"Don't be ridiculous," I told him wearily. I rubbed my forehead. "Sure, I don't like it. But _you_," I looked him in the eye, and poked his shoulder, "are different. I know that you won't do anything like that again, Kurama. And besides..." I rolled my eyes. "It was... how many centuries ago...?"

Kurama blew out a sigh. "I just feel that you are acting indifferent for my benefit." He lifted an eyebrow in my direction.

I smirked. "Don't flatter yourself."

His frown deepened, and I sobered.

"Okay, here's the deal," I said lightly. "You are Kurama. Not Youko. You don't kill people without reason... and, frankly, it would be pathetic and shallow of me to hold you responsible for something that you did centuries before I was even born. Something you did out of self defense." I reached out and took his hand again, smiling. "I'm fine, you hear?"

Kurama studied me for a moment, still frowning slightly.

"All right," he murmured. He sucked in a breath, and seemed to make an effort to smile. "Now, these dreams of yours... what exactly do they entail?"

I let out a relieved sigh, and made an wide, somewhat helpless gesture.

"Kuronue and Masuyo." My hands fell in my lap, and I turned towards Kurama as he leaned in a little, hanging onto my every word. "I always end up wherever Kuronue is for some reason, and he takes me to her. She's further in... the dimension." I grimaced both at my lack of proper descriptive words, and the memory. "He flies me there. Whether I want to or not."

Kurama smiled. "That... does sound like Kuronue," he admitted with an almost-sheepish grin.

"Yeah," I agreed with a smile. "He reminds me of Jin."

Kurama chuckled at that. "Accurate comparison."

I laughed. "Yeah. Well, I talk to them. They're wondering why I can... get in there." I glanced down at the Barrier Stone. "We're still drawing a blank. But Masuyo had an interesting theory about my power."

Kurama tilted his head to one side interestedly. His eyes glinted in the way they always did when he encountered new knowledge.

"Go on."

"Well," I said, racking my brain for details, "she thinks that I might be... cursed, or something. In such a way that my spiritual energy is tied to some random demon..." I made a vague gesture, and let out a nervous laugh as I thought of the _specific_ demon that Masuyo had mentioned (definitely _not_ telling Kurama...) "and, because of that, I can't reign in my power if I encounter another demon." I glanced up at Kurama; he actually looked confused. Though that was most likely due to my not being able to explain things properly; not the concept.

"Like..." I explained, "the other demons... are caught in the crossfire. _I_ can't help it if they get hit; they're in the way."

Understanding lit up Kurama's features, and he pursed his lips. "It _does_ make sense..." he admitted. He frowned thoughtfully. "But being tied psychically to a demon..." he shifted, as if he were uncomfortable, and his frown deepened, "I... do not like that assumption." He averted his gaze.

I studied the side of his face I could see. Then my eyebrows shot into my hairline.

"What?" I asked, and felt a smirk creep onto my features. "Jealous?"

Kurama glanced back at me, and rolled his eyes. "No," he replied, absently reaching out and flicking a strand of hair over my shoulder, "Worried, Reina. Always worried."

"Worrywart."

His lips quirked up in response to my teasing accusation. Then his smile dimmed. "But... think, Reina. If you _met_ this demon... then, logically, I'd assume that the proximity would..." he bit off his sentence, and his eyes tightened.

"Kill me?" I asked.

Kurama nodded, casting a concerned gaze over my features.

I considered that. The proximity would kill me instantly...

Well... then that meant... Hiei _couldn't_ be the demon I was tied to!

"I love you!" I crowed, throwing my arms around Kurama, beaming.

The demon let out a startled laugh, resting a hesitant hand on my head, curling his arm gently (if not awkwardly) around me.

"Glad to hear it," he murmured, voice muffled in my hair. He sounded amused, and pleased. "But... why?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," I muttered into his shirt, still grinning.

"Oh. Sorry," Kurama chuckled softly. "Then I won't question it."

* * *

When Kurama left, I headed downstairs to see what there was to be eaten; I was starving. And, somehow, feeling a bit better. I wasn't cold anymore.

Finding nothing in the fridge, I settled for a bowl of cereal, and was eating it when the telephone rang.

One of my parents must've picked it up in their room, because the ringing stopped after the second one, and there was a long pause while I munched on my cereal, listening absently for faint traces of conversation.

I heard my mom coming towards the kitchen.

"Reina, the Yukimura girl's on the pho—Oh, Reina, you're up." She sounded surprised as she stood there in the doorway, holding the cordless in one hand, blinking at me like she'd seen a ghost.

My mother was a thin woman, wide-eyed, almost doe-like in her expressions. She was a little too caring; she tended to take motherhood a _little_ too far—but I loved her anyway. She was amusing at times, and I tolerated her otherwise.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now," I informed her with a small grin, dropping my spoon into my cereal and rising to my feet, reaching for the phone.

My mom glanced about the room. "The Minamino boy left?" she asked.

"Yeah, Shuichi just wanted to check on me."

My mom nodded, and handed me the phone. She headed back to hers and my father's bedroom with a parting, if not somewhat worried, smile.

I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Keiko?"

"_Hey, Reina, it's been a while! I heard that you were sick, are you feeling better...?"_

"Yeah, loads." I plopped back down in my chair, yawning. "So, what's up?"

I was pleasantly surprised that Keiko had called me—we weren't exactly best buds, not like Botan and I were, but I was still glad to hear from her. We'd become closer at the Dark Tournament ordeal, during which I'd found out that she was a pretty decent person. I'd seen her and Yusuke from time to time, but the last time that we'd met up had been weeks ago.

"_Nothing in particular. I called to see if you wanted to spend the night tomorrow—because it's Friday—but I heard that you'd stayed home sick, so if you can't make it, I understand..."_ Keiko's voice was hesitant.

I smiled at her concern. "No, I'll probably be back in school tomorrow. It was just a one-day thing, I think. So, when do you want me?"

"_Anytime after school's fine. But if you get sick again, don't feel obligated—"_

"—Don't worry, I'll call you if it comes back for another round," I interrupted her with a laugh. "I'm sure I can make it."

"_Okay, great!" _ She sounded relieved at my reassurances. _"I just missed hanging out, you know? Botan's not really around..."_

"Yeah, being the Grim Reaper," I checked to make sure my parents weren't listening, "can really screw up her schedule."

I heard Keiko laugh. _"Well, I guess I'll see you then. Get some sleep!"_

"Will do, m'am," I replied with another laugh, and hung up.

* * *

The next day, I returned to school, having fully recovered from my weird sickness. I'd brought my old backpack (which had been to the Dark Tournament and back in its day), filled with the necessary items of spending the night at Keiko's—a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, and whatnot.

My parents had agreed to let me go, after some hesitation (because I had been home sick just yesterday), but were reassured when I'd woken up ready for school the next morning.

But, at school, I had a crapload of homework to make up.

"I definitely don't envy you," Hikari informed me at break as we sat at our library table, her bug-eyed look matching Haru's perfectly—I was partially hidden behind an unbalanced stack of books, papers, and notebooks as I scribbled frantically on a sheet of looseleaf with a worn pencil, trying to catch up.

Haru simply nodded, wide-eyed.

"I can help you, if you want," I heard Kurama say, and glanced up as he peeked around my Algebra II book, which was propped open, pages facing me. Kurama blinked owlishly at me as I occasionally glanced at the book, hurriedly making up the homework that I had missed.

Of course, I was used to this. I'd learned how to utilize my time in the past year—between demons and tournaments and everything else, there was only a small amount of time that I could use to finish the infamous homework load that Meiou was notorious for dumping on its students. And, because of the darned occult, I tended to miss a lot of school. Personally, I think the making up of missed work was the most hazardous part of demon fighting.

"Sure," I replied swiftly, reaching over and deftly turning the page of my book, and pondering the complex equations that glared dauntingly from its pages. In a split second, I decided that I didn't understand what the book said in the slightest, and settled for making stuff up on my homework, planning to later ask our teacher how these things worked.

Kurama scooted his chair a little closer to mine, cross-checked my work, and frowned as he picked out the fraud, giving me a very pointed, you're-going-to-redo-this look.

"Before you say anything, I fully intend to ask our teache how to do it," I preempted him quickly, scribbling bogus work on my paper.

Hikari and Haru snorted in unison. "I didn't understand it either, Reina; don't feel bad," Hikari reassured me, twisting a strand of her hair between her fingers.

Haru nodded again. "Yeah. Algebra II sucks..."

"I'll teach you after school," Kurama told me absently, frown growing deeper as I started on the next fake problem. "Then I'll bring you home."

"Oh, you have a… _private tutor_," Hikari said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows. Haru snorted in his hand as Kurama glanced up at her, smirking. I scribbled diligently, unfazed.

"What would I do without you, Shuichi?" I mused aloud, just as the bell rang.

"See you later," Hikari said, rising to her feet and tapping Haru on the shoulder to get him moving. He stood as well, and, with a parting wave, they walked out of sight.

I sighed heavily, snapping my notebook shut and stowing my pencil behind my ear, and stood, gathering my things.

"Well..." Kurama started to answer my question, scooping up the majority of my books before I could dissuade him, "you would probably be leaving a trail of..." he checked the pile he was holding, "_Hamlet_ essays, Algebra II fraud, and other miscellaneous things in the hallway if you did not have me."

"Well I definitely appreciate you, slave," I said and smirked, grabbing what was left of my things and striding next to him as we headed to class.

"Don't let _them_ hear you say that," Kurama added in a whisper, glancing pointedly at the one or two token Shuichi fangirls glowering at us. He shot me a teasing smile and elbowed me lightly as we entered the hallways of Meiou; they were clearing, so we thankfully didn't have any collisions.

"Hikari and Haru seem to enjoy each others' company," I noted as we entered our classroom, glancing up at Kurama as I dumped my things on my desk.

"Hm..." Kurama replied absently, helping me stack my books in a slightly more manageable disarray. He bent a little closer to me, lips quirking up in amusement as his green eyes glinted.

"I think they were inspired," he murmured with a teasing smile.

"Of what, _our_ impeccable relationship?" I rolled my eyes and poked him lightly with my pencil eraser. "I think they need to find a new one to model theirs after…" I hinted with a wink to let him know I was joking. He chuckled once and slid into his desk, shaking his head.

Still smiling to myself, I plopped down in my desk, and prepared myself for the next class.

* * *

"You know, I only needed help in Algebra II... I'm good with Biology; I can make up the lab work myself..."

Kurama ignored my hesitant, unwilling dissuasion, peering closely at the test tube that he had been working with for the past five minutes as I peered over his shoulder, fidgeting.

"Listening is a virtue," I muttered after a few moments of being ignored.

"I thought that saying only applied to patience," Kurama murmured in reply, straightening up from his study, shooting a smile my way.

"I improvised."

I sighed when he turned back to the experiment, and took a hold of my lab coat, pulling it off and hanging it on the coat rack behind me. "Well, while you're doing my homework for me, I'd better go do something useful like call Keiko and tell her I can't make it. I hope she doesn't get offended…"

"She won't," Kurama assured me, glancing up from his work and flashing me a grin.

I lifted a finger in warning, peering over my shoulder as I walked to the door.

"No touching the algae while I'm gone, you hear?" I warned severely, greatly opposed to having my work done for me. "Don't even put indicator on it. Understand?"

Kurama made a show of backing off, lifting his hands into the air as if facing down a firing squad. "You have my word."

I rolled my eyes, and headed out into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

My destination was the westernmost hallway, where a line of pay phones were… where I could punch in Keiko's number and inform her that it was really too late to go over to her house. I wouldn't be any fun anyway—I was too tired from working all day.

I was otherwise grateful, though—after hours of tutoring and becoming endowed with a rather nasty case writer's cramp, I'd successfully finished all of my make up work and now had the entire weekend looming, homework-free and inviting, ahead of me. And another plus—I actually understood my Algebra II homework. (Though, admittedly, it had taken long enough...)

_Attention students: the janitor is locking up for the day... please make your way home._

The guidance counselor's voice, over the loudspeakers. I began to walk a little faster.

And then...

"_KURAMA_...!"

I froze mid-step, and spun around.

I knew that voice.

"_HEY!_ WHERE _ARE_ YOU? KURAMA...!"

I began running towards it, heart lurching sickeningly into my throat.

"_Idiot_," I hissed, running down the hallways, narrowly avoiding a few stray students, who peered interestedly after me, probably wondering why I looked ready to kill. "You _idiot_…"

Kuwabara _knew_ not to say Kurama's real name here, in the Human World... we'd _told_ him...

I spotted the red-headed boy standing in the hallway, a frazzled-looking Botan hovering anxiously behind him. As I ran closer, Kuwabara whirled on the lab room, and, with a victorious cry of: "_Hey_, there you are, Kurama...!" he whipped his leg up, and quite literally kicked down the door.

I skidded to a halt right behind Botan, grabbing her arm to keep my balance as my feet slid across the floor, and proceeded to glare at Kuwabara's back.

"Hello Reina!" Botan said rather uneasily. "It's been a while!"

"Hi," I all but growled.

"Um..." A boy from Hikari's class looked between Kuwabara and Kurama, blinking owlishly from behind his glasses, "who's... Kurama...?"

Kurama let out a tight, nervous laugh, waving his hands dismissively. "Ah... just a meaningless nickname..."

"No need to remember it!" I piped in unison with the anxious demon, grinning disarmingly at the boy as I strode forward into the room, sidestepping Kuwabara and coming to stand at Kurama's side.

The boy (a classmate of mine from class C, I believe,) just seemed to notice that I was there, and visibly flinched, eyes popping wide, and pointed at me.

"Eh... it's a _girl_...!"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, planting my hands on my hips, frowning at the boy (and his nerdy comrades, who stood, gawking, behind him). "Silly me. I thought I was the freaking Yeti."

Though their wide-eyed looks certainly made me wonder...

Traveling in a close-knit, apprehensive pack, they edged past Kuwabara, and Botan and ran out of sight, and I stepped towards the doorway, grabbing Kuwabara's collar with one hand, and yanked him down (_way_ down) to my level.

"I thought we went over this, Kuwabara," I whispered angrily. "He's _Shuichi_ here... remember?"

"Oh." Kuwabara's mouth popped open. "Sorry, Kura—Shuichi. I didn't meant to blow your cover…" he looked sincerely sorry, and I forgave him. Just a little bit though.

Kurama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is there a reason you've come here...?"

"_I'll_ say," Kuwabara replied, digging into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Kurama.

I peeked over Kurama's shoulder and read:

_Tonight at eleven, come to the old mansion in Rokurokubi Estates. You may bring as many guests as you like, but Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara must be among them. If these three don't show up on time, Yusuke Urameshi's survival cannot be guaranteed._

My eyes popped open. Holy crap, how the hell did they get _Yusuke_...?

Kurama frowned. "It smells... human..."

Even more shocking. How the hell did a _human_ nab _Yusuke_? He'd vaporized _Toguro_ for crying out loud...!

"Yeah, and we've got four hours to find Hiei," Kuwabara put in, looking uncharacteristically grim.

"Well, he should be somewhere in the city," Kurama mused, handing the note back to Kuwabara, "Although his criminal record has been cleared, Koenma still confines him here." His frown deepened. "I haven't seen him lately, though..."

Kuwabara let out a growl of frustration.

"Too bad Hiei's not here; we could use his Jagan Eye to find himself!" Botan grumbled.

Kuwabara's face split into a triumphant grin. "That's right...!"

I gave him a pointed look, sighing heavily. Botan face-palmed.

Kurama let out a weak laugh. "Logic is panic's prey..." he informed us mildly.

"Can I get some _help..._?" A voice cried pathetically from the floor.

We all glanced down to see the arms and legs of a student who had apparently become trapped underneath a section of the sliding door that Kuwabara had put his foot through. And Kuwabara and Botan were standing on top of him.

I shooed them off, and, with Kurama's help, lifted the door enough so that the science nerd could slip himself free. He did so quickly, glasses askew and looking a little dazed.

"What did you just hear?" I asked menacingly.

"Um..." the nameless nerd said nervously, "I think I passed out..."

My face broke into a smile. "Good. Now get up and go find some chemical equations to balance."

The boy grinned very geekily, and, with a energetic nod, scrambled to his feet and ran out the room.

I sighed, rising to my feet.

"Okay, so we have Kuwabara and Kurama, and we're missing Hiei," I said, ticking their names off on my fingers. "I can probably sense him; there aren't many demons around here with his amount of energy..."

Kurama frowned, hanging up his lab coat.

"Good idea, Reina!" Botan said cheerily, taking my arm and towing me out into the hall.

"Wait," I told her, darting back into the room and scooping up my backpack. "Let me go put this in my locker, and I've got to make a quick call... I think I'm actually going to have a plausible alibi this time."

"Reina..." Kurama warned, right before I dashed out the room.

I stuffed my backpack into my locker, and traded it for my older, sleepover item-stuffed one, shouldering the lighter backpack as I nudged my locker shut. **(1)**

"Reina..."

I glanced up, and saw that Kurama was leaning against the lockers, a disapproving frown on his features.

I rolled my eyes, and pivoted, headed towards the pay phones.

"Don't start, Kurama," I said over my shoulder, hearing him follow me.

"Reina, you know I cannot let you go with us… we are dealing with _far_ too many unknowns..." Kurama stepped up to my side, keeping pace with me, resting a hand on my shoulder, "Unknowns that have somehow managed to capture the most powerful human psychic I have ever encountered."

"We need to find Hiei," I argued as we reached the phones, reaching into my shirt pocket for some change. I walked to the closest phone, checking the hall automatically to see if any innocents were there, listening in, and found none. I inserted a few coins and reached for the phone. "And finding demons is the only thing I'm good at. Humor me."

Kurama's fingers closed around my hand, staying me as I tried to lift the phone to my ear.

"Reina, please. Stay safely _here_." He peered into my face, brow furrowed over his concerned, persuasive gaze.

I took a breath, and shook my head.

"Remember what we talked about?" I asked, staring back at him levelly. "The monotony of... all of this?"

"Breaking free of the mundane is not worth endangering yourself."

"If you would let me finish..." I berated him quietly. He fell silent, and I continued:

"Well, that's part of it. A small part, but impossible to ignore." I gently twisted my hand from his, and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms across my chest.

"And the other part?" Kurama asked softly, unblinking gaze set on figuring it out even before my explanation could leave my lips.

"Yusuke is my friend, too," I finished, and averted my gaze to the plain white floor. "And if something happens to him... and I _know_ that I didn't even try to prevent it..." I swallowed, and bit the inside of my lip. "Well..."

There were a few seconds of silence, and then his hands found my shoulders, and he bent down to look into my face.

"You have nothing to atone for, Reina," he informed me, a small, sad smile quirking up the corners of his lips. "Don't think that way."

I blew out a disbelieving snort. "That's easier said than done, and you know it."

More silence.

And Kurama's hands slipped from my shoulders. I glanced up at his expressionless face, and his gaze still held mine as he reached past me for the phone, lifted it, and silently offered the receiver to me.

"Thanks," I murmured, and turned back to the phone, bending over it as I dialed Keiko's number.

It rang three times, then she picked up.

"_Hello...?"_

"Hey, Keiko, this is Reina." My voice was tired.

"_Oh hey! What's up?"_

"I can't..." I dragged a hand over my eyes, breathing a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Keiko, but I can't make it. I have a bunch of homework to make up..."

"_Oh... okay. Maybe we can reschedule..."_

"I'm sorry, Keiko."

"_Don't be! It's alright, Reina—really. Hope you get that homework done!"_

I cringed inwardly as she swallowed my lie. "Yeah, me too. See you around."

"_Alright, bye!"_

I hung up the receiver gently, then turned to find Kurama leaning against the wall across the hall, eyes distant, smile wry.

"And my parents think I'm staying at Keiko's," I said unnecessarily, walking over to him and looping my arm through his. We started walking towards the exit. "Thus, a wonderful alibi."

* * *

**(1) I've seen Japanese schools with lockers, and we never get a good look at Meiou's inner walls, so no one's sure if that particular school has lockers or not. I say they do. Just makes things easier. :)**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


	5. Taboo

**Thank you _Ninjawolf1313, Mikki18, MizuKaji, RandomCitizen, pourquoibella, Oakensheild, Beryl Bloodstone, nevvy, _and one anonymous reviewer for reviewing! Because you're kind of wonderful! :D**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"_Life is livable because we know that wherever we go most of the people we meet will be restrained in their actions towards us by an almost instinctive network of taboos."_

—_Havelock Ellis_

Taboo

* * *

"So now what?"

I glanced up at Kuwabara; he was leaning against the railing of the bridge we were currently standing on.

We'd been searching for Hiei, but...

"...It's hard finding Hiei when he doesn't want to be found..." Kurama said mildly, frowning thoughtfully.

"He could be _anywhere_!" Kuwabara growled, slapping his palm with the fist of his other hand. "Can't Koenma find him for us...?"

"Now, now," Botan chided, giving Kuwabara an exasperated look. "Koenma wouldn't bother making Spirit Detectives if he still had to do all the work..."

"Yeah, but our Spirit Detective went and got himself kidnapped," I pointed out.

Botan pouted, looking crestfallen.

"Sorry," I said hastily, realizing that saying that had been rather insensitive.

Then, in an instant, Botan's expression changed to excitement, and she clapped her hands once, a startled laugh escaping her lips.

"That's _right_...!" she exclaimed. "Yusuke's detective items!"

Kuwabara, Kurama, and I exchanged a look.

"What the what now?" Kuwabara asked, frowning confusedly down at Botan, shrugging away from the railing and crossing his arms.I turned to Botan, peering at her interestedly—she _looked_ like she had an idea, and that was the lucky break that we'd all been hoping for as we'd scoured the city in search of the nasty little fire demon, Hiei.

"Koenma gave them to Yusuke when he first started," Botan explained, smiling widely. She pointed at Kurama. "That's when we were tracking down you and Hiei..."

Kurama smiled a little sheepishly.

"And Gouki," I added, remembering the giant, bloodthirsty (not to mention ugly) demon that had attacked me a year ago, therefore causing me to become (more) suspicious of Kurama's real origins, which contributed to my finding out about the occult.

"...But then Yusuke broke the compass... with Rando..." Botan was musing, and I shook off my recollections, turning my attention back to her.

Rando? Why was that name familiar...?

Kurama had picked out the name, too, and shot me a knowing, amused look.

Oh yeah, Rando! Shrunken little gremlin of a demon who'd been trapped in a warded glass vial... I'd used him to hone my powers, so I could someday control them.

Like that had helped. Not.

I'd called him Imp... I wondered what happened to him ater Botan took him back to Reikai…

Dang it, I'd zoned out again. I tried to pay attention as Botan continued:

"Um... but I've left the detective items in my pink kimono... because we all know," Botan let out a hysterical sort of laugh, "that I don't wear _that_ anymore... hehe..."

"I think she's gone crazy," Kuwabara stage whispered to Kurama, over my head (I was standing in between them) and I looked up to see him giving the still-laughing Botan a bug-eyed look.

"You're hardly the standard for wild outbursts..." Kurama replied pointedly, frown deepening as he referred to Kuwabara's not-so-subtle invasion of Meiou High. Which had included Kuwabara yelling Kurama's demonic name at the top of his lungs, door-toppling, and nerd squashing. The latter was, admittedly, funny, but Kuwabara had regardless left a rather bad first impression on Kurama's and my fellow students.

I nudged Kuwabara in the ribs with my elbow lightly to let him know we didn't hold any grudges, and Botan sighed.

"I'll have to run to Spirit World and get them," Botan informed us, and began backing away with a parting wave. "Let's meet at the park in an hour, okay?"

And so we parted ways. The park was only a ten minute walk from the bridge, so Kurama, Kuwabara, and I did another sweep of the town while we waited for Botan to get back, looking for Hiei.

"Maybe I should go jump in front of a car or something," I growled, aggravated, not really meaning my words. "And project my thoughts while doing so. That would certainly get his attention..."

Kurama gave me a disapproving look.

I'd found out that if I thought loud thoughts for a long enough period of time (it helped if they were tinged with an intense emotion of some sort,) Hiei found it very difficult to ignore me. Perhaps the fact that he was in the "crossfire" of my power reaching out to the demon I was tied to played a part as well.

I'd used that brilliantly obnoxious technique to lead him to his sister, Yukina, when Kuwabara, Botan, Yusuke, and I had gone to save her from the infamous crime lord, Tarukane. Tarukane's goons had plastered paper wards all over the walls of the room that Yukina and I were being held captive in (yeah, I had been stupid enough to get captured.), so Hiei couldn't sense her aura. So I had screamed mentally at Hiei for a while until he answered, and, because I was next to Yukina, he was able to track the both of us down and save her.

But when I was wearing the Barrier Stone (like now; I'd replaced it after five minute's worth of fruitless searching), that option was most likely void. If my power did, in fact, play a part in it.

So, with a well-worn sigh, I sidestepped Kuwabara (putting him between Kurama and I), and tugged the pendant from my neck.

My psychic awareness spread out like it always did—eagerly, searchingly—stretching out from being suppressed for so long. Then I felt it settle into its habitual equilibrium, hovering around me like a cloud... twitching uncomfortably at the dull smoldering spot where Kurama was standing.

I knew that if I got any closer to my demonic boyfriend while my power was free like this, there would be a jolt of uncontrollable electric shock between us, and I would pass out. It was inescapable—when my spiritual power would take on a demon much stronger than I was, my body would shut down so I could recuperate. It was a primal reaction, an automatic defense to back my more _offensive_ defense.

"Again?" Kurama asked mildly, craning his head around Kuwabara to peer at me, lifting an eyebrow quizzically at my taking the Barrier Stone off.

"Yes, again," I huffed, frowning and expanding my energy, stretching it out against the cracked brick of the building we were walking past... passing harmlessly through oblivious, normal humans, and continuing on...

_Hiei,_ I thought—well, growled, really—and my frown deepened when I didn't get an immediate reply.

_Yukina's in terrible, life-threatening danger!_ I improvised, forcing my mental voice to take on the tenor of panic.

It didn't work... not that I expected it to, really. I mean... I'd brought out the big guns on this one, and nada. Earlier, I'd even mentally shouted that Kuwabara and Yukina were planning to elope. And, considering the fact that a black blur didn't materialize out of nowhere and lob off Kuwabara's head, Hiei wasn't listening.

I was going over a few more tactics I could use to lure Hiei out with when I felt it.

An unfamiliar spike of demonic energy, twenty or so yards ahead of me.

Acting impulsively, I took off at a dead run, ignoring the confused late-night pedestrians as they gave me odd, mostly annoyed looks as I pushed through them, feet flying, my thick braid snapping out behind me like a whip, my backpack slipping down so only one strap held it up.

And then I skittered to a stop.

Kurama overshot me a little bit, breezing past, not prepared for my sudden halt. He turned quickly, and assessed the expression on my face with rapt attention.

Kuwabara, however, ran into me.

"Oops... sorry, Sparky," he apologized instantly, catching my arm and steadying me before I faceplanted.

I shook my head, not replying, and peered around me for the source of my psychic alert.

As I pushed my awareness out searchingly, I felt it—sharp, biting—and then it... evaporated. Didn't move away, didn't cloak itself—just dissipated in the breeze.

I frowned confusedly, and took a few steps forward, looking about me confusedly.

"Reina..."

"Sh," I hissed, lifting a hand, and Kurama fell silent, eyeing me worriedly.

I tried branching my power out again, but the only demon I sensed was Kurama, and he shifted uncomfortably at the closeness of my aura, so I let my awareness settle back, and I pulled the Barrier Stone back over my head, breathing an irritated sigh.

Not the demon I was looking for.

"False alarm," I muttered. "Some residual low-class demonic energy... caught me off guard."

I averted my gaze guiltily, because, essentially... that was a lie.

It wasn't _residual_ energy—left over energy from an apparition's passing—it had been very real, very alive demonic aura.

I checked the aura with my memory of all of the different kinds of demonic energy I'd sensed so far... and the closest thing that I could match it up with... well, that was a Makai insect.

I bit the inside of my lip.

The presence of my aura had probably fried it instantly—that explained why it's energy signature had faded pretty much as soon as I'd sensed it—but that didn't mean that that was the end of the danger. Makai insects usually traveled in swarms; they would possess humans and make them go wild with bloodlust. I knew that from experience, along with Keiko and Botan, who'd been with me during _that_ particular ordeal.

I snapped out of my reverie as Kurama's voice registered in my mind.

"I didn't sense anything..." he was saying, looking about us curiously. He glanced back down at me, lifting an eyebrow in question.

I shrugged. "Emphasis on the _low-class_, Kurama. What doesn't even show up on your mental radar shows up on mine. Kind of like..." I tried to think up of a description, "for you, it's as noticeable as dried gum on the bottom of a desk. For me, it's like... Kuwabara rampaging through Meiou again. But with a megaphone. And fireworks."

Kurama tried to hide a smirk. "Imaginative comparison."

"Thanks."

Kuwabara glared at us both with a somewhat hurt frown.

Smiling at him and winking once, I checked my watch.

"We should probably head to the park," I informed them, glancing up. "It's almost ten, and we left Botan at nine..."

Kurama nodded, and turned, leading the way.

* * *

"And... bingo!" Botan beamed up at us from her kneeling position on the ground, and gestured to the briefcase—which she had just popped open—with her hands. "All the gadgets of the Spirit Detective!"

I leaned in for a closer look. All of the objects were foreign—one looked remarkably similar to a wristwatch, though—but most of them were very strange-looking.

Kuwabara was grinning widely. "Just like a secret agent!" he observed, and a glassy look settled over his gaze.

"Stop fantasizing, Kuwabara," I muttered with a smirk and an eyeroll.

The red-headed boy was just opening his mouth to retort when Kurama's voice cut him off.

"Is there a device that will find him?" he asked Botan, bending over the little scene as Kuwabara squatted on the ground, reaching interestedly for the shiny objects. I slapped his hand, and he jerked it back, shooting me a dirty look.

"Um..." Botan frowned thoughtfully for a second, then her smile returned and she snapped up the watch-looking device, holding it up proudly.

"It's called a Demon Compass!" she exclaimed cheerily, beaming. "It tracks demonic auras... well," she shot me an apologetic look, "better than Reina..."

I glared.

Kurama shook his head. "That won't work... Hiei is most likely masking his aura. I believe that is why Reina could not find him. Therefore, he would certainly be able to deceive the Compass with ease..."

Botan's face fell, and she peered at the Compass with new eyes.

Then she gasped, and looked back up.

"No, no! It'll work—watch." She poked the watch with her finger, and the face popped open, revealing a hollow bowl-like indention. "Just pop some of Hiei's DNA in this sample chamber—like a strand of his hair—and the Compass will find him _regardless_ of his energy signature!"

Kurama sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Kurama," I said sarcastically, "just pop in that lock of Hiei's hair that you always carry around, and we'll find him in a jiffy."

Botan grimaced at my sarcasm. "Eh... good point..." She replaced the Compass regretfully, and rummaged around in the briefcase for another item.

"Aha!" she came up with what looked like a glass lens on a chain. "The Psychic Spyglass! We can look through brick walls and search the _entire_ city until we find him!"

"In less than an hour?" Kurama gave her a pointed look.

"Um..." Botan's search became more desperate, and she slipped what looked like a golden ring onto her finger, holding it up for us to see. "Forget about seeing _through_ brick walls, we can just use the Concentration Ring to blow them up!"

I face-palmed.

Kuwabara let out a rabid-sounding growl, and jerked the briefcase over to where he was sitting, and began digging through it, tossing random items over his shoulder, where they landed on the asphalt with loud, good-luck-replacing-that-with-your-allowance shatters.

"There's gotta be _something_..." he growled, picking up what looked like a plastic water gun, eyeballing it for a second, then adding it to the broken mess on the ground behind him with an awful-sounding crack. Botan yelped and dove forward to gather up the mess and prevent anything else from being harmed.

"Careful! I'm accountable for that...!"

"Perhaps it's the wrong approach..." Kurama mused, sliding the briefcase out of Kuwabara's reach with a deft flick of his wrist, and bending over its depths with a pensive frown on his face. "Instead of finding him, is there an item that will make him find _us_...?"

"Get _real_," Kuwabara snarled, "Botan would've _mentioned_ it if we had something like that...!"

Then Botan's anxious expression cleared, and she grinned, mouth popping open in hopeful astonishment.

"We _do_...!"

Kuwabara gaped at her stupidly.

Botan lunged over to the briefcase, and after a few painful seconds of search, during which I wondered, pessimistically, if Kuwabara had broken the object she was looking for, she came up with what looked like a referee's whistle. It was adorned with a (Botan's doing, no doubt) colorful, star-shaped sticker.

"The Mystic Whistle," Botan announced happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Yet another original name..."

Botan ignored me, and excitedly explained the Whistle's use.

"I'd never had cause to show Yusuke this darling, but it's really quite neat," she babbled, amethyst eyes glowing fondly as she looked down at the thing. "It's sort of a dog whistle for apparitions—it shoots out a sound wave only they can hear. The stronger your spirit energy, the louder the sound... I can make it go at least sixty miles!"

Kuwabara shot me a cheeky grin. "Yeah, so if Sparky blew the whistle, even Kurama wouldn't be able to hear..."

I whacked him on the back of his head, flushing.

"Okay," Botan said, rising to her feet and waving at us in caution, "You'd all better cover your ears; it's rather annoying..."

"Okay," Kuwabara agreed, sticking his fingers into his ears. Kurama and I protected ourselves in a more sophisticated fashion—clamping our palms over our ears.

Botan gave us a once-over to make sure that we had listened to her, then lifted the Whistle to her lips, and blew.

Nothing.

After a few seconds, Kuwabara hesitantly unplugged his ears.

"I'm not hearing anything..." he said.

I let my hands drop to my sides. "Of course not... we're psychics, but we aren't demons..." I glanced over at Kurama, and I frowned sympathetically. "Unlike fox boy over here…"

"It penetrates my brain!" he hissed in agreement, wincing and pressing his hands harder against his ears.

And then Botan pulled the Whistle from her lips.

"And now we wait for Hiei," she said calmly, as Kurama cautiously let his hands fall, looking very much like a whipped dog.

And, after a bit, Hiei did indeed arrive…

Just not in a way that any of us had anticipated.

There was a distinctive rustling in the tree branches overhead—a thump—and then a dark, limp form fell headfirst from the canopy, onto the ground.

I let out an amused snort.

"Hey, there he is!" Kuwabara cried unnecessarily, pointing at Hiei and laughing at how absurd he looked—the bandage wrapped around his forehead (to cover the Jagan) was askew there were leaves in his hair, and he looked rather dazed.

The dark lump that was Hiei sat up, glowering at us all, and rubbed his head.

"What repulsive creature..." he growled in a chilling, dangerous voice, rising to his feet so sharply that his movement was a blur, "makes my eardrums bleed?"

Botan smiled cheerily. "I thought you'd come if we called, Hiei."

His eyes sparked. "Hn. I didn't know it was you... I only came here to find the source of the vile noise... and kill it." His scarlet eyes fell on the briefcase (which Botan was holding) and a creepy, evil smirk appeared on his features as his gaze flicked up to hers.

Botan, needless to say, blanched and tossed the briefcase to me, and I promptly passed it on to Kuwabara, who started and hid it behind his back.

Kurama sighed at our childish antics, though his lips quirked up in amusement. Then he sobered, and pulled the ransom note out of his pocket, and handed it to Hiei.

"Here... you'd better read this."

Hiei blinked, frowning, then grudgingly took the note from Kurama. His gaze flicked quickly over it; I was surprised—I'd always thought that Hiei was illiterate. From what little I knew of Makai, the main concern there was becoming strong enough to not get killed. Reading and writing were low on their list of priorities.

Then Hiei's face twitched into malicious amusement, and he glanced up at Kurama, slapping the note with the back of his hand.

"So... the Detective's been ensnared," Hiei said, smirking evilly again. He looked _way_ too happy about these circumstances. "Wish I'd been around to see it... he must've been too cocky to realize his own weakness..."

As he handed the ransom note back to Kurama, I frowned.

Hiei turned and began to walk away.

"Just tell the kidnappers I turned them down. I'm finished babysitting," he informed us over his shoulder in a derisive snort.

"You must be curious, Hiei. Surely someone strong enough to capture Yusuke must provide a sort of... challenge."

That was Kurama; his voice was collected, musing, coercion.

There was a long silence; we all stared at Hiei's back as he paused.

Then he snorted.

"Nice try. But I no longer care."

"'No longer' implies past concern, you know," I countered, frowning. "So you _are_ capable of giving a damn. Who knew."

Hiei turned slowly, and smirked at my disapproval. Jerk.

"How can you even _think_ of walking off, Hiei?" Botan cried as he started to leave again. "If you don't come with us, Yusuke could be killed...!"

Hiei stopped again, and turned for a second time. He was scowling now; eyes flashing with irritation.

"Not my responsibility. You should've learned by now..." he let out a cold, uncaring laugh, "it's a kill or be killed world. If you're too weak to help yourself, you deserve to fall."

Kurama stepped forward before Hiei could turn and walk off again.

"And what if stopping these people protected your own interests?" Kurama asked mildly, still calm.

Hiei, simply frowning instead of scowling now, turned fully in Kurama's direction, listening grudgingly.

"The culprits are likely human, and we both know what powerful humans like to hunt. If they're allowed to kill Yusuke... perhaps you will be next." Kurama's voice was grave.

Hiei cocked his head, and a glimmer of his evil smirk reappeared on his features.

"Fighting humans...? That merely piques my interest." His eyebrow lifted tauntingly. "But not quite."

_He's milking it for all it's worth_, I grumbled to myself, frowning.

_You'll see why, human_, a small whisper, unfamiliar, intruding, echoed in my thoughts. I glared at Hiei as he shot me a look of equal venom, though it was paired with a slightly cunning smirk. Stupid demonic telepath...

"I wonder, Hiei..." Botan said clearly, brow furrowed indignantly over her narrowed purple eyes. "...how you like being on probation? Bolted down to one human city..."

"What do you think?" Hiei asked, goading, and I could see the compromise he'd been working to coming a mile off.

"Well..." Botan continued, stony faced, "if you help bring back Yusuke—_alive_," she shot him a severe look, "then I'll have Koenma cut your sentence to 'served'."

"_WHAT_?" Kuwabara cried, gaping at Botan as if she were speaking a foreign language. "You sure you really want to...?"

"...You'll be free," Botan finished, ignoring Kuwabara. "Make your call, Hiei."

There was a long silence, during which Hiei appeared to think it over. But I already knew that he'd decided to help... if the conniving edge to his mental voice was any indication.

"Fighting humans to win my freedom?" Hiei mused, prolonging our wait. Then a slow, creepy smirk (really, when _weren't _any of his smirks creepy?) eased across his face.

"Yes. Sounds like a deal."

* * *

"Um... is this it?" Kuwabara asked, mouth agape, staring up at the house with widened eyes.

"Looks... deformed..."

'Deformed' was precisely the word on my mind as I studied the house. It looked like it was bulging at the seams; shutters crooked, windows off-center. It was decidedly weird. But Kuwabara had set himself up for some seriously sarcastic rebuttals, so I smirked and yanked the Barrier Stone over my head to give the house a mental scan.

"No, Kuwabara," I said with a snort. "The _only_ giant, old house on the block with the cobwebs, overgrown yard, and general creepy-looking front yard is most definitely _not_ the house we're looking for." I took note of the strange aura coming from the house. "Oh, and that human psychic aura that even _I_ can sense? Nah, couldn't be..."

"Sheesh," Kuwabara whined, giving me a hurt look. "Must be that time of the month..."

I slapped him upside the head and replaced the Barrier Stone in one swift, practiced motion.

"You said you could sense it, Reina?" Kurama asked interestedly, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can," I answered with a shrug. "Some serious psychic energy, then."

What I was referring to was my general lack of spiritual awareness—I could only sense demons, and though I did _that_ with ease, the "normal" (as normal as the occult could ever be) psychic stuff was far beyond my reach. I now realized that was probably due to the fact that I was tied to a demon somewhere out there, and that connection blinded me to everything else around me that was _not_ demonic. Even if it _was_ a spiritual something—I was a psychic, yes... but a psychic with a serious, irritating blind spot...

One example was an encrypted video that Koenma had sent us at one point—telling us to go save Yukina. I'd barely been able to see the picture, because the videotape wasn't demonic. It was just tampered with normal spiritual energy.

If I broke the tie to that demon (wherever it was), then maybe I would be able to sense normal psychic stuff. And not just demons. Which would be, for lack of a better word, awesome.

"...No chance, Botan. This place ain't for non-fighters," Kuwabara was saying, his hand held out to stay the ferrygirl from walking up the path to the front door, as she was trying to do.

"That's...erm... sweet, I guess..." Botan replied with a slight grimace, "but with your spiritual energy being out of whack, and Yusuke... well... being kidnapped... I'm the only one here who can use the detective items." She knocked Kuwabara's arm out of her way, and smiled. "So I'm coming with you three. And so is Reina." She grabbed my arm for emphasis.

"I'm a fighter," I grumbled, frowning.

"These aren't demons, Reina," Kurama pointed out with a smirk, tugging the end of my braid. I halfheartedly slapped at him, and shrugged.

"Maybe not. But there's strength in numbers."

Kurama seemed to consider that. Then he gave in with a sigh. "I suppose you're right. Come on, then."

We walked slowly up the path, eyeing the house apprehensively, then came to an absolute standstill at the front door.

There was a note taped to the peeling, warped wood.

"_The house of four dimensions_..." Kuwabara recited, glaring at the note.

"_Once enter, this do not:_" Botan continued, peering over Kuwabara's shoulder.

"..._utter the word 'hot'_," I finished, and my brow furrowed. "Don't say 'hot'?"

"Obviously," Hiei grunted derisively from somewhere around Kurama's elbow. I resisted the urge to shoot him a glare.

"Some kinda riddle?" Kuwabara grunted, scratching the back of his head, frowning.

Kurama looked grim. "No. A warning." He frowned at the note, studying it. "I'm afraid there's no way to know if it's real."

"It would be best to just assume that it is, then," I concluded, glancing up at Kurama.

He nodded, and reached forward, pushing open the door. It swung inwards with a creepy, clichéd groan. "It's best to be cautious."

And he walked into the house. I followed after, and Kuwabara came after me, muttering:

"Okay, don't say hot..."

"Sh—!"

* * *

The interior of the house had a reddish hue—like the light bulbs were coated in blood.

Okay, that's a little morbid, I guess, but you get it, right?

The only lighting came from a twisted chandelier that hung ten feet above us... and from the ceiling tiles, steam (oddly) issued forth.

And, moreover, it was unbelievably, swelteringly... hot. I hoped I couldn't get penalized for _thinking_ it...

The doors shut with finality behind us, and, almost immediately, Botan's face screwed up and she observed:

"There's _steam_ in here... it's so h—"

Kurama, who was closest to her, clamped his hand over her mouth, preventing her from uttering the 'h' word only five seconds into the house. This wasn't going to end well.

"Remember the word we aren't supposed to be saying," he advised sternly, and released Botan.

"It's... weird in here..." Kuwabara said, striding forward further into the room—which was tiled, and strangely tilted. "It's so... twisted..."

He was right. The ground looked like it was leaning, the tiles askew—there was a fish bowl on a table (whose legs were crooked as well) to our right, and the water was about to spill over one end of the glass, like the bowl was on the verge of being overturned.

I felt like I was standing on the sloped shingles of a roof—balancing myself automatically, leaning back a little—because the ground was tilted.

Either whoever set the foundation was a little touched upstairs, or...

"Kurama, did you sense that?" Hiei asked quietly, off to my left.

Kurama nodded, but didn't say anything. He was scanning the room, which—as I just noticed—was lined with large, tropical plants. Condensed steam was dripping silently off of their broad leaves, and the droplets slid down the floor, propelled forward by the angle that it was set at.

"The energy changed," Hiei grunted in his monosyllabic way, scanning the room, fingers automatically twitching towards his sword.

...Or, I decided, the warped sense of the room was caused by the presence of psychic energy—energy that even _I_ had sensed. It apparently could touch and alter the physical world, if it were strong enough...

Now I was scanning the room, searching for a humanoid figure, or something along those lines... so that I could be ready when it jumped out at us.

Now I saw that bookshelves lined the walls, and that there was a staircase dead ahead—the steps were tilted as well, strange and twisted—and there was an odd piece of furniture against the wall. It was a glowing pink orb, hovering over a triangle-shaped metal... thing. I didn't really know what to classify it as.

"It's like we've been transported to a different space..." Kurama murmured, glancing down at me. I looked up, and smiled a bit, giving him a reassuring nod.

"Or a different space-time. Welcome to the house, everyone."

The voice was decidedly nasal, almost like Chief's (but not _quite_ that bad) and was coming from a space right in front of us. I looked up swiftly, and saw...

"Don't tell me..." I gasped, staring at the figure.

He was in uniform—or, I might say—_our_ uniform. As in Kurama and I. As in Meiou High school's uniform.

As in... nerdy guy from my school. And yes, I knew him.

And, apparently, so did Kuwabara.

"Yeah, that's definitely him," Kuwabara growled, studying the boy—black hair, thick-rimmed glasses, pasty white face with freckles... not to mention the taunting, goading smirk that was now slipping onto his features.

"He's one of the guys that Urameshi went off with," Kuwabara decided, nodding and clenching one of his fists.

The boy's smirk widened, and he chuckled. "Recognition. I just love how that feels."

"The monotone doesn't really help your attempt at sarcasm, you know," I informed him with a frown.

He cocked his head, and his glasses flashed. "Ah, Reina. Shuichi's little girlfriend. I've heard much about you..."

Kuwabara glanced over at me. "Hey, Sparky, you know him?"

"Yes," I admitted, still glaring at the boy. "Well... heard of him, rather. He's in my class, and, for obvious reasons—namely the general badass-ness of his bloated ego—I've ignored him up until this point..."

"His name's Kaito," Kurama put in for me, staring at him.

"Yuu Kaito," I added.

Kaito swept a mock bow in our direction.

"His test scores are second only to mine," Kurama continued, still staring across the room at Kaito. "He's remarkably bright for his age. Like Reina, I've never spoken to him personally."

"So, naturally, we've never told him about... well... our exploits," I finished vaguely.

There was a silence.

"Kaito!" Kurama said, voice suddenly loud, dangerous. "Where have you gotten your information?" I glanced up at Kurama to see his eyes narrowed in a rare—not to mention dangerous—glare. "And why have you kidnapped Yusuke?"

Kaito chuckled again. "It's a real mystery, isn't it? I hear your team won something called the Dark Tournament. Congratulations."

With a small, derisive snort, Kaito turned and strode over to a warped-looking chair (which obviously matched the rest of the room), sitting down.

"And I was most surprised about _you_, Shuichi," Kaito continued, resting his elbows on the crooked armrests of the chair, steepling his fingers and resting his chin upon them. Light glinted off his glasses; I couldn't see his eyes. "Try putting yourself in my shoes. Learning my school rival can do the... _funniest_ things with plants..."

_No way_, I thought with a mixture of indignation and awe. _How'd he..._

"And Reina," Kaito continued with a laugh. "Our little demon-zapper. Must be difficult for you and Shuichi to... well..." he smirked.

"Pervert," I hissed, glowering.

In my peripheral, I saw that Kurama's already baleful look hardened into an even more venomous glare. He truly looked like a demon now... like Youko.

"Oh, that's a scary look," Kaito laughed, smirking at Kurama. "I don't remember you ever making _that_ face in the classroom..."

There was a silence. Then Kaito sighed, settling back in his chair.

"Then again... it seems that we all keep things from our peers. You see, I've learned that _I_ have a talent too. And being such great _champions_ as you are..." Kaito made the word an insult, "...I was hoping that I could test my... abilities... out on you."

"Okay, this is _ridiculous_!" Kuwabara roared suddenly, face red, hands fisted. "We've been through stuff you couldn't even _dream_ about...!"

"I'll take him."

We all turned to see Hiei already lowered in a fighting stance, sword halfway unsheathed, eyes glittering in malicious anticipation.

"You'll agree that my impatience for human fools will be an asset." His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, and his feet dug into the tiles in preparation for the attack.

"Hiei…!" I yelped—I wasn't particularly _fond_ of Kaito, but didn't want to see one of my classmates sliced to ribbons.

Hiei's image blurred; I just barely caught a flash of black as he darted—too swiftly for my eyes to truly follow—across the room, streaking towards an oddly unperturbed Kaito.

Then, a sound like glass.

Shattering.

The air glittered as the shards of Hiei's broken sword flew through it, the creepy red light glinting off of the thin, razor-sharp metal and casting spots of light across the ground.

A wall of hazy, ethereal light shimmered dully around Kaito, waving eerily like a mirage, and disappeared.

Then Hiei's form solidified, and he jerked away from Kaito, tensed in a crouch, still holding the hilt of his broken, useless weapon.

The blade had halved itself. Split in two.

Utter. Silence.

"HOW THE _HECK_ DID HE JUST DO THAT...?" Kuwabara bellowed, eyes bugging out of his head. "That energy came right out of _NOWHERE_...! It looked... weird...!"

"As you see..." Kaito said smugly, smirking down at Hiei, "this is a very... _special_ room. Where brute strength does not exist."

He flicked his gaze up to the rest of us, and smiled in a superior sort of way.

"Only words have power here. Just make sure you follow my one..." he lifted a thin, pale finger, "posted rule."

"What does he mean?" Kuwabara growled through his teeth, fists clenched, brows lowered in one uneasy line over watchful eyes.

"The note, kiddo," I muttered in reply. "You know... that word we are _not_ going to say." I lowered my voice. "Especially now."

"Indeed," Kurama agreed, staring across the room at Hiei and Kaito.

Kaito was still speaking.

"As a child," he continued idly, picking at his fingernails as Hiei didn't move from his defensive crouch, "playing pretend, I would make my own world with my own rules. So now..." he lifted his hands, gesturing to the walls of the deformed room, "I've learned that I truly _can_ do it—for real." He let out a laugh. "Growing up as a bookworm, I guess it was... inevitable as to what I would decide to rule out:"

He let his hands rest back on the armrests of his chair, and smirked at us.

"Violence."

"Never had a reason to knock someone out," I growled, cracking my knuckles. "But, as soon as we figure out how to lock up your psychic energy, I believe I'll make an exception, Kaito. Ironic, really."

A low growl reached my ears; it was coming from Hiei. Kaito let his amused gaze fall from me, and he smiled in a goading way down at the fire demon.

"You seem disturbed, Hiei. I know why." Kaito tapped his temple. "In the world of fighting, you could use your skills to bully anyone you want. But in my territory you're just a tiny, swordless man."

Hiei slowly rose to his feet. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that his expression was probably livid.

Kurama took a step forward.

"Control your temper, Hiei!" he warned. "He wants you to act out of anger!"

"Heh," Hiei spat. "Any buffoon can make a shield—take the psychic girl behind me as a prime example..."

"Hey!" I retorted, glaring.

Hiei ignored me. "How do we know that your other claim isn't just a bluff...?"

I was surprised that Kaito could smirk so widely without swallowing a wayward fly. "There's... only one way," he prodded.

I could hear the malice oozing off of Hiei's voice.

"No three-letter word can rule _my_ fate..."

"Not a good idea, Hiei," I warned. Despite the fact that I didn't like the short demon, I was sure that Kaito wasn't bluffing, and the consequences of saying... that word... were probably going to be awful. "Don't be stupid..."

Hiei let out a short, derisive laugh.

"Hot."

There was a weighted, apprehensive silence.

Then the idiot burst into flames.

* * *

"_Hiei…_!" we all yelled as we heard him cry out in surprise and pain—his entire body was engulfed with acidic tongues of green flame; they roared up to the ceiling, licking at the air.

"Try to fight it!" Kurama ordered, trying to step forward but having to remain a safe distance away—lifting a hand to block the white-hot light emanating from the fire demon as he burned.

Then, in a blinding rush of vertigo, the flames whooshed upwards, condensed...

And an orb, a green ball with a violet flame hovering inside it, was floating in the air. It drifted dutifully to Kaito's side.

And Hiei, one of the most powerful demons that I had ever known, an apparition that could probably take out a small town with his pinkie finger, keeled over backwards in a faint.

Botan, Kuwabara, and I rushed forward, and Kuwabara bent down, grabbing Hiei and lifting him.

Hiei's face was a frozen mask of shock, eyes still wide, mouth open slightly in what was probably a venomous "Goddammit!". When Kuwabara lifted him, Hiei's body didn't give; it was like he was made of wood; petrified, paralyzed.

"He's cold..." Botan observed in a stunned breath, letting her hand slip from the motionless fingers of Hiei's right hand. "Oh... oh no..."

"Well, you see..." Kaito's voice drifted over to us, and I glanced up at him, standing over Kuwabara and Botan as they tried to wake the unresponsive Hiei, "that's what happens when you speak the taboo word. Your soul becomes part of my territory..."

He gestured idly to the purple flame-filled, acidic green ball with a careless flick of his wrist, as it hovered near his shoulder.

"His... soul...?" I mouthed, stunned.

Kaito smiled at me, and his glasses flashed. "Yes, his soul. Unprotected. Vulnerable and breakable. You mentioned suppressing my psychic energy earlier, Reina..." he laughed once, a loud, victorious sound, "and the only way possible to do _that_ would be to somehow get your pendant over my head! But now you wouldn't _dare_ expose your power... you would destroy him instantly!"

"Brute force," I hissed, hands clenching into fists as I realized, with a shock of anger, that Kaito was right. "No violence in your territory, huh? Then my power's null and void. I'm all about shock treatment, Kaito, and it hurts, believe me. Ask the demons that I've incinerated."

Kaito's head cocked. "Hm... a worthy effort at denial, Reina, but haven't you and Shuichi identified your power as a... defense...?"

I sucked in a breath.

Kaito smiled, as if humoring a child. "Defensive action is not usually seen as violence, Reina..."

"The best offense is a good defense," I rebutted in a snarl.

"Are you willing to risk that?" Kaito's gaze flicked down to Hiei where he lay, frozen, soulless, on the floor. "Take a chance, like your fallen friend? If you dare, Reina. If you dare."

I set my teeth, but didn't say anything. Kaito shot me a gloating look, then he tilted his head so he could see behind me, and look at Kurama.

"You've lost a point," Kaito told him. "Now we've taken two hostages—Urameshi's having his fun upstairs—so what's your next move...?"

Kaito waited for Kurama to answer. He didn't.

"Go home... or play the round?" Kaito sneered.

No one said anything.

With a chuckle, Kaito glanced up at Hiei's soul, and smirked.

"A real kick, your lifestyle," Kaito said amusedly, gaze flicking from the glowing, hovering orb back to us. "Secrets, dueling opponents with special powers... I only started last month." He made a dismissive motion with his hand. "But I've worked hard. My first challenge was learning how to control my power. The guys and I call it... manifesting our territory." He tilted his head. "So far, I've gotten to a ten-meter radius around me. As long as I concentrate, anything inside has to obey my rules..."

"So," Kurama interrupted, and took a few steps forward, so that he was standing immediately to my left, "by that logic, if we incapacitate you, the rules will cease, and Hiei's soul will return to his body."

Kaito blinked, and a slow, sinister smile crept onto his features.

"I don't know. Maybe." His smile widened into a grin. "No one's beaten me yet, so it hasn't come up."

With a growl, Kuwabara shot to his feet, lifting a fist, eyes sparking in rage.

"That's it! I can't take anymore of this rookie and his ego trip!" he snarled.

"Calm down," I advised, grabbing his arm, because Kuwabara looked like he wanted to lurch across the room and pound Kaito's face in. Which, judging by the remains of Hiei's solid steel sword, wouldn't end well. "Don't let your frustration get the better of you, kiddo."

"How can you stand these friends of yours, Shuichi?" Kaito asked with a roll of his eyes. "They can't handle one smart conversation..."

Kaito sighed, and settled back into his seat, resting his cheek against his palm, elbow leaning against the armrest of his chair.

"But... I digress. You still haven't decided. Will you challenge me or go home?"

Before Kurama could answer, Kuwabara growled:

"Wait. You're forgetting the third option."

I shot him a puzzled look, one that Kaito mirrored.

"Really?" he asked, frowning. "I'm drawing a blank. What do you mean...?"

Kuwabara set his teeth. "We forget about Hiei and move on. That's _my_ vote...!"

Botan made an astonished, appalled noise, and I gasped right along with her.

"That's cold, Kuwabara," I chided. "You and I both aren't too fond of Hiei, but that's definitely _not_ an option..."

"I never expected to _hear_ that from _you_, Kuwabara!" Botan cried, wedging her hands on her hips. "Hiei's your teammate!"

"It's his own code!" Kuwabara defended. "You had to bribe him to get him to help Urameshi, because he said that weak men deserve to fall! _Then_ he turns around and says the wrong thing on _purpose_, just to try to be... I dunno... cool or somethin'...!"

I pulled a grimace, and fiddled with the shoulder strap of my backpack. "I won't say that you don't have a point, but we can't leave him," I said firmly.

"Moot point," Kaito interrupted in a sing-song voice whose nasal-ness made me cringe.

"What?" Kuwabara huffed, rounding on Kaito. "You can't hold us back...!"

"No, I can't," Kaito agreed with a shrug. "But... you can't get through a doorway... if you don't have the proper key..."

He made a gesture behind him, to the crooked staircase, and I spotted a figure standing there, in front of a slightly opened door.

The figure was tall, lanky, and his hair was... purple?

Not to mention that it stood straight up a foot from his skull. He looked like ornamental shrubbery.

And, as I studied the oddity, the figure kicked the door behind him shut, and, with a flick of his wrist, wielding a golden key, locked it. Then he dropped the key into his pocket, and grinned at us.

"Wait a sec..." Kuwabara grunted, looking between the newcomer and Kaito. "You mean Urameshi's in there...?"

I heard the shrubbery-head chuckle, and Kaito smirked.

"Let's just say... it's your first step. And Yanagisawa has the only key..."

"That's a mouthful," I muttered, referring to shrubbery-head's name.

Instead of looking disheartened, like Kaito had probably expected, Kuwabara grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Heh. Now _this_ I can handle..."

Kuwabara stomped over to shrubbery-head, and growled in his face:

"Alright, hairspray, (oh, that's a good one) hand over the key while I'm asking you nicely!"

Shrubbery cocked his head, and smirked, staring unperturbed right back at Kuwabara as Botan, Kurama, Kaito and I watched silently.

"Nah. No dice." Shrubbery then proceeded to blow the bubble gum he was chewing into a large, obnoxious bubble, and it popped inches from his nose.

"I'll give you one more shot just in case you don't know who I am," Kuwabara threatened, shoving a finger into Shrubbery's face. "Give me the freaking key."

Shrubbery let out a laugh. "Okay, fine... why don't you knock me out and try to take it, man...?"

_He sounds like a druggie,_ I observed, watching the scene warily.

"What's the matter?" Shrubbery taunted, pulling the key out of his pocket and waving it in Kuwabara's face. "Did you lose your strength along with your spiritual energy...?"

_Kuwabara's spiritual energy?_ I thought worriedly.

Kuwabara took a step back, and I saw his fists clench, and unclench. Undecided.

Then, with a furious cry, he jerked one of his fists back—

"—Kuwabara...!" I cried in warning, jumping forward, but I was too late.

Kuwabara drove his fist forward, straight towards Shrubbery's face... but that hazy shield popped up again, and Kuwabara's knuckles slammed into the spiritual barrier with a painful-sounding _thunk_. I heard a bone crack in his hand.

Then, with a howl of pain, Kuwabara clutched his hand, and fell heavily to his knees.

"You gotta get a better memory," Shrubbery teased, squatting down to Kuwabara's level and smirking. "We're still in Kaito's territory, and you know he doesn't like violence..." with a laugh, Shrubbery patted Kuwabara's head. "We've gotta be _gentle_ with each other, okay...?"

Kuwabara let out a noise of outrage, and he clenched his unhurt hand into a fist.

I strode forward, and up the stairs, before Kuwabara could hurt himself again. With a sigh, I grabbed Kuwabara's uninjured wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"I tried to warn you, you know..."

"How 'bout I _gently_ shove my foot down your throat?" Kuwabara snarled balefully over his shoulder, glaring at Shrubbery, as I lead him away.

"Let me see it," I ordered as Kuwabara winced, and the redhead carefully set his injured hand in mine.

"I'm no Yukina..." I muttered, pressing my fingers along his knuckles, "but you've definitely broken something, kiddo. You were always Mr. one hundred and ten percent..."

Kuwabara's brow furrowed, as he carefully cradled his hand. "Is that an insult or a compliment, Sparky?"

"Kinda both," I admitted, and glanced over at Kurama.

He was looking over in Kuwabara's and my direction, eyes distant, hard. Thinking.

"So, have you decided, Shuichi?"

Kaito's voice was starting to get _really_ old.

Kurama glanced back over at the four-eyed psychic, and studied him for nearly a minute before replying:

"Yes."

"And...?" Kaito prompted.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "I'll play by your rules, Kaito. Whatever they are."

Kaito's eyes glittered, and he chuckled, smiling in anticipation.

"Good," he said simply.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	6. Nightmare

**And the next chapter is up! Enjoy! :)**

**_Ninjawolf1313, Mizukaji, Beryl Bloodstone, Wolf-Maiden Mitsuki, NoWarningNoSignsNoAlibi, RandomCitizen, _and the three anonymous reviewers for reviewing! I love you all, even you lurkers out there! :P**

* * *

_"I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"_

_—John Lennon _

Nightmare

* * *

"I'm... tired of this...!"

I glanced over at Kuwabara, who was sitting in a chair next to Kurama. Both of them were facing Kaito, and Botan and I were standing off to Kuwabara's left, waiting it out.

It was just past midnight.

"We can talk, right?" Kuwabara snarled, glowering at all of us. "We just can't say the h—you-know-what—word..."

Kaito, ignoring Kuwabara's outburst, casually flipped the page of the manga he was reading.

I flicked my gaze over to Hiei—who was still lifeless, still as stone—standing rigid like a statue. His eyes were blank and staring.

We'd righted him after a few tries—so he was a silent, rocklike carving that stood as a physical reminder of what the consequences were if we said the word 'hot'.

Kaito's 'territory'—as he called it—was a network of taboos. In his psychic radius, violence wasn't allowed. A shield would appear and protect the would-be victim if anyone tried to hurt another person.

Also, if you said the word 'hot', you would lose your soul.

And the room was absolutely _sweltering_—a not-so-subtle attempt to make us speak the forbidden word.

Though Hiei didn't even use _that_ excuse to screw up—the idiot had gone and said the word on purpose, just to look badass. He'd only succeeded in making himself look like an idiot, in my opinion.

"So Kurama," Kuwabara grunted, looking over at the fox demon, who, in turn, glanced at Kuwabara. "You say you go to school with this dork? What other stuff do you know about him...?"

Kurama didn't answer for a moment.

"Yuu Kaito," he finally replied, in a tired sort of way. "My classmate, as we've said. He has gotten much attention at my school, in light of his IQ results." Kurama rubbed a hand over his eyes, and recited:

"His intellect is ranked at the genius level, and some of his scores the highest since the school's inception."

Kaito's gaze flicked up to Kurama's, and he frowned, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Well, that's a roundabout way of bragging, isn't it, Shuichi?" Kaito asked with a dark look. "If I'm such a _prince_, then you must be a king –since you always beat me in tests."

Kurama blinked. "Accumulatively, yes... my grades are superior. But in certain subjects, such as Language and Literature, you far surpass me. You've even published essays on literary theory," the demon said quietly, showing the shadow of a smirk as Kaito lifted an eyebrow, startled at how much he knew.

"So he's a young genius writer, huh?" Kuwabara growled after a few sweltering moments. "I bet we're cooler than anything you've read in a _book!_" he snapped at Kaito.

Kaito turned back to his manga, scanning its pages absently. "Not really."

Kuwabara spluttered for an insult for a little bit as Botan and I fanned ourselves and Kurama said in his chair, stony-faced. Finally, he settled with changing the subject:

"It's so _obvious_ what you're trying to do!" Kuwabara said indignantly. "Making us sweat it out in this room so we'll say your _magic word_… I mean," He dragged his sleeve over his forehead, and tugged at his collar, "it's got to be a hundred _degrees_…"

"Eighty, actually," Kaito said in a bored way, flipping a page of his book. "With eighty percent humidity. I keep my room like this so I can raise my tropical plants… my tribute to Shuichi." He lifted his paperback like a toast, and then set it on his lap, leaning forward in his seat.

"If the conditions are making you thirsty, I have plenty of drinks in the fridge…" He gestured to a small refrigerator to his right as Kuwabara unbuttoned his jacket, revealing a sweat-soaked undershirt, "I even have glasses."

Kuwabara rose to his feet, and Kaito chuckled, watching him.

"What're you laughing at, bookworm?" Kuwabara ordered, striding over to stand in front of Kaito. "Did you poison them or something? Maybe _you_ should drink one first!"

Kaito actually rolled his eyes. "Waste all my time to poison _you?"_ he asked scathingly. "_That's_ brilliant…"

Kuwabara's good hand clenched into a fist.

"Let it go, Kuwabara," I called tiredly, and he did so grudgingly. He stalked over to the refrigerator.

"Hold on Kuwabara," Botan said quickly, rising to her feet, "Why don't you let me get that…? I'd like something to drink too anyway."

She walked past him and opened the refrigerator, bending down to look at the drinks.

"Okay, harmless enough—and quite the selection," she said to herself, and turned to look at Kuwabara. "How about OJ? It's better for you than soda…"

"That's fine," Kuwabara agreed quickly. "Just pour it over ice and we can share it with each other as long as we have two straws…"

"Your confidence in my hygiene is charming," Botan said with a wry smile, and turned back to the refrigerator.

Then suddenly, Kuwabara let out a strangled gasp.

And burst into flames—a bright gold fire, completely consuming him.

"No!" I gasped, shooting to my feet and running forward to help him—only to be driven back by the incredible heat and brightness, covering my eyes.

"That can't _be!" _ I heard Botan cry out, just as the flames whipped upwards, condensing into a golden orb, with a white flame hovering gently in the middle of it. Just like Hiei's soul, Kuwabara's floated to Kaito's side.

I ran forward and righted him as Kuwabara began to tip over. He was petrified, just like Hiei.

"Why?" Kurama demanded, rising to his feet and taking a few steps toward Kaito.

Botan rushed forward, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "That's _cheating_, Kaito! He never came _close_ to saying 'hot'…!"

There was a long moment of silence.

Kurama and I whirled on Botan as one, and the realization dawned on her features. All she could manage was a horrified, somewhat ashamed look.

"I—" she started to explain, and burst into flames as well.

I darted forward just as her soul left her body, catching her as she began to topple over. I balanced her frozen body, wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead, and made eye contact with Kurama. He looked extremely worried and almost as frustrated.

"I can't believe that was _so_ easy…" Kaito murmured, lifting a hand and brushing Botan's soul lightly. It bumped gently against Hiei's and bobbed in the air.

"He didn't say it…" I whispered.

_"Just pour it over ice and we can share it with each other as long as we have two straws_."

I went through the sentence in my head several times before finding it.

_"…each other…"_

"Shit," I whispered. "He _spelled_ the word…"

"It would appear so," Kurama said grimly as I walked over to stand at his side. We both stared at Kaito silently.

He smiled at us. "Forgive me for not telling you _all_ the rules before… I didn't think your friends could handle it. In my world, you can't even say the letters 'h,' 'o,' and 't' in the same sentence… this is no child's game. It's a puzzle of diction, and I can't bend the rules."

"Fair enough," Kurama murmured after a few moments of silence.

Kaito's eyes flicked to the souls. He opened his hand, and they floated to hover over his palm. "Souls are so pretty, aren't they? I like the girls' best… I wonder when I'll add _yours_ to my collection, Reina…"

"Don't count on it," I growled.

"Souls are the only things you can't make stronger with training," he continued as if he hadn't heard me. "You can only make them… darker…"

Kurama shifted forward slightly as Kaito leaned towards the souls, his other hand lifting towards them.

"What do you say Shuichi, Reina…?" he mused. "Should I make _my_ soul darker by breaking one of these…? It's so _strange_, having this power over people…"

Kurama closed his eyes, and walked back to his seat. I followed him, sitting in one beside him and crossing my legs, twitching my foot nervously as I watched Kaito study my friends' souls.

"Yes… maybe I'll just make a _little _scratch…"

"Stop," I hissed, glancing over at Kurama quickly to see if he had a plan.

The expression on his face was absolutely murderous.

"I'm warning you," Kurama said quietly, "if you so much as _bruise _what's in your hand… I'll show you pain."

Kaito met Kurama's steely and calculating stare with an expression of surprise.

"The hue of your soul will cease to matter when you die… because you will no longer exist."

I swear I saw tiny flecks of gold appear in his eyes—he certainly _sounded_ as threatening as Youko. Even I was shaken up by it, and drew back reflexively.

Kaito took a few moments to let that sink in, and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Interesting," he deadpanned. "You'll have to teach me how to threaten someone that way… when I _beat_ you."

Kurama smiled. "How long can you afford this brazen facade?" He lifted his hand—in it, a long, golden key.

The key to the next room.

Kaito started; both of his hands came down to grip the armrests of the chair, letting the souls float up above his head. He leaned forward in his seat, staring at Kurama. "What the—" He started, then hesitated, shaking his head. He rose to his feet suddenly. "How did you get that key?" he demanded.

When Kurama didn't answer, he stalked over to the staircase. "Yana!" he called around the corner sharply.

The tall psychic laughed. "He's bluffing you, man…" he reached into his breast pocket. "I've got it right—"

Yana frowned. He dug furiously in his pocket, then pulled out the lining. He plunged both of his hands into the pockets of his slacks, pulling out those linings as well. He met Kaito's gaze frantically.

"It's _gone!"_ he all but shouted, walking forward, out of the hall. He stared at Kurama and I with a confused, somewhat frightened look. "But… he never even came into the _hall_…" Then he frowned, and stalked towards me. "_She_ must've taken it when she came to help that ginger idiot!"

I held out a hand to stay him. "Nope, not me." I grinned as I spotted something on the ceiling, and pointed. "Try looking up…"

Yana and Kaito both glanced up to see the long vine stretching across the ceiling tiles. It went all the way into the hallway, and hung three feet from the ceiling right where Yana had been standing.

"I wasn't stopped because I refrained from violence," Kurama said casually as Yana ran back into the hallway to study the vine. "so I simply… _borrowed_ the key from your pocket."

A plant began inching its way out from behind Kurama's chair, brushing over his shoulders lightly. "Seems we can use our powers in your territory, Kaito," he said conversationally, smiling briefly and crossing his arms. "As long as we follow the rules…"

"You picked my pocket with some _greenery?"_ Yana demanded as the vine began to retreat back to Kurama's chair. He shot my boyfriend a disgusted look. "You _are_ a first-class freak…"

Kurama didn't even bat an eye at Yana's comment, but met Kaito's gaze as our classmate stood at the mouth of the hallway, staring at us coldly—worriedly.

"Make sure those souls remain in perfect condition, Kaito," Kurama added. "You've found yourself in over your head."

"You can't intimidate me… I still have the upper hand," Kaito argued as he waled back to his seat. He rested his elbow on the armrest, and the three souls of our fallen comrades drifted to his palm. Their light cast dark shadows under his eyes. "You have to beat me at _my_ game…"

"Tell me," Kurama pressed, "is it possible to change your taboo?"

Kaito's answer was a single lift of his eyebrow.

"Naturally, none of us will say the taboo word," Kurama continued. "Thus, we are locked in a stalemate… to speed things along, I was wondering if we could increase the challenge."

"Of course, Shuichi—I've been planning that all along," Kaito said with a grin. "I don't want to beat my adversary with a simple word gag… I want to engage in a battle of wits. I can change the rules whenever I please."

"Then let me create the rules," Kurama offered, "And I assure you… I will force you to speak the taboo within forty-five minutes, and thereby free my friends' souls."

Kaito snorted. "Oh? You're _that_ confident that you can outwit me? And what if you _can't _get me to break the rules in forty-five minutes…?"

Kurama tilted his head slightly, a small smile slipping onto his features. "Then you may have my soul as well."

Kaito settled back into his seat with a shocked, yet pleased, expression.

"So, are you in?" Kurama pressed. "Or will you cower from a game in which you clearly have the advantage…?"

Kaito drew a deep breath, readjusting his glasses several times before nodding to himself, and smiling. "I accept your challenge. So… let's hear the taboo that ended Shuichi's life."

"It starts with one letter," Kurama began. "But as time moves forward, we eliminate more… there are twenty-six letters in the alphabet and forty-five minutes to play. Thus, every one hundred and four seconds, we will lose another letter we can say—starting at the end with 'z,' and moving backwards."

"And at the end of the game… every letter will be taboo," I realized, then bit my lip. _Okay, shutting up… now._

"Let's start neatly at one," Kaito said with a grin. I glanced at the clock. 12:50.

Kurama nodded, and offered me the key. He shot me a rueful smile. "I will win," he murmured, "but just in case I fail… you will at least have a chance at rescuing Yusuke. Just as you cannot use brute force to proceed, they cannot use brute force to stop you."

"You're going to win," I muttered, but took the key anyway.

* * *

"Better get all of those 'z' words out of your system before they become taboo…" Kaito said as the clock struck one. "Zealous zebras and crazy zinc zippers."

I had a feeling that he was enjoying this game a little _too_ much—and it had barely begun.

Kurama said there quietly as Kaito, after glancing at the clock, nodded to himself and leaned forward, crossing off the letter 'z' from a piece of paper he had set on the coffee table between us. He had scribbled down the alphabet so we could keep track of what letters were missing.

"The next one will be more of a challenge," he said thoughtfully. "We will forfeit the letter 'y…' Why oh why do we lost the letter 'y'…?" He grinned at Kurama and I both.

"Be careful, Kaito," Kurama warned quietly. "You'll tire yourself and make a mistake."

Kaito shrugged, and, when the time came, crossed off the second letter.

Then the third, fourth, and fifth.

"At last, a challenge," Kaito said gleefully. "It's rather remarkable… so much I use those last letters."

"Losing 's,' 't,' and 'u' should be a greater obstacle…"

The next three were gone. Now all we had was 'a' through 'r'…

"A challenging mind game Minamino… ready for conceding?"

"No," Kurama replied calmly.

"Tell me… a plan cooking here?" Kaito demanded, leaning forward in his seat.

Kurama uncrossed his arms, letting them rest on his lap. "Running clock… forbidding more of freedom," he hinted.

Kaito stared at him for a long moment, then rose to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets after depositing the pen on the coffee table.

"Going off?" Kurama questioned.

"Need a john," Kaito replied, and Kurama nodded to himself, leaning forward and crossing 'q' off the list as well. Kaito walked up the staircase to the hallway that Yana was guarding, and disappeared in a doorway.

Kurama glanced at me, smiled, and twitched his fingers.

A vine shot across the floor, creeping up the the wall behind Kaito's chair and growing towards the ceiling. It crept down the hallway, and reached for Yana.

It caught the boy by surprise, lifting him into the air, wrapping around him mouth and nose. Yana struggled slightly as the exotic plants behind us burst silently from their post, branches shooting out around us. We were standing in what could've easily been a forest in a matter of seconds.

"_Hide_," Kurama whispered, and pointed at a corner to my right. I nodded hurriedly and sprinted for a patch of greenery and ducking under a low-hanging limb. I crouched against the wall as Kurama disappeared as well.

I heard Yana fall from the vines' grip. Barely half a second later, the door to the bathroom slammed open.

I drew back as Kaito emerged from the hallway, glancing about him nervously. The limb in front of me bent down slightly, growing a little more foliage to hide me more effectively.

The refrigerator toppled over and Kaito flinched visibly—I did cringe slightly too, I'll admit.

I watched the clock tick by the minutes, and guesstimated that only 'a' and 'b' were left.

And that's when I saw it. A lock of Kurama's hair hanging down from the chandelier.

I chanced pulling down a branch slightly to see as Kurama lowered himself—his back was towards me, as was Kaito's—further towards the floor. His legs were being held by vines.

He lowered himself until he was hanging upside-down, right behind Kaito. I saw him lift his arms up, his hands cupping around his mouth. And then—

"_BAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" _Kurama shouted, right in Kaito's ear—sounding like a deranged goat.

I for one doubled over in silent laughter, clapping both hands over my mouth to keep myself from accidentally saying any of the taboo letters.

Kaito literally jumped three feet in the air, also clamping his hands over his mouth—probably to keep himself from screaming, though. He bent double, almost falling forwards on his face… and then straightened up, and whirled on Kurama.

There was a vicious grin on his face—now only 'a' was left—and there were tears brought on from his pent-up scream dripping down his face, along with sweat created by the horrible heat in this room.

Then his expression slowly morphed into one of confusion… he drew back slightly, staring at Kurama quizzically.

And then it changed again. A grin appeared on his features; his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He stumbled backwards, clutching at his gut, and—

Uttered pretty much every letter in the alphabet with his laughter, tears of mirth pouring down his face. He gasped for breath, straightened up, and with a cry of: "_NO…!"_ burst into flames.

Botan's, Hiei's, and Kuwabara's souls drifted off of the coffee table, and I rose to my feet, striding out to meet Kurama as the greenery began to retreat back into their respective pots.

Our friends glowed as their souls returned to their bodies, and they all moved—Botan jumping little and staring down at her palms wonderingly, Hiei twitching slightly and glaring at me as I plopped back down into my chair, and Kuwabara starting so violently that he almost fell over. He grinned widely, and pumped a fist into the air.

"_Yeah!"_ he shouted gleefully. "Back in the flesh!"

**PAGE BREAK—**

Yana slowly came to after I nudged him (none too gently) with my foot.

He opened his eyes and pushed himself into a kneeling position, looking at us dazedly.

I crossed my arms. "Naptime's over, Yana."

Yana rose unsteadily to his feet and stared confusedly at us—Kurama and Botan were standing on either side of me; Hiei was off to the side, and Kuwabara loomed over all of us. Yana drew back a little nervously.

"Looks like you guys defeated Kaito…" Yana said distractedly, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing a little. "Very impressive…"

He suddenly stumbled forward and caught himself by grabbing my shoulder. I let out a noise of surprise as his thumb briefly brushed over my collarbone—Kurama's hand whipped out and grabbed Yana's wrist, pulling him off of me.

When Yana had retreated a few feet, Kurama released him.

"Thanks," I muttered, rubbing my shoulder reflexively.

Yana was staring at me wide-eyed, with a nervous frown on his features. I studied him for a few seconds, puzzled, but shook it off as Kurama began to speak.

"So far, we have only been successful in opening two of the three doors that will lead us to the subsequent rooms…" Kurama held up the gold key I had given back to him earlier, and the silver one we had taken from Kaito after he had become paralyzed.

"Don't tell me that's the reason you guys woke me up," Yana said with a lazy smirk, gaze flicking from mine and his expression changing instantly from what could've been horror to impassive amusement.

"We woke you up because of _this_," I growled, and held out the piece of paper we had found taped to the third door. "It says that Yusuke will die if we open the next door without your approval. So we're here to _get_ your approval," I finished, and Kuwabara cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"And we _will_ get it now that Kaito's no-bullying rule isn't in effect anymore," I added with a glare.

"Oh, very scary Reina," Yana said with a yawn, stretching. "I suppose that _is_ a good reason to wake me up, though…"

"If you value your life you will give us your approval," Hiei snarled, taking a step forward, red eyes flashing like hot coals. "Unless you harbor a death wish…"

"No need to threaten me you guys," Yana said with a little laugh. "I'll let you on through… with one condition. Kuwabara, bro, I want to hold your hand."

Kuwabara spluttered indignant fractions of explicatives before bursting out: "What, you _gay _or something…?"

"No homo man, no homo," Yana said quickly, waving his hands, and then hesitated. "Actually, everyone shake my hand on the way out. That's my only condition."

"That's it…?" Botan asked, crossing her arms and eyeing Yana dangerously.

"Yup." He turned on his heel, and opened the door, holding out his other hand.

We filed past him; me first, shaking his hand briefly with my gloved one—he cringed slightly and looked almost surprised when I released him—Kurama next, Hiei after him (who glared at Yana while briefly grasping his hand), Botan next, and Kuwabara last.

We went through that door and the next, and then Yana opened the third, leading us into a long hallway with six staircases off to our left… leading up into darkness.

"Yusuke is on the next floor up," Yana said with a wide gesture to the staircases. "But each one of you has to take a different staircase to get to him."

"_What?" _Botan, Kuwabara and I chorused. Kurama stepped forward, eyeing Yana suspiciously.

"What is our reason for separating us?"

"My reason? It's like the old saying goes: that's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Listen, you—" Kuwabara started, taking a few angry steps towards Yana. I reached out and grabbed his arm, and Kurama moved forward to intercept him.

"I know you're frustrated," Kurama said quietly. "But we can only save Yusuke if we comply."

"This still doesn't bode well…" I murmured, glancing up at him worriedly.

He nodded, and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know."

There was a long silence.

"Aha!" Botan shouted, and kneeled on the floor, plopping the Spirit Item briefcase on the tiles in front of her. She opened the clasps deftly. "I _knew_ these would come in handy…"

She rummaged for a bit, and then held up a package of circular white things.

"The Mejiru seals!" she said proudly. "It's a modified version of the classic tattoo seal used to mark Reikai criminals! Only the person who applies it…" she reached over and stuck one of the seals to Kuwabara's jacket. "can remove it!"

Kuwabara tried tugging on the seal, but quickly gave up. Botan laughed, reached over, and pulled the seal off.

"If the person who attached the seal dies, the seal will automatically fall off. Also, the seal changes colors to indicate the applier's physical status. Blue for good health, yellow if the person is slightly injured, and red if seriously injured."

"I see…" Kurama took a handful when Botan offered some to him. "We should write our names on the seals and attach them to each other. Then we will know if any of us needs assistance…" He glanced over at Yana, who was leaning against the wall. "If these are allowed…?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't care," Yana said, sounding bored, and went back to studying his fingernails.

We all wrote down our names on the seals and attached them to each other—I put mine on Kuwabara's forehead, which annoyed him to no end.

Then came Hiei's turn.

"Touch me, and I break your wrist," he growled as Botan attempted to stick her seal on Hiei's cloak. He had grudgingly given us all his seals, but flatly refused to accept ours.

"You don't want to know if _we're_ all right, Hiei?" Botan asked, sounding a little hurt as he caught her wrist in one hand, glaring at her.

Kurama reached out and deftly attached his seal to Hiei's chest.

"You've quickly forgotten that _you_ were the first one to lose your soul to Kaito…" Kurama hinted, and Hiei frowned. He released Botan's wrist with a growl, and Kuwabara and I swooped down and placed our seals on the angry fire demon.

We all lined up at our respective staircases.

"Ready when you are," Botan called.

"Ditto," I added.

"Good to go!" Kuwabara responded.

"Remember…" Kuwabara warned, glancing down the line at us, his gaze lingering on mine last. "Caution is our ally. Watch your seals—if anyone is harmed, turn back immediately."

I nodded and everyone made noises of assent, and with that, we all headed up our staircases.

* * *

I blinked, and my surroundings changed in an instant.

It was like stepping into a memory.

Cold winter wind blew around me, lifting my suddenly unbound hair, moaning hollowly in my ears. In the distance, I could see the sun setting—though I was sure, only a split second before, that I had been standing in the middle of a dark, deserted staircase. And it was far past midnight anyway.

I looked down at myself, and saw that the long scarlet sleeves of my uniform had faded to white, and that my skirt had been replaced by jeans. My shoes, too, had transformed—from their former dull, uniformed state into my familiar, worn sneakers.

I looked up.

I was standing at the top of a stone staircase, one of many that I could see now—and, as I looked about me, I felt a cold shock of recognition as I realized where I was.

The stadium on Hanging Neck Island.

The stone arena was far, far below me, centered in a field of bright green grass. The stands around me were empty and silent.

I was alone.

An echo of terror made me shudder.

I'd been alone here, before...

That day.

And, as I stood there, paralyzed... long, cold fingers appeared from nowhere... and slipped slowly down the sides of my face.

I cried out, lunging forward, away, and whirled, looking up at the nightmare that I knew would be there, falling to my knees on the unforgiving stone steps, begging hoarsely:

"No... _holy_, please, _no_—!"

Despite my pleas, Karasu stared down at me, eyes crinkling in that awful, sinister amusement as my terror made me weak.

Dragging air shallowly through my teeth, I squeezed my eyes shut, trembling there on the steps, and pressed my hands over my temples, pushing my fingernails into my skull, as if to block this out, to wipe it from existence.

"Just a dream... this—this _can't_—y-you're _dead_. Kurama _killed_—"

Karasu's cold laugh cut off my desperate denials.

"Did you _see_ me die, Reina?" he asked silkily, quietly, as if humoring a child.

I shook my head jerkily, shoving that truth away from me as my hands pressed tighter, fingers knotting in my hair. This wasn't real... _it wasn't real_.

"An illusion—a hoax..." I gritted out as tears—burning tears—squeezed past my eyelids, and seared down my cheeks.

"Does this _feel_ like a hallucination?" Karasu asked gently, the malice very, very real in his voice... and I felt his hand on my cheek again, caressing me. I jerked back, eyes snapping open, a cry of awful terror ripping past my throat. I scrambled to my feet, retreating.

Karasu's eyes followed my every move... and, for a split second, they flashed scarlet.

I was standing there, transfixed by that stare, unable to move, when the voice reached my ears.

"_Reina_...!"

Time froze, and the air was still. So still.

No.

Not again.

I whipped around, clutching the railing with cold, gloved fingers for balance, and nearly wept as I saw the figure standing there, at the bottom of the staircase, gazing up at me with horror that was only matched by my own. As the events of that day began to happen again... a cycle from my darkest nightmares.

"Run!" I whisper-screamed, clutching the railing, trembling in horror and dread and fear.

"Ryo! Please—_run_...!"

Please, _no_...

And then my sobs caught in my throat. And I looked more closely at the person who stood there.

Green eyes held mine.

I felt my fingers tighten on the railing as this twisted nightmare took a far more horrific turn.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was _Kurama_—not Ryo—who stood there, staring up at me with that dread, that desperation, and I heard a howling build up in my ears—a roar of denial, a crescendo of terror—and I was running again, just like last time.

"_No! _ Kurama! Get _away_...!" I screamed, my voice lost in the wind that suddenly flared up, battering against me, trying to prevent me from reaching him.

Another bound hurled me closer...

Kurama's eyes stared down at me—terror mixed with dread and resolution...

And my hands met smooth, solid wood.

My breaths were pants, desperate, quickened gasps—as I stared at my chilled, gloved fingers. They faded into the mahogany, almost invisible against the darkness of the stain.

Then I whirled with a gasp—and stared into the darkness. Empty. Quiet.

I couldn't seem to make myself breathe again. My head whirled as I drew in ragged, shallow breaths—my heart was pounding frantically in my ears—and I dragged a hand over my face, wiping my eyes hurriedly. I felt a painful, sort of hysterical laugh built up slowly in my chest, threatening to erupt from my lips and fill the silence with the piercing sound of pure hysteria. Insane relief.

"Just a... a _stupid_..." I whispered brokenly, squeezing my eyes shut, forcing my breaths to even out. "A dream... not real..."

I turned my back on the hallway, and thunked my forehead against the door, hands fisted against the smooth wood.

"Dammit, Reina, get a hold of yourself," I growled at myself sternly. Then I reached for the doorknob, and, pacifying my expression (with no small amount of effort) I opened the door and walked into the next room.

As I did, I heard several other doors opening, and glanced about me—everyone had made it at the same time. Botan was there, and Kuwabara and Hiei...

And so was Kurama.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief as I walked over to where they were.

"Hey," I greeted a little gruffly, quirking a small smile at them and then pivoted, looking over my shoulder, and stepped back into the loose line that we had formed.

* * *

A blond stranger was standing a few feet away from Yusuke, who was standing still in front of a bright spotlight. The stranger turned and glanced our way as we progressed cautiously in the room, but Yusuke didn't move.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, and ran forward.

"Don't come _any closer!"_ Yusuke shouted, and Kuwabara balked, skittering backwards. "If you get close enough, he'll step on your shadow—and you'll be stuck too! I can't freaking _move_…"

I took a step back, reaching out and grabbing Kuwabara's sleeve and pulling him back as the psychic smiled at us.

"That's true… but I'm not the one you should be worried about." The psychic chuckled, and pointed at our group.

"One of your friends is an impostor…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara demanded, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Let's begin the next… _game_," the psychic said calmly, turning back to Yusuke. "Like I said, one of your friends _isn't_ who they say they are. Your only objective in this game is to figure out who the impostor is. In ten minutes—beginning now.

"As for the five of you," he said, turning his head towards us and addressing us directly, "you aren't allowed to speak unless Yusuke asks you a direct question."

"How do we know he ain't lying?" Kuwabara growled.

"I find it difficult to believe that someone could disguise themselves so perfectly in such a short amount of time…" Botan said nervously, glancing at Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and I.

"I thought I said no talking," the psychic said lazily. "Don't any of you care what happens to your friend…?"

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "I could easily slit your throat before you could even _think_ about killing the Detective."

"You don't follow me—I'm talking about your _other_ friend… the one we're holding hostage. The one who's being impersonated. If you kill me, they'll be killed immediately—Yusuke isn't the _only_ friend you have to worry about at this point."

Botan and I exchanged worried looks. Or what I _thought_ was Botan… could _she_ be the impostor? I'm sure she, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were all thinking the same thing. We reflexively stepped away from each other.

"Let me guess," Yusuke growled. "If I don't figure out who it is in ten minutes, you'll kill the real one?"

"Nine," the psychic corrected with a smirk, after checking his watch. "I suggest you get started."

* * *

"Kuwabara! What's your blood type and when were you born?" Yusuke demanded.

"_Of course_ you suspect _me_ first!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.

"Answer the damn question!"

"Do you even _know_ my blood type and birthday…?"

Yusuke frowned, and muttered an explicative. "Good point…"

"Kurama, tell me your mom's name and how old she is," Yusuke said after a few beats of silence.

"Her name is Shiori, she's forty years old and will be married in the fall," Kurama replied with a serene smile; given the current situation it was an enviable feat.

"Really! That's great—tell her congrats for me! Am I invited to the wedding…?" Yusuke asked cheerfully, grinning.

"Seven minutes…" the psychic said pointedly. Yusuke glared at him.

"Okay..." Yusuke glanced at me. "Um... all right, I got it!"

"Ask, then," I replied quickly, glancing at the shadow-stepper. He saw me looking and smirked at me, lifting an eyebrow cockily until it disappeared into his hairline. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Right. Okay, Reina..." I glanced back at Yusuke; his mouth opened again, and he asked:

"How many nicknames do you have? And how'd you get them?"

_Easy_. "I have three," I answered swiftly.. Yusuke's eyes popped open, then instantly narrowed in suspicion, and I silently cursed myself. "Ah... you haven't heard the latest yet, Yusuke. Sorry." I let out a nervous laugh. "Kokoda calls me 'Shorty' now..." I frowned. "Insensitive jerk..."

"C'mon, Reina," Yusuke growled, looking anxious. "Speed it up..."

"Kuwabara calls me 'Sparky'," I continued hurriedly. "And you do too, sometimes. Um... I got that one when we first met, and that was when I made a Makai insect spontaneously combust in Kuwabara's face..."

"Friggin' scary," Kuwabara muttered under his breath.

"The other one?" Yusuke prompted, teeth grinding together audibly, though he smirked a little bit at the memory.

"'Rei'," I finished. "Jin calls me Rei. Because he apparently can't tackle two syllables..."

Yusuke nodded, obviously convinced. Then he turned to Botan.

"Okay, Botan… let me know it's really you by telling me your boob size."

Botan let out a startled shriek, and crossed her arms over the girls, flushing. "Have you lost your mind _completely?"_ she shouted. "You and I _both_ know that I've never told you _anything of the sort…!"_

"You _told_ me on the rooftop of the school, remember…?" Yusuke prodded. I glanced over at Botan incredulously as she hesitated, thinking for a second.

"Y-you just made that up!" she finally concluded, this time yanking the briefcase up to cover her chest. "You _disgusting PERVERT!"_

_"Damn_, it almost worked too…" Yusuke muttered. He glanced at Hiei. "What's your little sister's name?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You know her well enough—I refuse to play this nonsense game," Hiei said after a few seconds of heavy silence.

"Hey, that's weird—I didn't know you had a little sister, Hiei," Kuwabara said, walking over to the short demon. "I bet she's a bite-sized pain in the ass just like you! Probably ugly too!"

"I _will_ kill you," Hiei hissed, rounding on Kuwabara with one hand on the hilt of his sword (he must've forgotten that he had broken it earlier.)

"I forgot that Kuwabara didn't know…" Botan whispered. I whirled on her, but it was too late—the damage was already done.

"Botan!" I hissed. Kurama shushed her quickly, but Kuwabara had already noticed.

"So _everyone_ knows about her?" he demanded. "Except _me?"_

"Yeah… that's exactly the case, actually," I said with a defeated shrug.

"Why didn't anyone _tell_ me…?" Kuwabara complained, sounding utterly furious about being left out.

"It's complicated," Kurama said quietly, glancing at Hiei. He's personally told each one of us that if we told _anyone else_ about his relation to Yukina, he would kill us. "I'll tell you _later_, Kuwabara…"

"Five minutes…" the psychic reminded us.

"Hurry up Urameshi!" Kuwabara ordered frustratedly, whirling on the detective. Yusuke glowered at him.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He shot us all curious looks. "Hey guys… what's with the name tags…?"

"They're the _Mejiru Seals_, and you would _know_ that if you were paying any atten—" Botan bit off her sentence, and clapped her hands, spinning to face us. "That's it!" she said excitedly. "Only the person who put the seal _on_ can take it off—because the seals react to each person's own unique energy signature! The impostor can't fake that!"

She gathered us into a loose circle, and we all reached out and took hold of our respective seals.

"On three. One, two…"

All of the seals came off in our hands. Kuwabara and I exchanged dumbfounded looks; Botan gasped; Hiei glared, and Kurama sighed.

"Again," Botan insisted, and we all took hold of a second seal. And every one of them came off. And the rest as well.

"So there _wasn't _an impostor in the first place," Hiei said darkly, turning towards the psychic.

"Good guess—but I assure you there's a fake. Yanagisawa's power is called 'Copy…' and _that_ is why your seals don't work. He can copy your appearance, your voice, your memories, your mannerisms… and yes, he can even copy your energy signatures."

I remembered Yana's persistence on shaking my hand—and Kuwabara's—earlier. Was that how he used his power?

I knew it wasn't me, so… I began backing away from Kuwabara.

It had to be him. If that was how his power worked—

I hesitated. He had shaken everyone else's hands, but… he could have just done that to throw us off the scent. It wasn't Kurama, Hiei, or me… it had to be either Kuwabara or Botan…

Shit, there was no way to be _sure_…

"I see one of you has figured it out."

I glanced up sharply, and saw the psychic pointing at me. He lifted an eyebrow. "You'd better clear that pretty little head of yours before Hiei hears you—if he helps Yusuke cheat, I might have to go ahead and _kill_ your other friend…"

So it _was_ Kuwabara. I gritted my teeth and tried not to think about it, shoving Hiei's mind away as it probed in my thoughts.

"Time's up," the psychic said calmly. "I'm going to step off of your shadow in a few seconds, and when I do—you need to go up to the person who you think is the impostor, and hit them as hard as you can."

"What?" Yusuke yelped.

The psychic shrugged. "That's the only way to disarm Yana's power—he has to be hit so hard that it knocks him unconscious. And if you choose the _wrong_ person the real one will be killed. So try to be smart, okay…?"

He stepped off of Yusuke's shadow, and the detective stumbled before regaining his balance. He straightened to his full height and studied us keenly.

"I've made my choice—I hope I'm right!" With that, he ran forward with a shout.

Botan and I flinched automatically—Hiei and Kurama stood still.

But Kuwabara let out a shout of fear and pain as Yusuke's fist slammed into his face, which sent him flying across the room.

But as Kuwabara's body went flying, it transformed. Became a lot skinnier. His hair shot up out of his skull, turning purple. When he hit the floor—he wasn't Kuwabara anymore… he was Yana.

Yusuke had made the right decision.

"You got it right," the psychic said in a surprised way. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well," Yusuke started, rubbing his knuckles and turning towards his captor. "Hiei and Kurama were too damn smart to get captured. Reina…. well, if she had gotten kidnapped, Kurama would've known about it somehow and gone after her. And Botan…" Yusuke glared at the psychic. "if you guys were low enough to kidnap the _only_ non-fighter in our group, I would've _found _you and _dropkicked_ your ass.

"That leaves Kuwabara. He's used to me beating him up all the time, so what was another ass-whooping? So I chose him."

"Good job, Yusuke!" Botan cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

Kurama turned towards me. "How did you figure it out, Reina…?" he asked, reaching out and touching my shoulder lightly to get my attention.

I glanced around—everyone in our group, and the psychic, were looking at me. I drew a deep breath, and nodded at the psychic.

"Your original plan was to take me, wasn't it?" I demanded.

"Yup," he said with a shrug and a smirk.

I frowned. "The way Yana's power works is through touch… that's why he grabbed my shoulder earlier. But something made him change his mind, so he shook Kuwabara's hand. He was… flustered. He shook everyone else's hands to cover his tracks… he figured that we would suspect either me or Kuwabara, and didn't want us to narrow it down."

"Go on," he pressed, a slow grin creeping across his features. The spotlight cast long shadows across his face.

I blew a sharp sigh. "_So_, I knew it wasn't me, and it couldn't have _possibly_ been Kurama or Hiei. That left Botan and Kuwabara—I wasn't really sure which one it was until you told me I was right, because I was looking at Kuwabara when you said that. But at the same time, all Botan would have to do to get out of trouble is assume spirit form… so _she_ couldn't be captured either, really. It had to be Kuwabara.

"Besides," I continued, and smiled wryly. "If you guys knew _anything_ about us, you would know that Kuwabara is Yusuke's oldest and closest friend. Of _course_ you would take him. I'm surprised that it wasn't originally your plan to do so."

"Well…" the psychic shrugged again, and gestured to Yana's limp form. "You're a girl, so…"

I glanced back at Yana, and noted that he was wearing Kuwabara's clothes. I rounded on the psychic, hands clenching into fists.

"_Really?_" I demanded furiously, my face flushing bright red. "_Just_ to see me in my _underwear_…?"

"Well…" the psychic said slowly, and made a motion towards his chest. "You're, er, _gifted_ in that area. We would've _had_ to take your bra too—your friends would've noticed those things flapping around in the breeze…"

"_Pervert!"_ I snarled, unable to say anything else because I was too flustered with rage to speak. I crossed my arms securely over my chest and fumed in silence.

Yusuke, who had bent double in laughter with these turn of events, eventually sobered and straightened up. He took a few threatening steps towards the psychic. "Game's over. Cough up Kuwabara!"

"He'd _better_ not be hurt," I growled murderously, still livid.

The psychic laughed, waving us off. "Don't worry, Kuwabara's all right. He'll join us in a couple minutes. But first, let me introduce you to the mastermind of this plan…"

He waved at a set of doors off to his right, and our group turned as one as they creaked open.

The overhead lights flicked on as Genkai strode out to meet us. Her arms were folded primly behind her back.

"Good job, dimwits," she said grudgingly, and smirked.

* * *

**That was an enormous chapter… also the first one that I had to mostly write from scratch. I have one more chapter that has stuff written for it already—but after that, I'm writing from scratch again. So the updates will be a bit slower—but hang in there, okay? :P**


	7. Here it Comes

**A special shout-out to **_**Beryl Bloodstone, RandomCitizen, Takara Rose Oizumi, **_**and **_**Wolf-Maiden Mitsuki!**_

**As always, thank you for reviewing. Your feedback is really inspiring. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_Wild, dark times are rumbling toward us, and the prophet who wishes to write a new apocalypse will have to invent entirely new beasts, and beasts so terrible that the ancient animal symbols of St. John will seem like cooing doves and cupids in comparison."_

—_Heinrich Heine_

Here it Comes

* * *

Yusuke's initial reaction to our finding out that Genkai was behind everything we'd just gone through was quite true to his character.

"What the _HELL_?! You backstabbing, crazy, old _HAG_...!"

What? I didn't say it was a _good_ thing...

The rest of us exchanged a puzzled/suspicious look, and Botan gasped quite loudly and dramatically. I frowned suspiciously at Genkai, trying to process just _why_ she would orchestrate this. She glared at us all.

And the shadow-stepper, the last psychic that we had faced in this insane house, dropped facedown on the floor, and he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry...!" Astonishingly enough, he was trembling. "I—I failed you, master...!"

"Quit the theatrics, Kido," Genkai grumbled, flicking her gaze over to the psychic, her frown lines deepening. "If we're being honest here... I was counting on you screwing it up."

The psychic, Kido, slowly lifted his face from the floor, and shot Genkai a puzzled look.

Kurama, however, was looking oddly bemused.

"You never cease to surprise me, Genkai," he informed her, a weird, almost abashed half-smile slipping on his features. "I'd _thought_ that you might have been behind all of this..."

Yusuke's face was contorted in the potency of his confusion.

"This... doesn't make any _sense_...!" he managed, throwing his arms into the air. He turned and glowered at Kurama. "Why don't _you_ explain it, fox boy—because _I'm_ obviously going nuts...!"

"You were already doing that, Yusuke..."

"Ha," Yusuke said sourly, frowning at me. "I'm freaking laughing my socks off."

I shrugged. "You set yourself up for it." I shot him a smile to let him know I was joking.

"She was trying to teach us a lesson," Kurama interrupted, as Yusuke opened his mouth to retort. Kurama was still regarding Genkai with that bemused expression lodged on his features. "A lesson about... perception."

"Yeah," Genkai grunted, folding her arms across her chest. "And I promise you that this _won't_ be the last time you come in contact with individuals who have the use of territory. In fact..." she pointed a finger at me, over her elbow, "...you've had one in your group for a year now."

I blinked, pointing at myself. "What's... hang on, just what do you mean by that?"

Genkai shrugged. "Educated guess. I really don't know what the hell you are."

"Thanks," I huffed, frowning.

"Kurama..." Botan began, still looking very perplexed. She blinked up at him. "When did you realize that Genkai was behind all of this...?"

"When we had reached the top of the stairs," Kurama replied, glancing over at Botan. "If they had _truly_ used their resources..." he nodded to Kido, who was still crouched submissively on the floor, and Yana, who was bleeding and unconscious in the corner, "...then we most definitely would have been defeated."

"Yeah," Yusuke snorted, disagreeing. "Right."

"There was an ulterior motive here," Kurama continued, ignoring Yusuke's doubtful words, "I realized that whoever orchestrated this must have been trying to tell us something about ourselves."

Genkai watched Kurama as he spoke, not saying anything.

"That would require someone who knows us well," Kurama concluded, shooting Genkai a small smile. "And also one that meant no harm."

There was a silence.

Hiei, surprisingly, was the one who broke it.

"You still haven't given us a reason," he growled, glowering at Genkai. "You haven't sufficiently explained what you accomplished by rubbing their powers in our faces."

Kido shot him an irritated look.

"The four of you that I asked to come here—Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke—are all well-trained fighters," Genkai replied, brow lowering in annoyance, but she otherwise didn't react to Hiei's rudeness, "And you all faced an ordeal in which you couldn't use your physical strength—you could only use your minds."

Genkai's eyes narrowed, and she glared at Hiei.

"If you'd used that lump that's three feet above your ass, you might've held onto your soul," she snapped. Her lips quirked up a little bit. "Make that two feet for you."

Hiei let out a low growl, and his eyes flashed, but he didn't do anything else.

"Yusuke didn't have any physical, or spiritual power," she continued, flicking her gaze to her dark-headed successor. She looked at Kurama. "You're used to always having an advantage. In your test, you had to improvise.

"And you," Genkai continued, and I felt a shock when she set her gaze on me. "Your test was an afterthought. I was curious." She frowned at me. "Your test was in the staircase. And it focused on your ability to keep a cool head in even the most dire of situations—which you failed. Work on it."

Something knotted in my stomach, and I averted my gaze to the ground. Of course Genkai would know about the damn staircase...

"Understood," I murmured, and I felt Kurama's searching gaze bore into the side of my head.

"However, good job on figuring out who the impostor was," Genkai added.

"Thanks for your appreciation of my insight, Genkai," I replied. Then I frowned. "However… you were going to let them freaking _molest _me. I'm not too happy about that, grandma…"

All Genkai did was snort derisively and shake her head.

"Wait, hold up," Yusuke interrupted, looking around Botan, Kurama and I and giving Hiei a disbelieving look. "You let those jerks steal your _soul_...? Show some skill... _seriously_..."

"AND WHAT ABOUT _YOU_, DIMWIT?!"

Yusuke flinched. Then he seemed to compose himself a little bit—though he took a careful step backwards, away from his irate mentor.

"If I'd known about that shadow-stepping thing, they _never_ would've nabbed me..." Yusuke muttered resentfully, shooting a glare at Kido.

"Oh _yeah_?" Genkai growled. "You _really_ think an adversary is going to give you _that_ kind of information up front?"

Yusuke cringed. "Eh..."

"If an enemy captures you, you're as good as dead," Genkai informed him sternly. "If you remember _anything_, then remember _that_."

"Okay, okay," Yusuke said, waving his hands as if warding off a blow. "Time out, old lady. You keep talking about _enemies_, but these guys aren't really bad, right...? So who the hell _are_ they?"

Genkai frowned at him. Then she glanced over at Kido. "Go on, Kido. Inform them."

"Yes, master," he assented, still on his knees. He lifted his face and looked up at us. "Yana, Kaito and I—we all went to her compound when we developed our powers. That's when we learned about all of you... and, what's more..." Kido dragged a hand over his forehead, removing beads of nervous sweat, "we've only had our powers for about a month. Like all the other new psychics."

"New psychics?" Botan questioned, looking startled.

"All the _others_…?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, Botan, Reina," Genkai said grimly. "The cause of which is our _greatest_ threat."

I shifted nervously.

"You're making me nervous, Grandma..." Yusuke said, now fixing her with his undivided attention.

Genkai ignored him. "I'm sure that some of you have noticed the demon insects flying through the city."

A chill raced up my spine. "Yeah," I blurted without thinking, remembering. "I zapped one tonight, when we were looking for Hiei."

Kurama shot me a startled look, then glanced back over at Genkai. "You don't mean..."

She set her jaw. "Someone is carving out a tunnel to Demon World." She looked us each in the eye. "Sakyo's plan from the Dark Tournament was not buried with him."

Sakyo...? Oh yeah, that maniac who blew up the stadium.

"What did Sakyo plan?" I asked, throat going dry.

Genkai didn't answer. Kuwabara did.

"Genkai just told me."

We all looked up to find Kuwabara striding in through the doors in which Genkai had first appeared, his features grim, and...

I averted my gaze to the ceiling. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. Not a pretty sight.

"Apparently Koenma found out something that he never told us," I heard Kuwabara continue. "Sakyo was planning on building some sort of... doomsday tunnel."

"But, more importantly..." I heard Yusuke snigger, and made the mistake of looking over at him, catching a brief (and painful) image of the half-naked Kuwabara. "we've answered one question—boxers or briefs?"

Kuwabara turned as red as the little red hearts on his underwear. "Would you be serious for _once_, Urameshi?!" He stomped past our group, and I averted my gaze to the floor, blocking my periphery of him with my hand. "It's not my fault if that idiot stole my clothes..." Kuwabara muttered at he stormed over to where Yana was laying.

"But..." Botan's voice was confused. "Sakyo died when the stadium collapsed..."

"Yes, he did," Genkai assented. "But now he's rolling in his grave... because someone continued his plans without him."

"To open a tunnel to Makai," I clarified, feeling as if my insides were churning.

Genkai shot me an unreadable look. "Yes."

My fingers trembled. I crossed my arms.

Crap. All of that demonic aura...

"A tunnel?" Yusuke asked, and, judging by his tone, he was still confused. "But... how?"

"There is a border zone dividing our world and theirs," Genkai explained, voice heavy. "And, somehow, a giant breach is opening in that zone."

"It is called the pseudo space," Kurama put in. He was staring hard at the ground, brow furrowed in thought. "Tiny portals have been opened in it from time to time, allowing demons—such as Hiei and myself—to slip through. But they are unstable, and close quickly... trapping demons here, in Ningenkai, and humans there, in Makai, on occasion."

"You're mistaken, old hag," Hiei grunted disbelievingly. A small, cold smile appeared on his features. "If there was a way out of this vile world, I would've taken it."

Genkai shot him a look that said that she really didn't want to deal with him right now. "I knew getting you to believe me would be a pain in the ass." She cocked her head. "I'll let you see it yourself."

_Okay, then, I'm leaving,_ I thought to myself weakly, remembering what a breach between the two planes felt like. Botan had had one opened for Kuwabara and Yusuke, when the boys were going after the Four Saint Beasts. I'd been unable to even get close to the portal; the demonic energy had been intense. Like a bonfire.

"Okay, enough suspense!" Yusuke said after a long moment of tense silence. "Where is the damn thing?"

Genkai fixed her gaze on him.

"Mushiyori City."

Another silence.

"What?!" Yusuke gasped. "_That_ close?! That's like—like a Sunday afternoon's drive from here..."

I was already shaking my head. "No way. I would've sensed it."

"No, you wouldn't," Genkai growled, frowning at me. "Not with that amulet. Your powers have been cooped up this entire time—and, besides, the demonic aura _is_ going to be suppressed, because the tunnel isn't finished yet."

"If anything, your psychic senses are going to be heightened," Yana said, coming up behind us (somehow, already dressed back in his own uniform). "Like Kaito's, Kido's and mine. And all of the other psychics in Mushiyori City." He rubbed his cheek, where Yusuke had punched him. It had already turned purple.

"Then why're _my_ psychic powers all screwed up?" Kuwabara grumbled, coming up behind Yana. Thankfully, he'd gotten his clothes back from Yana, but there was still an embarrassed/angry expression on his face as he glared at the psychic.

Yana lifted his hands in defeat. "Dude, I'm not an expert or anything. Don't ask me why your powers are retarded."

Kuwabara curled his hand into a fist, Yana shot him an indifferent sort of look, and I stepped between them, frowning at the both of them.

And Botan's Detective item briefcase started beeping.

All of our heads swiveled in her direction, and she started, placing the briefcase on the ground, and unlatching the clasps in a flustered way.

"Must be Koenma..."

As soon as Botan lifted the briefcase's lid, the screen on the inside of it flickered to life, and Koenma (who was in toddler form) began speaking.

"If Yusuke's there, I've got an emergency!"

We all leaned in, peering at the infant lord over Botan's head. I pulled off the Barrier Stone so I could see the screen—the image was tampered with spirit world energy. The last time I had seen video footage from Reikai was when Koenma sent us a tape telling us about Yukina and how we had to rescue her. Then, I could barely see the footage because I had very recently started using my powers.

Now, after all this time that I'd been using my energy, it was crystal clear.

"We're all here, Koenma," Genkai said tiredly. She frowned. "Want to tell us about the border tunnel?"

Koenma blinked rapidly. "Oh, Genkai! Heh... I forgot I brought you back to life..." he chewed on his pacifier nervously.

"You're slow on the uptake this time," Genkai informed him, frown deepening. "It seems that the person behind all of this has used the typical lull after the Tournament to catch even _you_ off guard." Genkai's brow furrowed, making the worry lines on her forehead crease. "In the last month, over thirty humans have come to me for help—because they've found themselves endowed with supernatural powers. And all of them have come from Mushiyori City."

Koenma seemed to consider that, peering at us over a stack of papers around his desk.

"I guess a small part of me is glad that the effects of the tunnel haven't spread too far yet," Koenma admitted. "But that means that we've already advanced to stage two..." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stage two?" Yusuke asked, leaning in closer to the screen. "Wait, hold up. What's that?" Yusuke allowed a small smirk to appear on his features. "Does that mean you've moved up to training pants?"

I snorted into my hand, and Koenma shot me an irritated look.

Koenma was not amused. "No, it doesn't. And I don't know what all I can tell you... this is all _very_ classified information."

Hopefully he wasn't talking about his potty training success.

"Then how can I help you if I don't know anything?" Yusuke asked in an exasperated voice.

Koenma regarded him coolly. "Well... you pose an interesting point..." He gestured to someone outside the camera's view, and the screen flashed to black, while Koenma's voice continued:

"Okay, there are four stages in an apocalyptic breach. Stage one:" A number appeared on the screen, and Koenma read the words as they scrolled across it. "Demonic energy increases in the Human World. Causing demonic parasites to thrive."

Terrific. Demon World leeches were one of my most favorite things... not.

"As the breach widens, we move on to stage two," I heard Koenma continue, and his words popped up onto the screen. "Which is when humans find themselves... blessed... with supernatural powers.

"And then there's the third stage. This is when it gets ugly."

We waited.

"Stage three," Koenma continued, "is when low-class demons flood the streets. They aren't very smart, or powerful, but they are excessively violent."

The scene changed, and the camera settled back on Koenma's grim face.

"Then there's stage four. That happens when the breach's circumference reaches over two kilometers, and stabilizes... allowing total passage."

Kurama sucked in a breath, and Hiei's eyes flashed briefly, betraying some emotion that was too swift and fleeting for me to get a read on. The tension in the room was palpable.

"The tunnel is so large that it allows demons through the C and B classes to enter the Human World."

"Classes?" Yusuke asked, sounding confused again.

Koenma nodded, and the camera panned to the left, allowing a visual of a chart that went from A to E, with A at the top, and enough room off-camera for more letters.

"Spirit World ranks demons in classes according to their powers. I didn't tell you this before, because there wasn't any point. But... here's a frame of reference." Koenma sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The Toguro brothers were in the B class range."

"Toguro was just a _B_ class?!" Yusuke cried, recoiling. "He nearly killed us _all_ and he's just a _B_ class...?!"

Koenma nodded grimly. "The Demon World is an ancient land, and its depths are endless. In truth, there are vast parts of that plane that Spirit World has no control over..."

"What?" Botan gasped, looking stricken. "I...I never knew that..."

"Think of Demon World as a large, underground building," Koenma continued, ignoring her. "There's basement after basement, continuing on endlessly. Out of all of that..." Koenma pinched the bridge of his nose again, and sighed, "we only control half of the first basement."

I froze. Oh wow... what a thing to have a spiritual power geared against... My situation now seemed even more hopeless.

"Then you're a really crappy ruler," Yusuke pointed out, frowning at Koenma.

"It would be bloodbaths and Armageddon if we tried to take it all at once," Koenma informed him, glaring. "We don't want to awaken the anger of the A class, S class, and _Super_ A class demons at the bottom. All we can do is hold our ground, and expand our territory gradually over the centuries..."

Koenma gave us each a level look. "Because not even my father and all of his armies can take on all of the S class demons."

We all gasped in unison; Genkai was the only one who didn't seem perturbed. She only looked grim.

"You and your father aren't the idle type, Koenma," she growled, crossing her arms and glaring at the screen. "Surely you have made precautions."

"Well, of course!" Koenma looked offended. "We set up a Kekkai Barrier in the pseudo space."

"Oh, good," Botan laughed, looking relieved. "You had us all worried over nothing...!"

There was a silence.

"Then how..." I said slowly, frowning at Koenma, "do demons in the B class like Toguro manage to get in the Human World?"

Koenma sighed. "We had to prioritize, Reina. Our main goal was to stop the A and S class demons—above all else. Even _our_ sources are limited." Koenma shoved a piece of paper out of sight. "The only way to make the Barrier large enough was to spread it into a net."

"Oh, I understand," Botan supplied. "Like a filter."

"Yes," Koenma replied. "While the B class demons can squeeze through, the larger A and S class demons cannot."

"What?!" Yusuke yelled. "How could you sign to a crappy plan like that? You made it so that hundreds of demons like Toguro can just prance on over here—whenever they want?!"

I exchanged a look with Kurama, then glanced back down at the screen.

"You have to imagine the alternative, Yusuke..." Koenma said tiredly. "If just _one_ S class demon got into the Living World..." He sighed, and rubbed at his forehead. "When I say apocalypse, Yusuke, I mean it. _Thousands_ would die. Cities would be destroyed in a flash."

There was a long, long silence.

"My _life_!" I heard Kuwabara yell, and we all jerked around to see him hunched over, eyes wide and terrified. "It's just _starting_! There's—there's things I still need to _do_! I need to marry a _girl_ and grow my first mustache!" With a animalistic-sounding yell, he threw his hands out, in a gesture of hopelessness. "So now you're telling me that someone's digging a big hole that's going to let in a whole bunch of demons like Toguro... and they're going to start attacking us all at _once?!"_

"Kuwabara..." I ventured, taking a hesitant step in his direction, but drawing back when I saw the feral-looking fear in his eyes.

"And don't even get me _started_ on the S and A class demons that even _Spirit World_ can't control!" he yelled, and fell to his knees, turning his stricken face to the heavens. "THIS IS THE END...!"

"Get _over_ it!" Genkai snapped, and, with a painful-sounding _thwack_, she slapped Kuwabara across the face.

He jerked back, startled, then seemed to get a handle on himself. He rubbed his cheek, wincing as he stood.

"We'll talk about our plan in a second," Genkai growled, crossing her arms. "But we need to rescue Kaito first."

"Oh." Kuwabara blinked rapidly. "The bookworm. Forgot about him..."

"You aren't the only one," I muttered, shifting guiltily, which was odd, because I didn't particularly like the psychic much, even if he was really on our side.

* * *

After Genkai had gotten Kaito's soul back into his body, we all waited impatiently for him to come to his senses.

Eventually he did, sitting up, straightening his glasses on his nose and peering through them at us.

"Full house," he commented, and, with a grimace, he rose to his feet. "I guess your plan worked, Master Genkai..."

"You played your part well," Kurama informed him with a small, tight smile. "You lost, yes... but it was a stirring introduction."

Kaito sighed, and frowned at him. "I wasn't playing along," he admitted, frown deepening. "I tried my hardest to beat you—for once, I wanted to see _you_ lose..."

"Nice going, Brain Boy," Yusuke commented, raising an eyebrow in Kaito's direction. "You put your soul on the line, just because he beat you on a few math quizzes? What if Grandma hadn't been here to save you...?"

"Simple," Genkai grunted, glaring up at Kaito as the nerd averted his gaze. "He would've faded into nothing."

Kuwabara made a choking sound at Genkai's lack of tact.

"Kaito's a risk taker," Genkai continued. "That's why these three came to me for help." She inclined her head in Yana's, Kido's, and Kaito's directions. "He'd removed his own soul, and they didn't know how to put it back."

She frowned at all of us. "A soul is fragile without a body or a ghost to protect it. In just one day, it would break apart, and would be lost forever."

As one, the majority of our group shot Kaito a disapproving look.

Kaito shrugged. "I had to know what would happen if I broke my own rule."

"Formally introduce yourselves," Genkai ordered.

Kaito nodded at her, and looked back at our group. "My name is Yuu Kaito, and my power is Taboo."

"Asato Kido," Kido added. "My power's Shadow."

"And I'm Mitsunari Yanagisawa," Yana finished. "And I call my talent Copy." He shot me a knowing look, and I remembered—he could copy memories too.

Well, crap.

"As I've told you," Genkai continued, "they all live in Mushiyori City. It's been a full month since they've developed their powers, and there are many others like them."

Kurama's brow furrowed. "That's only a few weeks after the Dark Tournament's closure," he noted.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed, frowning. "And that's the beginning of stage two, right? So that means that all of this started just _days_ after I beat Toguro..."

_Beep, beep, beep!_

We all turned and looked at Botan's briefcase, which was resting on a spindly table, closed.

"Koenma's not wasting any time..." Botan commented, before striding over to the briefcase and opening it.

Koenma started speaking before the screen was even visible.

"We've calculated the growth rate of that tunnel," he burst out without taking a breath. "And it's bad."

We all waited with baited breath.

Koenma let out a heavy, worn sigh. "As is, the tunnel will reach stage four in... three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" Yusuke cried.

"There _has_ to be something we can do," I said, shaking my head, not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah!" Yusuke looked between me and the screen. "Can't you... close the hole up or something?"

Koenma eyed him levelly. "The only way is to stop the tunnel's creator."

"Can't you just get a big pile of dirt or somethin'?" Kuwabara asked weakly. "You know... just dump it in there?"

Koenma gave him an exasperated look. "No. The hole isn't _physical_ yet, Kuwabara. Right now, it's a distortion in space-time. It's 1.3 kilometers wide as of now... but will become a true, physical entity when it reaches equilibrium, at two kilometers."

"Then how's it being made?" I asked. "If it's just... an energy conduit?"

"They're using a psychic," he answered. "At the center point of the distortion."

"So you know where the guy is, right?" Yusuke asked. He shrugged in a relieved way. "All right... so all I have to do is turn his brain into mush!"

"Not so fast, Yusuke," Genkai growled, eyeing him in a disapproving sort of way.

Yusuke ignored her, stomping over to Yana, Kaito, and Kido.

"You guys know the city, right?" he asked, looking at the three of them. "So take me to that hole!"

Genkai, with an irritated grunt, reached out and took a hold of Yusuke's leg. Then, with a casual movement, she made him flip into the air. I barely got out of the way in time.

"Dammit!" he howled, glaring at his mentor. "What is this—Be Bitchy Day?!"

"Here's a brilliant idea—learn from your mistakes!" she shot back, glowering at him. "What I wouldn't give for a successor with a brain..."

Her glare increased tenfold. "Haven't you learned anything, dimwit? If you go into this blindly—without knowing anything about your enemies, you will lose!"

"And _you've_ just gotten deaf again!" Yusuke shouted, jumping to his feet. "We've got three weeks until Armageddon! We can't _wait_!"

"If the tunnel completes, we're doomed!" Kuwabara shouted in agreement.

"We. Have. Three. Weeks," Genkai gritted out, glaring at both of them. "And we have three questions to answer—how many fighters are in their group? Who is their leader? And what's the _true_ nature of their powers?" She glanced at all of us. "Without those answers, attacking would be suicide."

"Koenma."

We all turned to look at Hiei, who was looking sullen as usual. He was glaring at the screen.

"If these fools are done, I have my own question."

"Alright, go ahead, Hiei," Koenma said tiredly.

Hiei's mouth turned up into a sneer. "What class does Spirit World rank _me_?"

"Hiei..." Kurama warned.

Hiei shot him an aggravated look. "It's a fair question," he shot back, and turned his attention back to Koenma, who was looking very put on the spot. "If these Spirit World lackeys are putting a _letter_ on me, then I deserve to know."

Hiei waited.

I couldn't believe how self-centered he was being. Seriously. Here we were, contemplating our soon-arriving apocalypse, and he wanted to know what Reikai thought of him.

Hiei shot me a glare, and I returned it, not caring that he was a telepath.

"Very well, Hiei," Koenma sighed. "As I've said before, Toguro was an upper B class. And at the conclusion of the tournament..." Koenma took a prepatory breath, "...you were ranked in the middle B class."

Hiei's eyes flashed. "Underestimate me even now?" The question was a threat.

"For the record," Koenma continued, cutting him off, "when you met and fought Yusuke, you only had an upper D class ranking. In less than a _year_, Hiei, you've almost jumped two full classes. Quite an astounding feat..."

"You're a toddler," Hiei sneered, turning away. "Don't father me, fool."

He strode over to the front door, and pushed it open. A cool breeze blasted into the room, rustling his cloak.

"Hiei, come on..." Yusuke started, stepping towards the short demon.

"You already have your fox, your clown, and your hag," Hiei retorted, before Yusuke could even get his protest out. "I'm a moot point."

"You're just going to _walk away_?!" Kuwabara cried, looking irate.

Hiei slowly turned. There was a vindictive smirk on his features. "This is _your_ world to look after—not mine. I don't intend to hinder your cause..." he turned back to the door, and stepped out onto the threshold, "...but I'm not going to help it, either."

"Coward!" Kuwabara accused, staying Hiei again, though this time, the demon didn't turn around. Kuwabara glared at his back. "_Real_ men help when they're needed."

"Hn," Hiei shot back, over his shoulder. "Save that idealism for your fairytales."

Then he took a hold of the door, and slammed it shut behind him.

"Well _I'M_ not shedding any tears, Hiei!" Kuwabara roared at the closed door—vainly, I thought... Hiei would have already disappeared. "In fact, I'm _GLAD_ you're gone!" Breathing heavily, he rounded on the rest of us, and I flinched, prepared for more screaming.

Kuwabara glared at all of us. "He's still the... same selfish _punk_ that he was from the start..."

"Yeah, he's the same," Yusuke agreed, frowning at the ground, brow furrowed in thought. "He'll come save us in the end, when we need him the most."

I disagreed with that one.

"It's hard to predict _what_ he'll do," Kurama put in, his eyes a little distant—he was also in deep thought. "Humanity's destruction was Hiei's former dream..."

_Should've known_, I thought, frowning.

"...These new developments give him much to consider," Kurama finished, and flicked his gaze back to the briefcase's screen, where Koenma was still visible.

Koenma shrugged helplessly. "I wish I could help you with him... but I have to get back to work. Sorry." The screen blacked out.

Botan closed it with a sad, worried look on her face.

"So what now?" Kuwabara asked.

Genkai folded her hands behind her back. "We move into the city at dawn, and begin scouting. These three," she jerked her head towards Yana, Kido, and Kaito, "are going with us."

"You guys game for that?" Yusuke asked doubtfully, looking over at the trio.

"What do you think?" Yana replied, frowning. "It's our hometown, man... we're not going to sit around and watch it turn into some demon parade."

"We've already been given our powers," Kaito added. "The way I see it... we can either help out the humans or the demons... and to tell you the truth, I prefer my own kind."

"Same goes for me," Kido finished.

"All right," Genkai said briskly, looking around at us. "Right now, your jobs are to get what little sleep you can. In the morning, we'll divide into two groups, so we can cover more territory. Until we know more, nobody goes home, and nobody leaves the group. There are four bedrooms, so you'll have to pair up. They're through that door." She jerked her head to her left, where the said door was nestled between two of Kaito's tropical plants.

"Wait a sec!" Kuwabara protested. "We're all _sleeping_ in this creepy house?! I didn't even bring my pillow..."

He eyed Botan appraisingly.

"Um, Botan..." he ventured pleadingly, "could you pet my hair until I fall asleep...?"

Botan shot him an outraged look, and slapped his shoulder. Kuwabara cringed.

"Yukina _wouldn't_ appreciate that!" she reminded him severely.

"I... I meant it in a _mom_ kind of way...!" Kuwabara protested, flinching away from her.

"Reina," Botan said breezily as the others filed through the door, "Let's go find a room—far away from that jerk." She shot Kuwabara a glare, and he mumbled resentfully before disappearing through the door.

"Yeah," I agreed, and started to follow her.

"Reina. Kurama."

Both of us paused, and turned, glancing back at Genkai, who regarded us grimly. Botan also glanced back; I shrugged at her and she disappeared through the door.

I turned completely in Genkai's direction, shooting a confused glance at Kurama—which didn't relieve me much; he looked expectant. And worried.

Of what?

"Genkai?" I questioned, flicking my gaze back to her. My brow furrowed.

She seemed to ignore me, because she was looking at Kurama.

"I've come to a conclusion about what you told me," she informed him quietly, her mouth set in a solid, uneasy frown.

I looked between them, perplexed.

"I told her... about your dreams," Kurama gave in, shooting me a careful look. "And our suspicions that they are real."

"Oh," I said, eyebrows shooting into my hairline. I was more startled than embarrassed, surprisingly. Kurama looked as if he were expecting me to tell him off. "Okay."

"And it's not good," Genkai growled, reclaiming our attention. Kurama's and my heads swiveled back in her direction, and I felt a pang of wary anxiety knot in my chest.

"All right," I said after several tries, and crossed my arms. "What's—what's so... bad about it?"

Genkai shot me a stern look, and crossed her arms as well. She heaved a short, quick sigh. "You're a smart kid. Both of you are." She inclined her head towards Kurama, and frowned at me. "Think about it, Reina. Every time you take off that amulet, your power probably... rushes out, doesn't it? Like it's... eager."

I shifted uneasily. "Yes, it does. Because it's been cooped up so long... it's just trying to find an equilibrium, that's all."

"But after you dream about Kuronue and Masuyo..." Genkai's words were slow, deliberate, "it's not as eager, is it?"

I drew back a little, and frowned to myself.

"Yeah," I realized, blinking as I remembered. "I... I guess you're right. I never really noticed..." I met her gaze, frown deepening. "What does that have to do with anything, Genkai?"

She sighed again, exasperated. "Think about it. What kind of souls are in the amulet?"

I thought about that for several seconds. "A human psychic—that's Masuyo, and a demon. Kuronue." I thought it over several times, but still couldn't make the connection—whatever that connection was. I made a helpless gesture.

Genkai tapped her foot impatiently. "Think. Your power's cooped up behind the amulet. It wants to go find some demons to electrocute. And then..." she made a wide motion with her hands, "it finds a demonic aura. It's inside the amulet. Your power goes after it."

Kurama let out a low sound—it almost sounded like a hiss, and his eyes widened. "You aren't saying..."

Genkai nodded, expression grim. "Yes, I am, Kurama. It makes sense."

They exchanged a weighted look.

"Okay," I said, a little peeved, after a few seconds of heavy silence. "You guys might understand... but I don't. What are you saying, grandma? What is this all about?"

Genkai turned her gaze to mine.

"What I'm saying, kid..." she said, her words weighted and harsh, "is that your psychic power, and the pull of Kuronue's spiritual energy... is forcing your soul to separate from your body."

I froze, eyes going wide. My breath was caught in my throat, and I couldn't say anything.

"...And if it continues, Reina," Genkai went on, her voice forbidding, "your body's going to fail. Botan and Yusuke dealt with a case like this one time... and that kid almost died. The only reason you've survived this long is because you're a psychic, and your soul is used to strain. The other one was just a regular human."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, waving my hands to stay her. "It still doesn't make sense. I can't sense _any_ demonic energy coming from the Barrier Stone. I never have..."

Genkai was shaking her head before I finished.

"You've made a little bit of progress in controlling your power—only a little. By the time you got the amulet, you and Kurama had been training for a while, right?" She glanced at Kurama, who nodded in assent. Genkai looked back at me. "You automatically keep tabs on it... but when you're asleep, that's when you're the weakest—both physically and spiritually. Your defenses go down. You're vulnerable," she concluded matter-of-factly, re-crossing her arms.

I felt cold. Genkai _was_ right...

"That would explain..." I said, stunned, staring unseeingly at the ground, "why I was... sick, earlier."

"You weren't sick, Reina," Kurama corrected quietly. "You were weak. Your very soul was weak."

There was a long silence.

"Wearing the amulet isn't like being close to a demon," Genkai informed me. "That's because Kuronue's energy _is_ bound by the wards on the pendant. But your energy went looking for him. So you... met in the middle.

"Never wear the amulet when you're asleep," Genkai continued, and dug in her pocket. She pulled out several paper wards, and handed them to me. Kurama drew away from me, eyeing them warily.

"Those aren't nearly as powerful as the amulet," she said, tapping her foot again, "but it'll keep you from sensing demonic energy tonight, so you can get some sleep."

I pulled my backpack from my shoulder, and shoved them into one of the pockets. Then I held up my hands again.

"Genkai... wait. Let me get this straight real quick..."

Genkai, frowning in her usual irritation, waited. So did Kurama. He was looking at me.

"What you're saying..." I said slowly, "is that I can't wear the amulet when I sleep. That I can't visit Kuronue and Masuyo anymore."

"That's right," Genkai grunted.

I shook my head. "But, Genkai... they're stuck in there! That's the _only_ way I can communicate with them—"

"—Don't be a dimwit, kid," Genkai cut me off, her frown lines deepening in her wizened, severe-looking features. "If you try to save them, you'll die."

"But...!"

"It is not your responsibility, Reina," Kurama interrupted me this time, shifting in my direction despite the wards. He looked disturbed. "And... well... they chose their fates." Something like regret flashed briefly in his eyes, but I was too preoccupied to really notice.

"Listen to me," I said clearly, pleadingly, looking between Kurama and Genkai. "You have no idea, either of you… what it's _like_ in there! It's complete oblivion. And all that Kuronue has is Masuyo, and vice versa." I threw up my hands. "And they _hate_ each other! I know he killed her, but you think that a few centuries of solitary confinement would make them _at least_ get along..."

"You're rambling," Genkai informed me in a very displeased-sounding growl.

I let my hands drop, and breathed an exasperated sigh, looking at her. "Okay, maybe I am. But I can't _not_ help them..."

My fingers moved almost of their own accord to the Barrier Stone. My fingertips brushed over the pendant. Despite what Kurama had said, it _was_ my responsibility. Maybe I was being stupid, but I truly believed that. There had to be some way to help them.

To free them.

"Dimwit," Genkai growled, her voice snapping me back into the present. Her eyes flashed. "You're still needed—preferably among the living."

I let out another sigh. "Genkai..."

Her wrinkled hand shot up, stopping me in my tracks. "If my claims of your _usefulness_ aren't enough to convince you... then take a look at _his_ face," she said gruffly, and jerked her head towards Kurama.

I eyed her for a second, then turned my head in his direction, and studied him.

He stared back at me levelly, his face carefully expressionless.

But he had slipped, this time.

There was a slight tightening around his eyes, a small hardening in his mouth. I could tell, from the stiffness in his face, that his jaw was clenched. His eyes—so meticulously composed—betrayed a small fraction of whatever sentiment I was causing him to feel. He was very, very good at masking his emotions, so I couldn't put a finger on just _what_ that feeling was, but I had a good guess, and averted my gaze guiltily. I stared hard at the ground, head bowed.

Genkai continued to speak.

"Think about Yukina, Reina. Remember her? She would die if she came back from Demon World and found out that her closest friend had gone and killed herself. Just because _you_ felt like entertaining some stupid notion about heroism. **(1)**

"And your parents?" Genkai let out a sharp, un-amused laugh. "Hell, kid. They don't know _what_ you're even doing right now. And I don't want to be the one to make up some damn cover story to explain your death to them."

My eyes squeezed shut, and I listened in silence.

"It's only a _sacrifice_ if something's gained in the trade. And if you try to save those souls stuck in the amulet, it's just a profitless gamble. You die; they stay trapped. No one wins."

Her last words rang true, dropping my argument like a stone. I knew she was right.

"All right," I mumbled gruffly. "I understand, Genkai. You're right."

"Good," she assented. Then, without saying anything else, she brushed past me, and headed off to another door, which probably led to the room that she was sleeping in.

My hand shook as I lifted it to my face. I covered my eyes with it, and sighed heavily.

"One thing after another, huh?" I asked, and let out a wry, un-amused chuckle. "Death seems to be just _waiting_ for me to make a dumb mistake..."

In my periphery, I saw Kurama shoot me a pointed look. I let my hand drop, and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, not _literally_. Botan probably doesn't want to see any of us die. But you know what I mean."

Kurama shook his head slowly, staring hard at the ground. "I just... cannot believe that I did not _see_ this." He rubbed the back of his head, disbelief etched in his tone. "You could have died, and we would not have known why..."

"Please, don't do that," I groaned, and stepped over to him, taking hold of his arm and shaking it to get his attention. Oddly, he flinched, and shot a sharp look at my backpack. I sighed and jerked it off my shoulder, tossing it away so that the wards wouldn't bother him.

"Do what?" he asked, voice calmer than before.

"Take the blame for everything, that's what," I replied, frowning up at him. "I mean... I'm the _only_ person here who has the right to do that. You and I both know that talking to dead people usually _isn't_ healthy..."

His lips quirked a bit at that, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. Then, after a beat of hesitation, he slipped his other arm around my waist, and embraced me.

I was slightly startled, but wasn't complaining. I let my cheek rest on his shoulder.

"Just give me your word..." he breathed, and his fingertips slipped up my spine. I suppressed a shudder. "on one thing."

"What?" I mumbled, looking up at his face.

He looked down at me, face expressionless for a single second, and then, in the next, a smirk appeared on his features, and he released me.

My aura branched out, and I let out a startled gasp, unprepared for the fire.

"Not necessary anymore," he said smugly, twirling the Barrier Stone around one finger. "I have already been thoroughly convinced of your trustworthiness."

"Not fair," I huffed, watching my amulet as it whirled through the air. "You're a highly trained demonic thief. You could have _at least_ given me some warning..."

Kurama shrugged, still smirking.

I copied his nonchalant gesture. "Well, then. I guess... no goodnight kissing for you." I shot him an innocent smile.

Kurama cocked his head at my dare.

Then, smirk widening, he strode over to me—I made myself stay very still—and dropped the Barrier Stone around my neck. His aura disappeared off of my zap radius, and, with a low, amused chuckle, he bent his head, and gently pressed his lips to mine.

Our physical relationship was just like that—a hand on the shoulder, a brush on the cheek. An occasional kiss. Nothing else was really necessary, and, if truth be told, I was still a little... wary of anything more. I mean, after a year of zero-contact because of the daunting repercussions of my psychic powers, this was all very strange to both of us. Baby steps, I'd told him once. Distance was fine.

But, admittedly, so was closeness.

Surely, this was weakness. Every time this happened, something inside me trembled almost excitedly, if not nervously. But it was a good weakness.

Kurama pulled away, and, with another smirk, he let go of me again, lifting the Barrier Stone from my neck for the second time.

I smiled a little wryly at him, and then picked up my backpack, shouldering it.

"You know I keep my promises, right?" I asked him, peering at him from across the space between us. The presence of his aura burned dully in my veins. I took a breath, frowning a little. "I'm not going to go back on my word and try to save them. As much as I dislike that idea."

"I know, Reina," he replied lightly, and pocketed my pendant. He smiled. "But I like to be thorough. After you."

He gestured to the door, and, after a beat of hesitation, I took him up on his offer, striding past him into the hallway.

* * *

I'd been packed for a sleepover at Keiko's, so when I pulled out my pajamas from my backpack, my hair still wet from taking a shower, Botan eyed me in an envious way. Though every member of our group had been able to bathe (there was a bathroom for each bedroom; this place was absolutely _huge_) they had had to put on their old clothes again.

"Sorry," I apologized, stepping over the paper wards and climbing into bed. As soon as I did that, Kurama's aura dulled a little bit, almost to the point where I could ignore it. "Just using my resources. You can borrow some of my clothes in the morning if you'd like. I just don't have another set of pajamas."

"Thanks," Botan replied happily, beaming at me. She elbowed her pillow before pulling it against her chest, resting her chin on top of it. She sat there, cross-legged, and studied me. "Are you all right?" she asked.

As soon as I'd gotten to the room, I'd set out the paper wards, and told Botan about the whole situation about my soul being sucked into the amulet. She'd been startled, and worried, but I'd calmed her down before I took a shower. She seemed to be fairly at ease now, though her brow was still puckered in a concerned way.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied easily, smiling and jerking the covers over my legs. I stretched my legs under the covers; they were aching from all the standing I had done tonight. I sighed and looked back up at Botan.

"Seriously," I assured her; she looked doubtful. "I can't hardly sense Kurama's energy, and that probably wouldn't even matter anyway." I yawned, and looked at my watch. Three in the morning. "I could probably fall asleep standing up…"

"Me too," Botan mumbled, shoving her pillow against the headboard, and plopped down, resting her head on it. She eyed me blearily. "Just wake me up if you need anythi... any..."

She'd fallen asleep, snoring lightly, mouth partly open. I chuckled a little bit, and turned off the lamp on the bedside table, and rested my head on a flat and lumpy pillow. I closed my eyes.

And this time, I didn't dream.

* * *

**(1) Yukina, I'm assuming, is back in Demon World. At the close of this arc, when she returns, she says that she had been given permission to return to the Human World to search for her brother.**

***Review box here***

**You know you want to.**

**I know I want you to. Please leave a review? ^_^**


	8. Into the Fray

**Thanks to **_**nevvy, Takara Rose Oizumi, Mikki18, Beryl Bloodstone, Ninjawolf1313, Bananamush, Oakensheild, , **_**and**_** RandomCitizen **_**for reviewing! **

**Have another chapter for being awesome!**

******ALSO, go to crossyourteez. livejournal .com (take out the spaces!) and have a look at a sneak peek from the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also feel free to ask me anything about ATG or WTT in the comments! I'll answer questions about inspiration, insight into the characters (OC's and cannon characters alike). I'll answer almost any question, as long as the answer won't give away parts of the story that you haven't seen yet :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Once more into the fray. Into the last good fight I'll ever know. Live and die on this day. Live and die on this day."_

—_Unknown_

Into The Fray

* * *

"They're… everywhere," I murmured as I balked just outside of the revolving doors, staring at the scene in front of me with horrified fascination.

It was a _swarm_ of demonic insects—everywhere I looked, I could count at least ten of them flying around in a dense cloud. Several large ones buzzed a little closer to the ground, heavy with small wings, and deftly avoided pedestrians and cars alike as the oblivious innocents traveled through the shopping district of Mushiyori city. As I watched, a long, spindly-looking insect alighted onto one woman's shoulder as she stood a few feet off to my right talking on a pay phone. Grimacing, I yanked off a glove and my pendant and strode towards her, stretching out my hand. She didn't even notice when the insect evaporated as my aura brushed it.

Frowning, I pocketed the Barrier Stone and my gloves and walked back to the group.

We had split up right before our train arrived in the city. I was with Genkai, Yusuke, Yana and Kido. Kurama was the leader of the other group—they were traveling to the heart of the psychic distortion that was behind the creation of the tunnel, which they guesstimated was on the other side of town. Botan, Kaito, and Kuwabara were with him.

"How come they can't see these bugs?" Yana asked, looking disgusted as he flapped at an insect that had flown a little too close. "Everyone's acting normal…"

He looked very stressed—there were bags under his eyes; he obviously hadn't gotten much sleep. He sounded more aggravated than grossed out at this point, so I did him a favor and incinerated the insect that was flying too close for comfort.

"Because they don't have spiritual awareness," Genkai answered gruffly. Her ancient eyes were hard and calculating. She glanced over at Yana. "Enough chitchat. As you can see, we don't have any time to waste. Let's go."

We set out at a brisk pace which matched the gait of the shoppers in the walking district. It was a Saturday, so it was very busy—there were people everywhere. We were hoping to find more psychics that had been created from the proximity of the tunnel, and possibly find and confront some of the conspirators behind the construction of the tunnel. If Genkai deemed that to be a wise decision, of course. If their energy was too strong, then we would simply follow them and find out what we could via observation.

"Glad you're here, Sparky," Yusuke uttered after about ten minutes of walking. Yana and Kido were sticking to me like glue, because my aura created a five-foot radius that the insects either shied away from or were obliterated by. Yusuke wasn't _too_ bothered by the insects, but he had edged a bit closer too. He frowned and slapped an insect as it attempted to land on his shoulder. "You're keeping _most_ of these things from landing on us…"

"Here, have one of these," I said, and pulled my backpack over my shoulder, reaching to grab one of the five paper wards Genkai had given to me. "I'll need it back by the end of the day, but it should keep the insects off of you and grandma—"

I bit off the end of my sentence and froze as something washed over me—a pressure, like the sound coming off of an explosion. Something you couldn't see but was just as tangible as the blast behind it.

The others had come to a stop as well; Genkai looked grim.

"Did you sense that?" she asked unnecessarily.

Yusuke nodded, and glanced about him—Yana, Kido, and I did the same, looking for the source of the psychic disturbance. "Yeah…" he said slowly, quietly. He pulled his hands out of his pockets; they formed loose fists at his sides. "We just walked into a psychic's territory, didn't we?"

"It's the same feeling I got from the house last night," I murmured, a few unlucky insects being reduced to ash as my aura flared up slightly from nervousness and anticipation. "It must be another psychic."

"The question is… are they nice?" Yana asked as Yusuke took the paper ward from me and shoved it in his blazer's pocket.

I heaved a sigh as I figured out what was coming, and re-shouldered my backpack. "Only one way to find out…"

We followed Genkai as she took a few steps toward a building on our left. There was an open door there, and stairs leading underground. They were dimly lit, and I grimaced as I remembered Genkai's test. I had nightmares about that last night…

"Well, these stairs look happy enough," Yusuke grumbled, sounding immensely displeased with this turn of events. Genkai shot him a sidelong look.

"You remember your lesson, Yusuke." It was an order.

Yusuke nodded, and shoved his hands back into his pockets. The ward crinkled slightly from the abuse. "Don't worry, I won't screw up."

He lead the way down the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning!" two friendly-sounding voices greeted us as our motley crew strode into the small diner. They were two young people, a man and a woman—the woman looked younger than the guy. The man was standing behind the bar, and the woman stood off to the side, holding an empty serving tray.

There were three boys sitting in the back of the diner, at a booth. One man was sitting in a booth, alone, with his back to us. Six people who could be the psychic—I couldn't narrow it down; the aura filled the room like stale cigarette smoke. I couldn't find the source.

I chanced a glance at Yusuke and Genkai; Yusuke was frowning in confusion and Genkai's eyes were scanning the room. They couldn't figure it out either. I heard clanking in a room behind the bar—judging from the size of the diner; it wouldn't require more than five workers. So… eight to ten possibles.

Or… I bit my lip. What if they were _all_ psychics, and they all opened up their territories at the same time? That could be why we couldn't pinpoint that particular psychic…

I just hoped it was because the psychic's aura was unnatural, created by the closeness of the distortion.

I saw Yana looking at me out of the corner of my eye, and glanced up at him briefly before scanning the room again.

"Heh… if you guys _want_ something from me, just ask…"

My eyes snapped to the man with his back towards us as he folded his newspaper and set it down on the table in front of him. He edged out of the booth, rose to his feet, then turned and faced us with a knowing smirk.

His gaze flicked to mine, and his smirk widened. "Just me, Reina."

_My name…?_ I thought, bewildered and worried. Genkai glanced at me, frowning, and I shrugged.

"I've never met him, Genkai," I whispered. She nodded and fixed her gaze on the psychic, who stood between his booth and the bar, his arms loose at his sides. He was tall, with wide shoulders. His hair was jet black, as were his eyes.

His eyes roamed over our group, and he tilted his head slightly, studying us. "You must be some more… _power_ freaks," he observed quietly, maliciously, his eyes taking on a gleam that I didn't like one bit.

"H-hey, I _don't_ want any trouble here, okay?" the man who had greeted us earlier stammered from behind the bar. The woman edged behind the bar as well, her eyes wide. "I've got _mouths_ to feed!" the man pleaded, holding out his hands towards the psychic.

"Don't worry, I don't want trouble either," the psychic said breezily, not even glancing at the man. "And yes… I know you don't have insurance on this place."

The man behind the bar—the manager—recoiled slightly in shock, confirming my suspicions.

"Mind reader," I grunted. I saw Kido nod at me, agreeing.

Yusuke took half a step forward, edging in front of Genkai a ways. "We're looking for the tunnel-digging type," he informed the psychic carefully.

The psychic grinned cockily. "The tunnel to Demon World, right? You five are so worried about it—it's constantly in the background of your thoughts. You aren't going to do a very good job finding the _tunnel-digging _types if you're so… distracted."

Yusuke withdrew, and turned slightly to glance at us. "Either he's really a mind reader, or he's one of _them_ and already knew about it," he muttered. Genkai nodded once in approval.

Kido set his shoulders and brushed past Yusuke. "I'll check him."

"Careful," I hissed as Kido strode slowly towards the psychic.

There was a lamp behind the psychic that cast the man's shadow across the floor towards our group. Kido stopped short of it by a few feet and watched the psychic carefully.

Kido's territory wasn't as strong as the psychic's from a distance because it was more focused to where he was standing—I felt it dissipate a few feet behind us after spreading throughout the room. I bit the inside of my lip as the psychic's eyebrow quirked upwards in response.

Then, with a shout, Kido lunged for his shadow.

The psychic sighed in almost a bored way as he stepped to the side; Kido's foot missed his shadow by inches.

"Watch _out!" _Yusuke shouted, but it was too late.

The psychic's fist caught Kido's jaw a split second later, throwing him off balance. Showing no mercy, the psychic brutally landed a few punches on Kido's ribcage, even kicking him in his side before ramming his shoulder against Kido's chest, throwing him backwards onto the floor.

I rushed forward, hesitating for a second before I bent down to tend to Kido because the psychic was still standing over him. He saw me looking, shrugged, and took a few steps back, grinning the entire time. I grabbed Kido and lifted him gingerly into a sitting position, letting his head rest on my shoulder.

"Shit…" he murmured, lifting a hand to wipe a trickle of blood that was starting to run out of his nose. He winced and curled an arm over his ribcage.

"Anything broken?" I asked worriedly, and he shook his head.

"Just my pride," he grunted, and glanced up at me blearily. "I'll be fine. He's definitely a mind reader, though—he moved his shadow _just_ enough so that I couldn't step on it. He read my mind…"

He started to stand, and I helped him rise to his feet, steering him to the booth closest to the door.

The boys that had been sitting in the back of the diner left their money on the table and left quietly. I glanced back at Yusuke, and nodded grimly. He set his jaw and turned his attention back to the psychic.

"_Don't_ call the police just yet," the psychic growled, glaring at the manager, who had just picked up the phone behind the bar. The man dropped the receiver as if it were a poisonous spider and threw his hands up in the air, waving them nervously.

"Wouldn't dream of it—!" the manager squeaked. The girl was doing the best she could to hide behind her serving tray.

The psychic turned back to us, and lifted his fists, lowering himself into a defensive stance. "I can sense that you two boys want to come over here and fight me—but I'll give you fair warning." He shifted his weight to each foot, bouncing slightly, light on his feet. "With this little talent I've developed, I plan to be a boxer… I'll be able to know my opponents' moves before they even make it, and I'll rake in the winnings."

"We still need to figure out whose side he's on," I murmured, flicking my gaze to Genkai's. She met my gaze, then looked up at Yusuke, and nodded him forward.

Yusuke rolled his shoulders and advanced slowly, sizing up his opponent. Kido glanced up, paying rapt attention as the two stared at each other.

"Tell you what," Yusuke said casually, raising his right hand and curling it into a fist. "Since you're going to pick my next move from my mind anyway, I'll just tell you right now what I'm going to do." Yusuke smirked at the psychic as his expression slowly turned to confusion. "I'm going to come at you with a right hook—but chances are I'll stop short before I hit you. Got that?"

The psychic slowly stood straight, easing out of his boxer's stance and peering at Yusuke curiously.

"Get ready for it," Yusuke said cheerfully. He lowered himself into a crouch. "'Cause here I come!"

Yusuke launched himself forward, obviously holding himself back because he didn't blur in his speed. The psychic just stood there with his arms relaxed at his side as Yusuke's fist came up—

And stopped short.

Kido and I had barely enough time to shoot each other a confused look before the psychic went flying.

The man flew back and slammed into the wall, breaking off bits of plaster upon impact. He was unconscious before he slid to the ground. Blood trickled out of his nose and mouth as his head lolled forward, chin resting against his chest.

There was a long silence.

"What… what the _hell_ was that?" Yana exclaimed, taking a few steps towards Yusuke.

"Thirty percent of his strength," Genkai said with a sly, barely-there smile. "When you're as strong as Yusuke, you don't need to touch your opponent to knock him off his ass."

"Well done, Yusuke," I said appreciatively, grinning as he turned to look back at us.

"I warned the guy… y'know, except for the whole shockwave thing," he said with a smirk. He waved Yana forward. "Your turn, Yana. Check his memory out for us, will ya?"

Yana shrugged and strode forward, kneeling next to the psychic. He lifted a hand and touched the man's temple briefly. I blinked as his territory opened up around us.

Yana's hair shot backwards into his skull and darkened. His features became flatter, simpler, and his skin tone darkened to match the fallen psychic's. When he turned towards us, the manager and the waitress gasped in shock—he was an exact copy of the man.

"His name's Murota," Yana said in the psychic's gravelly voice. "He isn't one of the bad guys, but he doesn't have any heroic aspirations…"

"Too bad," Genkai said simply. "Wake him up; he can still be of use to us."

As Yusuke and Yana worked on waking up Murota, I walked over there and kneeled next to Yana, whose features were starting to revert back to his own. The manager and the waitress had long since disappeared into the kitchen, and Genkai had followed them, either to make up a cover story or threaten them into forgetting everything they had just witnessed, including Yana's transformation.

Knowing her, it was probably the latter.

"Yana… I have a question," I stated, touching his shoulder briefly to get his attention.

He let Yusuke take over waking up Murota, and turned to me.

"Why didn't that happen when you shook our hands back at the house?" I asked, waving at him and Murota in one gesture. "I'm assuming you can't decide whether or not to change your appearance when you copy someone…"

He nodded. "You're right, I can't make that decision—it happens automatically. But I only get to change what I look like when I touch someone's head. When I shake someone's hand or whatever, I'm just getting a quick look at their memories and mannerisms."

I nodded, and Murota groaned, coming to. Yana, Yusuke, and I stood as he squinted, blinking blearily up at us.

"Let's try this again," Yusuke said, and offered Murota his hand. "We'd like your help. After you've helped us you can get back to chasing your fighting dreams, okay? But for right now, come with us."

The psychic nodded meekly and took Yusuke's hand, rising unsteadily to his feet. Kido had already risen, wincing a little when he stretched some, but he seemed otherwise okay.

Yusuke led us out of the diner; Murota walking behind him and everyone else filing after them. I reached out and tapped Yana's shoulder again; he hung back and walked next to me as we went up the stairs.

"Why did you change your mind about copying me?" I asked as we slowly ascended the stairs to the street.

Yana sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, then let his arm fall to his side and frowned at me.

"Hurts my pride to say this, but… after seeing just bits and pieces of your memory, I was too freaked out to copy you. I had nightmares last night anyway, but it would've been worse if I had copied _all_ your memories…"

I mirrored his frown as we stepped outside, blinking from the sudden brightness. The two of us hesitated as the others began walking down the sidewalk.

"Nightmares…?" I asked worriedly.

Yana nodded, avoiding eye contact. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… that Karasu guy. I mean—_fuck_, Reina…"

My blood froze in my veins when I heard how disturbed he was—when I remembered all the reasons he had to _be _disturbed. He had more than enough reason to balk after witnessing _that_.

"And I relived the memories through _your_ eyes when I did that semi-copy. Sure, Kuwabara had his share of bloody fights, but the kid wasn't even scared… I mean, you had every reason to be scared, and on top of that, with _Ryo_—"

"—Don't," I said a little too sharply, cutting him off. He looked concerned, so I wrenched a smile on my face, and shook my head. "I just… don't like talking about it. I'm sorry that you saw some of that—just keep in mind that Karasu's dead now." I nodded quickly. "The nightmares will become less… vivid if you remember that. Trust me."

"Okay, Reina," he said, and let the subject drop, sensing that I absolutely did _not_ want to talk about it. We walked quickly to catch up with the others.

* * *

"So… how does it work, Murota? In a crowd like this, who all can you hear?" Yusuke asked, leaning over to glance at him.

We were sitting in the center of the walking district; on a ledge surrounding a large obelisk that had the town's name and date of establishment inscribed on it. Yusuke and Genkai were sitting on either side of Murota; I sat next to Yusuke and Yana stood next to me. Kido was standing next to Genkai, scanning the square along with Yusuke's old mentor.

"Every thought that's within thirty yards of me," Murota grunted, and wiped sweat from his brow with a trembling hand. "It comes to me all at once… like it's one big conversation. The more intense the thought… the _louder_ it seems to me. Like the person is screaming across a crowded room." He fiddled with the tissue stuffed up his nose (placed there to stop the nosebleed that Yusuke had given him).

"It's… painful sometimes," he murmured, wincing and clenching his hands in front of him, elbows resting heavily on his knees.

"That sucks man, but you've got some scouting to do," Yusuke said firmly. "Get to it."

"Check everyone's minds for anything… strange," Genkai added quietly. "If you notice anything like that, let us know. But _don't_ let on that you know, and do _not_ make eye contact with them. They'll have powers too, and will sense when they're in your territory."

"I'll try," Murota said glumly, and stared down at his feet.

Suddenly, he gasped and jerked his head up, staring wide-eyed across the square.

"Eye contact is _bad_," I hissed frantically.

"T-that girl…" he whispered, horrified. I followed his gaze and saw a girl standing there. She was wearing the same school uniform that Keiko wore to her school, and checking her watch. Must've just gotten out of cram school.

"She's… she's going to make out with her _teacher_…!" he cried. "We need to _stop her!"_

With an enraged growl, Yusuke took a hold of Murota's collar and jerked him out of his seat.

"We are _trying,"_ he hissed, "to save _humanity! _Focus!"

"Y-you really _do_ want to kill me," Murota said between gasps—the hold Yusuke had on his collar was cutting off his air supply.

"You don't _have_ to be a mind reader to figure _that_ one out!" Yusuke snarked, and shoved Murota back onto the ledge. "Your ass parks _here_ until you find something," he said sternly, crossing his arms.

"Y-yes sir…"

A while later, I checked my watch. 1:46. I glanced over at Yusuke, and he sighed, jabbing Murota with his elbow.

"Hey, have you found anything yet…?" he murmured. Yusuke frowned, and turned fully towards the psychic, peering at his face. I leaned forward to do the same; Murota was sweating buckets. His eyes were wide; his teeth were clenched. He was shaking.

"Murota…?" Yusuke pressed in undertone.

Murota swallowed, nodded jerkily, and whispered:

"Y-yes. I've definitely found something."

Genkai's head swiveled slightly towards him, but her eyes never stopped roaming the square. Kido turned towards Murota, and Yana leaned over me slightly to listen.

Murota's hands shot up suddenly to cradle his head; he bent over and shook. His lips trembled; he shuddered. Then suddenly, he let out a groan that grew into a low wail—Yusuke clapped his hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Shut _up;_ they'll hear you," he growled.

"I-I'm sorry," Murota whimpered. "It's just—I can't _take _it any more! The voice is s-so _loud_—but it's quiet too… savage and _dark—_please, let me _go!"_

I gritted my teeth and my hand automatically curled into fists. Dread knotted in my stomach.

"I'll take care of him," Yusuke promised, scanning the square. "Just tell me who he is…"

Murota had to take a few moments to collect himself, but then he whispered:

"He's coming from the right… he's tall, he's wearing black. His hair's slicked back."

I couldn't help myself—I had to look.

I spotted him instantly.

His gait was long and elegant, like a panther's. He was painfully obvious in these mundane surroundings—his very _presence_ was lethal, majestic and warped beyond repair. There was something very different in the way he held himself—he was like a god, a dark angel who had descended upon the earth.

He turned his head suddenly, and looked at our group with eyes that missed nothing.

He smiled charmingly.

Murota's head snapped back and he fell unconscious into the grass that surrounded the obelisk. I shot to my feet and branched out my aura as far as I could—it ballooned outwards and stretched towards the man in black, killing all the insects in range instantly.

As soon as my aura touched him; his eyes flicked to mine. In them, darkness. A deep, resounding hatred—just under the surface.

I staggered back, and pulled my aura back towards me, my heart leaping into my throat.

He turned, and disappeared into the gathering crowd. I set my teeth and whirled to check on Murota. He was being held up by Yusuke, and the telepath was completely unresponsive. His head rolled back and forth; his arms were limp at his sides.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

At least the innocent onlookers were good for something…

A few minutes later, I heard the sirens. About thirty seconds after that, the crowd parted and the ambulance drove into the square. Two paramedics jumped out and unfolded a gurney. They loaded him on and allowed all five of us to squeeze into the back of the ambulance—Murota was stable and the hospital was only a few blocks away.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Kido asked quietly as Murota twitched and winced on the gurney. Yana was holding a cloth to the telepath's forehead—it was bleeding. Apparently, he had been shot.

"Not a lot of people survive a bullet to the brain…" Yusuke answered, staring concernedly down at the psychic.

Genkai shook her head as we slowed to a stop to make a turn. "He's been shot yes, but he'll be all right. _This_," Genkai rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a small, flat, white object, "is the bullet he took." She held it up and everyone leaned in to see.

"An… eraser?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I was seeing it correctly.

"No way!" Yusuke snatched the eraser from Genkai's hand and studied it closely. "He got his head cracked open… by a _pencil_ eraser?"

"Yes," Genkai said grimly. "It's a warning."

* * *

**Finally got some action! I'm so glad to be done with the filler chapters, guys XD. Finally getting to the good part! The next chapter is going to be filled with action! (And you get to see Kurama again! :P)**

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review on your way out! :)**


	9. Infection

**Thank you _MizuKaji, Mikki18, nevvy, RandomCitizen, AshleyArnetta,_ and _Oakensheild_ for reviewing!_  
_**

**And now the action really starts to pick up! Read on!**

* * *

_"A lost but happy dream may shed its light upon our waking hours, and the whole day may be infected with the gloom of a dreary or sorrowful one; yet of neither may we be able to recover a trace."_

—_Walter de La Mare_

Infection

* * *

"Let's dig a hole, Sniper—each one of us. Seven graves will be a decent start. Black Angel, Gatekeeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Game Master, Doctor, and Seaman. Those were the word that came to his mind when he said the word 'seven.'"

"Are those the names of the guys we're looking for? The ones digging the tunnel?" Yana asked worriedly.

We were sitting in the hospital's waiting room—Murota had visited the ER and gotten a head wrap. We were waiting for him to be called for his x-ray.

"If that's true… then there's seven of them," I murmured. I fidgeted in my seat, glancing around the waiting room. It was very crowded; there were a few insects in here but most of them left us alone, repelled by my aura.

"Seven?" Yusuke pressed. "Is that all?"

Murota held his head in his hands, grimacing. "I-I don't know. That's just what I heard in the back of his mind—but everything else in his mind was hatred, a vicious desire to _kill_…"

"Gatekeeper, Gourmet—those all have to be nicknames," Kido said.

Genkai nodded. "Yes. And more than likely they're clues to each of their abilities…" she turned to Yusuke. "By the way, you did well with that confrontation—you showed patience. You didn't start punching like a moron."

Yusuke frowned. "Because…" He crossed his arms across his chest. "I think I was _afraid_ of him. I sensed it as soon as I saw him—there's something dangerous about him. It's not what I sensed, though—but what I _didn't _sense. Like what I was seeing… wasn't the real thing. If Toguro was all about throwing the fast ball, this guy's all for the curve," he finished, and shoved his hands back into his pocket.

"Nice reference," Genkai snorted, but there was a small smile of approval twitching the corners of her lips. "And we can safely guess that he's the type that saves that pitch until the last inning. Whatever power is behind this mystery, he will wait to expose it until he's ready to finish us." She turned to Murota, and watched him as he winced, holding his head tightly. With all the people in the room, coupled with his head wound, I couldn't really blame him.

"The fact that he didn't use his own power to shoot Murota tells us that much," Genkai said simply.

Murota glanced up quickly. Kido and Yana started, looking at Genkai sharply.

"You mean the guy who was standing _right there_ wasn't the one who shot Murota?" Yana asked doubtfully.

"Nope," Yusuke answered, crossing his arms again. He was fidgeting. "he just stood there and didn't do _anything."_

"The angle was wrong," Genkai explained. "The shot came from five feet to the man's right. His facing us was just a signal, nothing more. A signal to attack."

"But who's the shooter?" Kido asked hesitantly.

Genkai put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the eraser again, holding it out. "Let's examine what we do know. This eraser has faint demon trace marks… apparently, the shooter made it the exact hardness that he desired by coating it with energy—hard enough to break Murota's skin and scare us, but not soft enough to not pierce his soul. He shot it by telekinesis.

"Seconds after the shot fired, I tried to trace it back towards the origin. But it was too far—it must've been fired from over five hundred yards away. Quite a feat."

"Five football fields?!" Yana exclaimed.

"All with his mind…" I murmured.

"And if they're all as strong as this guy… then we're all in a world of hurt," Yusuke muttered grimly.

"Enough!" Murota ordered suddenly. He was back to holding his head in his hands; he was trembling from head to toe. "I didn't sign up for _any _of this—I'm _not_ a hero; I _don't_ want to die!"

Yusuke sighed heavily. "Listen, Murota—stop crying about it. They could be coming for us right now… we need your help."

"How can _I_ possibly help you? I'm not used to this kind of thing like you are…" Murota argued weakly.

"Give us those names again," Yusuke said gruffly.

"Game Master, Black Angel, Gatekeeper, Seaman, Doctor, Sniper, and Gourmet…"

"A guy named Sniper… that must be the one who shot him," Kido said. Genkai nodded.

"And that leaves six more psychics whose powers we can only guess at…" Genkai murmured.

"Seven enemies with extraordinary powers…" Genkai continued. I glanced around us; there were bugs hovering inside the building—though there weren't quite as many as there were outside.

"And aside from the one we saw in the square, we don't know what any of them look like," she finished.

I bit my lip and frowned as I studied a swarm of bugs hovering near the elevators across the room. They were all uniform in color and size—that was a rare occurrence.

"I-I'm sorry, but that's all I can give you," Murota whispered. "Like I said, all that's running through this guy's mind is an insane urge to kill. He wants _every_ human being dead…"

"Yet he's human; I checked his aura," I put in, glancing down at Genkai, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I checked it too," she supplied. "And if he completes the tunnel, he'll succeed."

Suddenly, chills raced up my spine as a territory opened—it oozed over us like a thick, oily slime, sluggish and wicked.

I rose along with Yana and Kido. Genkai and Yusuke were already on their feet. Murota, who had sensed the aura as well, settled for moaning and holding his head in his hands. He was trembling so much that he was shaking the bench.

"Shit," I murmured, glancing around us. "One of the seven is called Doctor… and we're in a hospital."

"_Shit," _Yana agreed.

Yusuke growled an explicative under his breath, his hands fisting at his sides. "Everyone make a circle, facing out—you too, Murota! We can't let anybody sneak up on us this time."

Murota did as he was told and I fell in line between Yana and Genkai. I shot a worried glance back at the elevators—the insects I had noticed earlier were gone.

"Grandma," I muttered in undertone, "did you notice a swarm of insects over—"

"—_SHIT_, I think it _bit _me…!" Yana cried.

I whirled, and saw Yana frantically flapping his arm. I lunged forward and grabbed his elbow.

A yellow demonic insect was perched on the back of his hand, wings fluttering lazily, its head burrowed in his skin.

My hand shot forward and I branched out my aura—the insect evaporated instantly.

Frowning in confusion, I pulled the minuscule syringe-looking appendage out of Yana's hand. It was empty, and it didn't _feel_ demonic—it felt like the new territory that had just opened up around us, I realized with horror, dropping the syringe.

"I-I don't feel so well," Yana stammered, and sank to the floor. His face was a ghostly white and sweat was gathering on his brow.

As Yana collapsed, Murota let out a startled shout.

I whirled, but it was too late—he had already slapped the insect off with his hand. Like I had done for Yana, he pulled a small syringe out of his skin. It slipped from his fingers as he fell to the floor as well.

I swore under my breath and branched out my aura, reaching out and yanking Yusuke closer to me so he would be inside the protective bubble as well.

"The syringes are part of the Doctor's territory," I told Genkai, setting my jaw as two more of the insects came in contact with my shield and were electrocuted. "It's like… he fused them together somehow."

Kido kneeled beside Yana and checked his temperature, then almost fell back on himself in horror. "He's burning up…!"

"Murota too," I said after kneeling and placing my hand on his forehead.

Murota looked up at me with suddenly bloodshot eyes, and took my arm in a viselike grip. "It's a virus," he hissed. "I-I heard it in his thoughts…" he took a second, bowing his head in a coughing fit, his shoulders heaving. "He's going to infect _everyone_ inside his territory—it kills in thirty minutes…!"

"We have to find the psychic," Genkai snarled, whirling as a cloud of insects came her way. "Reina, give everyone some of your wards and save your strength—here they come!"

I handed Yana and Murota a ward each, and gave Genkai and Kido one as well. Yusuke already had his out and wrapped around his knuckles—I grabbed one of my last two and did the same, zipping my backpack shut and swinging it over my shoulder.

"Take down the barrier," Genkai ordered grimly, and I obeyed.

The swarm descended on us with ferocity, and Yana, Yusuke, and Genkai started to slap them out of the air, shocking them with the wards.

"I-is something wrong?" a voice asked just as I killed the last insect from that wave.

A nurse walked towards us, frowning and tapping her fingers on her clipboard. Her eyes fell on Yana and Murota, and she hesitated. "Why are your friends on the floor?" she asked sharply, glancing at us worriedly.

There were ten or so bugs crawling on her shoulders, over her arms. One was tangled in her hair. Obviously, she still couldn't see them—even if these insects were carrying bits of a human psychic's aura.

"They'll eat her alive…!" Yusuke cried.

The nurse gave him a strange look; her frown deepened.

"Not if I can help it," I growled, and took a few steps forward, projecting my aura.

The bugs exploded into little piles of ash.

Genkai, Yusuke, and Kido sprinted past me, and with one last look back at our two fallen comrades, I ran to catch up with them.

Genkai shot out a little bit of her spirit energy to pierce a pathway through a cloud of the insects as we veered into a long hallway. "The only way to save Yana and Murota now is to find the psychic and take him out," she told us as we ran.

"Good, we'll just knock out every doctor in this frigging hospital," Yusuke growled, slapping a bug out of the air as it buzzed towards his face.

"Do you _realize_ how many doctors are in this hospital?" Kido shot back.

"We don't have any other choice," I replied grimly, shooting my aura forward as a small swarm of the insects veered into our path. With a spark of electricity, they evaporated.

"This doctor might not work here—maybe a nurse could spot an impostor," Genkai barked over her shoulder at us. She was much older and shorter than any of us, but the psychic was still faster.

"I'll do that," Kido said.

"Reina, you go with Yusuke and keep the insects off of him," Genkai ordered. "I'll go upstairs and look for the psychic there. If you find anything, make a loud noise that we can hear—either yell or blow something up."

I nodded, and Yusuke and I veered off to a hallway on our left.

We strode briskly down the hallway, Yusuke checking every room, me zapping the insects that tried to attack us.

"Where are all the goddamn _doctors?"_ he snarled as he slammed the door of another empty room shut. So far, we'd only been looking in waiting rooms—they'd either been empty or filled with sickly-looking patients who seemed very confused at our antics.

"That's what I always wonder when I go to the doctor," I muttered as I opened another room—a mother and son glanced up. I sighed and shut that door as well.

"HELP…! SOMEBODY _HELP!" _a distant voice shouted, echoing down our hallway.

"Kido!" I said frantically, grabbing Yusuke's arm. We broke into a run back down the hallway, Yusuke almost running into a nurse who skittered out of our way, dropping an armful of files on the ground. I did her a favor and incinerated an insect that was crawling up her leg.

We skidded into the hallway where everyone had parted ways, and I saw a crowd gathering at an opened doorway.

"Move!" Yusuke ordered, shoving a male nurse aside with his shoulder. I followed him into the room, and almost ran into him as he came to a sudden stop.

"Shit," he hissed.

I edged around him and gasped. "Kido!"

Kido was lying facedown on the floor in a pool of blood. His hand was resting by his head—his wrist was bleeding on the floor.

"You know this boy?" a doctor asked, rising from the ground. There was a group of them kneeling next to Kido; all of them looked up briefly when Yusuke and I walked forward.

"Yes—what happened?" I demanded.

"Apparently a man came in here and attacked your friend and a nurse with a scalpel," another doctor informed me, pushing his glasses up his nose a little.

"We've taken her to the OR, but your friend seems to be in shock. We can't get him to respond," he added with a worried expression on his face.

"Doctors… everywhere," I murmured to Yusuke. "What if one of them…?"

"I know," he muttered, looking around the room. "Stay close to me, Sparky—and keep your eyes peeled."

"Somebody get me a neurospecialist!" a doctor ordered, rising to his feet. "And alert the hospital—there's someone on the grounds pretending to be a doctor!"

The group of nurses behind Yusuke and I turned and left the room to do as the doctor had asked, leaving us with six doctors and Kido. Yusuke motioned me forward, and we walked towards Kido. Yusuke kneeled next to him and I stood, scanning the room. There didn't seem to be any bugs here, but I projected my aura slightly to protect Yusuke and Kido regardless.

"Kido, stop being lazy," Yusuke said, quietly enough so the doctors couldn't hear. "We know he isn't a doctor from this hospital—but I need you to tell me where he went. Who is he?"

Kido's eyes were wide and unmoving. His breaths were very shallow. His fingers twitched, but he didn't do anything more.

"He's in shock," a doctor informed us unhelpfully. "It'll be a while before he can respond…"

Yusuke let out a frustrated sigh and stood. "Fine, I'll just go look for him myself. Reina, you stay with Kido and I'll—"

A new territory washed over us—one that I recognized instantly as Kido's. Yusuke froze, rooted to the spot.

Kido's hand was resting on his shadow.

I kneeled next to Yusuke. "He's not letting you move?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he grunted, staring at Kido. "That means…"

"He's here," I finished in little more than a breath, fighting the urge to look around us—if we let on that we knew about the psychic's presence, then there was no doubt that he would attack us. I moved back a little so Kido couldn't grab my shadow, just in case I had to go get Genkai.

"Listen, son, we're going to take him to x-ray," a doctor said gently, kneeling next to Kido and reaching for him to turn him over. He froze in the middle of that action as his shadow fell on Kido. His face became utterly confused as he struggled to move.

"Tell us," I whispered. "Point, do anything… Kido…"

Kido's hand twitched.

Slowly, impossibly, his shadow separated itself from his body, and the shadow of his hand moved out, inching across the puddle of blood with one finger extended.

"Impossible!" the doctor frozen next to him gasped.

The shadow dragged itself onto a clean section of tile, and started writing.

_Kamiya._

Kamiya. I glanced up quickly, and read the name tags on the doctors' lab coats, heart pounding frantically as adrenaline rushed through my veins.

As soon as I saw him and our gazes met, he smiled a terrible, vicious smile—and lunged forward.

"Yusuke!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him out of Kido's grip—we fell back on the ground as the Doctor slashed at us with his hand. His fingertips were glowing with his aura.

The other five doctors fell to the ground, mortally wounded, blood staining their coats.

Yusuke lunged to his feet and shoved me behind him, falling back into a defensive stance, lifting his fists in front of him.

Kamiya grinned horribly and tilted his head to one side, studying us. He lifted his hand, and a swarm of insects buzzed into the room, alighting on his shoulders and arms. He gazed at them lovingly.

"This is by far my favorite power," he informed us, lifting his arm. A few insects flew into the air, hovering around him. "I can infect anyone within my territory with my own psychic virus—it's so much easier now that I have these insects to carry the _infection_…"

I felt a surge of anger. "They're useless if they're dead," I snarled, and projected my aura.

I was starting to feel a little lightheaded from killing all these insects, but I decided that it was definitely worth it as the Doctor's insects evaporated.

His lip curled as his face contorted into a vicious glare, and with a cry of rage, he leaped forward.

Yusuke jumped forward and swung his fist into the psychic's jaw, avoiding his glowing fingertips deftly.

"Reina!" he shouted as he landed a kick in the Doctor's abdomen. "Don't freaking _piss off_," he whipped his leg around and kicked the Doctor out into the hallway, and stopped in the doorway, turning to glower at me, "the crazies," he finished, dustin off the sleeve of his green blazer.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry—but it distracted him enough for you to kick his ass…"

"True that," he replied, and turned to look out into the hallway. I edged behind Yusuke and peered around him—the psychic was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding. His eyes were closed. Yusuke snorted. "Take a nap, bastard."

I frowned. "But… his territory—I didn't feel it disappear."

Suddenly, the Doctor started chuckling, something gurgling in the back as his throat as his chest spasmed. He rolled over and pushed himself to his feet, and grinned at us maniacally. His glasses slipped off of his nose and clattered to the ground, lenses shattering.

"No time for sleep," he hissed in a vicious snarl, and pivoted, bolting down the hallway. "I'm working a double shift!"

With a shout, Yusuke gave chase. I ran after them for half the length of the hallway, and then slowed to a stop as they disappeared around a corner.

"I'll get Genkai!" I shouted after him, and turned, running for the elevators.

* * *

"Genkai!" I shouted as the elevator doors opened on the sixth floor. I bolted out of the elevator, reaching out to fry a few insects that dove towards my head.

Genkai, finishing off her own swarm, spun to face me. "Why aren't you with Yusuke?" she demanded.

"He found the Doctor," I explained quickly. "He's on the first floor—"

The sound of many wings buzzing through the air halted me in the middle of my sentence; we both whirled as a giant swarm of insects came flying towards us.

"How many could there possibly _be?!"_ I snapped as I lifted my hands again, briskly wiping a sheen of sweat from my brow.

"Thousands," Genkai uttered, and ran forward. Instead of using the paper ward I gave her to slap them out of the air, she took a stance and gathered her energy to blast them out of the air. I zapped the few that she missed.

"Let's go," she ordered, and we both turned towards the elevators.

_Ding_.

I skittered to a halt as the elevator doors slid open, gathering my strength to project my aura. Genkai lifted her hands as well, lowering herself into a defensive stance.

We both let our hands drop as we recognized the people in the elevator.

"Genkai! Reina!" Shizuru exclaimed, looking extremely flustered and worried.

I rushed forward to hold open the door as she rose to her feet—she had been kneeling next to Keiko and Puu. Keiko was lying on the ground, shuddering.

"What's wrong with Keiko?" I asked, feeling dread seep through my veins as I took in the girl's paleness; the bags under her eyes.

"One of those insects bit her," Shizuru explained, confirming my worst fear. "She's not doing well at all—what's going on? Puu led us here."

"Get in!" Genkai barked, and shoved Shizuru back into the elevator. I whirled and backed into the lift, projecting my aura outside as another swarm of Kamiya's virus-carrying insects sped towards us.

The elevator doors shut, and Genkai pressed the button for the first floor. I sighed and kneeled on the ground next to Keiko and Puu, checking her temperature. Her skin felt like it could soontaneously combust at any second.

"What's happening right now," I explained, rubbing my forehead to relieve some of the pain from my recently developed headache, "is a human psychic using demonic insects to infect everyone in the hospital. The only way to make him stop is to knock him out—that's what Yusuke is doing right now."

"She'll explain the rest to you," Genkai informed her as the elevator travelled downwards. She turned and tossed me the paper ward I had given her. "You're tired enough as it is. Line the elevator with the wards you have. The insects haven't gotten in the elevator shafts yet; but it's only a matter of time."

"We're trapped?" Shizuru asked after a second of stunned silence.

"Seems that way." The elevator came to a halt, and the doors slid open. Genkai glanced at us. "Reina will protect you if the wards fail. We'll take care of the psychic. Stay in here until one of us comes for you, or the insects reach you."

With that, she turned and bolted out of the elevator, and took off down the hall. I pressed the button for the tenth floor, holding the button to close the doors with my other hand.

The doors swished shut without a single insect entering our haven, and we started traveling upwards.

"Okay," Shizuru said, kneeling next to me. "Tell me exactly what's going on."

So I explained as we travelled upwards—while I was doing so, Shizuru lifted me onto her shoulders so I could thread my wards into the grate covering the lights in the elevator.

"So that's why we came to Mushiyori," I finished, hopping down and dusting off my hands. "We're looking for the psychics behind this mess—if we can find them all and either detain or kill them… then we can stop the tunnel's completion."

"First the Dark Tournament, now this?" Shizuru asked with a heavy sigh.

And then the lights started flickering. We both looked up as we heard it—the sound of many small bodies hitting the roof of the elevator. Puu squealed and fluttered down to rest on my shoulder, making small worried noises as the lights suddenly died.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust; all I could hear was Keiko's small moans and Shizuru's and my breathing.

"The wards should hold them," I whispered.

"I hope you're right," Shizuru murmured.

Keiko twitched under Shizuru's jacket. "Y-Yusuke…" she breathed, and curled in on herself as her shuddering increased tenfold.

I smelled burning, and saw little flashes of light as the bugs came within the radius of the wards' influence, their bodies _thumping_ against the roof as they slowly died. Soon, there were so many that the ceiling began to glow, and suddenly—

The paper wards burst into flame. Shizuru and I both let out cries of shock and horror, and she reached down to grab her jacket from Keiko's shoulders as a stream of insects flew inside the elevator. She flapped at them with the jacket as I lifted my hands, forcing my aura out and up. My energy levels were low, setting my head aflame. It puled on the threads of my concentration, and my shield sputtered several times, wavering.

"We need to get out of this elevator," I said sharply as the ashes of the wards floated down into our midst. "_Now."_

Shizuru whirled and pressed the button for the next floor, and a few seconds later, the doors opened. I reached down and grabbed Keiko, dragging her outside the elevator as the insects dove towards us.

"Gotcha!" Shizuru shouted, grabbing around the waist and yanking me back. It threw us all off balance and we tumbled to the ground in a tangle of legs and desperation—

A new aura, wholly demonic, appeared next to us and something green cracked over our heads.

The insects fell to the floor of the elevator in pieces, and I rolled to the side, away from the demonic aura, and shot to my feet, spinning around with my head burning, my fingers sparking as I wrenched on my aura.

"Reina?" Kurama asked sharply, his eyes wide on my face.

I blinked stupidly for a few seconds, and let my hands drop to my sides. "Oh…" I whispered. "It's… you…"

I fell forward on my knees, holding myself up with my hands. I felt Kurama's aura draw a little bit closer, but then he hesitated and drew back.

"Reina, put on the pendant," he ordered. "I'll take care of the insects."

I nodded once, and shakily reached into my pocket, drawing out the Barrier Stone. I pulled the chain over my head, and the burning in my head was quenched.

Kurama grabbed me by the arm and lifted me to my feet.

"Now…" he said firmly, "what on _earth_ are you all doing here?"

"We met a psychic—one of the new ones," I explained, regaining my balance. He released me. "He was shot by another psychic called Sniper—one of the ones behind the digging of the tunnel. We brought him to the hospital, but another one of the other psychics—this one called Doctor—opened his territory and infected everyone in the hospital with a psychic virus. Yusuke is fighting him now; Genkai went to help him." I drew a breath. "He manipulated the demon insects into becoming carriers of the virus—one of them has bitten Keiko."

We glanced down at her; Shizuru had propped her up against the wall and was patting at her forehead with the sleeve of her jacket. She glanced up at us worriedly, as did Puu, who was sitting in Keiko's lap.

"Reina, is she going to be okay?" Shizuru asked quietly.

Something constricted in my chest. I drew a deep breath. "If Yusuke can knock the psychic out in time."

Kurama left my side briefly to take care of an oncoming swarm, and I walked over to Shizuru, kneeling at her side to help her tend to Keiko.

"How long does she have? Just tell me."

I glanced at Shizuru; she wasn't looking at me as she fanned Keiko's face.

"How long has she been like this?" I murmured.

"Ten, fifteen minutes. Why?" She turned her head to look at me; Puu made a small chirping noise as Keiko fidgeted.

I stared at Keiko sadly. "It kills in thirty minutes." I glanced up as Kurama walked back towards us. His expression was grim; his rose whip was loosely coiled in his hand. "But… Yusuke _will_ take care of the psychic. Especially with Genkai helping him. Keiko and everyone else will be fine."

_I hope,_ I whispered to myself.

Keiko's breathing began to slow. Her head fell forward loosely; bobbing several times.

Shizuru made a noise of exclamation; I reached forward and grabbed Keiko's shoulders, shaking her.

"Keiko! Keiko…?"

Her head slowly rose, and she squinted at me blearily, blinking rapidly.

"I-I feel fine. Reina? When did you get here? What's—?" She glanced up sharply at Kurama, then at Shizuru, and down to Puu. She gathered him close and flicked her gaze back to mine, looking utterly confused.

Frowning, I reached forward and touched her forehead. A grin broke out on my features, and I looked up at Kurama.

"Her temperature's normal," I said, and laughed, standing. "Yusuke did it!"

"Y-Yusuke?" Keiko stammered. She started to get up; I held out my hand for her to take and she took it. I pulled her to her feet, and she balanced herself shakily.

"They're on the first floor," I said happily. "Let's go!"

We took a different elevator this time—one with no demonic insects. When the doors swished open, Kurama's arm darted out, pushing me back. He went ahead of us, rose whip ready. But he hesitated.

"It's safe," he informed us, turning back to us. His whip shrank down to a rose, and then a seed, which he stowed somewhere behind his ear. "The syringes are falling off the insects—they're harmless now."

We all followed him out the elevator and took a right—everyone was there, including the members of Kurama's group. We strode forward to meet them; Kuwabara turned as he heard our approach and let out a startled laugh.

"Hey sis, what're you doing here?" he asked Shizuru, taking a few steps toward us. "Are you sick or something?"

Puu flew out in front of us, perching happily on Yusuke's head, much to the spirit detective's displeasure. Shizuru sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah, bro—sick of tracking _you_ down."

Keiko edged out from behind us and walked towards Yusuke hesitantly, still slightly weak from the virus.

Yusuke growled something totally unnecessary and grabbed Puu. "Goddamn it Puu, you're like their get into danger _tour_ guide! Why'd you bring them here, huh?" With that, he flicked the poor spirit animal's beak, sending him squawking to Keiko, who caught him in midair.

"Don't blame this on him—we came here because _you_ didn't come home last night!" Keiko accused.

I glanced over at the wall—Yana was sitting on the floor, wearing a nurse's uniform oddly enough, and Botan was healing a cut in his abdomen. Then I remembered.

"Kido!" I gasped, and bolted down the hallway.

"This is a crime scene!" Genkai shouted as I ran past her. "We can't be here, and we're leaving without you!"

I ignored her and ran back to the room where we had left Kido, and skittered to a stop just outside the door.

A group of doctors were lifting him onto a gurney—they had obviously recovered from the virus, and had gone back to work. The five doctors that Kamiya had attacked were being tended to by two doctors and a nurse.

"He will live," Kurama said quietly, walking up behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Right now, you need to leave. You were seen with Yusuke—and he caused quite a bit of damage fighting the psychic."

"If you're sure—"

"—Kaito already said that he will stay behind and make sure Kido gets the medical attention he needs." Kurama smiled kindly down at me, and pushed me gently back down the hallway. "Go. The next train for Nakayama **(1)** leaves in forty minutes; I'll meet you there."

"What're you hanging around for?" I asked curiously.

Kurama smiled; there was a slightly devilish glint in his eye. "Indulging my thieving side. The security tapes need to disappear. I will be taking care of that."

I grinned, and pulled off my backpack, tossing it to him. "Here, use my backpack. It'll make the smuggling a little easier. I'll see you in a bit, you thieving scoundrel." I shot him a mock salute, laughed once, and turned to go back down the hallway.

* * *

It took us fifteen minutes to walk to the train station. When we got there, we all visited a ramen stand to grab a late lunch—keeping an eye out for the other psychics as we did so. We may have gained a small victory by defeating the Doctor, but there were still six other enemies to take care of.

I held up the ramen that I had ordered for Kurama as he walked up to the tables we were seated at—we were waiting inside the station, at some tables near the ticket booth.

"Thank you," he said courteously, sitting in the empty chair next to me, depositing my backpack on the ground at his feet. He unsnapped his chopsticks and started eating, eyeing our surroundings watchfully. I kicked my backpack lightly; the plastic tapes slid against each other. I smirked and swirled my chopsticks in my noodles, shaking my head in amusement.

The bus came and we all got on, our group sitting mostly in the back—save Botan and Kaito. Kaito had stayed behind to take care of Kido, and Botan had whisked off to Spirit World to report everything that had happened to Koenma.

When we got back home, Genkai pulled all of us aside.

"It's not wise for any of us to go alone anywhere, now," she informed us. "We need to stay together—find a place where we can all stay in one group. That includes you Shizuru, and Keiko. The others know that you're with us; you're in danger now."

Yusuke shrugged. "My mom's off on vacation with a new boyfriend; we can all stay at my place. It'll be tight, but that's the best I've got."

"I don't know if I can get away from my parents, Genkai," I said quietly. "They're very suspicious after I went off to the Dark Tournament using math camp as an explanation. They know I hate math—it wasn't the best alibi." I shrugged helplessly.

"I will stay with her," Kurama offered.

Genkai nodded. "All right. Try to spend as much time as you can at Yusuke's apartment, though. I understand if you can't stay overnight, but try to be there during your free time."

"Will do," I agreed with a nod.

Genkai, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Keiko went off with Yusuke. Yana went with them too, after stopping at a telephone booth to call his parents, telling them he was staying with a friend overnight. Kurama did the same with Shiori; explaining that Kuwabara wanted him to stay over and play video games. Kurama and I walked to my house; he carried my backpack. It was rather heavy with all the tapes.

"I'll see you upstairs," he murmured as we came to my door, handing me my backpack. He disappeared into the alleyway next to my house—probably scaling the wall, as he was perfectly capable of doing. I walked inside my house.

"Reina?" my dad called as he heard the door shut. He walked out into the entrance hallway and frowned at me. "Where have you been all day? I was just about to call Keiko's house…"

I felt the blood drain from my face. That would've been _horrible_. "Keiko and I decided to go to the shopping district in Mushiyori City for the day—I didn't buy anything, but it was fun to window shop," I lied quickly. "There's a wonderful bookstore over there; I might be going back sometime to get some things."

"Ah." My father's frown didn't waver for a second; he didn't look convinced at all. "You look frazzled," he commented with a suspicious lift of his grizzled eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Walked all over the shopping district. It was crowded."

"I was just watching the news," he said casually. "Did you hear about that doctor at the hospital there? It's a good ways from the shopping district, but news travels fast."

I bit the inside of my lip. "No, why? What happened?"

"He attacked his colleagues, infected a lot of patients and staff with some sort of disease, and paralyzed a boy." _Kido…_ "They've detained him. He must've snapped from the stress."

"Yes… it sounds terrible. Did anyone die?"

My dad shook his head. "No, but a couple of doctors that he attacked came pretty close. The virus he gave to the people in the hospital faded after a while—so they're all right as well."

"That's good to hear," I said, truly relieved. I yanked on the strap of my backpack; _holy_ it was heavy. "I'm exhausted. Keiko was on a mission today—dragged me all over the place. I think I'll turn in early."

"Well… goodnight." He stepped aside to let me pass, and I walked up the stairs.

"Reina?"

I turned to look at him, lifting an eyebrow in his direction.

He crossed his arms, peering up at me worriedly. "Did you feel… strange today? While you were in Mushiyori City? Did your surroundings feel… _different_…?"

My breath caught in suspicion. Could he…? No. He couldn't _possibly_ sense the tunnel…

"What, like sick or something?" I asked hesitantly. "There wasn't any pollution Dad—Mushiyori's a big city, but it's not Tokyo…"

His frown deepened, and he shook his head. "No…" he hesitated. "Never mind," he said suddenly, and forced a smile. "Goodnight, Reina. Sleep well."

"Night, Dad," I replied, and almost ran up the last few steps.

Kurama was sitting on the edge of my bed, petting my cat idly when I walked in. With a weary sigh, I dropped my backpack on the floor at the foot of my bed, and sat down next to him.

"You heard that conversation, right?" I asked. Kurama nodded. I drew a breath. "Did it sound like he knew… about the tunnel somehow? Do you think he can sense it, Kurama?"

He frowned thoughtfully. "I have sensed extra amounts of spiritual energy from him—it makes sense. You're a psychic; usually that is passed down by blood. Perhaps he can sense that something is wrong, but I doubt that he knows exactly what it is."

"Where do you want to sleep?" I asked. I tapped my comforter. "You can have my bed. I can make a cot on the floor or something—I guess I'm going to have to sleep with those wards around me."

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "No, I will sleep downstairs, on your couch. You can set out the wards if you want, but I doubt it will be necessary."

"On the couch?" I asked, and grimaced. "You absolutely _cannot_ be caught sleeping there by my dad in the middle of the night. He will kill you, come upstairs, and kill me. Or give me a lecture on abstinence… I think I would prefer the former."

"I am a very light sleeper," he murmured, pressing his lips gently against my temple. "Do not worry. I will be back up here before your parents roll out of bed in the morning. May I use your shower?"

I blushed slightly at the thought of him in my shower, without… Okay, _not_ going there. "Y-yeah. I'll grab some of dad's old pajamas for you to sleep in. The pants will be short on you, but it'll be more comfortable than your jeans."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, and rose with a chuckle, depositing my cat on my lap. "No peeking."

I averted my gaze to the ceiling, hoping he couldn't see the scarlet staining my cheeks. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Somehow… I doubt that."

"Oh, shut _up."_

* * *

**(1) Nakayama is the name of Yusuke's, Kurama's, Kuwabara's, Keiko's, and Reina's hometown. In volume three (or four, I can't remember) of the manga, Kurama and Yusuke go to visit Shiori. The name of the hospital is Nakayama General, so there you have it :P**

**Please leave a review on your way out! I love your feedback! :)**


	10. Chapter Black

**FINALLY! AN UPDATE!111!1!11 :D**

**Have a nice read! And thank you _ClumsyDragon28, Juliedoo, nevvy, authorchik039, A Reader, GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor, Kitsune Kyoko, Hotaru, Ashley Arnetta, Oakensheild, Takara Rose Oizumi, Wolf-Maiden Mitsuki, Random Citizen, unknown player_, and _LoveCosmicLace_ for reviewing the last chapter! **

* * *

_"You have your identity when you find out, not what you can keep your mind on, but what you can't keep your mind off."_

—_AR Ammons_

Chapter Black

* * *

"One week. As in, seven days. Seven days until the _apocalypse?!" _I hissed urgently at Botan, who looked quite frazzled—she had every right to be. Even Kurama, who was sitting in the library chair next to me, looked unsettled. It wasn't like him to lose his calm demeanor.

My pulse sputtered disjointedly in fear, and Kurama shot me a concerned glance as he heard it. I lifted my hand to my heart, and touched the Barrier Stone. Seven days… until I would never be able to take the pendant off again. And my soul would be sucked inside when I would eventually fall asleep (assuming I wouldn't already be killed by a rogue demon). Ergo, seven days to live.

Kurama, sensing my distress, curled an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder gently.

Botan nodded sadly. "When Koenma figured out that the distortion point was underground, we recalculated. The breach is much bigger than we thought—what we were seeing around Mushiyori city was just one end of the sphere. That's why we thought it was a perfect circle—but it extends much further underground."

"How are they stationed underground, Botan?" Kurama asked quietly as a student walked past us, idly browsing through the books. He turned into an aisle and walked away. "What are they using?"

"It's a cave system." With a quick glance around us, she lifted the briefcase she brought along with us and popped it open. Kurama distanced himself from me as I lifted the chain of my pendant over my head. Botan tapped a few keys, then spun the briefcase around so we could see the screen inside.

It showed a subterranean map of the distortion point, which was marked by a red dot with a sphere around it. Botan reached around and hit another button; it zoomed out to show the entrance of the cave.

"It's appropriately named Demon's Door Cave," Botan informed us wryly. "The entrance is just outside the city limits."

She snapped the briefcase shut and slid it off the table, looking somber. "We don't have time to play it safe any more," she murmured, standing. "There isn't any more time."

I nodded and slipped the pendant around my neck again; Botan left the library through the side entrance.

I leaned forward, crossing my arms on the table, and buried my head in them, squeezing my eyes shut against burning tears. Things just seemed utterly hopeless—I had no way of stopping what was going to happen. I could either run around with my power exposed and kill all the demons I could before I either exhausted myself or got killed, or I could leave the pendant on and get killed by having my soul sucked out of my body. And then I would be stuck inside the pendant, with Kuronue and Masuyo, forever.

And it wasn't just _me_ that was in danger. That I could probably handle, accept even. The world as we knew it was going to change completely. My parents wouldn't be safe. My friends wouldn't be safe. The world would be run over and _taken_ over by demons… there would be another Makai.

The pounding of blood in my ears could be the sound of a dirge. I was almost certain it would be the last thing I would hear as this dimension literally became hell on earth.

I felt Kurama put his arm around me again. His hair brushed the side of my face as he leaned closer to me.

"I need to go to Spirit World," he murmured. "I…" he hesitated. "You know I would not leave your side for a second if it wasn't completely urgent. I have to ask Koenma something—and it has to be in person."

"I know," I whispered into my elbow.

"I will walk you to Yusuke's apartment," he said, sitting up—though his arm stayed around my shoulders. "No one we know has seen us yet, so we can still leave and be marked absent."

It was very early in the school day—Kurama had left my house to run to his and change into his uniform in the wee hours of the morning. He came back quickly, and we had arrived at Meiou forty-five minutes before class and had been sitting in the library when Botan found us.

I nodded silently and we rose, exiting the building quietly.

* * *

Kurama wasn't going to like this. Genkai probably wouldn't either. (The psychic was staying in Yusuke's apartment, waiting for the other members of the group to get back from school.)

But I really couldn't help it.

Monday was mom's off day, so she wouldn't be at the gym. A quick check in the bay window as Kurama and I passed my house on the way to Yusuke's apartment told me that she was out buying groceries. She usually spent her day off reading at the kitchen table with the curtains open. They were closed, so she was away.

I quietly let myself into the dark, empty house and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. Grabbed my gym bag. Checked Jinx's water bowl on the landing just outside my door. Left, pushing the cat inside with my toe when he tried to get out, and locked the door behind me. Jogged to the gym.

When I got there, I went straight to the locker room and changed. I made a point of stretching my back, which sent tiny spikes of pain down my spine, making me grit my teeth for a split second. I blew out a sharp sigh and chalked up my hands and the bottoms of my feet, then headed to the mat.

It was the single most strenuous workout I had ever put myself through, exacerbated by the fact that my scar was screaming with agony the entire time. The few people that were there—no classes; it was too early for that—stayed out of my way. The looks they gave me showed that they could see my intensity, my desperation, and were either disturbed or perplexed by it, or both. They steered clear for good reason.

It was sunset when I finally called it quits. I was soaked in sweat, and every muscle ached. My back was done throbbing with pain; it was a single sustained note of torture. But I'd done it. I'd forced myself to do everything I wanted to do, and didn't let my weakness stop me.

I went home looking like that—not bothering to change.

"Reina?" my mom asked as I walked through the door. She was tossing a dishrag in the laundry room off the front hall. She crumpled it up in one hand and frowned. "You went to the gym after school?"

"Yeah," I lied. Then, so easily that I startled myself: "Botan is asking me to help her study for entrance exams to a high school she wants to go to. The exam is at the end of this week. I was wondering if I could stay at her house and help her cram."

They were under the impression that Botan, who they had met several times, went to Keiko's school. Keiko was probably still mad at me for bailing on her sleepover so...

She lifted an eyebrow. "All week?" My dad appeared at the end of the hallway with a skeptical look of his own.

"Well of course I'll go to school every day," I said with a small smile. "And come back to feed Jinx and do my laundry. But… she's really freaking out. She's studied very hard but doesn't feel that she's studied enough. Just having me there showing her flash cards will probably help her."

My dad crossed his arms, frowning deeply. Not good. "Why so sudden?"

"She's just… very worried. Remember when I went to take the placement exam for Meiou? How worried _I _was…?"

Mom and Dad winced in unison.

"Good point," my mom murmured. Dad grunted his agreement.

"Well… that's fine I suppose. Where does she live again?" Dad asked.

"One of those apartment complexes off of first. Down that way." I pointed to my left, towards Yusuke's apartment. I wasn't that great at lying; it helped to be telling at least _part_ of the truth. "She lives there with her mom," I added unnecessarily to help the ruse.

My father was rubbing his chin—his five o'clock shadow was itching him, probably. "Well… all right then. I just have one thing I need to ask you."

"Yeah. Shoot," I replied with an easy smile.

He fixed me with a serious look. "Don't go to Mushiyori City. I know an impromptu shopping spree might sound nice to you two, especially after studying to the point of exhaustion. But don't go there. Promise me that."

Mom shot him a confused look, one that I mirrored.

"The doctor," he reminded us with a strange, forced sort of smile. "The crazy one. I don't want you going over there where that kind of behavior is common."

I remembered the crazed, blank sort of expression on the Doctor's face as he attacked Yusuke and I. I remembered Kido lying paralyzed on the ground in a pool of his own blood—he was still recovering at the hospital. I clenched my hands into fists, the slight sting of my nails digging into my palms distracting me just enough so I could suppress a shudder. But that wasn't the only thing that concerned me…

Again, I worried that my father could somehow sense the tunnel. Sense the demonic energy. I fought to keep the worry off my face, and smiled, rolling my eyes teasingly. "I remember now. All right, Dad. I think it's hardly _common_, but I'll steer clear, if only to ease your conscience."

"Thank you," he said with a snort.

I hurriedly cleaned myself up and ate dinner, then gathered a change of clothes, my uniform, and my books and headed out, kissing my mom on the cheek and hugging my dad before leaving the house.

It was nightfall by then, and the streets were empty. The sky rumbled overhead—a thunderstorm was on its way. I shrugged my backpack further up my shoulders and walked a little faster as it began to drizzle.

The aching in my legs kept me from jogging the rest of the way, so my hair was slightly damp when I finally got to Yusuke's apartment complex. I hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, and, with a weary sigh, forced myself to ascend.

"I'm _goin'_ to the _ARCADE!" _Yusuke's voice bellowed as I finally made it to his floor. The door to his apartment slammed open, swinging back and hitting the wall, cracking plaster. He stormed out in a huff, features curled into a snarl, and stopped short when he saw me.

"Well that's just _perfect_," he spat, slamming the door behind him. I flinched. "You know where your boyfriend is? 'Cause he's _apparently _leaving us high and dry—like Hiei, and _frigging _Kuwabara!"

My mouth opened and closed soundlessly. "I… I—uh…"

"Perfect," he snapped again, and violently brushed past me, making me stumble and shoot him an aggravated glare. I watched him stomp down the stairs two at a time. I swayed on the spot confusedly, then shook my head and walked to his apartment door, opening it and depositing my shoes by the baseboard.

Everyone, save Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, were sitting in the middle of the living room, at the coffee table. They all glanced up as I shut the door behind me.

"Reina," Genkai greeted gruffly.

I shrugged my backpack off my aching shoulders. "I've got the week. All we're going to need anyway," I said gruffly, and Genkai nodded in approval, a small frown pulling down the corners of her mouth as she remembered our shrinking time limit.

"Where's Kurama?" she asked.

"Reikai," I answered. I frowned. "He's coming back tonight I think. Early tomorrow morning at the latest. He said he needed to talk to Koenma."

She nodded at that information and sipped her tea.

"Where's Kuwabara?" I asked worriedly, walking towards the group and setting my backpack down on the couch, sitting on the back of it to face them. "Did he choke?" Can't say that I blamed him, what with the world ending in a week.

"He went to a concert," Yana said with an eye roll. "The apocalypse on our doorstep, and he abandons the group to go headbang somewhere. Said it was a once in a lifetime thing, and since… well, you know…"

"Yeah… I know," I muttered, crossing my legs and folding my arms.

Keiko, who was holding Puu, rose from her seat next to the window and took a few steps toward Genkai. "Do you think he should be going out alone?"

Genkai shook her head and set down her teacup. "No, but he needs some space. The enemy will have some trouble getting the upper hand with him anyway. I suspect he's actually going after Kuwabara—he's worried."

Keiko let Puu go and he fluttered to the windowsill, fluffing his feathers and ducking his beak under his wing. Keiko dusted off her palms. "Have any of you eaten? I can make something for us."

The boys all informed her that they were weak from hunger, and she made her way into the kitchen. I hesitantly sidled over there to help her.

"Listen… Keiko?"

She glanced up at me and lifted a single eyebrow. She didn't look mad per se, but she certainly didn't look pleased.

"I…" I grabbed one of the carrots she had pulled out of the refrigerator and began rummaging in the drawers for a peeler. "I'm sorry that I lied to you. I should have told you what was going on. I just… didn't want you to—"

"—To what, get hurt?" Keiko muttered, measuring a cupful of rice a little more vigorously than necessary. "I may be the _only_ non-psychic human around here, but I'm not useless."

"I know that," I replied quietly, finding the peeler and walking over to the sink to start cleaning carrots. "However… we all have a bad habit of underestimating you. And all the guys have a bad habit of underestimating both of us. I know how you feel and I'm sorry for being a hypocrite." I focused on the carrot so I wouldn't cut myself, worrying my lip nervously as I waited for her response.

She was quiet as she worked at the stove, but then sighed. "I probably would've done the same thing, Reina… if I were you. I would've wanted to make sure you were safe too. I forgive you." I glanced over at her, and she shot me a smile. "Just don't do it again," she said lightly, pointing a paring knife at me. The act was slightly less terrifying than it should've been, and I laughed, nodding.

"Promise."

* * *

"_DIMWIT…!"_

Keiko and I both flinched as the sounds of blows and cries of shocked complaints reached our ears, glancing quickly at each other to exchange worried looks. We unanimously dropped our sponges and rags and made our way back out into the living room from the kitchen, which wasn't going anywhere and could be cleaned when there wasn't a crisis at hand.

"Goddamn it, Grandma!" Yusuke shouted from the hallway. He was sprawled out on the floor, rubbing his head and glaring viciously at the tiny, infuriated psychic. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

"I _thought_ you left the group to go after _Kuwabara!"_ Genkai snarled, her hands clenched into fists, shoulders shaking with rage.

"I _told_ you I was going to the _freaking_ arcade!" Yusuke shot back, rising to his feet and crossing his arms angrily after dusting off the back of his jeans. Botan walked forward into the doorway, and I followed her. Keiko and the others lingered uneasily in the background.

"How old are you?" Genkai snapped. "Kuwabara can't use his powers right now and killers are _stalking_ us. Ergo, you choose to play pinball."

"It's Kuwabara's fault!" Yusuke protested. "Besides, he's lost all of his power; his aura isn't gonna be on their radar. Even _Reina's_ more of a threat to them right now!"

"I resent that," I muttered, frowning at him from around Botan's shoulder.

He ignored me and continued: "Why would they waste their time on a _non_-fighter?"

"He hasn't _lost_ his powers, they just haven't awakened yet."

Botan, Yusuke, myself, and probably the others all glanced at Genkai confusedly.

"Next time you see him," she continued in a grim voice, "pay close attention to his aura. Its like an egg about to hatch. There is a perfectly good reason his power has been gone since the Tournament. Kuwabara has unparalleled spiritual awareness—I think his subconscious sensed the coming danger and sent his power into hibernation to grow stronger." She sighed tiredly. "I worry that the enemy will realize this as well and take him out before he meets his potential."

Yusuke's mouth popped open in shock and horror; he shut it quickly and took off wordlessly down the hall.

"Yusuke—wait!" Botan cried, giving chase. I followed both of them as they headed towards the stairs. By the time Botan and I reached the landing, Yusuke was already downstairs and out the door.

Without complaint, Botan and I ran down the last few flights and flew out the double doors at the bottom, skidding to a halt in the rain. A ribbon of lightning lit up the sky, I saw Yusuke disappear into an alley to our left.

"C'mon!" I ordered, grabbing Botan and running after him. My legs were burning—I regretted going to the gym earlier today. "He'll get _himself_ killed if he doesn't watch out!"

"Which he won't," Botan puffed as we turned into the alleyway. "He's too worried to notice anything else."

I nodded my agreement and put on another burst of speed. I ran headlong into the back of Yusuke as we scampered out of the alleyway, grabbing his arm to keep myself from slipping on the slick concrete. The impact barely unbalanced him—Botan was able to stop herself before she crashed into us.

"You should go back," Yusuke said, turning to look at us as I took a few steps away from him, sidestepping a puddle. "I don't know if I can get Kuwabara and watch your backs too."

"We're here to watch _your_ back," Botan argued quietly. Yusuke sighed but didn't counter her. He pushed some hair out of his face; it had been loosened from its gelled state by the rain.

"I can't find his signal," Botan added worriedly.

"Try looking for a strange territory," I advised, and pulled off the Barrier Stone, branching my own aura out to aid our search. It wouldn't help much, but I needed to be doing _something._ Botan nodded and lifted her wrist, checking her wristwatch. She tapped a few buttons and studied it, frowning.

"Where was that concert, Yusuke?" I asked, turning to him.

He threw his hands up in the air with a frustrated growl. "Hell if I know!"

"Do you even know who was playing?"

His deep frown told me all I needed to know.

"There could be posters somewhere around here," Botan offered after tapping her wristwatch a few more times dejectedly—it was obviously a Spirit Detective item, and wasn't working up to her standards. "We can figure out where it was and check out that area."

"There isn't enough _time," _Yusuke protested, running his fingers though his hair agitatedly, slinging water droplets on my shirt.

"And we'll waste it running around aimlessly," I said as calmly as I could. "We need to be using this time as judiciously as we can. Keep a lookout for posters and any strange auras."

We set out in a flat run down the street towards the center of town, checking street lamps and the sides of buildings for any posters advertising the concert that Kuwabara had gone to. There were some pieces of paper stuck to walls and posts here and there, but the rain had washed all the ink away. Yusuke crumpled up one of those and tossed the soggy thing to the ground with a faint _plop_.

"Any better ideas?" he asked me in an aggravated way. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say a single syllable, chills raced up my spine.

A white-hot light _exploded_ on the skyline to my right; all of us whirled around towards it as Botan's wristwatch went crazy, beeping, sensors spinning haphazardly.

"It's… off the charts!" Botan gasped as the watch suddenly went dead. She tapped it a few times and sighed heavily; it had shorted out.

"C'mon!" Yusuke ordered, and took off down the street, dodging a lonely Honda as it honked and swerved to not hit him, tires squealing as it hydroplaned slightly. Botan and I jumped up on the sidewalk and sprinted after Yusuke as he disappeared onto a side street. We caught up with him by ducking through an alleyway.

"Can't get it to work," Botan puffed frustratedly as she continued to tap the face of the watch.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Yusuke grunted.

"I can sense it too," I added quietly. Barely. But it was still there. The initial blast had been all to easy to sense; now it was a dull throbbing of energy ebbing in the distance.

Botan and I simply followed Yusuke as we continued to run.

After a few leg muscle-searing minutes during which I wanted to curl up on the sidewalk and call it a night, Yusuke skittered to a stop, throwing out his arm to halt us as well.

"This is my street!" he said after a few seconds of stunned silence. He turned and looked at Botan. "Did you get that thing working again…?"

Botan nodded in answer, breathing heavily, and showed him the watch. She took a deep breath, and pushed her bangs out of her face. "It says that the energy signature _is_ here… maybe he made it back?"

Without waiting for her to add anything to that assumption, Yusuke turned and bolted down the sidewalk. With a weary sigh on my part, Botan and I followed him as he disappeared into his apartment building. The kid just didn't run out of steam, did he?

"Kuwabara!" Botan gasped as we ran through the doors.

He was lying on the ground. There were four boys lying next to him—three of which looked vaguely familiar. His friends, perhaps? They were all clearly unconscious, including the fourth one—who I didn't recognize. His chest was bleeding profusely.

When Kuwabara heard Botan, he twisted his head slightly (he was lying facedown on the floor) and grinned. "I… I saved _all_ of them," he whispered with a trembling grin. Blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth.

"What the _hell_ happened out there?" Yusuke demanded, kneeling next to his friend. "And whose _energy_ was that…?!"

Kuwabara's smile didn't fade as his eyes slipped shut and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"I'll get some help," I said quietly, and sidestepped Yusuke as he bent down to flip Kuwabara over. "We need to get them all upstairs."

I ran up three flights of steps and didn't break stride as I ran into Yusuke's apartment. Everyone looked up as I darted into the room.

"Kaito, Yana—Kuwabara and his friends are passed out downstairs. Come help carry them up," I said tersely. They rose without a word and followed me as I turned and left the apartment.

Yusuke was already heading up with Kuwabara in tow when we started heading down the stairs. He shifted Kuwabara's limp form in his fireman's carry and nodded at us once as he continued on.

"I've got this one," Botan told us as we reached the first floor. She was holding the boy with the chest wound up in a sitting position—he had stopped bleeding. "I healed him slightly so I could get him upstairs, but he'll need bandages."

Kaito grabbed one of Kuwabara's friends and Yana picked up another. He nodded at me and picked up the other under his arm; I lifted his legs so they wouldn't drag on the stairs as we slowly made our way up the stairs.

Eventually we made it upstairs; Keiko and Botan had set up cots on the floor for Kuwabara's friends. The injured one went on Yusuke's bed (Shizuru, who had arrived while Yusuke, Botan and I were out looking) was bandaging his wounds. Kuwabara was lying on a sleeping bag next to the bed, snoring away. He looked utterly at peace.

Yusuke was sitting in the chair at his desk, elbows on his knees, chin resting on his clasped hands. When I walked into the room, he glanced up.

"That one," he said, pointing at the boy on the bed, "is the psychic that attacked Kuwabara and his friends."

"…What?" I asked after a beat of confusion. "But why did Kuwabara—"

"—He woke up and told me that the kid was 'begging for help.' Something like that. He could see it in his eyes. Said his name was Mitarai."

"He's one of the Seven," I murmured.

Yusuke nodded. "Kuwabara's friends looked like they were half dead from drowning. We got them to throw up a shitload of water. If I had to take a guess I'd say this kid is Seaman."

"You're probably right." My eyes drifted to the boy. He had blond, curly hair that fell slightly in his eyes. His face was smooth and innocent, peaceful. "He can't be more than thirteen. He looks so… young." How could someone so young, someone who hadn't had enough time to really experience what the world had to offer, want to bring about its demise?

"I don't understand it," Yusuke muttered, as if he could hear my thoughts.

I nodded to myself, and glanced over at him. "Do you want the couch?"

He met my gaze and shook his head, quirking a small smile. "Nah. You can have it. I'll just stay here." He shot a watchful look over Mitarai's sleeping form, then over at Kuwabara. He frowned slightly as Kuwabara rolled over, grimacing in his sleep as his arm (which was bandaged) lightly brushed the edge of the nightstand.

I smiled slightly, understanding, and crossed the room to his closet, which I found was surprisingly neat when I slid the door open. There was a blanket on a high shelf; I reached up on tiptoe and grabbed it, shaking it out of its folds and tossing it over Yusuke's shoulders.

"Get as comfortable as you can be," I murmured, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it gently before walking towards the door. "Goodnight Yusuke."

"Thanks, Sparky."

* * *

I woke with a start, jumping off the couch, eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the darkness I had awoken to.

A blurry, dark shape held up its hands after closing the door behind him gently.

"It's just me," Kurama said quietly. "I apologize for startling you."

"Nah, don't," I said with a sigh of relief, sinking back down onto the couch. I patted the cushion next to me. "It was your aura. It means that I'm not getting rusty, which is a good thing. Come sit with me."

He chuckled slightly, and maneuvered through the room quietly and easily to join me on the couch. I fumbled for my pendant (which I had left on the coffee table) and pulled the chain over my head as he drew near.

"Were you able to talk to Koenma?" I asked in undertone (Keiko was sleeping in the armchair across the room.)

I saw him nod in the dim moonlight that filtered through the curtains. "Yes."

"Can I know what you asked him…?" I pressed after a few quiet moments.

Kurama breathed a small sigh, and reclined slightly, stretching one of his arms behind me. "He knows who the leader of the Seven is."

There was a long silence. All I could hear was my own pulse thrumming in my ears.

"A-and he didn't _tell_ us?" I spluttered. Unbelievable. Why would he withhold that kind of information? Especially with _our_ deadline!

"He was afraid that we would not be able to defeat him," Kurama murmured.

I slapped my hands down on my knees in frustration. "We don't have much of a choice, do we? Kind of like killing Toguro at the Dark Tournament—but Yusuke managed it anyway… but this time every life on this _planet_ is at stake, not just ours!" I hesitated for a moment to catch my breath. I was wide awake now; my hands were clenched and trembling with rage and frustration in my lap.

"Who is he? How powerful is he? Is he of the demon or human persuasion? How did he recruit human psychics—?"

"—All very valid questions," Kurama interrupted, sounding slightly amused at my aggravation. His finger hooked around a lock of my hair and pulled it back behind my ear. "None of which I know the answers to—not yet at any rate. Koenma will be meeting with us all tomorrow to fill us in."

"How _considerate_ of him," I mumbled scathingly.

We sat in silence for the better part of a minute. I leaned into Kurama's side to calm myself down somewhat, resting my head on his shoulder. He tilted his head slightly so his cheek was resting against the top of my head.

"Regardless," he whispered. "The leader, and his accomplices _will_ be defeated. I will make sure of that." He turned his face, pressing his lips gently against my temple for half a second. "Do not fear the demise of this world and what that will mean for you. It is an impossibility."

"Last time you told me something was impossible, you were talking about Karasu getting to me," I mumbled. "I still had to fight him off before you finished him. And that was one demon, Kurama—one. This time around, you're going to be fighting off… basically, the entirety of Makai. Even you can't manage that..."

"Only if the tunnel is completed," he argued quietly. "And that will _not _happen, Reina."

"What if the leader _is_ too strong for us? What if there's nothing we can do?" My words hung in the darkness around us, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I…" He paused. "I do not believe that will be the case. However, I have made arrangements for that circumstance."

"Oh?"

I felt him nod. "Plane tickets to America. Maine to be exact. For your family and mine."

I recoiled slightly to stare at him incredulously through the gloom. "We can't just run away," I whispered firmly. "That'll just prolong the inevitable…"

"It will buy me enough time to find the demon you're attached to, and kill it," he replied, eyes shining slightly in the darkness, reflecting the light of the moon. They looked black. "You'll be able to control your power and you won't die of exposure."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in, and click.

"I'm all for sending my family away from the tunnel and the demons pouring out of it," I said slowly as Keiko mumbled something and turned over in her sleep, "but I'm _not_ leaving you here to fight my battles for me, Kurama. How do you expect to find that demon without me anyway?"

"I asked Koenma about it today," he replied patiently. "Something in the way he answered my question made me inclined to believe that his father may know something about the demon, and the very nature of your connection to it. He knew _something_, but no details. That information will most likely be hidden in King Enma's personal vaults, if even Koenma doesn't know about it. I would break into Reikai and find those files. I'm sorely tempted to do it regardless of the impending apocalypse," he added with a frown that I barely saw in the dark.

"Don't get locked in Reikai prison for me," I sighed, curling up against him again. "I don't think you'll get off for good behavior if you break into their vaults for a _second_ time."

"You are probably right," he assented, and lapsed into silence. "I'll go on home so you can get some rest."

I shook my head. "No, don't worry. You can have the couch—you must be exhausted. Besides, we aren't supposed to split up—"

"—What Genkai doesn't know won't hurt her," he murmured playfully, and tousled my hair before standing up. He bent down and pecked me once on the cheek. "Sleep well. I'll be here early in the morning. Do you want to go to school tomorrow?"

"And miss out on Koenma's explanation? Hell no. I do need to make an appearance at my parent's house, though—to keep up the facade." I pulled my blanket back over my shoulders and punched my pillow once before flopping down and smiling up at him; I was sure he could see it even in the dark, what with his heightened demonic senses. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful."

"Always," he whispered, and left the apartment quietly. I pulled off my pendant and set it on the nightstand, frowning as I thought of the two souls trapped inside.

_After all this is over... _I thought towards them as Kurama's aura flickered on the edges of my awareness—he was wasting no time in getting home, which was good. I didn't want him to get ambushed.

_I'll find a way to free both of you. I promise._

* * *

Kurama arrived early the next morning, and I groggily rolled off the couch and lumbered into the bathroom to change into my uniform. I then went to my parent's house, ate breakfast with them, and Kurama came back around to pick me up and "walk me to school." We walked towards Meiou, but as soon as my house was out of sight, took an alleyway to the next street over and doubled back.

By the time we got back, everyone was up (except Kuwabara and Mitarai; apparently while I was at my parent's house, Kuwabara's friends had woken up and Kurama had wiped their memories and sent them on their way after questioning them about what happened last night.)

Mitarai was indeed Seaman, and he was able to use his power by mixing his own blood with water. Once that was done, he could manipulate the water to take any form he pleased. He had created several monsters and almost drowned Kuwabara and his friends inside one.

Kaito and Yana had gone to the hospital in Mushiyori to keep Kido company, so they were gone. Keiko was milling about making breakfast, and after changing into capris and a tank top so my uniform wouldn't get dirty, I walked into the kitchen to see how I could help her.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked hesitantly, keeping my distance so I wouldn't crowd her as she fried a couple eggs.

"Toast," she replied tiredly, ducking her head towards the toaster. "Bread is in the cabinet next to the refrigerator."

I silently walked to the refrigerator, pulling out the butter, and then reached up to the cabinet and pulled out a half loaf, and rummaged around for more, finding none.

"I'm going to the store later," Keiko informed me when she saw me searching. "It's not the only thing we're running out of."

"With all these boys living here, that's no surprise," I said with a small chuckle and walked over to the stove. I plugged in the toaster as Keiko flipped an egg over with a jerk of her wrist.

The toast popped up, and I started rummaging for a knife to butter it with.

"Here," Keiko said with a laugh, handing me a knife and reaching up to a cabinet over our heads, deftly pulling out a plate and setting it down on the counter. Puu fluttered over and I waved him off as I plucked the toast from the toaster, rolling my eyes.

"What would I do without you?" I teased, bumping her with my hip. She snorted, bumped me back, and shook her head, grinning.

After everyone had eaten, we all milled about worriedly, waiting for Koenma. Yusuke was the only one not in the room; he stayed in his room with Mitarai and Kuwabara, keeping an eye on both of them.

I was sitting with Puu in my lap when Yusuke's grim voice reached my ears.

"Guys… the kid that attacked Kuwabara is waking up. Get in here."

Genkai was the first one in the door; everyone filed into the room in front of me. Kurama waved me forward and I walked inside, sidestepping Genkai to stand next to Botan in front of the window.

Mitarai was tossing and turning under the sheets, sweating, his face screwed up in a tense, agonized expression. Yusuke flipped his chair around and sat on it backwards, crossing his arms over the back of the chair and resting his chin upon them to fix the boy with an unmoving stare. Waiting.

Suddenly, Mitarai shot up into a sitting position with a yelp, then automatically winced and clutched at his bandaged chest, grimacing at the pain.

"Good morning," Yusuke snapped.

The boy let out a squeak of surprise and fear and glanced up sharply—looking around at us all. When his gaze met mine, I could see that his eyes were a shocking shade of blue—and very wide. He was utterly terrified.

"Y-you're… Yusuke…" he whispered, flicking his eyes to the Detective's face.

Yusuke nodded once. "That's right, goldie," he replied curtly. "And that's my bed you're sleeping in. All thanks to the human freight train who dragged you back here so we could stitch you back up." Yusuke lifted his arm and jerked a cursory thumb in Kuwabara's direction (he was still sprawled out on the floor, snoring quite loudly.)

Mitarai glanced over at Kuwabara with a confused expression, brows furrowing over his eyes.

"His friends—your victims—survived as well," Kurama added quietly. "We erased their memories so they wouldn't be burdened by the darker truths."

"Like a human fighting for the wrong side," Yusuke put in.

Mitarai set his jaw and averted his gaze to his hands, which were folded in his lap. They clenched into fists.

"Kuwabara saved your life when you tried to kill him," Yusuke continued darkly. "Something your psychic pals wouldn't do for you. You owe him big—so start talking."

Mitarai was shaking his head long before Yusuke had finished talking. "No… you don't understand," he murmured distractedly. "You haven't seen the things I have—if you had, then you would realize that we all _deserve _to die…"

Kurama tilted his head slightly, frowning. "Define 'all.' Do you mean your fellow psychics? Or…?"

"No, I mean all of us—humans." He jerked his head around to look at us with a wild gleam in his eyes. "You would think so _too_ if you saw the videotape!" he exclaimed desperately, clutching at his wound.

"What video?" I pressed.

Mitarai's lip quivered; he averted his gaze again. "He called it… Chapter Black."

I heard Kurama let out a surprised hiss; when I glanced over at him his eyes were wide and fixed on Mitarai.

"You've seen it?" he demanded sharply.

Mitarai closed his eyes. "Every minute."

There was a long silence, during which Shizuru, Botan, Keiko and I glanced at each other confusedly as the tension in the air rose and grew past its breaking point.

"What the _hell_ is Chapter Black?" Yusuke muttered, glancing over at Kurama.

"It's legendary… Hiei's been wanting to get his hands on it for years." Kurama crossed his arms, shaking his head in wonderment. "It is a piece of intelligence supposedly kept in the bowels of Reikai's records department…"

"Go on," Yusuke said with an apprehensive sort of glare.

Kurama nodded. "Over its millennia of existence, the human race has committed heinous acts against others and their own race. This videotape—Chapter Black—is a compilation. It documents the most unspeakable acts of all. It's said to run thousands of hours…"

I shifted my weight nervously and glanced over at Genkai. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed. She had a grim expression on her face.

This couldn't be good.

"I knew well of the tape's existence," Kurama continued quietly, "but never imagined it could be part of this case…"

Mitarai's entire body was trembling at this point; his shoulders were hunched. And though he was looking at us, his eyes saw nothing. His gaze was blank and distant.

"So many horrible things marching across that screen…" he whispered mostly to himself. "You don't know how we really are—what we're capable of." He looked at Yusuke. "I saw it all. If you saw it, you'd think differently too. You'd understand why we're doing this. You'd understand that we _have _to—"

"—Have to _what?!"_ Yusuke snapped suddenly, rising to his feet and shoving his chair off to the side. He took a few steps toward the bed, looming over Mitarai. "Get eaten up by a bunch of bloodthirsty _monsters_…?"

"That's right!" Mitarai shouted back. There were tears pouring down his face. "You're defensive because you don't know the truth! Humanity only seems worth defending because _you _were born in a peaceful time! But war's our nature—it'll always come back. Have _you_ ever seen hundreds of frightened people standing in line to be _killed _in a camp?"

Yusuke recoiled slightly, shoulders tense.

Mitarai continued, dragging a hand across his eyes to wipe away the tears, but more came. "H-have you seen horsemen raid and _destroy_ a village—dancing on the bodies of their victims?!" His voice rose and quivered with every word. "Have you ever seen a _single bomb_ wipe away millions of innocent people who had never even picked up a weapon?!" Emotion overcame him and he buried his face in his hands, shoulders heaving. And then he screamed—an awful, desperate plea:

"Civil war, where mothers are hacked down in front their children, and children in front of their mothers! And a soldier… a soldier…" He lifted his face and looked at all of us with his tortured, frightened gaze. "Tearing a family apart and leading them to a fire to be burned alive… his eyes _enjoying_ the torture…" the last word was a mere breath.

Keiko let out a strangled sob, clapping a hand over her mouth. Shizuru wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room. I swallowed my own emotions and blinked rapidly as I saw her dissolve into horrified grief. I reached out and grabbed Botan's elbow and she leaned against my shoulder for support.

Mitarai was both laughing—a horrible choked sound—and crying, rocking slightly where he sat, his arms curled tightly around himself. "And you think you're _better _then them? I _know_ I'm not…"

Yusuke's hands balled up into fists. "What about Kuwabara?" he demanded, and Mitarai sucked in a sharp breath. "He told me why he saved you last night when he came to for a minute. I asked him: 'Kuwabara, you idiot—why the _hell_ did you save that jerk?' And he said… 'Because, Urameshi… in his eyes, he was crying for help.'"

Mitarai looked utterly stricken, his lips still quivering slightly as tears seeped out of the corners of his eyes.

Yusuke sighed and rolled his shoulders, crossing his arms. "I thought it was really stupid, but looking at you now I can see he was right about that. A big idiot like Kuwabara—I bet he's got that bully look you _hate_. But he still cared about you enough to drag you back here to get stitched up… guess you weren't expecting that, were you goldie?"

Mitarai ducked and curled his arms around his head, bending over his legs and hiding his face in the sheets. "I-I don't know," he whispered. "It's not like he said…! Every night I see the people on the tape… I used to think I was one of them. But in my nightmares… _I'm _the one killing them. _I'm_ the monster…"

He looked up at us, rivers running down his face, his eyes desperately seeking out some sort of reassurance, something to hold on to. "And I feel dirtier and dirtier as I watch them die—as I watch myself kill them. And I feel like I need to make up for something… but I don't even know what…"

He curled back into himself, burying his face in his arms.

"I'm sorry—!" he sobbed. "_I'm so sorry_…"

Kurama walked forward and touched Yusuke's shoulder. "We should let him be—for now," he suggested quietly as Mitarai cried into the sheets. "He has to face his own demons before he faces us…"

Yusuke nodded and walked out of the room after Genkai. Kurama followed him, and Botan took a few hesitant steps towards Mitarai, and sat down on the edge of the mattress, peering at him worriedly.

I plucked a box of tissues off the nightstand and sat down next to her, holding it out to the boy.

"Here, kid," I said in undertone, trying not to scare him. He still jolted up into a sitting position, staring at me worriedly. Then his expression became defensive and almost… angry.

"If Kuwabara isn't evil at heart, then _you_ are, Reina," he told me in what would've been a growl if he wasn't still crying. "We _know_ about you, and your power—you _attack_ demons automatically… with no remorse."

"We?" I asked once I had gathered my thoughts. His verbal attack had taken me completely by surprise. "Oh. You mean the Seven… your group. You've been keeping tabs on me?" My pulse thudded nervously; I glanced towards the window to make sure one of them wasn't watching.

"All of you," Mitarai muttered. "But you're an example of what humanity is at its core. Needlessly violent…"

I sighed heavily, dropping the tissue box to rub my temples. "I don't want my power to act that way; I have no control over it," I explained wearily, dropping my hands and glancing over at him. I reached up and pulled out my pendant. "That's why I wear this. It binds my powers, keeps it from attacking every demon I meet. Even though this little necklace…" I swung it from my fingers; it swayed like a pendulum, "has the potential to _kill_ me by ripping my soul from my body. I'd rather take that chance than kill or harm needlessly."

Mitarai's expression dimmed slightly, the anger being replaced by confusion again. "But…"

"Humanity isn't inherently evil, Mitarai," I said gently. "Some people can be. I know that; I've experienced it too—though certainly not to the degree that you have. But as a whole, people aren't nearly as bad as you've been led to believe they are, Mitarai."

"I…" he faltered over his words and fell silent, then grabbed a couple tissues from the box and rubbed them over his eyes and nose.

I reached out and lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. "If you need to talk to someone… or accuse, or yell, or vent—anything at all, Mitarai… we're here. The guys aren't very wordy, but all of us, we're here to help you. Okay?"

He bit his lip to keep it from quivering, and nodded once. I shot him a small smile, squeezed his shoulder, and stood.

"Let me see your wound," Botan said gently, turning towards him. "I think it might need to be re-wrapped…"

I left the room as she started unwinding the bandages that wound around his torso, and closed the door behind me as I walked into the next room.

I was promptly greeted by the sight of an absolutely infuriated Yusuke, who was kneeling on the floor next to the coffee table, screaming with the decibel force of a thousand banshees into his Detective briefcase:

"Earth to _toddler BITCH!" _he bellowed, grabbing the sides of the briefcase and shaking it a little, making it skitter on the surface of the table. I pulled off my pendant; this was going to be good. "You'd better speak _NOW _before I forever shove that stupid pacifier _ten inches _down your _THROAT…!"_

Botan burst out of Yusuke's bedroom; Kurama walked into the apartment from the balcony, looking somewhat frustrated. Genkai walked up behind Yusuke and peered down at the screen over his shoulder. I edged closer to do the same.

"Kurama just told me that you know who we're up against!" Yusuke accused. "Why the _hell_ haven't you told me?!"

Koenma's image on the screen sighed and rubbed his temples. "I wasn't positive until I saw that the videotape had been used in this case. Only one man has a copy of that—and I didn't want to believe that it was him…"

"Yeah yeah, go on," Yusuke snarled.

Koenma frowned at him, and let out another heavy sigh. "Very well. The name of the mastermind behind this plan… is Shinobu Sensui.

"And he was the Spirit Detective before you came along, Yusuke."

* * *

**The big bad guy has been revealed! Hahaha, leave a review, tell me how you liked it. The next chapter may take a little while, what with my horrific college schedule. Make things easier on yourselves and put me on Story Alert so you don't check back and get disappointed :**


	11. Crossfire

**Thank you Maye, PrincessWindNight, SinisteRRRsAngel, Yaoi-Beloved, MizuKaji, NoWarningSignsNoAlibi, Kisa19, GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor, ClumsyDragon28, AshleyArnetta, RandomCitizen, Juliedoo, and a guest reader for reviewing! With your help and the help of the other reviewers, this story broke 100 reviews! :D**

**Sorry for the lateness of the update, college hit me like a sack of bricks. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"It is not death that a man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live."

-Marcus Aurelius

Crossfire

* * *

To say that we simply _awaited_ Koenma's arrival would be a serious understatement. Yusuke for one was pacing the length of the apartment the entire time, alternating between glaring at the ground and glaring at the apartment door as he stomped his way through the living room and adjacent bedroom. Kurama, always so calm and collected, appeared to be patiently waiting while sitting on the armrest of the couch—but if you looked closely, there was a tension in his jawline and a hardness in his gaze that betrayed his impatience.

Botan, Keiko, and I sat on the couch—my legs crossed, one foot bouncing up and down nervously; Botan was filing her fingernails with a vengeance. Keiko simply sat on the couch, her hands folded loosely in her lap. Puu was sitting on the armrest beside her, making low, anxious cooing noises as Yusuke carved the beginnings of a well-worn trail in the carpet with his repetitive pacing.

Shizuru and Kuwabara were in the other room tending to Mitarai, who needed a bandage check. Kaito, Genkai, and everyone else sat on various pieces of furniture and non-conventional surfaces (such as the countertop, in Yana's case), and kept their eyes trained on the door. It was like sitting in a room of statues; the only thing that betrayed the fact that they were living was the slight movement of their breathing and the occasional shifting of weight.

I, for one, kept my gaze fixed on the grandfather clock mounted to the north wall. The pendulum swung back and forth and eventually ticked out half an hour before everyone started to get _really _antsy.

"Botan," Yusuke growled, pausing his march for a second to lean against the back of the couch. "how long does it take for you to grab a portal over here—_especially_ if you're the frigging _prince _of the underworld…?"

"Give him some time," she replied tersely, finishing off the nail of her pinky finger with an abrupt swipe. She started grinding down the thumbnail of her left hand. "He's very busy, especially in these dark times."

Yusuke made a disgusted snorting sound and resumed his post.

"When he gets here we can actually start accomplishing things," I informed Yusuke quietly as he scuffed the carpet behind the couch. "You're going to need all that pent-up energy for the fight. I suggest you start to save it."

He simply grunted and flopped down on the corner of the coffee table, across from Keiko. In a subconscious act, he reached over and took her hand, squeezing her palm gently as he swiveled his head to eye the door watchfully. Keiko blushed a bit but didn't protest or draw her hand from his.

* * *

"—Okay, so let's hear it, Koenma," Kuwabara interjected after we had all sat down and settled into a seething sort of silence. Yusuke was glaring daggers at the prince of the underworld, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Kuwabara glanced over at his friend and grimaced slightly, turning back to Koenma and lifting an eyebrow in his direction.

Kuwabara had woken up shortly after Yusuke's furious conversation with Koenma through the briefcase, and was feeling perfectly healthy. Mitarai was slowly calming down and was still in Yusuke's room, having decided to stay here peacefully until we could figure out what we were going to do with him.

Everyone except Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan were in the dining room for the interrogation (the stress in the air certainly didn't make it feel like a normal briefing,) as they were currently responsible for changing Mitarai's bandages.

Koenma noted Yusuke's furious expression, sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't act like _you're _tired, dumbass," Yusuke quipped. He leveled one finger in the ruler of Reikai's direction. "You screwed up so bad that the entire frigging _planet _is in danger, and all we want to do is clean up your mess for you. Don't you have a screening process or something for hiring Detectives?" Koenma didn't respond; he simply released the bridge of his nose and laid his hand down on the tabletop, palm down. He seemed to study his fingernails very intensely.

"Shut up, and let him talk, Dimwit," Genkai snapped, and Yusuke, whose mouth was open to continue the lecture, clamped his mouth shut and grudgingly settled back into his seat.

Koenma glanced up wearily and looked at each of us.

"In all of my reign, nothing seemed more natural than hiring Sensui," Koenma murmured, a distant glaze settling over his eyes. "He was a child prodigy. Like you, Kuwabara, he could sense apparitions at a young age. But there was a difference… even then, he could destroy them. Quite effectively, in fact."

Kuwabara frowned slightly at being paralleled to our enemy, but didn't contest it. Yusuke's frown deepened as he leaned forward, folding his arms on the table as Koenma continued:

"His world was cut and dry—black and white. There was good, and there was evil. Humans were good, and demons only existed to be destroyed. He was content with this truth, and at the time, this mindset served his duties as a Spirit Detective well." Koenma heaved another sigh and rubbed a hand over his mouth. "But then… that changed when he saw something he never should have witnessed."

"And what was that?" Kurama prompted after a beat of silence.

Koenma's eyes flashed; his brow furrowed. "Gray. And a lot of it. It was an urgent mission of the upmost importance—I admit that I did not think my decision through entirely, and that was a mistake. What he saw on that mission made the lines between good and evil, the framework of his reality, begin to blur." Regret and an ancient sort of sadness made his voice quiet and grim. "It fully unhinged him and drove him to madness."

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly, not fully sure that I wanted to know.

Koenma glanced at me; met my gaze. "He was going to seal up a tunnel to Demon World."

I recoiled slightly in shock; Kuwabara and Yana made startled exclamations, and Yusuke's eyes narrowed. Genkai took a sip of her tea and swirled the last dregs of it around in the bottom of the porcelain cup, her eyes downcast and a deep frown on her face.

"The same thing we are doing now," Kurama stated somewhat unnecessarily, but it still sent a flurry of chills racing up my spine. "History is repeating itself…"

"Somewhat similar yes, Kurama, however—the circumstances were different," Koenma replied, twining his fingers together on the tabletop. He kept his eyes trained on his cuticles.

"How different?" Yusuke demanded.

Koenma didn't look up. "The tunnel was small, only ten meters wide. There was no threat of expansion, but it was stable. It allowed lower class demons to pass through… and was maintained by eight psychics.

"But it wasn't free passage for the demons. There were ulterior motives behind the operation. It was being backed by the Black Black Club, I'm sure you remember them."

"The organizers of the Dark Tournament," I recalled with a surge of nausea and hate. "Tarukane was a member, I recall. He was using his status to sell Yukina's tears on the Black Market…"

"Those were the _dirtbags _who sat there and _watched _while we fought Toguro on that mission!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "They were placing bets and everything, the bastards…"

Koenma nodded, affirming all of this. "I take it you also remember the man Sakyo, the one who blew up the stadium immediately after the commencement of the Tournament…?"

"That's not hard to forget," Yusuke commented darkly. "I guess he was helping out with the tunnel back then too, huh? He was starting stuff while I was getting kicked out of kindergarten… Damn," he muttered, slouching back in his seat and subconsciously running a hand over his gelled-back hair.

"Indeed," Koenma said, quirking a barely-there smile at Yusuke's kindergarten confession. "It was the beginnings of the demonic bodyguard industry, and it was being headed by Sakyo at the time. Now, the industry is international and booming."

"How does all of this tie into what is happening now?" Kurama asked pointedly, looking a tad bit stressed by the digression.

Koenma shook his head a little, and cleared his throat. "Yes. Back to Sensui. The night that Sensui's perspective changed, my intelligence team had picked up news of a giant transaction in the demon trade. All key members of the Black Black Club ould be present, as well as the people who were instrumental in the capture of the demons. If the transaction were successful, it would propel the business to all four corners of the globe." Koenma shifted weight in his chair, his frown deepening a fraction. "And if we could manage to intervene, we could bring the demon trade to its knees."

Everyone was paying rapt attention now. If a pin dropped, I was completely certain that I would be able to hear it. I'd never fully appreciated that cliché until now.

Koenma rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The raid was going successfully. Sensui and his partner, Itsuki, were well up to the challenge, breaking into te transaction's headquarters, and taking the members of the Black Black Club by surprise. In retrospect…" Koenma let his hand fall, and shook his head slowly at some memory, "…possibly _too much_ by surprise… because it was then that Sensui saw something that changed him. Something he never should have witnessed."

Kurama's gaze flicked to mine, and he studied my face for a fraction, assessing the stress and emotion there; then he settled for watching Koenma's grim expression with a pensive frown on his face.

"What was it?" I asked in a near whisper. My hands were tightly clasped in my lap. "What did he see…?"

Koenma's eyes met mine.

"One of humanity's darkest indulgences," he said quietly. "A ritual, known as the Feast of Human Vices… These privileged humans toyed with the demons they had captured, torturing them with no true motives besides their twisted pleasure.

He glanced away breathed a shuddering breath; his fingers tapped jerkily and disjointedly on the tabletop. He didn't meet my gaze.

"I won't go into great detail," he murmured after a second of composing himself. "But, needless to say—seeing this unhinged Sensui. All his life, he'd been geared to see the _demons_ as the evil he needed to eradicate. When he saw them as victims, when he saw that his own kind was being wantonly cruel, vicious…

"He killed every human in that room."

Something in my chest twisted; Kurama glanced at me with a dark, somewhat unfocused expression. I met his gaze; he nodded once, grimly, and flicked his eyes back over to Koenma.

"He began to question the sanctity of the entire human race," Kurama said quietly; it was not a question.

Koenma nodded. "Yes. He stole the videotape from Reikai and then disappeared. It is all too easy to see what his motivations for creating the Tunnel are—he wants to bring down a final judgement on humanity, for the collective crimes that they have committed. What better way to do that than allow the creatures he saw tortured bring an end to a damned and sinful race?"

"What indeed," Kurama murmured.

Yusuke allowed a few seconds of grim silence to reign before rolling his shoulders and slouching in his seat with a snort.

"You see, this is why I don't give two flying shits—being half-assed is a good thing." He glanced over at Genkai and smirked, tapping his temple with his index finger. "If you take yourself too seriously, you become a freaking fanatic."

Koenma allowed a single snort of laughter and rose from his seat, resting his hand on the back. He smiled faintly at his detective. "Exactly why I chose you, Yusuke. I didn't want someone who could think too hard about things—too many complications."

Kurama glanced up, eyes going wide. "Yes! Of _course_!" It was as if he had suddenly realized the meaning of life.

Yusuke glared at the demon. "Don't be too quick to defend me, fox boy," he grumbled.

Kurama quirked a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry…"

Koenma drummed his fingers on the back of his chair. "Beside the point," he quipped, getting back to business. "I don't know why Sensui's waited ten years to do this, but I do know one thing—he will not stop until the world as we know it has been destroyed. So that means—"

Several things happened at once.

In unison, Yusuke and Kurama, who were sitting next to each other across the table from me, turned their heads sharply to exchange a quick, meaningful glance—a verification. Then, so quickly that their movements were blurred, they twisted in their seats, and looked out the window.

Kuwabara, Genkai, and I shot to our feet automatically, alerted by their tension, and followed their gazes out the window. I sidestepped Koenma to get a better look, and I spotted them instantly.

They were standing on the rooftop across the street—two figures. One was in red, and unfamiliar, and the other was tall, menacing, dressed entirely in black. I knew him instantly; I remembered our brief encounter in the town square of Mushiyori City.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured, recoiling reflexively. "That's Sensui."

Yusuke cursed, and jerked to his feet, darting to the window. Kurama was not far behind, and both of them stood in front of the floor-length glass with a defensiveness that not unlike a pair of dogs with their hackles raised. Genkai nimbly rounded the table and came to stand beside Yusuke, her wrinkled hands curling into fists.

I felt the dreaded and familiar thrill of a psychic's territory being opened; it was radiating from the man standing next to Sensui. I squinted as he moved—he lifted both of his arms straight out in front of him.

There was a strangled yell, and then Kuwabara barreled past us, almost knocking Koenma over. I whirled and followed him through the door.

"What?" I shouted.

Kuwabara all but kicked down the door to Yusuke's room and disappeared instantly within. I leaped over the ottoman in the living room and bounded in after him, almost running into him as I entered the room; he'd come to a complete standstill in the center of Yusuke's bedroom.

Botan glanced up from her magazine, frowning, and pulled her headset off of her ears. The faint sound of her music—a bubbly pop singer wailing alongside an electric guitar—was the only thing that broke the silence.

"What…?" she asked confusedly.

"Sensui's here—" I began.

"—They're after Mitarai—!" Kuwabara blurted. He turned and glanced at me, frowning somewhat confusedly. His eyes became somewhat unfocused; he was trying to get a reading on what the enemy was up to.

Then in the span of half a second, his features broke into an expression of horrified realization.

"_Sniper!"_ he bellowed, and lunged for Mitarai.

With a series of sharp reports of glass shattering; the projectiles shot into the room; Kuwabara dragged Mitarai off of Yusuke's bed and to the floor, forcing his head down past the edge of the mattress. Shizuru immediately ducked for cover against the wall bordering the window; Botan and I stood there stunned for a second in the chaos. We made eye contact; I sprang into action.

I lunged from the doorway into the room—tiny bullets shot into the carpet beside me, one whistling past my ear—and stumbled towards the desk where Botan was standing, planning to hide against the wall with her, as Shizuru had. I soon realized that I wasn't being fast enough.

"Reina—!" Kuwabara shouted, sensing it most likely; but it was too late.

The spray of bullets slammed into my arm and shoulder blade with a series of sickening _thunks_, and my knees reflexively crumpled; I fell to the ground and I came to a rolling stop on my back, dazed; staring at the ceiling with a dizzy unresponsiveness. There was another report of a bullet slamming into the plaster on the wall behind me, and something yanked me across the carpet; rug burns welled up on my skin.

"Goodness," Botan whispered, pulling me up so that I was sitting against the wall. Her hands fluttered over my wound.

"—Sparky!" Kuwabara shouted—I heard bullets slam into the carpet and baseboards; he must've been glancing out from behind the bed. I heard him grunt and scoot backwards across the carpet into hiding. "Shit, you're _bleeding…_"

"He's the one that shot Murota in the head," I said numbly, raising my voice a little so he could hear me. I glanced down at my wound; I clenched my fingers a little tighter to put pressure on it. Blood rivulets ran between my fingers.

I tilted my head back against the wall and grimaced. "Sniper. It's one of the Seven. And Sensui is out there too—this is a full-blown attack." I paused for a second. "Shit." I tried to move my arm; pain shot through it and I bit off a groan. "_Shit. _How did they _find_ us…?_"_

"Kazuma, what's going on?" Shizuru demanded, shrinking further away from the window as a group of marbles shot through the glass at her.

"They're after Mitarai!" Kuwabara shouted back, peeking once over the edge of the bed to glance at his sister. "I dunno why. I can feel it. I think my powers are coming back…" Kuwabara paused. I heard Mitarai murmur something. "Wait. What's _that?" _Kuwabara asked confusedly.

"What's what?" I gritted out, shifting further away from the window.

"I just found it," Mitarai called out. "It was in my sock." I frowned. In his sock?

"I'll throw it to you," Kuwabara added.

Something tiny, something that glinted in the sunlight coming from the window, arched in the air towards Botan and I. It landed a bit short, but Botan's hand snaked forward and snatched it quickly; a thumbtack buried itself in the floor where her hand had been. She frowned and turned the object Kuwabara had thrown over in her palm.

It was a microchip of some sort; very tiny. There was a red light blinking on it. I held out my free hand to take it, and Botan relinquished it so that I could bring it closer for further inspection.

I frowned. "Looks like… a homing device of some sort…"

Botan's mouth popped open. "That's it! They put a tracking device on Mitarai to lead him to us! They were expecting him to fail, they were expecting him to be captured, if not _killed_…"

"And now that his usefulness has expired, they're trying to kill him," I noted in a growl.

Kuwabara used a few colorful words. "That's it! I'm gonna end it here and _now…!" _To my horror, he shot to his feet in plain sight of the Sniper. "I'm not gonna sit here and hide while they're trying to pick us off. We ain't hiding anymore…!" He ducked and bolted for the door as the sniper shot a group of projectiles at him; a die buried itself in the doorframe the second Kuwabara disappeared from the room.

Mitarai, to my utter dismay, also shot to his feet. "Mr. Kuwabara! No, that's what they _want…! Wait—!" _

Clutching my wounded arm to my chest, I lunged to my feet and ran forward, tackling him and dragging him back down to safety. A flurry of marbles shot past my chin and cheek as I did so, slamming into the wall and carpet behind me. I supported myself by leaning against the side of Yusuke's mattress, taking slow, deep breaths as my vision spun. I was losing too much blood. Mitarai was crumpled in on himself, clutching his own wound and grimacing—I had jostled it, but I was too frustrated with him for purposefully putting himself in the line of fire to feel sympathetic.

"All right?" I barked. He nodded meekly.

"_Kuwabara!"_ Yusuke bellowed, and I just barely saw him dart past the bedroom doorway before I heard the door to the apartment slam on its hinges, "you idiot! Haven't you _learned_ from the frigging Dark Tournament—you're like an ugly singer with a good voice! Best for _BACKUP…!"_

I snorted and then winced, biting back a whimper. Yusuke, as boisterous as he'd ever be—even on the threshold of the apocalypse.

"Reina," Botan called worriedly. "I need to heal your arm. You're losing a lot of blood…"

"Don't you dare move," I gritted out. "Stay put. I appreciate your concern Botan—really, I do—but for now, we're cornered and under attack. If you move into his line of fire, you'll get hit or worse." I paused, and smiled grimly. "I'll be fine. I've had much worse than this little flesh wound," I reassured her.

A couple test shots whistled over my head, skimming the blanket on Yusuke's bed so that it fell on my head. I ducked down slightly to brush it away, but on second thought grabbed it and yanked it off of the mattress.

"What're you doing?" Mitarai asked in a weak tremor. He was very pale; his eyes were wide and frightened.

I curled the blanket up into a ball as best I could, then held it between my knees as I shrugged off my jacket. I slowly fed parts of the blanket through the sleeves. When I was satisfied that the mass of cloth at least resembled my shoulder and torso, I set it down and turned my head so my voice would carry to Botan and Shizuru.

"I have a plan," I called out.

"Shoot," Shizuru said in an agitated way. "I need to go after my brother. Something's very wrong."

Mitarai hugged his knees to his chest; I glanced at him briefly before turning my attention back to the others.

"I'm going to stick this dummy I made out to the side of the bed," I informed them. "He'll focus on it and shoot at it—there's blood on the shoulder; he'll think it's me for sure. When he does that, both of you need to draw the curtains. He won't be able to react quickly enough to shoot you."

"Got it," Botan and Shizuru said in unison.

"On my count then. One, two…"

On three, I shoved the dummy out past the edge of the bed. Immediately, bullets shredded through the jacket and blanket, almost jerking them out of my hands. I heard the sharp noise of the curtains being drawn quickly, accompanied by hasty footfalls, and then—silence.

I let the dummy fall to the ground and leaned my head back, resting my arm and shoulder. I heard someone tentatively venture towards the center of the room, and then they rushed to my side.

"Here, let me heal it." I glanced blearily up at Botan, and nodded. She lifted her hands to my shoulder and arm and a warm glow enveloped them, spreading an odd tingling sensation throughout my left side, crawling just under the skin.

I winced as several projectiles eased their way out of my shoulder; one of them dropped into the hand I had relaxed on the floor at my side. I glanced down; it was a crystalline blue marble.

"Don't heal it completely," I advised as Shizuru made her way towards us; she kneeled at Mitarai's side to tend to him. "You'll probably need to heal other people before all this is over. Just get the bullets out."

Botan nodded, and the glow lingered for a few moments more before she extinguished it. Thin trickles of blood dripped out of my four gunshot wounds—two in my shoulder, just beneath my collarbone, and two others that were on the very edge of my arm. Those two had simply scraped me.

"We don't have any bandages," I remembered as Botan made a move to go to the bathroom. "Keiko went to get some more. Remember?"

Then I froze. "Keiko," I whispered through barely parted lips. I stumbled to my feet and ran to the window.

I snatched a small hand mirror off of the desk and hesitantly edged to the window, hiding the majority of my body against the wall as I split the curtains slightly with the mirror.

Tilting it, I scanned the rooftop for signs of the Sniper. Seeing none, I checked the windows of the building he had been standing on. Nothing whatsoever.

I lifted the mirror high and tilted it down towards the street. What I saw there made my heart stop.

Right there, in the middle of the street everyone—Kurama, Koenma, Genkai, Kuwabara, and Yusuke—were standing in a loose line, facing the tall, menacing figure that was Sensui. There were no innocents close to them, but I knew that meant little once the fighting began. After seeing the power displayed by Yusuke and the others in the Dark Tournament, I wouldn't be surprised if a quarter of the city became decimated in the midst of it.

I let the mirror drop to my side, and glanced up at Botan and Shizuru. "It's about to begin. They're about to fight right there—in the middle of the street. And Keiko has an extremely good chance of getting caught in the crossfire."


	12. Collision Course

**Many thanks to ****DarknessinShadows****, ****Romance on Express****, ****MizuKaji****, ****NoWarningSignsNoAlibi****, ****Lady C1aire****, ****RandomCitizen****, ****Otaku-neku****, ****PrincessWindNight****, and ****Juliedoo**** for your lovely reviews!**

**Sorry about the wait—finals, school… blech. XP BUT! I'm here now, and writing regularly (it's so good to have time to do so finally), so go ahead and read this chapter, and stay tuned for more updates! :D**

* * *

"_We cannot change our past—we cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have."_

—_Charles R. Swindoll_

Collision Course

* * *

"Safety! Bring him to safety!"

Botan and I turned briefly from the balcony window to glance back at Mitarai, who Shizuru was tending to. Both were seated on Yusuke's bed; Mitarai was extremely pale and trembling, his eyes wide and terrified. They fixed on mine with a worrisome persistence.

"Who?" I quipped, letting my hand drop from the curtains; they swung back in front of the window, obscuring half of it. "Mitarai, who are you talking about? Is it Yusuke?" I shot the fight below a quick glance, just as Yusuke darted forward in a blur, trying his best to attack Sensui.

Another blur, this time from Sensui, and Yusuke was sent flying.

"Shit—!" I yelped as Yusuke connected with the concrete, bouncing once before flipping up onto his feet, whirling towards the window fully, yanking the curtain back. "What…?!"

He wasn't hurt; I knew it took much more than that to actually harm Yusuke. But for someone to match the detective's speed…

_I suppose that person had to be another detective—which is, unfortunately, _exactly_ what Sensui is_, I thought wryly, biting my bottom lip as Yusuke dusted himself off. Then he rolled his shoulders and darted forward again, so fast that I only glimpsed him as Sensui pushed him back again; this time Yusuke slammed into a metal light post, bending it in half. Again, he landed on his feet. Now Sensui was between him and the others, having tossed Yusuke behind him like brushing away a fly.

"It's Kuwabara," Mitarai whispered. "Kuwabara's in danger…"

I turned, shooting him a brief smile. "Don't worry about him. With the others, he'll be all right. I mean… Kurama, Yusuke, Genkai _and_ Koenma are all down there—"

"—You're not understanding!" Mitarai insisted with increased desperation. Shizuru stood and distanced herself from him slightly to give him some space; he'd started hyperventilating and crying again. "Sensui _needs_ Kuwabara on his side—and if he can't get him willingly, he's going to _take _him!"

That got everyone's attention; Botan turned from the window as I had; Shizuru faced him, frowning worriedly.

"What does he want with my brother?" she asked in quiet, deadly tones. Her voice was cold steel; hearing it, Mitarai got a hold on himself with a last, shuddering sigh.

The words came pouring out so fast it was difficult to make sense of them. "Kuwabara is the only thing Sensui needs to finish the tunnel. I'm _positive_ that Kuwabara is the psychic who has the ability to cut through dimensions—to cut through the Kekkai Barrier.

"That's the only thing in Sensui's way now—all he needs is Kuwabara," Mitarai finished falteringly, and glanced at each of us before hiding his face in his hands, shaking like a leaf in a tempest.

"We have to warn them," I snapped, whirling towards the balcony. Botan followed me; Shizuru seemed to be rooted to the spot, staring at Mitarai with a blank expression; her eyes were filled with dread.

"I knew something was wrong," she murmured as I rushed past her. "I could feel it…"

I didn't even glance through the window before yanking open the door with some difficulty—my arm had been wrapped as well as Botan could manage with only household items, not bandages, at our disposal, but it was still cumbersome to maneuver. I swore and shaded my eyes with my hand as I leaned over the balcony, searching for them.

They had moved further up the street.

"KURAMA!" I bellowed. "GET KUWA—"

Before I could finish my sentence, Shizuru jerked me back into the room.

A spray of bullets shattered the window of the balcony door, ripped the curtains to shreds, and buried themselves in the floor beside us. Shizuru yanked me over to the bookcase, hiding us both behind it, and Botan had hidden herself against the opposite wall beside the window. Mitarai was kneeling on the floor next to me.

"Not him again," I growled agitatedly as another round of bullets peppered the room; we all shrank back reflexively. "We have to get to Kuwabara _somehow_…and fast."

"Did Kurama hear you?" Botan called from the other side of the room.

"I don't know." I glanced at the shattered window as a piece of glass fell away from the whole, falling and breaking on the carpet. "_Shit_," I said helplessly.

Shizuru swore and hit the wall with one of her fists.

"I have an idea," I said grimly. "Shizuru, you need to get down there. You're the only person who can talk Kuwabara into what he'll perceive as abandoning his friends." I reached around and grabbed a never-used dictionary from Yusuke's bookshelf, along with an encyclopedia. I tossed Botan the encyclopedia. "Start tearing out pages. Hurry. We'll block his field of vision long enough for Shizuru to get out of here."

I opened the dictionary and Shizuru helped me tear out all the pages; Botan had just finished destroying the encyclopedia when I gathered all my paper in my hands. I waited for her to grab hers; when she was done, I made eye contact and nodded.

"One… two…"

We hurled our paper towards the center of the room; it rained across the carpet as Shizuru bolted for the door. A couple bullets screamed after her, tearing through our homemade smokescreen and littering confetti everywhere, but she made it out without being hit. Through the din, Mitarai curled in on himself, covering his ears.

"Be careful!" I shouted as I heard a door slam on the other side of the apartment. Abruptly, the Sniper ceased firing.

After making sure Mitarai was safely hidden behind the bookcase, I edged over to the window and jerked the mirror I had used earlier out of my pocket. I edged it past the destroyed window frame and craned my head back to get a clear view of the rooftop.

"Sniper's gone. He probably went after Shizuru," I said decisively, snapping the compact mirror shut and shoving it in my pocket. "I'm going after her. Stay here, both of you."

"You're hurt," Botan protested, walking over towards us and helping Mitarai to his feet. She frowned at me worriedly.

"Exactly. Let's try to consolidate the bloodshed," I replied as cheerily as I could muster with an offhanded shrug, despite the fact that adrenaline was beginning to flow in my veins. I could taste its metallic sting on my tongue, an echo of my time at the Dark Tournament. I lifted my hand to wave goodbye. "Take care of yourselves—"

A sharp chill raced up my spine, sending a flurry of goosebumps over my skin. I bit off my last word abruptly and spun towards the window as the room took on a sinister and unearthly glow.

Dark waves of spirit energy broke over me as the glow grew brighter and an ungodly roar filled my ears.

With a strangled shout, I grabbed Botan and Mitarai and shoved them towards the door, stumbling—Botan shouted something; a warning that I couldn't hear—and falling to my knees.

I glanced up just in time to see the room engulfed by the explosion.

It threw me back, screaming, through the air—I slammed into something and fell to the floor where it lashed at me further, pounding me into the floor, smothering me under its heat and ferocity. It was all I could do to curl in on myself and cover the back of my neck with my hands as it ripped me up into the air again, down onto the tile of the kitchen floor, and under the bar at the counter, where the three stools there broke over my shoulders and legs like so many toothpicks.

At long last, the roar receded and the howling wind ceased, leaving the air filled with the stinging scent of wood smoke. I coughed and pushed myself out from under the shattered timber gingerly, mindful of the welling bruises under my skin. Luckily, the floor was smooth and it was easy to push myself across it, clawing with bloodied fingernails at the grout between the tiles as the last bits of wood fell off my back and clattered on the floor.

Darkness hovered at the edges of my vision. I fought to stay conscious as my hands finally reached the carpet of Yusuke's room. I dug my fingers into it.

I shoved the already-ajar door open with my shoulder; it thanked me with a sharp spike of pain. I grimly crawled into Yusuke's room, dissolving into a coughing fit as the smoke became thicker.

"B-botan?" I croaked, pushing myself forward by hooking my foot on the doorframe. "Mitari?" It was so difficult to see. The smoke blocked out almost all the light; rendering the room dim and hazy. My eyes stung and burned with it.

My arms gave out; I collapsed with my cheek against the carpet. There was no response from either Botan or Mitarai; they were unconscious or worse. And I was no better, really. I knew that I was about to pass out; I was fighting the inevitable.

Suddenly, the hard lump of the Barrier Stone against my collarbone felt like a burning coal; its chain like a noose around my throat.

I was weak enough as it was. My soul would _not_ survive another split from my body.

Panic flowed through my veins like a drug, dizzying me.

I tried and failed to turn over, then desperately clawed at the chain at the nape of my neck. It was hopelessly tangled in my hair. I ripped and tore at it as I felt the numbness of oblivion settle over me.

Too late.

* * *

_My eyes snapped open to darkness. I felt no pain here; my shoulder wasn't bleeding, and the bruises from the explosion were gone. Still, I was careful as I rose to my feet, patting myself down gingerly just to make sure._

"_Dammit," I growled, turning my head to survey my surroundings. _

_A red blur shot towards me, and I lifted my arm to shield my face from the light. He came to a stop three feet or so from me, grinning toothily from ear to pointed ear. "Hey there, Reina. Long time no see—thought you'd abandoned us…"_

"_I don't mean to," I replied automatically. I realized that I was pacing and forced myself to stop. "Listen, I can't be here. Long story short, every time I come here, my soul separates itself from my body—it's like a slow death." Kuronue seemed to be stunned into silence. "Kuronue," I pressed, "I'm _dying_ here… I have to get out of here; I need your help—"_

"—_There's no way out. You have to be called back from the outside."_

_Kuronue and I whirled to see Masuyo standing there quietly, watching me with an unfathomable expression. Her blue aura whirled around her like smoke, reaching out towards mine as if greeting it._

"_W-what the _hell_ are you doing out of your anti-social bubble, priestess?" Kuronue spluttered after a few seconds of stunned silence. "You're done with solitary confinement…?"_

"_I'm not here for _you_, demon," she replied cooly, not even glancing at him. "I need a word with you, Reina. Time is of the essence, in case you manage leave again. That is why I've ventured out into Kuronue's… territory."_

_I turned fully towards her. "Okay. What is it?"_

"_We have the same scar," she said with no hesitation. "On our backs. That is the mark of the demon that has hunted our family to near extinction. It was his way of knowing which members of our family still existed," she explained hurriedly as my mouth popped open in shock. _

"_The scar is passed down from mother—or father—to child; it transcends generations, but fades with time." Seeing my startled expression (though "startled" may be a huge understatement,) she smiled grimly. "There is no time to waste," she reiterated. _

"_Tell me the name of the demon who gave you that scar," Masuyo demanded._

_I found my tongue and shook off my shock and dread long enough to answer. "Karasu. His name… was Karasu."_

"'_Was'?" she repeated. "Does that mean he is dead." Her words were so insistent, shot rapid-fire from her lips; that it didn't sound like a question—she demanded it, and an answer, all in one breath._

"_Yes. Kurama killed him."_

_Masuyo's expression changed instantly, and I realized too late that Kurama's name was something she did _not_ want to hear, just as much as she didn't enjoy being in Kuronue's presence._

"_Fuck _yeah_, Kurama!" Kuronue added gleefully in the midst of the weighted, tense silence. Masuyo's eyes flicked briefly to the demon before settling back on me. They were cold, but her gaze still burned on me like a branding iron. I felt incredibly small under her stare._

"_You know my killer." It was another statement. Fury lay in a shallow grave under her words. I felt as if I were writhing helplessly beneath them. Trapped._

"_I…"_

"—_Regardless," she continued in clipped tones before I could answer. "Despite your…. Undesirable company, you are my successor. And you need to know the truth of your family's history."_

"_I'm sorry," I whispered._

_She ignored me, and I fell into silence. "Our family is one made of human men, and psychic women. Our power is passed down through the members of our family, and makes itself known in its daughters alone—though our sons still retain psychic awareness. Long ago, we took a vow to protect the human race from the demon scourge… however, though our power is more inclined to be used against demons, it can be used against humans as well, at a cost to the wielder."_

"_A cost…?" I asked quietly. _

"_If your power is intended to harm a human at the moment of its use, it will do so—but it will also harm you, because you are a human," she expounded simply, her tone still clipped, her eyes still cold and distant._

"_Five hundred years ago, I was the last female of our family," she continued tersely. "Because of the demon _bastard_ Karasu. His sport was hunting down human psychic families, destroying them completely. He had hunted our family for centuries until only I remained._

"_Due to my young age—for I was only seventeen—and my loneliness, I… inadvisably took comfort in a man from the Takeo family. I bore a son that Karasu never knew about, and left him with his father after making him vow to protect my son, and his descendants to protect my descendants."_

"Takeo?!_" I gasped, waving my hands frantically to get her to wait, please_ just one second, wait…_ "T-takeo…?" I managed. Not Ryo Takeo… there was no way. It _had_ to be a coincidence…_

"_A very prominent psychic family," she explained offhandedly. "They had extremely powerful psychic awareness. If they still live, they are bound to protect us to this day. _

"_Out of his love for me, the father of my son gave up his family's free will in a single instant. If a single person from our family was in danger, they were compelled to protect us, even at the cost of their own lives." _

_She smiled at me, as if this were something I should thank her for. Something I should be _grateful_ for…_

"_You _used_ him," I snarled, taking a single step forward. My aura sparked and burned; Kuronue recoiled from me as Masuyo locked gazes with mine. My vision was red. "You're the one… you're the reason_ Ryo…!" _My words trailed off into a tangled, infuriated snarl, and it was as if the core of my being was uprooted—my aura danced around me like a flame. _

_Masuyo watched me as her smile quickly faded from her features._

"_I'll kill you," I growled as a current ran through me, just under the skin, making my hair stand on end. My muscles quivered and shook. "He didn't have to die… he didn't make the choice to save me—he never _had_ one… because of _you_…!" I took another step forward; Masuyo stood her ground and offered me a grim, almost pitying smile._

"_Inadvisable," she murmured. _

_Her aura shot up like a wildfire, blinding me. I staggered back and fell to the ground as it overcame me, washing over me like a riptide, taking me with it. I was utterly helpless against the sheer strength and ferocity of her attack._

"_You aren't the only one that has a shit-ton of energy stored in here, _bitch!"

_Red light battled Masuyo's aura, driving it back like a battering ram, filling my ears with a roaring akin to a tornado, ripping at me with tongues of blue and red flame. I rolled away from the inferno, and shot to my feet._

"Stop _it!" I screamed, and, incredibly, they stopped fighting instantly. I'm sure it was more shock than anything that made them hesitate. _

_Kuronue, in a crouch to my right, bared his fangs and hissed at Masuyo while nursing a burn on his arm, his aura still hovering around him like an alert attack dog._

"_This isn't your fight," I told him, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder, shaking it slightly to get his attention. He glanced down at me, and I smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks, though." He nodded curtly at me, I let my hand drop and glanced over at my ancestor._

"_You are young, and inexperienced," Masuyo informed me casually. She was toying with a thread of electricity, running it through her fingers. I noticed that she had burns on her fingers—from trying to attack me with her energy. They were healing quickly. "You will never be able to kill me."_

"_Hindsight is 20/20; I realize that," I admitted, turning to her. "Besides, sentencing you to an eternity in here is probably a better punishment for what you've done. I just feel sorry for Kuronue, because he has to share that eternity with you."_

_Masuyo snorted. "What have I done to offend you? Need I remind you that _you _are the one, little Reina, who is…" She cast a derisive look in my direction, and smiled, shaking her head, "having… _relations_ with my killer..." she finished delicately, pinching the electricity out of existence between her thumb and forefinger. "I have every right to be angry with you, but I, unlike you, have full reign of my emotions. I do not attack those who are far stronger than me—I pick my battles."_

_Fury ran through me once more. "It's not like that," I half-lied. "And I have every right to be angry with you. By making that poor, lovesick man take that vow, you caused someone to die for me—and he didn't have a say in it. Ryo didn't _choose _to die…" _

_The gravity of what I was saying started to hit me all over again; I felt tears welling up as the shock stunned me like a heavy-handed blow. I felt sick thinking about it. His sacrifice was forced, contrived. _

_Ryo had been a martyr; now he was simply a victim. My entire world had changed._

"_Our family lives on," she replied simply. "That is my only concern." She offered me her now-healed hand. "Though I _am_ sorry for the pain I've caused you. Telling you our history is how I'll atone for it… and I am not finished yet. Stay, and listen."_

_Just hearing her voice made my blood boil. How could I stand here and _listen _to Ryo's true killer? Karasu was just a means to Ryo's end. This was the true evil, standing right in front of me—and she was so hopelessly powerful I knew I couldn't stand against her._

_Kuronue could sense my anger, my desperation, and grabbed my shoulder to keep me from attacking her again. I nodded my thanks, and settled the most venomous glare I could muster on her. I'd never wanted to kill someone this much before. I'd never felt such intense bloodlust coursing through every fiber of my being. My aura trembled and shook, begging for action; she studied it with an expression that I couldn't make out on her face, a small, sad smile playing at the corners of her lips._

"_You love him," she said simply. "Kurama. I loved Takeo as you love your demon. I will not fault you that, for your sins are no worse than mine."_

"_I would never _use_ him," I spat._

"_That was my sin," she replied cooly. "I do not regret it. You still live because of it—you should be grateful."_

"_I'd rather be dead," I snapped. It would be so easy to give in and attack. I would die, of that I was certain. But I would die seeking revenge for Ryo. That was the most honorable way I could go._

"_Calm down," Kuronue whispered, squeezing my shoulder till it stung. "There's nothing you can do. She'll just kill you, and then that kid will have died for nothing."_

_Masuyo watched this exchange calmly. When she saw me unclench my fists, she nodded to herself and continued:_

"_As I was saying, five hundred years ago, I was faced with a dilemma. I had a son. He and I were the last members of my family. Someday he would have daughters, and our power would live on. I had secured our future… but Karasu still hunted us._

"_I could sense that a powerful barrier was being constructed between the human and demon worlds," she went on. "And so I devised a plan."_

The Kekkai Barrier, _I though absently, most of my thoughts still devoted to being hurt, being angry. Righteously so._

"_I may seem cold and heartless to you, Reina," she said after a few beats of silence to gather her thoughts. Her voice was sad, tempered with an ounce of regret that I, in my bitterness and my newfound grief, didn't trust for a second. "But I could not bear the thought of Karasu finding my son. I travelled to Makai, and Karasu followed me._

"_My intention was not to survive, but to trap Karasu in Makai. To keep him there long enough for the barrier to be completed, so that he could never find my son. When I had succeeded, I would give myself up. But that day never came."_

_Kuronue released my shoulder; I glanced up at him. He set his jaw and shot me a glance, then quickly looked away._

"_What happened?" I demanded._

_Masuyo smiled. It was a smile filled with spite, with hate. _

"_Your demon, Kurama, and the one standing beside you," she told me. "They found me. For the simple treasure of the Barrier Stone, Kuronue attacked and attempted to kill me—as you know, I did not allow that, instead bringing about my own death by transferring my soul into the amulet._

"_It is obvious now that, after finding my body, Karasu returned to the Human World before the barrier had been completed. I am certain that he went after the Takeo family, began a new hunt—as far as he knew, our family was gone. I am also certain that he did not find our family until centuries after my death… otherwise, you would have never been born, Reina."_

_She was right._

"Let's see _yours_, _boy_."

I heard him kick Ryo over as well, and turned my head languidly to look. Darkness was creeping into my vision.

_Karasu _had _gone after Ryo's family when he returned to Ningenkai. The proof was in Ryo's skin._

Ryo was facedown now, and Karasu was kneeling next to him, back towards me. As I watched, unable to move, barely able to breathe, Karasu grabbed a handful of Ryo's hair and yanked his face to eye level.

"_Takeo_ Ryo, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

_Ryo had a scar, just like mine. Karasu had marked a member of his family, perhaps even Ryo itself—but it could have been a different person, years before he had met Ryo. That's what Masuyo said… the mark transcended generations, but faded with time._

_That was why I never had a scar—it had been centuries since he had encountered my family. _

_That was why he gave me a new one._

It ripped me from hip to shoulder, knocking the wind out of me so I couldn't even manage a scream, just a choking gasp. I fell on top of Ryo, and I felt his hands come up and hold me. He was whispering in my ear, but I couldn't hear his words. My mind was numb.

_He had used Ryo to find out about me. He had been watching me, waiting to make sure._

"You've… you've been following me," I whispered.

A slight crinkling in his eyes—betraying a cold smile under the mask—was my answer.

_I wasn't aware of falling to my knees as all the pieces fell into place. It was a perfect fit._

"Quite extraordinary, really... a human, designed to destroy only demons..."

_He knew, even then. He was plotting my death in that very moment. He had found me, picked up a cold and almost-forgotten trail._

_The threads had been picked up once more; they were alive, telling a story of their own. They ran together irrevocably, piecing together a picture that tied us all together._

"Hardly endearing, I think."

_And Kurama…_

_I was crying at this point. I was dimly aware of Kuronue kneeling next to me, an arm curled around my shoulder, asking me what was wrong, to _say_ something as I whispered his name over and over again._

"_Kurama…" Kurama had set all of these events in motion. By killing Masuyo, he had sealed my fate. At the moment he had come across Masuyo in Makai, my path and Karasu's were destined to cross._

_Ryo was destined to die that day._

_And I was meant to live—somehow—while knowing this. After seeing just how congealed and knotted the other side of the tapestry was—the threads that wove us together into a single, irrevocable fate._

* * *

The pain came first. The agony of every muscle fiber in my body screaming for oxygen, protesting this new future in which they had to live once more, wake up and start all over again.

After that, sight—though it wasn't much to speak of. Blurred shapes, hovering over me. My head fell; my cheek was pressed up against something. More shapes, more colors. Then sound.

"Reina? Kid, you are a fucking idiot."

A light slap on my cheek jarred the rest of my senses into consciousness, and I sucked in a strangled breath. My body took it in greedily, and I coughed as the last vestiges of wood smoke assaulted my lungs and throat.

"Up you go," the voice said gruffly, and a wizened but strong arm yanked me into a sitting position. Slowly, the wrinkled features of Genkai's face came into focus.

"I tried," I rasped. "I tried to get the amulet off… r-really, I did…" I dissolved into another coughing fit.

When I glanced up, Genkai's glare had softened somewhat. "I know, kid. Your fingers were still hooked around the chain when I found you." She averted her gaze, glancing over her shoulder at something. "Scared me," she muttered gruffly. "Sorry."

With that, she rose to her feet with swiftness that belonged to someone much younger than her. "Botan, get her up and moving," she barked. "We need to go as soon as Shizuru can take over."

"Give me a minute old biddy, I just joined the world of the living too," Shizuru replied somewhere over my head. I smelled cigarette smoke. I felt a demonic aura too—it was horribly familiar. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him yet…

"Allow me," Kurama said quietly, and his aura disappeared. His hands curled around my upper arms, lifted me up. I leaned against him automatically, seeing that he was wearing my amulet. That was why I couldn't feel his energy, I realized dully.

"Your heart stopped beating again," he informed me gently. He smelled like green, of living things—of good things that once made my heart pound frantically in love. But now…

I tried to not burst into tears, and I succeeded. A few managed to slip out of my control though, and I felt Kurama freeze when he noticed.

"Reina? Reina, it's all right." He hesitated, drew back—his thumb brushed one of the stray tears away. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Kurama didn't know… couldn't have known. He was a different person then, someone who only thought of the consequences of his actions in terms that directly related to him. He couldn't fathom just how far-reaching the consequences of Masuyo's murder were… and, at that point, wouldn't have cared anyway.

But I knew—no, rationalized (my pessimistic side insisted)—that Kurama was different now. If I told him what he had done, what his actions had set in motion… I knew—yes, knew—that his guilt would destroy him.

"Tell me, Reina," he whispered, drawing me away from the others into the kitchen, half leading me, half carrying me. "What happened?"

I couldn't tell him. He knew that I was keeping something from him. I would never hurt him, simply couldn't… but…

"I talked to Masuyo," I whimpered. "Ryo… It's awful. Later. I'll tell you later."

Half-truths. Lies. I had to lean how to fool Kurama into thinking I was telling him everything—while keeping the darker truths safely hidden away from him, and from myself… as best I could.

I looked up at him, into his kind, worried eyes, and gathered up my resolve, clutched it close to me. No, I would never tell him.

Unaware of my internal struggle, he silently cupped my cheek in one of his hands, brushing the last tear away with his thumb.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked.

"Kuwabara was kidnapped," he replied, studying my face. "Because—"

"—I know; I was trying to warn you when Sniper attacked us again. And then immediately after that… the bomb hit the apartment… but, Kuwabara? They actually got him?" My heart thudded disjointedly in my chest. If they had the last thing they needed to open the tunnel… the apocalypse could be hours away.

"The bomb was Sensui's energy," he explained. He frowned. "That explains why…"

"What happens now?" I interrupted worriedly—the end of the world was at our doorstep, for crying out loud. There wasn't any time to waste with pleasantries.

In the other room, Genkai was giving out orders. There was still a haze of smoke hovering in the kitchen. Light glimmered off of shattered glass, made changing patterns in the smoke and dust floating through the air. The traffic on the street below the apartment went on unaware, safe in their moment of normalcy.

Kurama set his jaw, staring at me steadily. "We go after Kuwabara, to Demon's Door Cave… and we fight."

"Will we win?"

There were flecks of gold in Kurama's eyes that I'd never noticed before. His lips twitched, a ghost of a sad smile, and his other hand came up, tilting my face towards him as if he wanted to study me more closely, commit my face to memory.

"I don't know." His lips touched my forehead. "I don't know," he murmured.

My lips quivered; I pressed them together and reached out, holding him tightly. "Come back. You have to promise me that. Even if you don't win, come back." I squeezed my eyes shut, buried my face in his shoulder. "Please," I whispered.

He held me and said nothing. I clenched my jaw, nodded jerkily. "Okay." Nothing was certain, not now. Not even his survival—not even tomorrow.

"It's time to go." Genkai was waiting. I glanced back and saw her flanked by Koenma and Botan, standing in the broken glass. I took a deep breath to steady myself, and forced myself to let him go.

He took off the amulet and settled it around my neck. His hands curled around my shoulders.

"Your parents received a letter in the mail today," he murmured. "Three plane tickets to America."

"I don't have a passport."

"I took care of it." He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "If things get worse… go. Get as far away from here as you can. If I am able to, I will join you as soon as possible."

He and I both knew that I couldn't do that—I wouldn't abandon this place when it was overrun. I would stay and fight as best I could, until the end.

However, for his conscience's sake, I didn't argue. I nodded silently and tilted my face towards his own. Our lips met for what very well could be the last time—it was brief and fleeting, and then he was drawing back, turning away, walking with Koenma, Genkai, and Botan out the door.

Mitarai rushed into the room, wearing a yellow sweater to cover his bandaged chest. He gave me a quick look of desperation, and followed them out the door. I watched him go quietly, standing still in the rubble and ruin as a dark foreboding washed over me.

Then, hearing Shizuru call my name, I walked into the next room, glass crunching under my bare feet and bloodying them.

* * *

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Geez.**

**Finals kicked my butt. Ended up with relatively decent grades (for my first semester of college, that is .), but I feel that it could've gotten off to a better start. Oh well. I shall start anew next year, after the Christmas holidays! :D**

**I hope your holidays are going well, and that they're filled with family, delicious, artery-clogging foods, and warm, happy things—like bonfires and snuggies. (Seriously. I don't care if you judge me—I LOVE snuggies! My boyfriend's mom gifted me one and it is the best thing EVER!)**

**Ahem. Well, you know the drill—please leave a review telling me what you think about the ****plot twisting deviousness and the chapter itself on the way out; it'll be loved and greatly appreciated :D. I also want to hear how your holidays have been thus far!**

**Much love,**

**crossyourteez**


	13. Ruby Nights

**Thank you ****Juliedoo****, ****Takara Rose Oizumi****, ****GretchenMichelle****, ****SnisteRRsAngel****, ****Chibisensei110787****, and ****GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor**** for your lovely reviews! :D**

**Luckily, I already have most of the next chapter written out, so you'll be seeing it soon enough. There's a bit of a plot twist; those that have read WTT before haven't seen it yet either; it's new. Prepare yourselves!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Your reviews always inspire me to keep on writing—I love hearing from y'all, so please leave one on your way out!**

* * *

"_He rode to the summit_

_And waited at the bridge_

_I waved him goodbye_

_He vanished o'er the ridge_

_My face to the heavens_

_I waited for a sign_

_But only cloudy demons were circling in the sky"_

—_Bic Runga, "Ruby Nights"_

Ruby Nights

* * *

As soon as the others left, I walked into Yusuke's room. I'd stashed an extra pair of shoes in his closet along with some clothes, and knew that I'd never find the sneakers I'd left at the apartment entrance—the blast had taken care of that. I brushed the glass off of my feet—the bleeding had already stopped; I only had small cuts—and pulled on a pair of socks, then my shoes, and started tying the laces.

"Genkai told us to stay," Keiko said hesitantly—she had arrived with Kurama. Puu chirped a little in her arms.

"You can stay," I replied calmly. "I'm getting my family out of here."

"I'll go with you," Shizuru offered.

I finished putting on my shoes, and stood, turning to her and smiling. "You don't have to do that. However, Keiko—did you bring the bandages?"

She nodded and walked over to Yusuke's desk—which was slightly singed but otherwise okay—and grabbed a roll of bandages and a tube of antiseptic. She wordlessly handed them to me.

"Sorry," I said, apologizing for my lack of modesty before ripping off my shirt. "No time."

I dabbed the salve on my shoulder where the cuts I'd gotten from Sniper were as Keiko averted her gaze and Shizuru continued to serenely smoke her cigarette, and wrapped it quickly, tearing through the bandage with my teeth and tying off the loose ends. I went back to Yusuke's closet and found that I'd only brought an extra school uniform—Kurama, however, had packed some casual wear and left them neatly folded on one of the shelves, so I commandeered one of his button-down shirts. It was quite large on me, so I tucked the hem into my jeans. It was supposed to be short-sleeved; the sleeves came down past my elbows—there was nothing to be done about that, so I let it be. I patted my chest to make sure the Barrier Stone was there, and jerked my gloves out of my pockets, putting them on. I turned to the others as I was fishing a ponytail holder out of my back pocket.

"I'll come back," I promised, raking my hair back into a sloppy bun. "I just need to convince my parents to leave—somehow, I don't think I'll have _too_ difficult a time doing so…"

"Why is that?" Shizuru asked.

"I think my dad has some psychic awareness—he was asking some strange questions about Mushiyori City earlier. I think he might know at least _something_ about what's going on."

"But Kurama said that there were plane tickets for all of your family," Shizuru pointed out, frowning. "You're leaving?" Her frown deepened. "They aren't going the leave the country without you, you know."

"I'll figure something out," I said with a sigh. I strode over to the door. "It's still a work in progress. Trust me. I'll call if something happens; that is, if the phone still works." The landline was mounted on the wall in the kitchen; I strode over to it, kicking a splintered chair out of my way, and picked up the receiver. There was a dial tone.

"Yep, it works!" I called, and replaced the receiver. "I'll be right back… somehow. Promise."

* * *

I hit the front porch running, and came to a stop in front of the door, hesitating—my resolve wavering slightly. It would be obvious that I hadn't been at Meiou—I wasn't in my school clothes; it was the middle of the day, so there would be some explaining to go along with that. They'd assume (rightly so) that I'd been lying about my location for the past week or so. And then _after_ explaining all of that, and ticking them off most likely, I'd have to somehow convince them to leave the country _without_ me—

—The door swung open.

My dad stood there in silence for several moments, staring down at me, looking wan. There was a certain hollowness in his gaze; his features were gaunt and thin, a line of gray stubble ghosting his cheeks and jaw. His arms were crossed.

He was in his pajamas still. He had obviously never left the house this morning—his hair was still in disarray. I smelled the faint scent of cigarette smoke, and frowned, ceasing the nervous gnawing of the inside of my lip. "Were you smoking?" I demanded. "I thought you quit—And aren't you… supposed to be at work?"

He raised a single grizzled eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he rumbled, his frown deepening.

I winced. "Touché."

He stepped to one side and waved me into the house. "Inside. Now." There was no room for argument, and so I slunk into the hallway. He closed the door behind me, and I walked into the kitchen.

A long-extinguished cigarette was sitting in the old crystal ashtray on the counter by the window; said window was open to let out the smell. I drew a deep breath, fighting the urge to cough, and sat on a stool at the island countertops in the middle of the kitchen, letting my arms rest on the counter. My father took the stool furthest from me, pivoting in the seat to face me.

I inwardly collected myself, my thoughts, and turned to him as well.

"I have something to tell you about myself," I started, watching his expression carefully—so far, it was a mask of calm. "And I have a feeling that you have something to tell me as well."

I flexed my fingers, lifted my right hand. I slowly started loosening the fingers on my gloves, pulling the glove off in a flourish and tossing it on the counter. My dad stared at my bare fingers wordlessly. "Dad—there's really no easy way to go about this. This isn't something I can build up to. So, I'm just going to say it… And I'm going to show you, because I have a feeling that you'll be able to see it."

I drew a deep breath, and readied myself.

"Dad… I'm a psychic."

Tongues of electricity shot out of my fingertips, hovering around my hand like a halo, casting my father's face into sharp relief. As I watched him, he seemed to crumple in on himself—regret and horror mixed into one; he bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up further. I released my hold on my energy and leaned towards him, touching him on his shoulder.

"…Dad?"

He jerked his head up suddenly, reaching out and grabbing my hand in both of his. Aghast, I realized that the shining in his eyes was _tears_, that the expression on his face was complete guilt, a great and terrible sadness. I reached out and clasped my remaining hand over one of his, staring at him, at a loss for words.

"I tried to protect you," he whispered. "When they came for you, when they asked… I agreed so you would never have this power, so that you would never—"

"—They?" I pressed, interrupting him.

He released my hand and waved me off. "Later. How long have you had your power? What have you been doing with it? How did you find out?"

I drew back slightly from his rapid-fire interrogation, frowning. "Wait. Before I say anything… Dad, do you have psychic awareness?"

He nodded. "The men of our family have awareness; only the women have the power that you do. It's passed down from mother to daughter. Now…"

"To answer your first question," I continued swiftly, before he could ask any more questions. "I'm sure that you've realized that Shuichi is… of the demonic nature."

He frowned. "Yes," he grumbled. "He seems decent enough despite that. We'll have an entirely different conversation about that later…"

"He's how I found out about my power," I said. "I bumped into him one day and… yeah."

My father's brow furrowed. "That's not…" He paused, and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "It wasn't supposed to be that weak…"

I heaved a sharp sigh. "It?" I repeated. "Can you _please_ tell me what you're talking about…?"

He waved me of once more. "Later," he repeated. "So… you've had full use of your power since the beginning of your freshman year at Meiou?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He gave me a hard, searching look. "I know that you would be incapable of letting such potential go to waste. What have you been doing with your power since then?"

I drew a deep breath—time to spill my guts. And get grounded till the end of time.

Oh well, that was the least of my concerns.

"Remember those rioters about a year ago… the ones that just started attacking people at random?" I rapped the counter with my fingernails nervously. "Yeah. They were possessed by demonic insects. I held them off—with Botan; you remember her right?—while some friends of ours took out the source."

My father was very quiet for a few moments. He worked his jaw. "That's not it, is it?" he murmured.

"When I spent the night at Botan's shortly after that…" I put air quotes around the words 'spent the night,' "we were out rescuing someone who was being tortured for the Black Black Club's financial gain."

My dad started suddenly, shooting to his feet—the stool fell to the floor with a clatter.

"You crossed paths with a _sub-faction of the Yakuza?!"_ he all but shouted, slamming his hand down on the counter, making me flinch and the ashtray jump.

I gritted my teeth. "She was suffering. I did the right thing, and I don't regret it. Sorry," I added quietly as he fixed me with his most livid stare.

He glared at me for a few more moments, then, grumbling under his breath, jerked the stool he'd knocked over up with an angry yank, and sat down on it, clenching his knees in his hands so hard that his knuckles were white.

After he had calmed down slightly, he asked: "And I don't suppose you actually went to an academic camp during the winter break…?"

This was going to be the hardest part. Biding my time, I bit the inside of my lip and simply shook my head. My dad sighed heavily and clenched his fists.

"I'm not completely separated from the workings of the occult," he said quietly. "I know of one thing that was happening within that particular circle during the time you were gone. If you tell me, Reina, that you went to the _Dark Tournament_…" He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing frantically under his stubble-peppered neck. "I don't know, Reina. I don't know what I'll do."

My dad rose to his feet—though more carefully this time, not knocking over the stool again—and paced over to the kitchen sink, bracing himself against the counter. He suddenly spun, leaning against the sink, and gestured to me before crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "Well?"

My nails bit into the insides of my palms. "Yes," I whispered. "I went, and it was a mistake. But yes, that's where I was."

"What happened?" he barked. "Why did you _do_ that…?" He quickly ran his hands through his hair once more, and then rubbed the stubble on his cheek, shaking his head.

"My friends were forced into fighting in the tournament," I murmured. "I…"

"Do you _realize_ how dangerous that was?" he demanded, slapping his palm against the counter. "Do you understand that your _life_ was on the line the entire time? Demons, Reina—demons _everywhere_. Just looking for a defenseless human girl _like you_ to eat."

"I know full well," I replied somewhat frustratedly—he was mostly right about the "defenseless" part, but it still irked me. "That's why it was a mistake. It _was_ stupid, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I know exactly how dangerous going there was—"

"—No, I don't think you do," he interrupted darkly. "You don't know anything. Nothing. You have no _idea_ how dangerous that tournament was for you—you've been sheltered your whole life, you've never _experienced—_"

I had intended to sit there quietly, letting him vent his frustration. But, at that—this direct attack on what I _had,_ in fact, experienced, what I _did_ know, and how it defined me—that was something I wouldn't sit down and take silently.

I rose to my feet quietly, back and shoulders stiff as I struggled to keep my anger in check, and my dad stopped talking—instantly—as I turned to face him. It might have been the fury venting off of me, the effort I was putting forth to keep myself from crying out of sheer frustration, or it might've been the hint of a spark of electricity that was making a few strands of my hair stand on end.

"I was almost killed," I said simply, quietly. "The only reason—" I paused for a second, swallowing the lump in my throat, "I survived was because someone put their life on the line for me. He _died_ to save me. Ryo… Takeo."

My father's eyes widened. His hand slipped off the counter, fell to his side.

I let out a short, bitter laugh—it was half a sob, and I wiped angrily at a stray tear that had escaped. "That name sounds familiar, doesn't it? Old family friends, right—the Takeos?"

My father looked like a lost man; he was paling by the second.

Adrenaline, and a vicious concoction of apprehension and vindictive success, flooded through me as my father's face crumpled—as he realized just how _wrong_ he was. There was some measure of guilt there as well, certainly—but between my insanely fast heart rate and the terrible satisfaction I got from having my actions validated, my "I told you so" (a horrible thing, but still something I couldn't deny myself), I couldn't act with my conscience in control. So I let loose the final blow:

"How about the name _Karasu_…?"

My father balked, backing away from me, his mouth opening—he shut it, working his jaw, unable to say anything. I watched him quietly, drawing a shaky breath. Calm. I had to be in control, or I'd become completely hysterical.

"Karasu," I said quietly. "A nice bedtime story to get the kids of the Shueisha family to behave and not run off alone in the dark? To keep them off the streets at night and safe at home, where _Karasu_," I spat the name, "couldn't find them? Well, Dad—I _did_ go out after dark, and yes, I know it was a mistake—and yes, Karasu _did_ find me.

"So don't _tell_ me that I haven't experienced anything yet, that I don't know what I'm talking about." My voice was rising with every word; my dad simply listened, not able to say a single word. "I was attacked, and have a huge _fucking_ scar to prove it on my back, and I watched someone die for me—I was there the _moment_ Ryo's soul left his body—staring into his _eyes…!"_ I was shouting now, and crying almost hysterically; I fought it down to say my last piece:

"And the only reason I came _here_," I slammed a fist on the counter and the ashtray jumped once more, clinking against the granite; my dad didn't flinch and I was beyond feeling the pain in my hand, "was so that I could tell you that the world as we know it has an _extremely_ good chance of ending tonight, and I need to get you on a plane to the other side of the world _now. _Not so I could defend the amount of _experience_ I have with the occult."

In the silence that followed, my dad simply stared at me with an expression that I didn't recognize twisting his features into something that ultimately resembled grief, and I stared at him, angrily wiping away tears as the last of them fell.

My dad nodded to himself, at some internal dialogue. "I was wrong." He shook his head, and strode forward—he reached out to me, and pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly. "You've suffered," he murmured into my ear, his hand resting on the back of my head, "in ways that I cannot even begin to fathom. I was wrong about that, Reina… I am sorry."

I nodded into his shoulder, and he drew back, his hands resting on my arms. He offered me a somewhat pained smile.

"I know about the tickets. And from that energy in Mushiyori City… I'm assuming that it's a tunnel to Makai that's threatening the safety of our world. It's a huge demonic aura... You are involved with that as well, I take it?"

I nodded. "The doctor that snapped at the hospital, the one on the news? He was working for the man in charge of creating the tunnel before he was arrested. We fought him. There were six others, but we got one of them on our side. Right now, my friends are taking the fight directly to the threshold of the tunnel itself—it's our last resort. Kur—Shuichi—"

"—Just tell me his real name, Reina," my father interrupted, letting his hands drop and lifting his eyebrows in my direction.

He did have a point… what did I have left to hide? "Kurama. But… keep his name to yourself. Technically, it's not my secret to tell."

My dad nodded. "All right. The boy's been good to you," he said gruffly. "Even if he is a demon… Where is he?"

My heart sank just thinking about it. "Fending off the apocalypse with the others. He's the one that sent the plane tickets, by the way—he wanted us to get out in case they don't…"

"—Succeed?" My dad finished.

I nodded sadly. Dad grimaced. "Figured as much. I already traded in your mother's ticket for an earlier flight and got her on a plane. We'll be joining her if things don't improve."

I frowned. "I was almost positive that you were going to get us to leave immediately."

He smiled wryly. "I want to know what exactly we're dealing with. Besides, the closest airport is in Mushiyori city. If things start going south, we'll go there and leave for the states."

It was all I could do to stare blankly at him for several moments—this was my father, yes, the same man I'd grown up with. I'd watch the laugh lines crease his face slowly over time, his hair lighten into gray; I'd known him all my life. But never in this light—never as someone I shared camaraderie with in my dealings with the comings and goings of the supernatural. This man was now a stranger.

"Dad?"

He shot me a half smile. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I smiled wryly at him. "I got your temper, I guess."

He snorted and mussed my hair, then dropped an arm around my shoulders. "Nice sarcasm you got there, kiddo. You got _that_ from your mom." He chuckled and waved me forward. "Let's go."

* * *

Keiko looked very frazzled when we arrived at Yusuke's apartment—she was methodically sweeping the floor of the kitchen, cleaning up the glass, and glanced up sharply as my dad and I entered the room.

My dad coughed, and rubbed his eyes as the smoke burned them. "What happened in here? Looks like a tornado ripped through this place…"

"Just a ball of energy the mastermind who's bent on the world's destruction threw at us—no big deal," I answered offhandedly, sidestepping the small piled Keiko had made with the broom as I walked over to her. "I don't _think_ there's any major structural damage…"

I could feel my dad frowning. "That isn't a joking matter, Reina…"

I turned and shot him a half-smirk. "With the apocalypse looming, there's not a lot to joke about. I'll take what I can get. Now, let me introduce you…" I put my hand on Keiko's shoulder. "You remember Keiko. Yukimura?" I prodded, and my dad offered us a short nod, which Keiko returned with a hesitant smile.

"And this," I continued as Shizuru walked into the room, snuffing out a cigarette in the chipped ashtray on the counter next to Keiko and I, "is Shizuru. Shizuru, Keiko—this is my dad, the _other_ psychic of the Shueisha family, apparently."

Shizuru frowned, nodding to herself, and Keiko glanced between my father and myself quickly, before stepping towards him.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Shueisha," she said quietly. They'd met briefly when Keiko had spent the night at my house a while back, but hadn't spoken much. Shizuru waved slightly at him; my dad nodded his greetings while eyeing the wrecked interior of the apartment.

"Trust me, it looked a lot better before the attack," I assured him as a piece of drywall crumbled off the wall behind him, kicking up a cloud of dust that made my dad cough once more. He sniffled slightly and returned to studying his scorched and smoky surroundings once more.

I winced as I guessed what he was thinking—if this rag-tag team of psychic punks could barely keep an apartment clean, then how were they going to save the _planet_, for crying out loud?

I'd had enough of the judgmental silence, so I coughed to get everyone's attention and slapped some dust off my jeans. "All right. My dad and I are headed to Mushiyori City to keep a closer eye on things—if you two want to join our motley crew, feel free. I know Genkai told us to stay here in case Yusuke came back, but Sensui _isn't_ going to bring Kuwabara back, and Yusuke isn't going to give up trying to save him. So…"

"I feel the same way," Shizuru put in, tapping her temple. "I was just convincing Keiko to leave too. I feel like we need to go to Mushiyori."

"Keiko?" I asked.

She bit the inside of her lip, deliberating—and then she nodded. "Let's leave a note, though. " She ran off to go find some paper and a pen, leaving Shizuru, my father, and myself alone in the awkward silence.

Shizuru cleared her throat. "We should take Puu with us. Where is that dumb bird—Puu!"

With a squawk, Yusuke's spirit beast came swooping out of a shattered china cabinet, and zoomed towards the three of us. He hovered for a moment in the center of the room, and then his beady gaze found my father.

With a rapturous crow, Puu descended on my father as fast as his little body could manage—my dad, seeing this, hit the ground with his arms crossed over his head. Puu hovered over him for a moment, then landed gently on his crossed arms, and lightly pecked at his head in an interested way.

Snorting from laughter, I walked over to him and lifted Puu into my arms. "Dad, it's okay. Puu's a sweetheart, even if he is a little annoying. He just wanted to say hi."

He carefully pushed himself to his feet, and dusted off his shirt and pants. "I don't like birds," he grumbled in a gruff, embarrassed tone, glancing at Puu in a worried way. Puu made a little chirruping noise, clicking his beak, and my dad recoiled slightly, eyeing the spirit animal warily.

Despite this, Puu chirped and reached out, rubbing the side of his face against my dad's shirt.

"See?" I said with a small grin. "He's just met you, and he already loves you. And if I'm not mistaken, Keiko has him potty trained—for a bird, he's not all that bad. You have to admit that much."

My dad grudgingly reached out a hand and petted Puu's head.

"Ready," Keiko said, slapping a note on the fridge and pinning it there with a cat-shaped magnet.

We left Yusuke's apartment and boarded a train bound for Mushiyori City. The train ride would take a mere twenty minutes, so we settled in as best we could in a mostly empty car. Shizuru stood, holding onto one of the poles available for standing passengers, though she eventually took to pacing between poles, staring furtively out the window, waiting for Mushiyori to appear on the horizon.

There was a dark cloud looming over the city, and the train car was darkening by the minute. As I studied the misshapen and ominous thunderstorm, lightning flashed half a mile away from our train, and thunder snarled in its wake.

Keiko sat next to me, quietly, with her hands in her lap, staring at the opposite end of the train car. My dad sat just as quietly, with his arms crossed and his head tilted back against the window. His eyes were closed.

"Dad?"

He grunted and opened his eyes.

"Does mom know? Is she a psychic too?" I bit the inside of my lip as more questions loomed in the forefront of my mind. "And… where are the Takeos? Why aren't we still with—"

"—One at a time, sweetheart," he murmured, yawning and righting himself. He frowned at me. "Your mother and I met after I put the supernatural world behind me. She's just a normal human, and she doesn't know that I'm a psychic.

"The Takeos were attacked," he continued after a beat of hesitation. His features were grim. "they'd been hunted for many years by… _him_, and our family helped them as best we could—but Karasu finally caught up to them twenty-eight years ago." My father sighed, and passed a hand over his face, smoothing out the wrinkles on his forehead briefly as he remembered a distant and troubling memory.

"They disappeared and cut off all contact with our family, to protect us. Our immediate family is all that's left of the Shueishas—and there were no women born to our family for an entire century until you came along. I knew you would inherit our family's power, since it is only passed down through the women of our family, and I wanted to protect you from it. So I… took measures to do so." Seeing me open my mouth, he raised his hand and insisted quietly:

"That is a story for another day," he finished, and lapsed into silence.

"_When they came for you, when they asked… I agreed so you would never have this power, so that you would never—"_

I wouldn't press him for details. Not yet. I'd find out who "they" were later—there were more pressing matters to worry about at the moment.

A few minutes later, the train pulled into the Mushiyori City station. I pulled off my gloves and yanked the chain of the Barrier Stone over my head, stuffing it securely in my pocket, and grimaced as I stepped onto the train platform.

"Stay close to me," I warned, lifting my hands and drawing on my energy. "They _should_ be harmless, but I'd rather we didn't take any chances."

There were Makai insects everywhere—buzzing, fluttering, creeping, crawling. It took very little effort to cast a shield of energy in front of us, and the insects were so weak that they evaporated even before my aura touched them. Everyone followed behind me as I took the lead, walking us out of the train station. I squinted as a gust of wind blew grit in our faces and swirled cigarette butts onto the tracks. It was incredibly dark—not raining though. Not yet.

"Where are we going, Shizuru?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Let's find a cab," she suggested, raising her voice to be heard over the gale. My father nodded and strode towards the curb, raising his arm. A taxi came to a rolling stop in front of him, and he beckoned us forward. My dad took shotgun, and Shizuru, Keiko, and I climbed into the backseat.

I spat out some dirt and grimaced as a Makai insect got caught between the door and the frame of the car, pushing my aura towards it so that the carcass evaporated.

"West end of the city," Shizuru ordered.

* * *

"I think this is far enough," Shizuru told the cabbie, who nodded and pulled over. My dad handed him some money, waving the cabbie off when he tried to give him change, and we all hopped out of the cab onto a sidewalk lined with small shops and vendors. I glanced around us and frowned.

"The insects are gone," I observed.

"And look—the sky cleared up," Keiko said brightly, pointing towards the sunset. "Maybe the boys sealed the tunnel…?"

Both Shizuru and I were shaking our heads before Keiko had finished; my father also looked skeptical and wary.

"No…" Shizuru said quietly, pulling out her pack of cigarettes and popping one in her mouth. She lit it, and held the lighter in the palm of her hand for a moment, staring at it with an expression that both confused me and made me feel sorry for her. It was an expression of bitter regret, thinly concealed by a stoic attitude.

"Usually when something seems too good to be true, it is." She pocketed the lighter rather forcefully, and stalked off down the sidewalk.

"Shizuru?" Keiko asked hesitantly, following her. "What's…?"

I caught up to Keiko, touching her elbow to get her attention. "What she means," I explained, "is that there's still a powerful demonic presence here. They haven't sealed the tunnel. Most likely, this is the stage that Koenma was talking about—the calm before the storm, when the tunnel stabilizes.

"Regardless," I continued hurriedly as Keiko's mouth popped open in horror, and Puu made a low, urgent noise of distress, "the boys are there, and they're taking care of it. And the Kekkai is still there." I smiled. "Don't worry too much. They've got this."

Keiko nodded, albeit hesitantly, and sped up to walk next to Shizuru, peering up at her worriedly. I slowed down slightly for my dad to catch up with me; when he did, he shot me a bemused half-smile.

"You need to explain to me what this 'Kekkai' thing is," he said somewhat abashedly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He tucked his chin slightly and muttered something along the lines of: "Newfangled young'ns…"

I grinned. "It's actually been around for centuries, Dad. It's, uh…"

My thoughts shot back to the completion of the Kekkai, the hopes that Masuyo had rested upon it. And, of course, how Kurama had shaped those dreams. I, like my dad, shoved my hands into my pockets in a nervous gesture, and swallowed, collecting my thoughts once more.

"It's an energy barrier between the Demon World and the Human World," I continued, giving him the short explanation, "Kind of a Reikai special-ops thing. I mean, I'd never heard of it until recently. And someone who _works_ for Reikai that I know hadn't heard of it until Koenma told us either—"

My dad coughed, spluttered, and glanced at me sharply. "—Koenma?" he blurted. "As in…" He lowered his voice as pedestrians started giving us curious looks, one of them pausing in the middle of the sidewalk to listen in. "The son of _Enma_, ruler of Spirit World? You _know _him?"

I'd never thought that this would be a strange thing in the psychic community, but I suppose knowing the co-owner of heaven on a personal level was a bit strange. I shrugged helplessly. "Yeah. I mean, his Spirit Detective is a friend of ours," I motioned to Shizuru and Keiko, who were walking a few feet ahead of us, "and kinda, erm, dating Keiko… so yeah, we see Koenma pretty often. Even moreso now that the world's on the brink of ending."

"_And_ the Spirit Detective," my father muttered, shaking his head perplexedly. "You've become more involved with the comings and goings of the supernatural in a year than I've been involved with it throughout the entirety of my life."

We walked in silence for about half a block.

"I'm impressed, Reina. Really, I am."

I glanced up at him quickly, startled. I offered him a hesitant smile. "Thanks, Dad."

He shrugged. "What else can I say? You're _teaching_ me things about a world that only _I _was supposed to know anything about." He smiled, and nudged me with his elbow. "Now, only if you applied yourself so well to, I don't know, student organizations or something…"

I snorted. "Yeah, those are safe, but not nearly as rewarding. _Life experience._ C'mon, Dad."

"I don't think psychic prowess will be a good addition to college and scholarships applications," he hinted, frowning at me.

"Surviving to be able to fill out said applications is a bit of a plus, though," I pointed out, smiling so he wouldn't take it _too _seriously. "It's just another facet of this life. I'm not neglecting the other facets, Dad. They're all equally shiny and… reflective."

My dad didn't _quite_ laugh; it was a cross between a snort and a quick exhale. He patted me carefully on my back, avoiding my bandaged shoulder. "I know. You're keeping things well-balanced." He paused. Then, quietly: "I'm proud of you."

Something strange and warm rose in my throat; it somehow made my eyes sting. I bit the inside of my lip and nodded, smiled. "I… thanks, Dad." It was really all I could say. I blinked rapidly and nodded again, head bobbing up and down, unable to say anything more for fear of letting this strange sensation overcome me.

We walked around not _exactly_ aimlessly; Shizuru and I were feeling around with our psychic awareness, trying to figure out where exactly to go. My dad tried to help as well, but because he didn't know what the new psychics' territory would feel like, he was just searching for demonic auras.

As we walked, the sun crept lower and lower into the sky, and black clouds returned to hover over the city just before sunset, rendering our surroundings darkened and ominous.

Suddenly, Shizuru cane to a halt. Keiko walked past her for a couple more feet, then hesitated and glanced back at the older girl worriedly.

It was then that I felt it—a chill up my spine, a sharp thrill that made my hair stand on end and put every one of my senses on high alert.

A few blocks ahead of us, the earth erupted and a bright beam of light shot into the sky, punching a hole through the clouds. It was gone so quickly that I was unable to shout; do anything—but the image was burned into my retinas, dancing streaks of light blinded me.

The ground beneath us snapped like a towel, knocking me into the side of the building we were standing by, casting Keiko to the ground. My dad and Shizuru crouched down and stayed on their feet, and I shoved myself up, throwing out my arms to keep my balance.

"That wasn't demonic!" I shouted, fear and anxiety rendering me unable to modulate my tone. "It wasn't human either—"

With a creak and a flurry of sparks, a neon sign fell out of its frame and hurtled towards the ground—towards Keiko, who was still kneeling on the sidewalk, struggling to stand. Shizuru cried out in warning and lunged forward, grabbing Keiko and yanking her out of the way.

The sign exploded as it hit the ground, all twisted metal and flickering, broken lights. I ran forward, sidestepping it to get to Shizuru and Keiko.

"You okay?" I said breathlessly, reaching out a hand to help Shizuru up. She took it and I hauled her to her feet—she coughed and slapped some dust off of her pants.

"I'll take that as a sign," she muttered, fishing in her pocket for a cigarette and lighter. She popped one in her mouth, lit it, then drew a smoky breath, releasing it through her nose. "That we should never leave the apartment again."

Keiko laughed somewhat shakily, and I snorted. "Well, there's some good news," I said lightly, "that beam of light wasn't demonic. Wasn't human either, but at least we know that the tunnel hasn't opened yet!"

Shizuru nodded somewhat distractedly and waved at us. "C'mon, let's go get a closer look—it was over there."

We ran down the sidewalk for a couple of blocks, reaching the outskirts of the city—other pedestrians were trickling over to the site of the explosion as well, murmuring their worry and their opinions about what it could've been. I pushed past a couple of students in their school uniforms, and balked as I finally reached the place where the beam of light had emanated from.

"Water main?" one man offered to his companion. The woman standing next to him shook her head, and frowned, edging a step closer.

"Shizuru… the energy…" I bit the inside of my lip and edged away from the crater slightly. "It's demonic… but hidden, in a way. That's where the tunnel is."

The hole was enormous—perhaps fifteen yards in diameter, with dirt and debris surrounding it. Pouring out of it like a noxious gas was the latent demonic energy that I'd been feeling all over Mushiyori City. I could _feel_ it, but it didn't call to my power—yet. The Kekkai was still in place, separating the energy from our world.

For now.

"All that's under there is Demon's Door Cave," an older man said somewhat shakily. "There's nothing down there that would've caused that explosion… no water mains, gas lines, nothing."

Despite everything in me that was screaming for me to run, get away from here, _now_, I edged closer and peered down into the crater. I knew that I wouldn't have much time—I could hear sirens in the distance; the police was going to diffuse the growing crowd in a couple minutes and rope this place off.

I peered down into darkness. There was nothing down there that I could see. I reached down and grabbed a chunk of clay that had been knocked loose by the explosion, and tossed it in. No noise of its impact reached me—so my worst fears were confirmed. The explosion had come from Demon's Door Cave, but what did it mean? Was it a signal to Shizuru, Keiko, and myself? That the boys were losing, and it was time to run? Or was it just part of the battle?

Shizuru grabbed my elbow and started pulling me away from the crater. I walked with her without complaint.

"I've got a bad feeling," she said hurriedly, motioning for Keiko to come with us and releasing me. "Something bad is going to happen, and it's going to happen here. We've got to get away from this place—far away. Come on."

My dad fell in line beside me, and I glanced up at him. "She has an extremely sensitive sixth sense," I explained. "When she says to move, move and don't ask questions. I'm pretty sure she's saved all our lives on at least one occasion."

We hurried back towards the city's center. Shizuru halted briefly at the front entrance of a hotel, features curving into a grimace as she let out a frustrated sigh and turned, pushing through the revolving doors into the hotel lobby. She veered off towards the elevator, and punched the button to take us up.

"Why here?" I asked hesitantly.

She crossed her arms, reaching reflexively for her lighter and flipping it open, then shut, and open again in a nervous mantra of clicks. "We're far enough away to not get hurt," she said simply. "But I still want to be able to watch what's going on. We're going to the roof."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened; we all walked inside and headed to the highest floor. When we got there, Shizuru led us to a stairwell, which brought us to the roof.

It was unseasonably cold, with a biting chill in the breeze. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked slowly after Shizuru as she rushed to the west side of the building, the side facing the site of the explosion. There was a chain-link fence that bordered the perimeter of the rooftop, and she laced her fingers through it, staring out towards the horizon with worry marking her forehead with thin creases.

The sun was setting, the clouds allowing a small sliver of light to shine through. It painted the sky red, a ruby night that hovered over us, suffocating us with its weight.

"What's wrong, Shizuru?" I asked, walking up next to her as she lifted a hand, covering her mouth with her palm. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"My brother," she said, voice, muffled by her hand, quiet and taut with concern. "I-I can feel his heart breaking.

Keiko stood at Shizuru's other side, clutching Puu tightly, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I hate to say this," Shizuru said after a few moments of silence, her hand slipping from her mouth, "but… I'm really scared right now. For all of them."

The only sound we could hear was the low moaning of wind, the chatter of pedestrians below and the rasping of tires against pavement. In the distance, the blinking lights of police cars surrounded the crater above Demon's Door Cave. People were milling about in the streets, some talking excitedly about the explosion, others just lingering about, peering down the street towards the line of cops.

"It's okay to be scared," Keiko assured her. She didn't sound too sure of herself.

I shoved my hand in my pocket and fingered the Barrier Stone while staring out over the city. "Yusuke took out Toguro on his own," I said as cheerfully as I could manage. "And he was a B class demon. Sensui can't be much stronger than that—and Yusuke has Kurama to help him, Genkai too—and Kuwabara when they cut him loose. They'll be okay."

I briefly thought of Hiei, of what he was doing. Yes, he had abandoned us, but…

_Kuwabara glared at all of us. "He's still the... same selfish punk that he was from the start..."_

_"Yeah, he's the same," Yusuke agreed, frowning at the ground, brow furrowed in thought. "He'll come save us in the end, when we need him the most."_

I hoped that Yusuke had been right about that. If we ever needed extra help, it was now—even if said help was coming from someone I wasn't too fond of. I'd even thank him for his help, if it meant the boys' safety and the continuation of our world. I'd take his help—even if it was grudging, even if he did snort and insult us and then disappear again—and I'd be grateful.

_Hiei, _I thought. _You might not hear me, and my worry might not concern—hell, maybe you'd be glad to see the Human World's demise—but Kurama is your friend, and right now he needs your help. _I reached out and grabbed the fence with my free hand, tilting my head forward to lean my forehead against the links. I closed my eyes, concentrating, focusing on projecting my thoughts—if that were possible.

_I know you wouldn't help him for me, and that's all right—but know that I'm worried for him, just like you, and for Yusuke, and Kuwabara. And if you're already in the middle of it, I'm worried for you too. _I hesitated. _Be safe, Hiei—and come back. With all of them. Please._

My thoughts and pleas went unanswered. I opened my eyes as strangely distant waves of demonic aura washed over me, then frustratedly ripped the amulet out of my pocket, pulling the chain over my head. I sighed and reveled in the lack of sensitivity; all my anxiety and my desperate need for _action,_ for running out to the cave to help however I could, cooled. My thoughts became quiet; my heart slowed. Silence fell over our group, and the sound of traffic rolling along below us became background noise.

"W-what's wrong? Puu…?"

My eyes snapped open, and I turned.

Keiko was cradling Yusuke's spirit animal in her arms, rubbing the side of his face with his thumb, rocking him slightly. She glanced up at Shizuru and I, worry creasing her brow. "He's fallen asleep—I can't get him to wake up…"

Shizuru walked over to Keiko, bending over Puu, talking quietly to Keiko, asking her what had happened, when—details, a blur of information that started to matter less and less as time went on. As I watched with stinging eyes, Keiko shook her head quickly and pressed her fingers to Puu's still belly.

"H-he's cold..."

I glanced back out at the horizon, where, in the distance, I knew that the boys were fighting for their—and everyone else's—lives.

I ground down hard on my lip as I realized what the implications of Puu's comatose state meant.

Puu was Yusuke's spirit beast—a reflection of Yusuke's soul.

And if Puu was dying...

I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. Hard.

Yusuke was our informal leader... the backbone of whatever all of us did. The foundation, and the power. The strength behind the punch.

And if he were...

My fingers tightened.

Well, that meant that we were done for, really.

With a shuddering sigh, I released the bridge of my nose, and stared out across the city—it was bright and complex-looking from up here, on the roof that Shizuru had lead us to. As if this distance would save us if this all blew up in our faces.

I could hear Shizuru comforting Keiko quietly.

No, Puu would be all right.

Yusuke was fine.

I reached forward, and laced my fingers through the chain link fence once more, tilting my head forward until my forehead was pressed against the metallic weave.

And stared.

God, I _hated_ this—being stuck here, not able to do anything to help. Because _this_ enemy that our friends were fighting was not a demon.

No, Sensui was a psychopathic human hell bent on destroying our world... with hell.

I wondered idly about what I would do if it came down to that—if, somehow (because there was absolutely _no way_ Sensui could beat us, I reminded myself firmly) the portal opened and all of the demons from Makai came into this world...

I would never be able to take off the Barrier Stone again.

My gaze flicked down to the ruby red pendant, as it swung gently from my throat.

And if it came to that... I would probably die anyway. My lips twisted upwards—a grimace, really—at the irony.

I uncurled one of my fingers from the fence, and lifted the Barrier Stone level with my face, staring into the scarlet depths, as if it had an answer. Some reassurance.

Like it would speak to me, as Shizuru was reassuring Keiko now.

Then, something caught my eye.

My brow furrowed, and I brought the Barrier Stone closer to my face, inspecting it confusedly.

A tiny, hairline crack... miniscule, but definitely noticeable. It hadn't been there before.

I rubbed my finger over it, and felt the almost imperceptible ridge there.

I frowned.

Huh.

"Hey, what's...?!"

I turned, alarmed by the tenor of Keiko's voice—she sounded shocked, startled.

Then, several things happened instantaneously.

One, I noted that Puu, still limp, lifeless, was taking on an otherworldly glow, which cast Keiko's features into sharp relief as she stared down at him, her head bent over his listless form.

Two, Shizuru's head whipped up, and her mouth opened in horror, as her hand lifted—slowly, it seemed—to point in my direction. I watched as she began to run towards me, mouth open, yelling something that my numbed ears did not hear.

Three.

My eyes flicked back down to the Barrier Stone, just as it was rent in two.

And the world seemed to tilt underneath my feet; a pit opened up beneath me—and I fell into nothing with the swiftness of a soul being swallowed by the abyss of hell.

* * *

**Oh yeah, go listen to the song that I posted an excerpt from in the "lyrics" section. Bic Runga is one of the few musicians who have never failed to inspire me with their music. It should be on youtube somewhere. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. What Remains

**Thank you **_**Juliedoo**_**, **_**RandomCitizen**_**, **_**Kitsune Kikyo**_**, **_**GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor**_**, **_**GretchenMichelle**_**, **_**Mikki18**_**, **_**Chibisensei110787**_**, **_**Beryl Bloodstone**_**, **_**akasoeki**_**, and new reader/reviewer **_**Erika Hearken**_** for leaving me such wonderful and encouraging reviews! **

**I wrote extra fast to get this update out to you, because y'all deserve it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_You're the page in my book that I keep to myself._

_You're the unlocking sound when I turn my door key._

_You're the scar that I have from the time that I fell._

_I can't describe the faces._

_I can't recall the names._

_But you remain."_

—_Amber Rubarth, "In the Creases"_

What Remains

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Reina took one step forward before her legs crumpled beneath her.

She fell… slowly. I wasn't used to my new existence yet—every movement and action seemed exaggerated: sluggish, easy to take in and react to. The world and all my surroundings seemed oddly slow now, due to my new perspective.

I was very fast now.

It was an easy, effortless thing to fling myself off of the roof of the building, down to where she was—as Reina still fell, as one of her friends, the long-haired one—ran towards her, her mouth open in a silent scream. Reina's father was right on the woman's heels, his eyes wide with panic. I landed quietly on their rooftop and was noticed only by Reina's other friend; her eyes went wide as they met mine. I ignored her and darted forward, flying across the concrete.

I caught the back of Reina's head a split second before it connected with the rooftop and slung her already-unconscious body over my shoulder in one fluid motion, spinning to face her father and the friend that was coming to her aid.

They stumbled to a halt, taken aback at my sudden appearance.

Reina's aura drifted around all of us, shooting thin rays of electricity into the night—unpredictable, uncontrollable. It was slowly killing her, sapping her of her precious life energy. Another shot of lightning crackled through the air; all of her companions shrunk back. I flinched as it burned me, and did my best to mask my aura from her.

"I won't hurt her," I told them quietly. "Don't worry."

Her father opened his mouth to reply and started forward again, but I was already gone.

I leaped up, back across the rooftop and over the chain-link fence bordering it, and fell to the street below. I landed on my feet, bending my knees to absorb the impact, and bolted to the alleyway where I had hidden our escape into the next world.

I don't know if I'd ever get used to the feeling of travelling between dimensions. It was like being squeezed through a tube, flattened out onto a single plane with a serpentine, suffocating force. It only lasted a few moments, but it still stole my breath each time.

I stumbled into an empty wing of Reikai's headquarters, gasping for air and falling heavily to my knees. I set Reina down as gently as I could; her head rolled slightly against the wall as I propped her against it. I crawled closer to her, took her shoulder so she wouldn't fall over. Shook it slightly to get her attention.

"Hey."

She groggily opened her eyes. There were deep circles under them. Her face was very pale, and her eyes were wide and searching. They struggled and failed to focus on my face.

"Yusuke," she whispered. "He's…" Her bottom lip quivered slightly; she ground down on it with her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Small tears shone at the corners of her eyes like jewels. "He's dead," she breathed quietly, one of the tears escaping and trailing down her cheek.

"You're okay though, right?" _Shit, it had to work… _"Feeling better?" She didn't answer, just mourned silently. I shifted awkwardly, dropping one of my knees to the ground and resting my arms on my other leg.

"Your power isn't going all haywire, right…?" I pressed. I couldn't _see_ it doing so, but I had to be absolutely sure… I was nervous still. What if I had been mistaken?

When I'd first gotten the inkling that shit was about to go down between Makai and the Human World, I'd gone to Koenma about it. He hadn't known anything, or had lied very well—and left Spirit World soon after that; he was in a hurry because of the incoming apocalypse.

He'd forgotten his keycard.

Reina nodded weakly and passed out again.

It was a _huge_ violation of Reikai law, but _something_ had to be done—so I took the keycard and my first instinct was to find Reina's file. It had been added to, what with her involvement in the Dark Tournament, but hadn't been looked through for a long time. The new papers had been added hastily and carelessly, most likely by an ogre and not Koenma himself.

The older papers, the information that dated back to her birth, hadn't been touched or looked at since they were placed there. I guess Koenma had been too distracted with his new Spirit Detective, Yusuke, to glance at his companions' files. It was a mistake that could've cost Reina her life, and very nearly had tonight.

What I found made me break Reikai law and return to the Human World, to find her, to fix it the only way I knew how.

The curse was something broken with distance, and I had to get her as far away from it as fast as I possibly could before all hell broke loose—because the way things were now over in Makai, things were definitely at... a breaking point. That much was clear as the curse finally began to take its toll on her back on the rooftop earlier—I could feel it draining her spiritual energy up until the second I exited Ningenkai. The power struggle brewing in Makai had bridged the gap between the demon and human worlds as soon as the Kekkai had been broken. How long had it waited for that moment, lying in wait in the darkest corners of Makai? Months? Years? Since her birth? Who knows.

Regardless, the ancient power lurking in Makai had used the tunnel to reach her tonight, to try to break the curse for its own purposes—by killing the person it was rooted within.

Reina's eyes danced fitfully under her eyelids; she was an active sleeper. I reached out and brushed a few errant strands of hair behind her ears. Yes, her energy was stable now. I was positive I'd broken the curse with this move—her power wasn't reaching out, seeking something demonic to attack... It simply waited there within her, waiting for her to call it out and bend it to her will.

"I fixed your problem for you," I murmured; her lips twitched into a frown, as if she were having a bad dream. With a worn sigh, I reached into the pocket of my cloak and pulled out a vial of fine powder.

I didn't want to do this—to _take_ this from her. But it was my only chance at not being discharged from my position in Spirit World, the one place where I could still watch out for her. Make sure she was all right.

I knew that this wasn't the end of her troubles, if my instincts were to be trusted—and they hadn't failed me yet. There was a storm brewing in Makai, a battle of wills, and I knew with absolute certainty that they would try to use her as a pawn in the inevitable conflict. It was only a matter of time before they knew what she was capable of, what she was born to do. In fact, I was positive that one of them already did—which was why he had tried to kill her tonight. It would only be a matter of time before the other two lords found out.

That monopoly of power was something that they would all covet.

I tipped the contents of the vial into my palm; reached out with my free hand to shake her awake.

"Hey." Her eyes opened, caught mine. I was stunned for a brief second at how blue they were, how piercing.

"I-I know you," she whispered. Her eyes were unfocused—maybe she recognized my energy signature. I don't know.

I smiled sadly.

"Not anymore."

I brought my hand to her mouth and nose; her eyes went wide and she struggled weakly against my grip, breathing in the powder before she could stop herself. After only a few short seconds, her eyes went blank and rolled back; her entire body went limp as she fell once more into unconsciousness.

I leaned forward; my lips brushed her ear.

"Kurama," I whispered. His name was the key. It was how all of this had begun. It was how all of this would end as well—Reina's life, and her dealings with the occult, had come to a full circle with him.

There would be nothing left.

Reina jerked slightly in her sleep, her eyes rolling under their lids. I caught the briefest glimpse of the whites of her eyes before she squeezed them shut, her brow furrowing—

And then her face became calm; the lines on her face smoothed out. She wore a completely neutral expression—I knew that she was floating in a sea of nothingness, a place where she would not and _could_ not dream of things of the past, or thoughts of the future. She would have to make a new destiny for herself when she woke.

I sighed quietly, shaking my head, and lifted her into my arms. It was time for both of us to go home.

The portal was still there, but barely—I concentrated and it obliged, widening. At least two people in the group that had been with her on the rooftop had spiritual awareness; they would most likely be waiting for her at the other end of the portal. And so I reached forward with her in my arms, holding her out as if offering her to the next world, to her knew life that I had forced upon her. She disappeared into the smoky blackness, and I felt her body rise from my grip. There was a brief brushing of something soft against my hand—her hair—and then she was gone.

* * *

**Reina's POV**

"Reina? Reina…!"

_Green. Soft, green eyes, ruby hair and lips with no name. He—she—it? Was a flurry of sensations, of smells and a warm hand clasped in my gloved fingers._

"She's here! I've got her! Go with Keiko!"

_She was a pretty girl, with short brown hair and caring eyes. Hounding her, a nameless boy with black hair and wide brown eyes._

Whirls of colors, dancing like a kaleidoscope before my eyes. In them, faces that I didn't recognize.

_A hand buried itself in the depths of my jacket hood. The flames—they were a deep and smoldering thing, something new, foreign. Beautiful._

I-I must be imagining things…

_Firmly, I repeated my words to myself, forcing myself to believe them. Repeated them. Relief came instantaneously, like a blackboard cleared of convoluted writing. _

All the tangled things within me disappeared, untangled, smoothed out.

_It was incredibly, bizarrely… easy… to lose myself._

I drifted away into a place where I was unbound—where I was nothing.

* * *

I became self-aware in slow increments. There was a beeping sound next to my head, slow, steady—even with my heartbeats. A heart monitor. I could feel thin and starchy sheets stretched over my uncomfortably; I hadn't moved for a while apparently because they were tucked around my body very neatly. Usually I was a very restless sleeper.

I tried very hard to remember, to think… I was in a hospital, I knew that much. But why?

I struggled to grasp the last thing I remembered. It was there, fleeting, like a word poised on the tip of my tongue… but it was just barely out of reach. I fought the fog for several moments and gave up, releasing a slow sigh.

Then I opened my eyes.

The beeping faded into the background as I surveyed my surroundings. The walls were a pale green, bare, nondescript. The ceiling was composed of a series of even tiles. There was a source of light at my side, but a little ways off—I turned my head to look. It was a window.

There was someone sitting in front of it.

"You're up!" a stranger exclaimed, rising from a chair. She was of medium height and build—though she was pretty—with short, brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me for a few seconds and then glanced over me, at what I assumed was the exit. "Everyone! She's awake!"

The reports of several sets of feet reached my ears, and I turned my head to see—pushing myself further up against the pillows behind me with my hands. An IV feed pulled at the crook of my elbow; I ignored it.

The first person that entered the room was utterly shocking in appearance—he was, for lack of a better word… beautiful. Astonishingly so.

Green eyes that shone like jewels, stoplight-red hair; an even, white smile. It grew wider as he came closer to the bed; he kneeled next to me and rested his arm on the stretch of mattress at my side.

"How are you feeling, Reina?" he asked worriedly, but his relief was so acute that he had a difficult time allowing his smile to fade. His brow furrowed slightly, though. "Your aura… you aren't…"

It was difficult to tear my gaze from his—it was like looking at a wide expanse of stunning scenery—but I managed to do so as several other people entered the room… none of which I recognized.

There was a boy, a very tall one with rugged features. His hair was a reddish brown; his smile was crooked but impossibly wide. There was a woman standing next to him that was similar to him in several features—thin lips, almond-shaped eyes. They must be related somehow. She had long, brown hair and the same smattering of freckles across her nose.

There was another boy—he had longish black hair, but it was slicked back and curled softly around his ears. A few strands had escaped from the hairline at his forehead and hung in his face; as I studied him, he brushed them back with the palm of his hand and grinned at me, crossing his arms. The hairs flopped forward into his eyes again. I offered him a hesitant smile that I couldn't help—he had an infectious, joyous aura around him. And… something else.

I glanced back down at the boy at my side—he had the same strange feeling hovering about him. There was a strange heat coming from him, barely perceptible. It was more dense than simple body heat, but…

It went away—_slipped_ away, receded. Or maybe my perception of it had slipped? Either way, it was… strange.

I frowned, studying the red-headed boy as his expression slowly faded from extreme relief to confusion, to worry. _It doesn't suit him,_ I thought suddenly, feeling almost sick as I watched this stranger's concern, _he should be smiling…_ His negative feelings bothered me almost too much; I couldn't stand it.

"Don't… don't do that," I pleaded hoarsely, reaching out to take his hand impulsively. He instantly jerked it just out of my reach. My hand dropped, empty, onto the mattress next to me; senseless hurt welled up inside me.

"Reina… you know not to do that," he said slowly, eyeing me keenly. Apprehension puckered his brow, turned down the edges of his lips. "You're very weak as it is. How are you feeling?"

_Tired,_ I thought. _Worried—I don't…_

I glanced up at the others, took in their features. They all stood there, waiting, expectant expressions on their faces. I glanced over my shoulder at the girl by the window; she was chewing the inside of her bottom lip uneasily, watching me with rapt attention.

Anxiety was making my heart rate speed up; the monitor was beeping frantically. I tried desperately to find something in her features that I recognized; there was only a sense of emptiness, of something I'd forgotten that used to be there—but what?

I turned and took in the striking features of the boy beside me once more. He was undoubtedly handsome—with features that would easily stand out in even the largest of crowds—but he was still unfamiliar to me. I'd never met him before, never even seen him before. I was absolutely sure of it.

The silence became an entity that stood in the room with us, watching us, waiting. A specter with no face, no expression, no hint as to what it wanted or what it expected of me. It observed my desperation as my gaze roved over the features of the boy beside me, and witnessed my hopelessness as I realized, all over again, that I didn't even know this boy's name or what he meant to me.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

His vibrant eyes widened slightly. His hand slipped off the edge of the mattress, as his mouth opened to form a word—he decided against it and pressed his lips tightly together. He rose to his feet, but his eyes never left mine. They pinned me there, rendering me speechless.

"Reina?" he asked softly in a voice like a bell. "Reina… it's—" He closed his mouth, worked his jaw. "You don't… remember me?" he asked haltingly.

I blinked furiously against a sudden, inexplicable welling of tears. "T-that's right," I managed in little more than a breath. "I don't know you. Who are you?"

His gaze was on mine, but he wasn't looking at me. He was lost deep within himself, thinking… deliberating. He opened his mouth once more as if he were going to speak, and decided against it again. His eyes were unfocused; his brow furrowed as he thought.

"Whoa. Hold up." The dark-haired boy pushed forward into the small room. His eyes bored into mine—his brow was furrowed confusedly. He jabbed a finger into his own chest. "How about me? You don't remember me either?" The short-haired girl by the window rounded the foot of my bed and stood next to him, watching me quietly.

My lips quivered slightly; I gritted my teeth. "I don't," I said quietly. "How do you all know me? I don't know any of you." I glanced over at the boy with green eyes; he was staring vacantly at the wall, a hand over his mouth, the other at his side. He looked so lost; I wanted nothing more than to make him smile again.

I reached out and took his hand.

He flinched visibly, whirling and very nearly jerking his hand from mine—but hesitated at the last second. After a few beats of stunned silence, he fell to his knees again and brought up his other hand to clasp mine between his, eyes wide with wonder.

"You're…" He bit off his sentence and in a flash, pressed the back of my hand to his cheek. "It's gone," he murmured. Immediately, he shook his head.

"No..." he amended, letting my hand fall. His eyes roved over my face. "Different. Still there, but… latent. You're controlling it now. How…?"

"What're you talking about?" I asked. My voice was strengthening. "Who are you?" I repeated a little more forcefully.

"Wait, she _seriously_ doesn't remember _any_ of us?" the tall boy demanded, pushing past the dark-haired one. He lumbered closer, and bent, bracing his hands on his knees and staring into my face keenly. "Reina, Sparky—you don't remember me? It's Kuwabara, don't you remember…?"

_Kuwabara._ It rang in my thoughts like the hollow echoing of a bell. Something… It slipped away. I shook my head, and he frowned, standing.

"Don't force her," the redheaded boy—what I wouldn't give to know his name—ordered in his soft tones. "She's forgotten us completely. A demonic plant was used to accomplish this… I can smell it still."

"Demonic?" the long-haired girl asked in the breathy, rasping tones of a heavy smoker. "She'll have an allergic reaction or something to that, won't she?"

"I doubt it." His bright eyes were dark now as he cast a searching glance over me. "Her power has changed. It's not uncontrollable like it used to be. However…" He halted, and frowned; changed the subject.

"The plant's effects are still at work. Most likely, she will fall asleep and forget this encounter as well."

A tense silence hung in the air over me, over him—over everyone. The entire world, it seemed, was quiet and still in this moment. He rose to his feet; his eyes were distant and cold. Calculating.

"Someone is responsible for this," he said quietly.

Something in his voice—a darkness that hinted at violence, and action—sent chills racing up my spine, silencing all the questions I wanted to ask, demand. Naked fear made my pulse speed up again; he glanced at the monitor, observing the path of the line quietly. None of the other strangers spoke; they watched him intently.

"I will find them, and remedy… this." His gaze met mine for the last time. "Make no mistake of that," he finished softly. A gentle promise.

He turned, and left the room. The other two boys and the long-haired woman lingered, exchanging worried glances. The woman left first, and the others filed out behind her, Kuwabara glancing back at me as he hesitated beside the door. The dark-haired boy and the other girl (I assumed she was his girlfriend) edged past him, shooting me furtive looks as they left, but saying nothing.

"Bye, Sparky…" Kuwabara lifted a hand to wave, but hesitated, and let it drop to his side, shaking his head sadly. He walked out of sight.

I lifted my own hand a moment too late, and then let it drop to my lap. Dread and sadness welled up inside me—I felt so empty, so incredibly lost within myself. Who were those people? I felt like a piece of me was missing, forgotten, wasted.

I lifted a trembling hand to my mouth as the exhaustion—something the green-eyed boy had said would happen—threatened to overtake me. Forget even this? I fought the heaviness of my limbs, my eyelids. I'd already forgotten so much—I would lose this brief encounter too? This moment with these people who I knew _had_ to be important to me somehow—or, at least, _were_ important to me at some point—gone…?

The most terrifying part was that I wouldn't even know what I had lost. That was both the best and the worst part—where there was no memory, there was no pain, no confusion. Ignorance was indeed bliss.

It was the anticipation that killed me inside, bit by bit.

* * *

"_Tell her what she needs to hear."_

"_How do I know what to say?"_ Heavy footsteps, pacing. The voice of a desperate man, a plea: _"Why did this happen—who _did_ this to her? He was fast, like a demon—but he wasn't a demon. I mean, he _looked_ like one, but his energy… it both _was _and wasn't; I don't understand…!" _A wordless cry of anger and frustration; a hand slamming down on a wooden surface. The sound of someone falling into a chair heavily. Then, softly:_ "I don't…"_

There was a slight pressure, a warmth touching the back of my hand. A single finger tracing, almost thoughtfully… _"I do not know. However, sir—I _do_ intend to find out._

"_I am the key. I'm sure of it. I feel that she will remember other things, pieces of them—what with the nature of her power. It will combat the effects of the drug used to accomplish this, and she will recover the small things—names, places…"_ The finger left the back of my hand. _"But I doubt that she will ever remember me." _A pause, slight hesitation. Regret entered his voice._ "Mentioning me will only confuse her further." _After a few moments, the hand left mine; I heard footsteps—slowly fading, walking away.

_Silence_.

* * *

**Erm… please don't kill me? XD**

**I'd love for y'all to let me know what you thought about the twist—returning readers, new readers; all of you! As always, if anyone has any questions or comments, I'll be replying to every one of you individually :)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	15. White Noise

**Thanks to **_**Mikki18**_**, **_**akasoeki**_**, **_**GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor**_**, **_**unknown player**_**, **_**GretchenMichelle**_**, **_**ClumsyDragon28**_**, **_**CheerfulBreeze**_** (next time you should log in so I can personally thank you for reviewing! :D), **_**Random Citizen**_**, **_**Beryl Bloodstone**_**, **_**Chibisensei110787**_**, **_**Erika Hearken**_**, and **_**Juliedoo**_** for reviewing! **

**(Wow, that's a lot of you XD. I'm flattered and glad you liked the chapter!)**

**Prepare yourselves for more twistiness. Don't worry, it won't be a bad twist this time XD. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_It sounds like white noise everywhere, which is like silence but not empty."_

—_Mark Haddon_

White Noise

* * *

I woke up in my room, back home.

My cat was purring in my lap gently. My window was open, letting in a cool breeze. It was sunset outside—but what day was it? I frowned, wanting to rise, but I didn't want to disturb Jinx.

I tried to run through my memories; they were incredibly foggy. What happened when I was last conscious? I couldn't remember. What was I doing here? Where had I been last?

Jinx woke up as my breathing quickened. I forced myself to calm down.

Alright. First name: Reina. Surname: Shueisha. School?

I struggled with that one, but it finally came to me. Meiou. There was a pile of textbooks next to my bed, on my bookcase. Judging from the subjects, I was in my second year. I remembered (remembered!) that I had been a photographer for the yearbook in my first year, but not the second… why? Something had happened; I'd been busy somehow…

With what?

My parents would know, _should_ know. I picked up Jinx and swung my legs over the side of the bed. They had to know—

A muffled shriek escaped my lips as a searing, horrible pain ripped me from my right shoulder, down to my left hip. I fell to my knees before I released Jinx—he landed on his feet and scampered out of my room. I caught myself with my hands as I fell forward, weighed down by the all-consuming agony of this bewildering pain.

I rested for a moment on the floor, and gingerly rose to my feet, pulling myself up with a hand on the side of my bed. My back throbbed as I hobbled into the bathroom, flipping on the light.

I was only wearing a robe. There was a bracelet on my had—with further inspection, I noticed that it was a nametag from the hospital. I frowned; I had stayed at the hospital? I frowned and shrugged off the oddity, something to ask my parents later. I carefully disrobed in front of the mirror, turned, and craned my neck to see my back.

I froze.

There were three serpentine scars travelling from the top of my right shoulder blade to my left hip. They were a livid red—and completely unfamiliar. I had no idea where they had come from, how I had gotten them—they didn't _look_ new (for holy's sake, they were _scars_ at this point, so they _had _to be old), so it wasn't part of whatever accident that had landed me in the hospital. I should remember where they had come from, but…

I frowned at two oddities lying on the bathroom counter—a pair of gloves, with marks, scars, and burns on them, and a necklace of some sort. I hesitantly picked up the necklace. There was a large scarlet stone set in the middle of the chain, but there was a crack down the middle of it. I rubbed my thumb over the fissure and frowned again, setting it back down next to the gloves.

There were a lot of things I couldn't remember.

I padded back into my room in a daze, and slowly found some clothes to wear, carefully putting them on. I came across my gym bag in my closet—I remembered that I practiced gymnastics. With those scars, I don't know how I had managed it.

I slowly walked downstairs, smelling coffee. It was so late, though—who was brewing coffee?

My dad sat at the bar with a mug in hand, staring into the steam drifting off of his drink with a vague, unfocused expression. When he noticed me, he set his mug down and rose very quickly, rushing over to me.

"Hey, careful," he murmured, guiding me to a chair. "How are you feeling?"

I obliged to his wishes, sitting on a stool and turning to face him. "My back hurts. I don't remember where I got those scars from, Dad… and why was I in the hospital? What happened?"

He stared at me with a strained expression on his face, studying me very carefully. Then, he rubbed a hand over his face, his stubble rasping against his palm, and sighed, frowning. "I don't know what to tell you, Reina. Those scars—you got them a year ago. A horrible accident. You fell while photographing an abandoned factory—pieces of metal cut you; we had to get you a tetanus shot. You… forgot?"

I nodded bleakly.

My dad nodded to himself. "The fever."

"What fever?"

He reached out and curled an arm around my shoulders carefully, studying me. "For the past week you were very sick… exhaustion, dehydration because you couldn't keep anything down—your fever skyrocketed. You passed out—fell down the stairs. You hit your head pretty hard, which probably contributed…

My dad shook his head, heaving a weary sigh. "They gave you something for the fever, and once you stabilized, they gave you some pain medication and released you. You were still out of it when we brought you home." He rubbed my shoulder. "The fever and the fall are probably to blame for your amnesia. Don't worry, it'll come back. Just don't…" He hesitated. Forced a smile. "Don't try too hard to remember. Let it come back to you."

I felt oddly abandoned by his kind words. Why wouldn't he explain what I had forgotten—I couldn't remember _anything_ from the past year. Was it a test? My father continued to study me worriedly, with that reassuring smile on his face. He had told me what happened while I was out, but why wasn't that enough? Why did I feel that something bigger, something extremely important was… missing?

So many unanswered questions. Perhaps they would come back to me, as Dad had promised. For now, I could hope.

"What day is it?" I asked. "Or… night," I amended, glancing at the darkened windows.

"Sunday night," my dad answered quietly. He offered me a kind smile. "You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to. Even if you feel better, you deserve to take a break—"

"—I've already missed so much," I rebuked quietly.

"Hikari brought you the homework you missed. The teachers don't expect it all till three weeks from now." He reached out and tapped the handle of his coffee mug, turning the cup in a circle in small increments.

Hikari? It sounded familiar, but…

"Hikari," my dad offered helpfully. "She was on the yearbook staff with you last year. She's your friend."

Ah, yes. Dark hair, glasses. Short hair? No… I frowned. Maybe it had grown? She was very tall, I remembered that. Then again, I was very short.

"You should go back to sleep," My dad said worriedly, eyeing me as if I were going to pass out at any second. "You look tired, Reina."

"I've been sleeping for a couple days straight," I pointed out, telling myself that more than informing my dad. My body still ached for rest; everything in me screamed for sleep. My eyelids were so heavy. I didn't feel sick, though—just tired. Mind-numbingly exhausted.

I made it back to bed myself, though Dad offered to help. I set my alarm and rolled over without bothering to change into pajamas.

* * *

I woke up slightly less tired than I had been before, and dragged myself (carefully) to my shower. As I bathed, I worked over the mystery of my scar. I couldn't remember chronic pain (not that I remembered much anyway), so maybe I'd just… forgotten how to carry myself so it didn't hurt. I found that the slightest shifting of weight could set it ablaze; perhaps both my mental memory and my muscle memory had been damaged somehow. Maybe I'd also hurt my back when I fell.

Well, regardless, I'd re-learn, and remember, slowly. I kept repeating that to myself, as I got dressed, as I ate breakfast—a mental mantra, a promise that I prayed with every fiber of my being that I would be able to keep.

I trudged to school twenty minutes early, to escape the worried glances my parents were casting my way.

After changing into my school shoes, I headed over to my locker to put away books that I didn't need. And stood there, staring at the padlock without the faintest clue as to what my combination was.

"Reina!"

I turned, and, with great relief, actually _recognized_ Hikari as she bustled towards me, pushing past the other students. My lock forgotten, I turned to her and smiled—genuinely happy to see someone I knew outside my immediate family.

"How's the head?" she said in a chipper way, tapping my temple gently. "We were so worried about you—I'm glad you're back!"

"I… I'm having trouble remembering… some things." _Everything._ I smiled. "But I remember you, Hikari—don't worry," I teased. She laughed and tugged on the strap of her backpack.

"Speaking of forgetting things, though…" I reached behind me and grabbed the padlock on my locker, tugging it. "I don't remember my combination," I admitted embarrassedly, grimacing. "I remember the locker number just fine, but…"

"I'll go get it for you—they're school issued; they should have the combination on file!" Hikari offered quickly, and, beaming, whirled off to help me. Bless her. "Be right back!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, and turned back to my locker, reaching out and pinching the dial on the lock, willing the memory of the combination to return. At least I could remember what room I was in.

Hikari came back with the combination in hand, and I opened my locker, depositing a couple books inside. We headed to our classroom while she kept up the conversation, requiring very little input from me. I remembered this as well—Hikari was a low-maintenance friend, always willing to help, always willing to talk and listen. It was good for me, seeing as how I wasn't extremely extroverted.

We sat down at our seats while she kept up the chatter, talking about Haru (I didn't remember him too well, but soon gathered enough information to pretend I did) and his family, how she had gone to meet them and wasn't quite sure if she should leave him in the friend zone or not.

Then, in the middle of describing how cute his little sister was, a chill raced up my spine as the temperature of the room changed.

I glanced up sharply as a classmate walked into the room.

How could I not remember him? It was all I could do to keep from gaping. His eyes—they were incredibly green, strangely so. His hair was long, reaching between his shoulder blades, and a vibrant shade of scarlet. He walked with a grace that I'd never seen before, but, what's more…

Heat rolled off of him in waves, calling out to something within me; a gentle thrumming reverberated in my chest. Almost like a growl. I blinked rapidly and forced it down as he strode closer to Hikari and I, and fluidly sat in the desk next to mine.

"Minamino Shuichi," Hikari said with teasing tones, thankfully stating this boy's full name for me—unintentionally helping me more than she could possibly be aware of, "what do you think you're doing? Showing up only _ten_ minutes early for class, as opposed to your usual half-an-hour? And why didn't you walk with Reina like you always do? Tsk tsk."

This impossibly graceful, yet oddly strange boy had walked to school with me? Every _day?_

Shuichi glanced at me, and something in his gaze alerted me to the fact that he could see everything that I was trying to hide—my confusion, my wonder, and my worry. He studied me for a moment, and then flashed a small smile in my direction.

"Very sorry for that, Reina," he said quietly, studying my face. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine," I squeaked, and instantly flushed, embarrassed. He took it all in with his calculating gaze, missing nothing.

"You aren't _fine,_" Hikari said with a snort. She leaned closer to Shuichi. "She couldn't even remember her combination," she informed him in undertone. She raised an eyebrow. "And you let her walk to the bus stop, get on a bus, and _ride_ here, all alone?"

"It's fine—" I interjected, trying to diffuse the situation, waving my hands. "Shuichi doesn't need to do that, Hikari. Really." I frowned at her. "I'm not helpless. I don't _need_ him to get to school. I can handle myself," I said firmly.

Hikari turned to look at me, her forehead knotting as her frown deepened. Then her mouth popped open.

"Did you two have a falling out?" she asked quietly, but urgently, her eyes wide with worry.

If we did, then I wouldn't remember it. I suppressed a frustrated sigh and bit the inside of my lip, fighting back prickling tears of worry and anxiety. I was supposed to know him? Be friends with him; close enough to have a fight and have it matter? But I couldn't remember anything _about _him!

Hikari took my silence and expression as an affirmative answer, and turned on Shuichi. "If that's how it is then go on, find another seat. Reina doesn't _need_ this right now."

"Hikari," I mumbled, resting my face in my hands. "Please…"

"Look at her, she's about to cry. Go away, Minamino. If you had half a heart, you'd leave her alone. I can't _believe_ how horrible your timing is—"

"—Hikari!" I whirled in my seat and slapped her desk with my palms, silencing her instantly. I could feel several pairs of eyes on me, but I didn't care.

"It's okay," I said quietly. "Really. Just let it be."

She opened her mouth to say something else, thought better of it, then set her jaw. "Okay. Let me know if he gives you trouble, though." Casting one last glare at Shuichi, she shook her head and yanked her notebook out of her backpack, flipping to a clean sheet of paper and writing a header and the date at the top.

I glanced quickly at Shuichi, hoping to not be too obvious about it—but he met my gaze anyway.

"Break?" I offered, and he nodded after a second of hesitation. Hikari snorted her disapproval, but I ignored her.

Later, during our class break, I went into the hallway and walked over to my locker, pulling out the slip of paper with the numbers for my combination written on it. I read it as I worked the lock, and opened my locker, switching out some books and a notebook.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

Biding my time, I nodded and stuffed the last folder I needed in my backpack, then shouldered it and shoved my locker closed, twirling the dial on the lock to secure it. I turned to Shuichi.

"You heard about me being… sick?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded, his eyes asking me to continue. I steadied myself, collected my thoughts, and did so.

"The fever, and the concussion, I guess… it's making things difficult to remember, to put it simply. I don't fully understand it myself, honestly." Shuichi watched me silently. I ran my thumb over a strap on my backpack, and coughed self-consciously. "Anyway, the truth is… I don't remember you, and I'm sorry. I'm guessing we were close once—maybe we did have a fight, or maybe we were still good friends—but I don't remember either way." He was so quiet. I frowned up at him. "Were we close?"

Finally, movement. Shuichi quirked a small, wry smile. "You could say that."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Frankly, I don't have time for half-truths and... your ambiguous answers. I'd rather you tell me what's going on, so I don't have to go ask Hikari because then she'll think I'm a complete mental case for not remembering you or anything about you." I sucked in a deep breath. "Please," I said quietly. "Just tell me what's going on."

His features softened, and he smiled sadly. "We were close friends," he informed me politely. "We met last year. Both in our first year, on orientation day, as a matter of fact. You were a photographer for the yearbook staff, and we bumped into each other as you were walking back to the staff room."

I remembered nothing of this, but he seemed trustworthy enough so I nodded. "Okay… well, did we actually have a fight, or is Hikari overreacting? She seems pretty… excitable."

His smile grew slightly, but still didn't reach his eyes. "Of course not." His gaze moved over my features, taking them in. "We were on very good terms when we last parted," he murmured quietly.

"So… we're still friends?" I said hopefully, backing away slightly—he had edged forward and the strange heat was suffocating me.

His smile faded. "Yes, certainly." His brow furrowed. "It will be difficult to explain this to Hikari without you betraying the fact that you've forgotten me… I do not want to embarrass you… further," he added, obviously noticing the flushing of my face and neck.

"So… you're suggesting we keep the fact that we _aren't_ pissed at each other under wraps?" I asked hesitantly.

"Let us allow Hikari to come to her own conclusions," he said after a beat, nodding and quirking another barely-there smile. There was a thoughtful expression on his face; his brow remained furrowed. "Regardless… I am afraid that I'll have to be checking out of class now."

"Oh?" I asked, genuinely confused. "What—"

"—My soon-to-be stepbrother is sick," he said easily. "I need to go tend to him because my mother is currently out of town and his father is at work."

"Oh," I said, surprised, and offered him a small smile. "Soon-to-be, huh? If I haven't already congratulated your mother, send her my regards."

Shuichi smiled, and edged away after glancing at his watch. "You already have," he assured me. "And you were invited as well—to be the photographer."

I remained rooted on the spot as Shuichi began to walk away. "I—uh—" Did_ I seriously forget that?!_ "When is it again? Remind me?" I squeaked.

He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "June twenty-third," he obliged, frowning in a troubled way, then nodded. "Goodbye, Reina."

"Bye—" He disappeared around the corner. My hand, which I had lifted to wave my farewells, hovered in the air for a moment before I let it fall to my side.

"Shuichi…"

* * *

"I don't even remember applying for this," I said slowly, uncertainly, offering my father the acceptance letter I'd just received in the mail. "I'm not even entirely sure what this is…"

My dad took the letter from me, grinning. "U-high, the sister high school of Mushiyori University. They accepted your application, Reina—_and_ offered you a scholarship. You can get college credit while you're still in secondary…"

"…Dad," I interjected hesitantly, but he was too far gone.

"If you play your cards right, you could be done with a third of your degree when you graduate from high school! And you're getting a free dormitory, free meal plan—"

"—Wait, wait, wait," I said, slightly more loudly this time, and Dad faltered to a stop, still beaming with pride. I settled him with a skeptical look. "Quitting Meiou to go there? Dad, I have friends here, and I'm doing really well…"

He waved me off, and I frowned, slightly frustrated. "Your headmaster already offered a fifty percent refund of your tuition to Meiou. You can meet new friends, and…" He trailed off, eyeing me with a pensive expression, then sighed.

"And… well, I'll just come out and say it. Since your illness took its toll, you're… starting fresh regardless. For now, at least. Why not start a new semester with U-High in two weeks, instead of trying to pick up from where you left off at Meiou?" He slapped the back of his hand against the acceptance letter, then sighed again and placed it on the counter, turning to me with his arms crossed, and, in a soft voice, saying:

"Frankly, Reina—I think this will be an easier path to follow, given the circumstances… And this is a good step for your college career. I'm on your side."

"I know you are," I said quickly, quirking a small smile. "I just…"

I didn't want to just _run away_ from my problems, from my amnesia. I wanted to stay here and recover what had been lost. I felt that, by leaving my home, my friends, and everything that I'd forgotten, I would never remember...

"Mushiyori City isn't far away, sweetheart," my dad reminded me kindly. "You can come home every weekend." He paused for a moment. "You'll remember, don't worry. Just give it time. Remember—let it come to _you._"

I bit my lip, considering. If I didn't distract myself, I reasoned, then I would never remember. I'd be thinking about all the things I'd forgotten constantly, trying desperately to remember them. But if I focused on other things…

I glanced at the letter on the counter, set my shoulders, and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll go to U-High."

* * *

The U-High's school year started three weeks after Meiou's, so I stopped going to school to get my affairs in order before I left. Hikari and Haru gave me their most heartfelt farewells; Hikari even gave me a picture of the three of us that she had taken a while back; I was told to put it on my desk in the dorm and keep it there forever, which I was happy to do.

Shuichi kept it short and sweet, wishing me good luck and assuring me that he would keep in touch via email. I told him, along with Hikari and Haru, that they were all welcome to visit whenever they wanted to, and that we should hang out on the weekends that I would visit home. Hikari and Haru were enthusiastic about this, and Shuichi nodded and smiled politely.

My mother had a field day with the whole thing, taking me out to get linens for my bed and towels, and even offered to make curtains for my window. I told her that the blinds the school had provided me with would do just fine; she harrumphed and settled for purchasing a few picture frames and a mirror, telling me to fill up the frames with my own work as soon as I could.

It began to rain as we finished loading up my things in my dad's old Honda, but when we arrived at Mushiyori it was sunny and bright. We drove to U-High, which was on the south end of the city, and unloaded all the supplies for my dorm onto the sidewalk. My mom ran off to find a trolley, and my dad drove off to park, so I sat next to my things on the curb, people watching.

There were families everywhere. Some grandparents had even tagged along. Residential advisors were rushing around handing out pamphlets and directing students to their dorms, their voices cheery, their eyes bright yet somehow distant. I snorted as I watched them—I had to hand it to them; they were doing a much better job at hiding their boredom than I would have.

My mom arrived with a trolley, and with the help of an adviser, we headed up to my dorm on the second floor of Sakura Hall.

"I'm your RA, Masaru Aoi!" my advisor chirped, beaming down at me. "You're right here in one-oh-eight! We are going to have a _super-awesome_ school year!" She shoved a packet of paper into my already-laden arms. "When you get a chance, look at these papers—your schedule is in there, along with information about the dining halls and the mandatory floor meetings we'll be having every month! Do you need anything else, hun?"

Hun? I resisted the urge to burst into laughter. "Ah, no, I think that's everything... Thanks for your help, pumpkin!" I beamed as innocently as I could manage. Aoi blinked at me, grinned and winked, then flitted off to brighten someone else's day.

"Oh!" she said hurriedly, pirouetting to face me once more. "Your roommate is also moving in as we speak—her name is Kitajima Maya! I think she might already be in there."

"Thanks."

I reached around to open the door to my dorm, and hobbled inside, walking over to the undecorated side of the room to deposit my backpack and packet of papers on my bed (which, I could see, was actually a futon.) My roommate was absent, probably making another trip to unload her things, so I helped my mom unload my luggage from the trolley. She then ran back downstairs to get the last of my stuff from the RA that we had left to guard it, ordering me to stay behind and start organizing things in my room.

I started with the clothes in my suitcase, hanging them in my closet. I expanded the collapsible hamper I'd brought with me and shoved it into a back corner, and stacked my towels and rags on a shelf above my clothes. My suitcase went in last, laying on its side in the back of my small closet, and I turned to my bed, where I'd left the sheets strewn haphazardly across the mattress.

I glanced out the window to see if I could spot my mom and see what was taking her so long, and smiled as I saw her talking animatedly to a couple about her age; no doubt that they were old friends and she had some catching up to do. I shook my head, grinning at her antics, and turned back to my bed.

Behind me, the door creaked open, and I heard someone step inside. I turned to look, and smiled.

"Hi," I said, releasing the fitted sheet I was struggling to put on my mattress and walking forward. "Let me help you with that. You're Maya, right?"

She gratefully stepped aside so I could grab a box from her trolley, and nodded. "Yes," she said in a soft voice. "I take it you're Reina?"

"That's me," I said with a disarming smile, plopping a box of school supplies on her desk and stretching, glancing over at my new roommate.

She had dark hair; it followed the shape of the back of her head and was cut short at the nape of her neck; the rest of it framed her face in chin-length strands. She had an oval face with full cheeks and brown eyes—they flicked up to my gaze, and she smiled.

"It's my first year here," she said in her quiet way, trying to continue our casual conversation.

"Mine too," I replied, and walked over to my futon, struggling with the fitted sheet again. "We can be confused together, eh?"

She snorted at that and started unpacking books. "Have you met our RA yet?"

"Ooooh yeah."

"…Piece of work, huh?"

I let out a startled laugh, and turned to her, smirking. "I'm shocked at you! So mean."

She giggled and started collapsing a now-empty box. "I meant that in the kindest way possible!"

We were still chuckling over it when my mom and dad arrived with the rest of my stuff. I turned to them as they rolled the trolley next to the door.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kitajima Maya, my roommate. Maya, these are my parents."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Shueisha," Maya said politely, offering them a little polite bow. "I would introduce you to my parents, but they had to go to work after dropping me off with my things."

"That's all right," my dad replied gruffly, and nodded at an IKEA box. "Do you need help assembling that bookshelf?"

"Oh! You don't have to—"

My dad waved her off with a smile and bend down over the box, flipping out his pocketknife to cut away the tape.

"Honey, it's almost one! Why don't you leave the bookshelf for now so we can all go to lunch?" My mom suggested, walking over to Maya and I and curling her arms around our shoulders. "We can get to know Maya a little better. How does that sound, Maya?"

"That sounds great!" my roommate replied with a smile, nodding. "I heard that there's a good diner near the south end of campus. It's not too far from our dorm; it's probably within walking distance."

"Good, I don't want to lose our parking spot. It's a madhouse out there." My dad grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, dusting off the knees of his pants. "Let's go."

We rolled the empty trolleys to the elevator and handed them off to people who needed them, and, with a quick query to one of the many RA's milling about, found out where this diner was and started walking in that direction.

During this time, my mom commandeered the conversation, asking Maya where she was from, what school she had come from, what she was planning on doing in college when she got there. She lived in the same city as us, but had gone to a high school on the other side of town. She was very interested in mythology and wanted to become certified to teach it, but was planning on majoring in library sciences and pursuing a degree high enough to become a librarian. A Master's? I couldn't recall; I was too busy admiring the campus, how beautiful it was.

Our dormitory was aptly named—cherry blossoms were on every branch around the building, and every once in a while, cherry trees grew along the sidewalk, along with enormous live oaks, whose sprawling branches brushed against the grass. I wished that I had brought my camera with me—it was all incredibly beautiful, and just seeing my surroundings made me feel somehow lighter, more at peace.

_It'll come back to me_, I thought simply. _I just have to give it time. While I wait, though… I won't be putting my life on hold. Things _will_ get better._

I continued to walk beside my family and my roommate with a small, slowly-widening smile on my face.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Reina sighed and set down her pencil; it rolled slightly across the wooden surface of her desk. She braced her elbows on her desk, cupping her chin in her palms, and stared idly out the window, across the dark, streetlamp-lit campus. The cherry trees were blooming in earnest now, she noticed, creating a sea of gentle pink petals that almost looked orange in the artificial light.

She wondered if she had ever seen anything like it before. Maybe, maybe not. She couldn't even remember whether or not she'd travelled to Mushiyori City before. It wasn't too far from her hometown, and had the largest shopping district within fifty miles of her home, so—

She quickly rubbed her hands over her face, shaking her head to rid her of these errant thoughts. She couldn't let her mind wander like that. Besides, she had to finish this report before she went to bed, and it was already late.

She picked up her pencil and let the graphite touch the paper she had been writing on. Slowly, she began to draw a circle of little swirls in the middle of her homework, frowning to herself as wind moaned hollowly in the trees outside her window.

In Reina's hometown of Nakayama, Kurama was walking home from Meiou. It had been a late night; he had been wrangled into a tutoring session that lasted entirely too long. The bus stop was a block away; he squinted at the schedule posted on the side of it and, with the aid of his heightened demonic senses, was able to see that his bus would arrive in twenty minutes. Good. He slackened his pace slightly; he thought he had been running late.

His sense of hearing picked up something odd behind him, and he slowed even further, frowning. It was then that the demonic aura hit him, and he came to a complete stop.

The demon that had been trailing him hesitated in the shadows of a nearby overpass. Kurama smiled wryly.

"You will have to be more stealthy than that," he murmured, turning around almost lazily—the demon was a C class at best, nothing to be concerned about. "Show yourself."

After a beat of hesitation, the demon slipped from his hiding place. Kurama caught a glimpse of a hooked, acid-green nose before the demon ducked his head slightly, the shadow cast by the hooded cloak he was wearing obscuring his features.

After a few moments of silence, the demon stretched out his clawed hand, holding an orb that pulsated with gentle, yellow light.

"For you," he said simply, and it jumped in the air, hovering over his palm for a brief moment before floating towards Kurama. The fox demon eyed it shrewdly for a moment, then reached out and snatched it from the air, his gaze flicking down from the messenger to the orb's luminous depths.

"From… Lord Yomi."

Kurama's head whipped up, startled, his eyes going wide. "You said—Yomi?" he called, taking a few steps toward the messenger.

But the other demon had already vanished.

Kurama briefly considered going after him, but the demon's energy signature had already vanished as well. It was more trouble than it was worth. Besides… the orb, a Spirit of Words, would most likely tell him all he needed to know as soon as he broke it open.

With that, he turned and walked to the side of a building, testing the weight of the orb in his palm thoughtfully. Then, with an apprehensive frown, he lifted his arm and tossed it at the brick wall.

The orb shattered, and the light went out—replaced by an inky, murky blackness that quivered and twitched on the brick, slowly moving around, coming together to form a face. One that Kurama recognized—his shoulders stiffened as the face was completed, as he recognized all the features staring at him from the wall.

The most prominent and meaningful feature on the face that stood before him was the lids of the demon's eyes—they were closed. He was blind, his eyes ruined. Though there wasn't a scar to prove the ruination of this demon's sight, Kurama knew.

Thin lips, painted black on the wall, curved into a wry, almost vindictive grin.

"Hello, Kurama. It's been far too long."

* * *

A storm was brewing in Makai. Its dark clouds loomed even over the Human World, and, inevitably, were beginning to drag three members of the former Team Urameshi of the Dark Tournament into the struggle. Demon World, and most importantly, its leaders—had heard of these powerful human psychics and demons. The breaking of the Kekkai Barrier and the fight between Sensui and Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara had drawn their attention. Barely a few days after the battle, the three major demon lords of Makai had staked their claims.

Yomi called to Kurama. Another demon lord named Mukuro sought Hiei's loyalty. As for Yusuke... someone that was more than just a distant monarch, someone who had waited and watched him for a very long time—even before he was a Spirit Detective—summoned him to Makai.

Many centuries ago, Yusuke's fate had been sealed by a demonic biological father—a very powerful demon at that. He had mated with a human woman, who gave birth to the first member of the line that eventually created Yusuke.

The demon's power had lain dormant inside Yusuke's genetics, and through a process called the Atavism of the Mazaku, he had become a fully-fledged demon, the same kind of demon that resided in Makai and called for his aid.

The Atavism called for the death of its host. On the night that he had gone to confront Sensui, Yusuke _had_ died—he allowed himself to be killed by the former Spirit detective. However, the Atavism revived him and transformed him. His heart didn't beat. He had demonic energy, with some human spirit energy. His personality was unchanged, but he was a demon, through and through.

And, like his ancestral father… a very powerful one, at that. So powerful that King Enma of Reikai had ordered Yusuke's immediate execution after the Atavism had been completed. Yusuke was too powerful for this world.

Yusuke knew this. He could feel it in his bones, hear it in the silence of his heart; the thrumming of blood through his veins that was now ushered throughout his body by demonic energy—_his _demonic energy. His Human World surroundings suddenly seemed incredibly fragile; if he wanted to, Yusuke knew that he could destroy cities. Civilizations.

Though he would never admit it out loud, he was scared of himself. Of what he was now capable of.

That was why, when representatives from Raizen's territory came to him, asking him if he would accompany them back to Makai, Yusuke agreed… and left.

* * *

**Yes. THAT Maya Kitajima. Small world, eh? :3**

**I churned out this chapter so quickly due to the fact that most of it was actually **_**part**_** of the last chapter. Looking back, I thought it was too much information (not to mention ridiculously long!), and split it. So… don't expect the next chapter to be posted tomorrow XD. I'm not that fast.**

**Thanks again for your lovely reviews, and thank you everyone who is reading this story, whether or not you've reviewed!**


	16. The Space Between

**Thanks **_**Skyla 15699**_**, **_**random**_**, **_**random **_**(Someone either reviewed twice or two people have similar tastes in guest usernames… regardless, thanks! Always nice hearing from you! :D), **_**unknown player**_**, **_**a real lady**_**, **_**Erika Hearken**_**, **_**GretchenMichelle**_**, **_**Chibisensei110787**_**, **_**Beryl Bloodstone**_**, **_**akasoeki**_**, **_**KitsuneKiyoko**_**, **_**LoveCosmicLace**_**, **_**rosewhip889**_**, **_**Juliedoo**_**, and **_**GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor**_** for your lovely reviews! :D**

**All right. So, I have a tumblr blog now. All my old readers know that I used to post excerpts from upcoming chapters on a livejournal account (dang, that was a long time ago XD), but no more! I have joined the 21****st**** century, and will be doing the same thing on a shiny new blog hosted by tumblr!**

**The link to my profile is on my bio page. I can't post links here; otherwise I would make your journey to the blog a little bit easier. Sorry! :)**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

"_The scariest thing about distance is that you don't know whether they'll miss you or forget you."_

― _Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_

The Space Between

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**Kurama**

Kurama had to settle his affairs before he left for Makai.

First, he used the savings that he had collected over the past few years (which he had made by working odd jobs during the holidays) and bought his mother and soon-to-be stepfather plane tickets that would take them to the other side of the world on an extended honeymoon. He surprised them with the trip when they arrived home that day, so they could make sure their jobs would allow them to leave for that long. This didn't worry him in the slightest—he'd already called and asked.

Kurama didn't know exactly how long he would be in Makai, or if he would come back at all. It was a grim possibility, but it had to be provided for.

He commissioned Kuwabara to keep an eye on his mother and her new family while he was away. He agreed to do so, albeit grudgingly—not because he didn't want to care for his family, but because Kurama was going to be following Hiei and Yusuke into Demon World, leaving him behind. It was the first time that the four of them were going their separate ways.

There was also the matter of Reina's safety.

Kurama had provided for that, sending in her application for U-High, pulling a few strings to ensure that she was accepted (it was past the deadline). It was no coincidence that it was where Yana went to school as well. Yana was more than willing to keep an eye on her, for which Kurama was grateful.

After they had learned about her memory loss, Kurama had gathered everyone who had been with her that night to learn exactly what had happened to her. Shizuru claimed that her attacker wasn't demonic, but _looked _like one, and was as fast as one. He went to the rooftop and to the alleyway where the portal had been, and found traces of a strange, almost human energy—with undertones of demonic energy. But nothing concrete. He left sickened and desperate.

In the last few weeks that Reina had spent at Meiou, he studied her from a distance, and then took to being aware of her, but otherwise ignored her presence. Seeing her turn, look up at him with eyes that had once brimmed over with affection for him—but now were blank, confused, and sad—killed something deep inside him, and he couldn't stand it, could not bear being around her. Reina was no longer there, not really… she had been lost.

He hid his feelings, obviously—he didn't want to confuse or hurt her further. And then there was also the looming danger that he had brought down on everyone.

The demon lord, Yomi… Kurama owed him something. There was bad blood between them, and Kurama didn't doubt that Yomi would endanger his family, his friends, and everyone that he cared about to enact his revenge. Revenge that Kurama undoubtedly deserved.

And so he distanced himself. He stayed late after school. He more or less ignored Reina's existence. When he went home, he said a brief hello to his mother and then went upstairs, citing homework and the upcoming trip "abroad" as reasons for his sudden lack of free time.

It was all a ruse. A thin one. A pathetic attempt to ensure their safety. But it was all he could do—for the first time, Kurama had backed himself into a corner… and there was no way out.

* * *

**Reina**

Reina was settling into life at U-High with relative ease. Maya was cordial, but they didn't hang out much—there wasn't a lot of time for that. And all the girl seemed to do when they were both in the dorm was read dusty tomes; bring them back and forth from the library. Some were in Latin, and Maya pulled out a well-worn dictionary to decipher them. It was confusing to say the least, and when Reina asked about them, Maya dodged her questions with skillful ease, ferreting away an ancient text in her backpack to hide it from Reina's searching gaze.

Reina shrugged it off. Everyone had their quirks.

When these small "confrontations" happened, she took out her camera and set out on campus to go take pictures for her portfolio that was due at the end of the semester. She took her notes with her as well, studying different methods of photography as she put them into practice. Eventually, she noticed something strange.

There was a boy, about her age, trailing her. She _thought_. It seemed like he was everywhere—sitting at a coffee shop, walking down the sidewalk, jogging… His hair was dyed a grayish purple, and heavily styled. It stuck straight up in a mock-afro. He was probably studying some kind of art as well.

He never seemed to be outright watching her, in fact he almost ignored her studiously… but he was always. There. And the university campus wasn't exactly small…

There was something else, too.

A warm feeling that made her feel sick, that made her hair stand on end. She could never pinpoint exactly what it was. It happened at random. In a crowded street, when she was walking back to the dorm after a late lab or study session. Once, it got so bad that she ran straight from the student union where she had been studying with several other classmates, all the way back to the dorm. There was never a source for the feeling, never something that she could see or hear or associate it with. It just _was_.

Eventually, it faded so that _when_ it showed up, it was almost like an afterthought, something that lingered in the background. She strained herself searching for it, listening for it, trying to get a feel for what it was… but it slipped away at the last second, leaving her blind and groping in the dark.

* * *

**Reina's POV**

_Right. I've had enough of this._

That… _boy_ was following me. And not trying to be sneaky about it either. He would pause and pretend to read his paper, tie his shoe, but he was _definitely_ following me. And that strange warmth wasn't making things any easier—it was like my head was smoldering dully. An instinct that hissed and spat and growled: "_This. Pay attention to this. It's right there, can't you see…?"_

I heard the boy's footsteps close behind me. He didn't even have the decency of at least _pretending_ to respect my personal space.

I whirled on him. "Okay, I don't know who you are—but seriously. Quit following me. I'm not scared of you," I snapped as he opened his mouth to speak, a bemused expression on his face, "but you're making me uncomfortable so you'd better screw off before I call the cops."

The boy balked slightly at my words, and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, I'm not creeping on you. Promise. You don't need to call the police, okay?"

"I'm not all that inclined to believe you," I replied tersely.

The boy slowly lowered his hands, and then offered me one. "Mitsunari Yanagisawa. You look really familiar, that's all. You, uh, went to Meiou High, right? Before you came here?"

"Right," I said curtly, not taking his hand. He made a grimace-like smile, and awkwardly let it fall to his side untouched.

"I had a couple friends in your class I think," he explained. "You're… Reina?" I nodded after a beat of indecision (did I _really_ want him to know my name?), and he smiled. "Know Minamino Shuichi and Kaito Yuu?"

"They were in my class," I affirmed hesitantly, slowly letting my guard down—maybe he _wasn't_ a creeper…

"That's how I know you," he explained cheerily, relaxing his shoulders and shooting me a careful smile. "You must've been right at the top of your class with those two. And I remember seeing you around," he made a vague waving gesture, "your old school. Used to hang out in the library with Shuichi."

He didn't seem _extremely_ familiar, but there was something there, something I couldn't quite put my finger on… maybe I had seen him around as well.

"Why don't I get you some coffee or something?" he offered. Before I could answer: "Also, just call me Yana."

I checked my watch. "Well… okay. Call me Reina. I'm in a bit of a rush; I need to go to the gym so… not _too_ much time."

We grabbed some coffee—mine iced, his hot—and went to the quad to sit.

"I'm actually in theatre," he admitted when I voiced my suspicions. "And planning on majoring in it when I get to college. What about you?"

"Photojournalism," I replied with a smile. "Making my hobby marketable."

"Yeah, I think I've seen you around… taking pictures. Sorry for creeping you out," he added quickly, smiling in an ashamed way. "I _thought_ I recognized you, and I've been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to you. I can be pretty awkward sometimes," he said with a snort.

"It's totally fine. I'm sorry for overreacting." I sipped on my coffee for a few moments, letting my eyes wander as I downed the last dregs out of the clear plastic cup.

I nearly choked, and jerked the cup from my lips, pointing empathically as I struggled to get the words out. Yana stared at me, then followed my finger.

"Whoa!" Yana yelped, jumping to his feet. "Lady…!"

There was a grad student standing a little ways off, smoking a cigarette. Uninteresting. What had startled me so much was the absolutely _enormous_ and terrifying insect climbing up her arm—its antennae waving, wings fluttering slightly. It was as big as my palm.

Yana lunged over to the girl and slapped it off her arm. The insect hit the concrete with a horrible crunch and twitched slightly, but was otherwise still. The grad student whirled on Yana, eyes flashing.

"The _hell_ was that for?" she snapped, flicking her cigarette in an irritated fashion, letting the ash fall to the ground.

"There was, uh…"

"That freaking _huge_ bug," I informed her, pointing to the thing. It fluttered pathetically, making strange clicking noises. She sighed, annoyed, and rolled her eyes before glancing at the concrete.

There was a long silence.

"Um, _what_ bug?"

I blinked at her, frowning. "Right…" I pointed at the insect with slightly less enthusiasm. "…There…"

She snorted, eyes glancing down at the ground again, and walked off.

"You don't _see _it?" I called after her.

"Fuck no, freak," she shot back over her shoulder, and disappeared around the side of a building.

"Bitch," I muttered, and turned to Yana. "_You_ see it, right?"

"Yeah…" He walked over to the bench and grabbed my empty cup, slinging a few vestiges of my drink out, and then kneeled next to the bug, planting the cup over it. "Got it."

He carefully pushed it up into the cup with the lid, then flipped it over and snapped the lid on. "Ew. That's _disgusting_…"

"I wonder how she missed it?" I mused as Yana rose, insect in hand. "That thing is _huge_. And…"

Its wings buzzed against the plastic, the noise muffled. It matched the buzzing in my head. It felt like static. It felt… warm—like that strange sensation that would creep up on me like an intruder in the night. I peered closely at the insect, stomach turning.

"What?" Yana demanded suddenly. I snapped out of my haze.

"N-nothing. Let's go. I don't need to go to the gym today." I turned and started walking. "You can hang out at my place if you've got nothing better to do."

* * *

"I'm not sure about keeping it in here. You should take it back to your dorm."

"I'm _not_ keeping that nasty thing anywhere _near_ where I sleep. It's your coffee cup."

I sighed heavily and kneaded my brow with the tips of my fingers, pinching the bridge of my nose. "You were the one that caught it. You have insect duty."

"You're the one that wants to ID it," Yana argued. "I'd sooner let it go."

"Fine," I huffed, calling his bluff and looking him squarely in the eye. "Do it. Go, toss it out the window."

In the silence that followed, the strange insect—which had apparently _not_ been killed by Yana—buzzed and clicked inside my plastic coffee cup. Its eyes shone in the gloom, and its antenna touched the edges of the cup daintily, feeling around. I shuddered at the sight.

"I want to know what it is too," he muttered sullenly, shifting slightly on the edge of my bed. I was perched, cross-legged, on my dresser, on the other side of my half of the room. As far away as I could possibly get from the insect without crossing over into Maya's territory.

Speaking of which…

Keys jingled outside the door; the rasp of metal tumblers turning in the lock reaching our ears. The door clicked and swung open, and Maya stumbled into the room, shaking rainwater from her hair. She stopped short as soon as she caught sight of Yana.

"Oh. Hi."

Yana launched himself off my bed. "Mitsunari Yanagisawa," he introduced himself, standing there slightly awkwardly.

"Kitajima Maya…" Maya's eyes flicked over to my position on the dresser; no surprise there—I often sat there to read because the light from the window illuminated the book just right—and then scanned the room. It was dim; our artificial lighting consisted of two bulbs mounted in the ceiling, and our desk lamps (and it was dark outside, what with the rain), so she frowned as she focused.

"What the—!" Maya's eyes went wide, and she dropped the books she was holding—I flinched as they hit the floor in the bag she was carrying them in. She whipped her hand up and pointed at the insect sitting on my desk. "That—it's…!"

"Wait… you can _see_ it?" I demanded. Maya nodded, her eyes wide.

"Disgusting, right?" I said, laughing a little nervously—she looked _incredibly_ freaked out; I didn't think about whether or not she would have a phobia of any sort… "It's like nothing I've ever seen before…"

There was a long silence, during which she stared, mouth agape, at the bug. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to speak.

I slid off the dresser, approaching her worriedly. "Maya…?"

She whirled and ran to her bed, dropping on her knees beside it and ripping up the bedskirt. I exchanged a concerned glance with Yana, who shrugged, perplexed, and moved aside as I hesitantly stepped forward towards my roommate.

"Maya?" A dusty, mothball-scented volume slammed down on the floor inches from my pinky toe. "You okay…?"

She emerged from under the bed, hair in disarray, looking disheveled and flushed, and jumped to her feet, clutching an _enormous_ book to her chest, and brushed past me, hurrying over to my desk. She promptly sat down and opened the text, thumbing through the pages with a practiced flip of her wrist. As I watched, she pulled out her Latin dictionary as well and cracked it open as well.

I approached her once more with even more caution, eyeing the insect as it buzzed fitfully in its cage.

"_Inferis… Creatura_?" I voiced hesitantly, seeing the title printed in small, smudged text at the top of the page.

"Creatures of the Otherworld," Maya said somewhat impatiently, skimming over a page with lighting speed. "Loosely translated." She flipped quickly to a chapter marked "_Insecta_—" something I didn't need a translation for.

"Otherworld?" I repeated. "Like… supernatural, heaven-hell stuff…?"

"Ghosts and demons, yep. Or _spiritus et daemon,_ as this godawful book would say. There's a _reason_ Latin is a dead language…" She thumbed through a couple more pages, and then slapped her palm down; a loose cloud of dust flew up in her face and she coughed once. "A-_hah_! Gotcha!"

I felt Yana walk up behind me and peer over my shoulder. He gasped.

"Holy _shit_," I whispered.

A drawing, labeled with scrawlings of Latin words that I didn't understand, stood out in the exact center of the page Maya was now reading, her eyes flicking back and forth between her dictionary and the book.

The illustration was the _exact_ likeness of the insect sitting on my desk.

"It says here…" Maya's finger underlined a sentence. "Invisible… to those not granted… with… Hang on. _Visus…_"

"Vision?" I guessed.

"Vision, or sight. Yeah. And _spiritualis_... spiritual sight? Oh my god, I _knew_ it."

I frowned. "Like, what? Psychics? But I can see it, Yana can see it, and you can see it…" My frown deepened. "But that girl from earlier…"

Maya whirled on me, spinning in her chair, her eyes alight with curiosity and excitement. "There was someone that couldn't see it?"

"I… uh…"

"—Maybe she just… didn't see it," Yana interjected. Maya and I glanced up at him; he shrugged helplessly. "She _could_ have missed it…"

"One way to find out," Maya said smartly, and rose, snatching up the insect and grabbing me by the arm. "C'mon, Reina—Mitsunari, you should probably stay here. This _is_ a girl's dorm…"

"Wait—!" Yana protested as Maya hauled me across the room. "This is insane…!"

The door slammed shut on his pleas, and Maya hesitated for the briefest of instants. She turned to me, frowning, her brow furrowed.

"Do _you_ think it's insane?" Maya asked me hesitantly.

"Um…" I glanced down at the coffee cup in her hand. "The _concept_ is a little far-fetched…"

"Do you think I'm…" she bit off her sentence, looking troubled. She glanced down at the ground self-consciously.

"No!" I insisted, smiling. "You're not crazy, Maya. I mean… like you said, there's only one way to find out… You're just testing a theory. Not jumping to conclusions. It would be crazy of you to _not_ test it."

She smiled hesitantly. "Okay. Thanks, Reina."

We started walking downstairs, towards the main lobby, to see if there was anyone else out and about in the dormitory. As we walked, Maya opened up a little.

"It's more than just a hobby, or an area of study," she admitted. "Even when I was a small child… I've _seen_ things. And felt them, kinda. Shadows that didn't have a source, voices sometimes. It used to scare me, but now I'm just interested in figuring out what exactly they _are…_"

I thought of that strange, warm instinct that had been hounding me for the past few weeks, and shook it off.

"So what do you think this is?" I asked quietly.

"Well, the book is old. It's a copy of an even _older_ text, if you can imagine. So it's built on superstition mainly. I've seen bats and certain kinds of spiders were classified as 'Underworld Creatures' in there. But this was something different. Something that had a lot of info on it. I marked all the ones like that. I think there were maybe twelve of them in that entire book. Anyway…" We reached the bottom floor, and she hesitated, glancing over at me, propping the insect up on the banister, where it hummed and clicked fitfully.

"This was one of the _few_ that had that 'only those gifted with spiritual sight can see it' disclaimers. If it rings true, then that means you, Mitsunari, and myself all have something going for us."

"He prefers Yana, I think," I interjected with a small smile, nodding. "So… what exactly is this 'Otherworld'?"

"A world where supernatural creatures live. I think it's been classified as a demonic dimension of some sort… the word 'Makai' pops up sometimes, even though there's no translation for it _anywhere_ in my dictionary or on the Internet." She sighed, running her fingers through her bangs in a nervous gesture.

"The Hawaiians have a loose equivalent for it in their language, and it means something like 'towards the sea,' or 'to the horizon'. One other translation is something I really, _really_ don't like… and it comes from _our_ language."

"And what is that?" I pressed worriedly.

She looked at me. "It means… 'Hell'."

I glanced at the insect. It certainly _looked_ hellish. All pointed appendages, gleaming eyes, and moving pincers and antennae… _ick._

"So," she said after a few beats of apprehensive silence. "Ready to go officially introduce ourselves as freaks to the rest of the girls in this building?"

I snorted. "Sure. Let's do this thing."

* * *

**Yana's POV**

Aw, shit.

Shit-shit-shit.

This was definitely _not_ part of the plan. What the hell was I thinking, catching that thing? Sure, at the time, it was: _Hurry and catch it so it doesn't crawl on anyone else!_ But now Reina was all interested in the origins of the frigging demonic bug, and her roommate wasn't helping…!

_You had one job, Yana,_ I growled at myself. _And you've just screwed _everything _up—barely a month into the job!_

Yeah, Kurama had visited me, asking me to keep an eye on Reina in her vulnerable state, and to let him know if something was amiss… but that wasn't it. That wasn't the most important part of my job.

And I'd just messed _everything_ up.

"_Suffice to say, Yana, I have gotten myself into a very... delicate situation," Kurama said quietly across the table in the diner he'd asked me to meet him at. "It involves enemies of extraordinary strength and prowess. I've taken measures to protect my family, and Reina as well… but there is one thing I must ask of you to ensure her _complete_ safety."_

"_Ask away," I said—hey, this was serious business. I'd never seen demon-boy look so worried. "Anything for you and your lady, bud."_

_He smiled slightly, gratefully, at my cooperation. "Thank you. As you know, Reina's power is… noticeable. She will come across something of demonic nature, of that I'm sure—especially with all these insects and lower-level demons running amuck after the breach between the two worlds." He grimaced slightly just thinking about it, and I nodded—Genkai had told me just how much Reikai was scrambling to cover up things, and how their job was far from over._

They still weren't done. Incompetent idiots. There were _loads_ of those bugs milling about still; I was just surprised the Reina hadn't noticed them sooner.

"_She will encounter them, and will know beyond the shadow of a doubt that something is amiss. Try to lead her astray when she begins to question. Make up excuses. Lie." _

His expression had been carefully placid then, but I knew this had to be bothering him—I'd seen him interact with Reina. There wasn't a single soul on this planet he cared about more than hers... that I knew of. He _had_ to hate misleading her.

"_As soon as she finds out about the evil in this world, she will do her best to protect whomever she can. If she does that, she will draw attention to herself. And will therefore draw the attention of those who would… use her to get to me. They are watching me very carefully. I have to make sure that they see no connection between Reina and myself. Distance… will keep her safe."_

Damn, how that hurt him to say that. His face kind of twitched when he admitted that; he couldn't really look me in the eye. I don't know that feel, bud—and never want to. Not for a million bucks.

So… yeah. And what was I doing now? Oh yeah, sitting all nice and cozy in Reina's dorm as she frolics about downstairs, putting two and two together and completely _screwing up everything dammit._ Kurama would kill me if he knew just how useless I was being. I should've never agreed to this…

Suddenly, there were footsteps at the door, a snort of laughter, a jingle of keys. The door popped open and the girls burst into the room, red-faced, grinning in an abstract way (like someone who couldn't believe their good fortune) and snorting with laughter.

"We're going to be ostracized," Reina noted between giggles. "Did you see the _look_ on that girl's face…?"

"And when you did… whatever that was—and shrieked out of surprise? Dead. Silence." Maya shook her head in wonderment, turning towards me, just noticing my presence there. "Oh. You're still here."

I forced a smile. "Yup. Did you, erm… have any luck?"

"Oh _yes_," Reina interjected, plopping the coffee cup on her dresser. I didn't like the sound of that. It was a loaded answer. "No one in that lobby saw it. _No one, _except for Maya and myself, obviously. And, what's more…" She waved for me to come closer. Heart sinking, I took a few steps toward her. She grinned, still flushed, and made a grand gesture towards the cup on the dresser.

"I… I don't know what I did. I killed it, obviously. But only Maya could see what happened. It was like lightning—coming out of my fingers! Look at this. _I did that_. Somehow."

I peered into the plastic cup, stomach churning. Oh great. Just frigging _great._

There was a tiny pile of ash in the bottom of the cup, mixing with the last drops of coffee, swirling around in little eddies. I could still feel a few remnants of Reina's spiritual energy hovering around it.

Shit.

* * *

**Hm… not sure if gusta. I try not to be this choppy, but what with the timeskips and switching between characters… gah! I dunno. I hope y'all liked it.**

**I've already started the next chapter. It involves some good old fashioned Reina-Kurama goodness. So stay tuned. And don't forget to check my tumblr for excerpts! The link to my blog on tumblr is posted on my profile. won't let me post url's here.**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter! :)**


	17. The Instinct

**Many heartfelt thanks to **_**Kitsune Kiyoko, Beryl Bloodstone, bananamush, akasoeki, Kisa19, Mizukaji, Chibisensei110787, GretchenMichelle, unknown player, Skyla15699, Juliedoo, **_**and **_**GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor**_** for reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to check Tumblr for excerpts from the next chapter! (There should be some really good quotes this time :P)**

* * *

_"Warm—beautifully hot—too hot—it stings."_

—_CS Lewis, "The Problem of Pain"_

The Instinct

* * *

"Okay. One, two…"

Two flashes on either side of me went off into their umbrellas, reflecting the light evenly over the wedding party as I snapped a picture.

"Again. One, two…"

They all smiled, most of them with strained almost-grimaces, but Hatanaka Shiori was beaming happily from ear to ear, clutching her new husband with one hand, her bouquet in the other. I flipped the camera to vertical, zoomed out, and counted off another shot again.

"And…" I clicked through the pictures on my camera, glancing at their digital renderings, and nodded when I saw that they were acceptable. "That's a wrap! Good job, guys."

The extended families from both sides wandered off, some to the gardens surrounding the chapel the wedding was located at, and others within the chapel itself, and to an adjacent recreation room where the reception was being held.

Shiori floated towards me, beaming, a slender mass of white satin, blushing cheeks, and bright eyes. There were very thin wrinkles at the corners and lining her mouth; laugh lines that would grow deeper as she spent the rest of her life with her new husband. Mr. Hatanaka allowed himself to be dragged along for a couple steps, and smiled at me a little awkwardly.

"Thanks, Hatanakas," I said playfully, grinning, "for being such a good-looking couple. Makes my job a lot easier."

Shiori laughed and her husband snorted his thanks. He murmured something about entertaining the in-laws and wandered off, leaving me alone with his wife.

She smiled at me. "How have you been, Reina?"

I slung my camera strap over my shoulder and smiled brightly at her. "I've been doing okay."

"How's your new school? We never see you these days," she said, laughing. "Especially Shuichi!"

I snorted nervously, flapping my hand in front of my face to hide my blush—blushing? Why? "Nah, I'm sure he's managing just fine without me…"

She laughed once more and shook her head, patting my arm in a matronly way. "Oh dear... You two."

I stood there in awkward silence and shrugged, still smiling. "I guess," I said hesitantly, at a loss for words. Then I stepped back and gestured to her. "You don't want to miss your reception, do you? I'm sure your new husband is ready for your first dance…"

"Oh!" She said, startled. She picked up her skirt and hurried towards the chapel, balancing on her heels with enviable ease. "I guess he is, isn't he? Let's go!"

Shaking my head in amusement, I followed her.

Mr. Hatanka had been adopted by American parents who were living in Japan; they had become suited to Japanese culture, but their son had also picked up some Western traditions. Shirori was thrilled to assimilate some of them into their wedding; thus the dress as opposed to a kimono, etc.

He was also a surprisingly good dancer. He swirled around the small dancing area in the middle of a circle of tables with her in his arms, both of them beaming, sneaking a kiss or two and whispering things in each others' ears. I circled the dance floor with my camera, capturing these little cherished moments for them, unable to help but smile at their enthusiasm.

After that, there was cake-eating, toasts and small speeches from well-wishers. Shuichi surprised the couple with an all-expenses-paid trip overseas for their honeymoon, which would last from now through the month of August. Shiori was beside herself with joy, and hugged him for a full five minutes. Shuichi hugged her back, tightly, grinning wider than I'd ever seen him smile, and I'm pretty sure I took at least twenty pictures of that moment.

When they left, the guests threw flower petals and rice down on their heads as they ran out to their car, Shiori hiding under her veil and laughing as they walked over the already-fallen petals, crushing them underfoot. They really were a beautiful couple.

After they were gone, the caterers they had hired for the reception started picking things up and putting them away. I wandered back into the reception hall to pick up my camera bag off of a table before they had to move it themselves.

I started dismantling my equipment, taking down reflectors, external flashes and stowing them away in my bag. As I was doing this, I felt a presence draw near me, and glanced up.

"Oh. Hey there." I rose, smiling and brushing off my knees. "How are you doing, Shuichi?"

I'd never seen him more at peace. His smile was soft and his eyes were bright, happy. "I'm well—very well. And you?"

"Great!" I capped a lens and bent down to put it in my bag, zipping and buckling it shut. "I think I got some good shots. I should have them processed by the end of the month for your mom."

"Thank you," he said idly. I glanced up at him; he was looking over at the dance floor—it had grown because most of the tables were gone at this point.

"You're a good dancer," I noted. He turned to give me an incredulous look and I laughed. "What? I saw you with your mother. And I recorded it." I tapped the side of my camera bag with my toe.

He shook his head, smiling to himself. Then he smirked, lifting a single eyebrow in my direction. "You're probably better than I am. What with gymnastics and such."

"I've never tried."

"Perhaps you should." He winked and his smirk became infinitely more devious. He glanced over at the DJ's table. "They haven't unplugged the speakers, or turned off the music," he observed innocently.

I crossed my arms, fighting the urge to snort. "Not happening, Shuichi. I'd fall flat on my face."

"It takes two to tango," he argued, still grinning. He held out his hand.

"I'd take you down with me, then," I retorted, staring at his hand. I flicked my gaze up to his. "Are you seriously asking me to dance?"

Shuichi grinned, still holding out his hand, palm up, fingers curled slightly. He bent them towards him in a "come hither" gesture, his smile and expression disarming but strangely distant. "I won't bite," he said simply.

After a moment of consideration, I sighed, stepped forward and took his hand. There was a faint tingling where our skin met, like a question. I tried my best to ignore it as he led us towards the center of the dance floor.

_This,_ the instinct insisted as he suddenly spun me; I ducked under his arm rather gracelessly and snorted as I almost stepped on one of his feet. He laughed and a dull ache entered my chest, a nostalgic something that I couldn't quite name.

"There. That wasn't too difficult." His smile was wholly brilliant. I worked to find words, but simply nodded and offered a noncommittal shrug. He chuckled at something, and curled his other arm around me, his palm resting at the small of my back. It was oddly warm, warmer than it should've been.

_This. Here._ My thoughts hissed at the closeness. Urging me.

His hands, one holding mine, the other at my back, were warm, too hot. I tried to edge away from him slightly; standing close to him was like sitting next to a fire. The heat ebbed over me. Somehow, I felt cold.

"Shuichi, I—"

_THIS, HERE. NOW._

He drew back, releasing me and letting my hand slip from his. I was very much aware of his watchful gaze on me, noting every breath I sucked in; the cold sweat beading on my forehead. I felt very jittery, like there was something pent up inside that needed release, but also felt dizzy, like I needed to sit down.

"Are you well?" he asked concernedly, moving forward and grabbing hold of my elbow to hold me up.

_It was like a jolt of electricity, focused on that tiny point where his skin just barely touched mine, and I felt something that reminded me wildly of lightning coursing through my veins._

I reached out and grabbed hold of Shuichi's blazer with my free hand, looking up sharply at him.

"I was walking back from an assignment for yearbook. We ran into each other in the hallway. That's how we—" I struggled for more. "The fire—!"

His eyes widened, something glinting there—but before I could discern what it was—it was gone, vanished. Blank. "What fire, Reina?"

"I…" I frowned.

"There was no fire, Reina," Shuichi said firmly, with a gentle smile on his face. "We bumped into each other, that's all. Nothing was on fire."

_Wrong,_ the instinct purred, but I shook it off. Holy, I must look insane now. "Y-you're right. I was feeling really dizzy back there; I don't know why I said that…"

"It's all right. Here…" He hesitated slightly, then briefly touched my forehead with his palm, and kept a hand on my elbow to steady me. "Are you feeling better now? You aren't running fever."

"Yes—"

He led me over to some chairs that hadn't been put away yet, and sat me down. "There. I'll call a taxi and get your things."

"You don't have to—" He disappeared into the next room, probably to find a phone. I huffed out a discontented sigh. "Damn."

A few minutes later, he walked back into the room with long, purposeful strides, and a broad smile on his face. He was holding a cup, and gave it to me. "Have some water while you rest. Do you have a headache?"

"A little..." I admitted, nodding.

He procured a bottle of Advil out of thin air.

"…Damn," I repeated, shaking my head, and took the bottle, shaking out two pills. "You're really efficient."

"The cab will be here in ten minutes," he informed me with a small smirk quirking the corners of his lips up. I chuckled and swallowed the pills, chasing them down with the water he'd given me.

"Thanks, Shuichi. You're the best." I offered him a small, grateful smile.

He returned it, and reflexively reached out, his fingers hesitating inches from my cheek. I sucked in a breath and held it, watching him carefully. He was eyeing his hand almost worriedly, as if he wondered why it was there, what exactly it was doing.

He flicked a stray strand of hair over my ear, and smiled once more. This time, it looked strained.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said quietly. Then, in a rush, even more quietly: "You always do."

I blinked rapidly at this unexpectedness. "You look pretty handsome yourself," I spluttered, smiling awkwardly. "Um…"

He broke eye contact. "I should go find Kokoda," he said abruptly, and turned, walking off. "I'll be right back."

"O-okay." I watched him disappear, and breathed a somewhat shaky sigh, the strand of hair he had tucked back into place falling forward again.

"Damn."

* * *

The ride back to my house was quiet.

Shuichi sat in the front with the cabbie, giving him directions, and Kokoda sat next to me in the backseat, on the other side of my camera gear.

"How did you like the wedding, Kokoda?" I asked after a while to break the silence.

He gave a noncommittal shrug. "It was all right. It's good to see Dad and Shio—I mean, Mom, happy. I mean, they were before the wedding, but still…" He frowned at an unpleasant memory. "Your grandma kissed me, Shuichi. She has a mustache."

Shuichi let loose a single snort. "Ah, yes. You get used to that."

"I don't _want_ to get used to that."

"C'mon now, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." When Kokoda looked at me incredulously, and Shuichi twisted in his seat to glance at me dubiously, two shining green lights in the gloom, I threw up my hands. "Hey, she's old. She's lived long enough to not have to care about that. When you're that age, I'm sure you'll let a few things go too."

"Preach it, sister," the cabbie interjected with a chortle. I met his gaze in the rearview mirror and grinned.

"She makes a valid point," Shuichi surrendered simply, turning back around in his seat. "Turn right at that stop sign, please."

We turned onto my street, and with Shuichi's direction, the cabbie pulled over into an empty parking spot just past my house. I thanked him and offered to pay, but Shuichi had none of that and shooed me out of the cab.

"You don't have to do that," I said embarrassedly as he reached in and grabbed my camera gear. I couldn't help but smile, thought—and blush. Slightly. "Thanks, though. I guess chivalry is still alive and kicking."

I waved goodbye to Kokoda as Shuichi shut the door, and then turned to walk back to my house. It was dark at this point. I couldn't see any lights on in my house—other than the porch light.

"Well… I guess this is it, for now," I said, shrugging as he set my gear down on a porch chair. "Thanks again for carrying my stuff. And getting the cab. And the Advil. And everything." I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck self-consciously. "All I did was give you one lousy dance."

"There was nothing 'lousy' about it," he replied, chuckling under his breath. Then he sobered. "I'm afraid we won't be able to hang out for a while. I'm going out of the country in a few days."

"You're… leaving?" I asked, startled.

Shuichi nodded and smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes. I'll be studying abroad for the next few months."

"Oh." Well, that blindsided me. He was such a good student that it didn't surprise me at all. "Taking up your summer break with schoolwork?" I teased. "That's not like you _at all_…"

He laughed. "Something like that."

"Well… um, good luck. And safe travels! I guess… shoot me an email or give me a ring whenever you get back. If you want to hang out, that is." I was so painfully awkward, especially compared to him. He didn't seem to mind though—his gaze lingered on mine, and he was smiling slightly, as if he liked what he was seeing.

That didn't make sense, though.

"Goodbye, Reina," he said pleasantly. "It was good to see you again."

"Likewise," I said as he turned, walking back down the front steps. "See you later… Shuichi."

He lifted his hand as a final goodbye, and disappeared around a line of cars parked on the street. I heard him get into the cab and saw it drive off. Even after it had turned onto another street, I lingered on the porch, staring after it. I lifted my hands and looked at them.

A tingling there, warm an fuzzy, like static. Waiting. I thought of the shock, the insect—

But… that was ridiculous. Absurd. Shuichi wasn't a demonic insect… he was just a boy. A good-looking, confusing boy that brought out both the best and worst in me. I'd never felt so uncomfortable in my own skin, but tonight, with him, had been the first time I'd really laughed in…

Well, as long as I could remember.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

He couldn't see the image projected on the screen in the conventional sense. But he could hear and feel the pixels dancing across it, lighting up like fireworks—each color unique and pure, coming together to form an image that he could feel with his remaining senses, tiny bursts of heat and light.

The girl—her hair was long and brown, her eyes a vibrant shade of blue—so bright, it was the warmest part of the screen—turned and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder with some difficulty. She was human, small and weak. By his standards.

By humanity's standards, she was admittedly strong for her stature... But there was something else that had captured his interest.

The video of her interaction with Kurama had picked up more than just visuals and audio.

She had a powerful psychic aura. Most of it was locked away, unattainable—but there was no denying that it was there, trying to seek out an equilibrium within her. That was the interesting part. For someone her age, a natural equilibrium should have already been reached. But it was still wavering, swaying between extremes like a newborn's.

What's more…

Yomi smiled a thin-lipped smile, his fingers tapping out a staccato rhythm on the surface of his desk.

Kurama had slipped. Once, for the briefest of instances—but it was enough. This girl, this… He ran his fingers over the braille words on the paper next to his hand, Reina… she meant something to him.

"Find Zenchō and bring him here," Yomi said quietly; one of the servants hovering in the back of the room nodded, bowed, and exited quickly.

With a tap of his finger, Yomi paused the video and considered the frozen image of the girl—she was glancing over her shoulder, halfway through the door. He reached out and ran a finger over her wide, searching eyes, her confused frown, and her furrowed brow. A plan began to form.

Kurama wouldn't be able to protect all of his vulnerabilities.

* * *

**There's some fluffiness. And some lurking danger. Whohoo! :D**

**Leave a review on your way out please! I appreciate every bit of feedback I get! :)**


	18. Echo

**Thanks for reviewing, **_**Adriana, Erika Hearken, ChupaChupaWee, MizuKaji, unknown player, CrimsonSnowScarletFate, Kitsune Kiyoko, Skyla15699, very-chan, Chibisensei110787, akasoeki, Beryl Bloodstone, RandomCitizen, MissGinger, **_**and**_** Juliedoo**_** for reviewing!**

* * *

"_It's a poor sort of memory that only works backwards."_

—_Lewis Carroll_

Echo

* * *

**Kuwabara's POV**

That was it. Every single freakin' one of them, gone. Just like that.

I didn't stay to watch the SDF guys close up the portal thing. (Still freaked me out, knowing how easy it was for them—Sensui spent _months_ working on his, and three or four of these guys could open one in five minutes, no sweat. Sheesh.)

Kurama hadn't asked me to see him off, but I did it anyways, because there was nobody left who would. His mom and stepdad were on their honeymoon, his new kid brother didn't know about spirit stuff, and Reina didn't even _know_ the poor guy anymore. Which is why I didn't give him crap for leaving. Kurama had enough on his plate already.

But still.

Hurt like a mother to be the _only one _leftin the Human World. The only fighter left behind. The only member of Team Urameshi, Dark Tournament champs! (Other than Grandma, but she doesn't really count anyways.) Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were going to go do big important shit, and I just got to sit here at Human World, twiddling my thumbs. And studying._ Shit, I have a Bio test tomorrow._

The only thing I'd been asked to do was keep an eye on Kurama's kid brother and Reina when I saw her. He said that Yana had screwed up already and let her figure out that she has psychic awareness (she also zapped a bug to smithereens, just like when I met her the first time. Same old Sparky, running around and blowing shit up.) So now she and her new roommate were researching psychic powers and hunting down more bugs to study. Kurama kinda winced when he said the roommate's name _(M-something. Oh yeah, Maya,) _and when I asked him about it, he plastered on a fake-ass smile and said it was nothing. Bull. And then he hopped through a portal and left me here to deal with it.

I kicked a clod of dirt; it sailed off into the bushes. Nah, that wasn't fair. He really didn't _want_ to leave; he wanted to stay here and help Reina, but he said he had to go for some reason (which he didn't explain either.) He'd be dealing with all this if he could. I mean, the guy ran himself ragged trying to find the jackass who did this to her. I don't think he slept at all for two weeks straight.

I rolled my shoulders and peered down the trail. They'd opened the portal near Genkai's place, but it wasn't too far from the road. I could see the bus stop through the trees.

The bus pulled up just as I broke through the trees. The door slid open.

"Nakayama?" I asked.

"No, Mushiyori."

I shrugged and hopped on the bus anyway. I'd study for the test later.

* * *

**Reina's POV**

I sprinted towards the bus stop, but it was too late; the bus pulled away and drove off, leaving me in a cloud of exhaust. My heart plummeted. Well crap.

I pulled out the contents of my pocket. Just a bus pass, some loose change. Not enough money for a taxi or train ticket. The next bus for Nakayama wouldn't be here for another two hours.

I shoved these things back in my pocket, heaving a frustrated sigh. There was enough money for a couple phone calls. I trudged over to the nearest pay phone.

For my parents' house, I got the answering machine. "Hey. It's me, Reina. I missed my bus and there won't be another for a couple hours. So I'll be a little late to dinner. I'll see you guys soon."

I hung up the phone and adjusted my backpack strap. There were some books in there, but not much else. I did my laundry at the dorm.

I checked my watch. The farmer's market was still going on in the city's center. I could easily waste a couple hours there.

I walked past stands filled with people selling their wares—homemade soaps, candles, food, spices—and wandered over to the plants section. There were small, potted trees lining the courtyard, bouquets of flowers and hanging ivy. I touched pointed leaves and ducked under branches, moving away from the noise of the city.

A row of young cherry trees in pots blocked the rest of the street from view. I walked alongside it, breathing deeply. There was a strange sort of peace I found among plants. The green was cool, healing.

About a month ago, Maya and I had brought the demonic insect around the dorm. She handed it to me, I felt a strange heat coming from it—and, just like that, there was a flash of electricity and the bug exploded into ash.

We'd only seen one other insect since then, and I'd gotten the same feeling, achieved the same results (after Maya had finished writing down notes about it.)

Sometimes though, late at night if I had the misfortune of having a late test or lab, I'd get that feeling. A warmth, washing over me. Ebbing quietly from the darkness. When this happened, I would bolt to the dorm, lock myself inside, and look out the window. There was never anything there. Maya claimed she could feel it too, but we had yet to discover what exactly was causing this. It didn't _feel_ like just an insect, the part that worried me the most.

I hesitated at a particular cherry tree, frowning slightly. Its branches were dry, brittle-looking. The flowers had fallen off completely, and the leaves were on their way out as well.

I reached out and touched a desiccated twig.

_As I watched, the limb turned green and dropped what few leaves still remained. Green buds appeared as it shot out towards his hand, and one exploded into a young flower._

I jerked my hand back as if I'd been bitten, and recoiled from the tree, staring, wide-eyed, at it.

It was just a tree. Innocent. Strange only because it hadn't been properly watered for a while, but otherwise…

Frowning nervously to myself, I glanced up and down the row. No one else was around. I stepped forward to the tree again, reached out and touched it once more.

The memory broke over me like a crashing wave.

_He smiled a little at my flabbergasted expression. "My affinity is for plants," he said unnecessarily._

_"I can see that," I laughed, and held up my hand. He tipped the small flower into it, and I stared at it wonderingly._

I staggered back, bumping the backs of my knees onto a pot.

_He…_

It was impossibly quiet in this manmade grove. No sounds. Just a ringing in my ears; the throbbing of my heart. The world seemed to tilt.

There was someone—a man or boy, I didn't know—that had smiled at me, made a flower grow from a dead tree in the middle of summer. His name, and his face, evaded me—I only caught glimpses of the flower, my hand and his. A flash of green.

A faceless stranger. With an affinity for plants? Affinity? Like…

I glanced down at my hand, at the whorls and lines in the skin of my fingers. Fingers that had destroyed. Lightning was born in these hands. Maybe that was my affinity? Maybe they were the same thing—psychic abilities…?

I whirled and strode quickly out of the tunnel of young plants, working to clear my thoughts. I felt decisively ill. I think I needed to sit down.

I was approaching a bench on the sidewalk when it found me.

A warm, barely perceptible presence made itself known, slowly but surely. I froze in the middle of the sidewalk; pedestrians flowed around me like water around a pebble.

My brow furrowed as I concentrated.

Maya and I had been practicing. She had an awareness, yes—but mine went further than that. Where she would get goosebumps, I would experience a tightness in my throat, a dryness in my mouth. A thousand fiery pinpricks dancing over my skin, putting all of my senses on high alert. When this happened, when adrenaline rushed through my veins and static made my hair stand on end, I could do one of two things: turn and face the source of my alarm, or run away.

I broke into a flat sprint.

The heat began to creep over me completely; I skidded to a stop, shuddering and looking about me frantically, dodging a gaggle of schoolchildren. Spotting an alleyway, I ducked into it, dodging trashcans.

A door opened; a hand shot out and snatched my arm. Before I had a chance to cry out, I was yanked into a building. Another hand clamped over my mouth.

The door slammed shut behind me; I struggled blindly for a few seconds, clawing and throwing blows in every direction.

"Ow! _Ow! _Calm the fuck down, Reina!"

I froze, hesitating to glance up at my captor. My eyes widened; I yanked his hand off of my mouth.

"Holy—Yana, I'm sorry!" I cringed at the red welts on his arms and shoulders I'd left there with my nails. "I panicked… I—why the _hell_ did you grab me like that?!" My voice was high pitched and cracked from the stress.

Yana grimaced, rubbing a newly formed bruise on his jaw. "Damn, you can throw a punch. I saw you through the windows out front; you looked pretty freaked out, like you were being chased by something. I figured some creeps were hounding you so I saved your ass. And you thank me with scratches an' shit."

His expression softened slightly as he took in my guilt-marked features. "It's not that bad. I probably would've done the same thing. Just hurt, that's all." He let his hand drop from his face, and surveyed me, squinting in the dim light (the source was a neon Exit sign above our heads; we were standing in a secluded hallway.)

"So… what's going on? Were you really being stalked?"

"…Kind of." I shrugged helplessly. At least the heat was gone. "I… you know how I zapped that bug like… a month ago? I got that same feeling. This… suffocating _mass_ of heat, just following me. It was obviously much bigger than the bug."

Yana paled, and coughed nervously. "Ah… did you see anything following you?"

"No, but I _knew_… I mean…" I sighed heavily and regarded him with a frown. "You think I'm crazy, huh?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I mean, I saw the bug too, so that would make me crazy too. Along with Maya. I'm just worried for you, that's all. Want to implement a buddy system?"

I snorted halfheartedly. That actually sounded like a good idea. "I'll just call you if I have any problem. I don't think I'll have to do that; you have a pretty good record of showing up whenever I have a mini-crisis. You always happen to be there. Maybe that's your psychic power. Intuition." I heaved a shuddering sigh, remembering...

"Or affinity," I murmured, remembering that quiet, laughing voice. "Whichever you prefer."

I hadn't told Yana about my memory loss. I mentioned it to Maya, who grew kind of quiet and withdrawn but expressed her condolences. She became a little more involved in her schoolwork after that.

Yana snorted and didn't meet my gaze. "Yeah, maybe." He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon. You look really pale. I'll go get you some food or something, and you can sit down."

He guided me down the hallway. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The arcade."

"Ah." We entered a room filled with blinking lights, the clanging of tokens, and electronic buzzing. He led me towards a table, and I sat down.

"Fries? Soda?"

"Fries and a water," I said, smiling wanly. "Thanks, Yana. You're a sweetie."

He mumbled something under his breath, hiding a blush, and walked off. I chuckled, hiding my grin with my hand.

He came back a few minutes later, plopping down across from me and pushing fries and a bottled water towards me. I thanked him and started eating.

"You can have some. I feel like a mooch," I said between bites. He laughed at me and grabbed a handful of fries.

"How's cram school?"

I rolled my eyes, and swallowed. "Bleagh. How's summer break?"

"Boring." He crammed the entire handful of fries into his mouth; I chugged my water. My mouth was ridiculously dry, and I downed it in one go as Yana's eyes wandered around the arcade. They locked onto something behind me; he grinned and waved, rising to his feet.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Gonna go talk to a friend."

I swallowed the last of my water. "Okay. I'll be here."

Yana walked off. I picked at the fries for a few moments, and then turned around, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Yana was talking to someone over by one of the games; he was facing me and his friend's back was to me. It was another boy—his hair was reddish in color; he was tall but not lean; he retained some stockiness despite his stature. He was an animated talker, gesturing wildly with a booming laugh that I could hear even over the musical roar of the arcade. Yana glanced back at me, and, after a beat of hesitation, waved for me to join them. I smiled, popped the last fry in my mouth, and rose, depositing the empty carton in a nearby garbage can.

The other boy turned to face me.

Every facet of his features hit me like a staggering blow. The crooked nose of someone who had gotten into (and lost) too many fights. Squinted brown eyes, with thin, smile-born wrinkles flaring out from the corners. A toothy and slightly uneven grin. A small splattering of freckles across his nose.

I wasn't aware that I was falling until my knees hit the floor. My ears were ringing as the boy's smile slowly slipped from his features; his eyes widened and he started in my direction—but his movements were off, slow and exaggerated, as if he were walking through water. His lips formed my name, and I was no more.

"_See ya, Sparky!" The boy turned and disappeared down a stairwell._

_The same boy stumbled forward in a large empty space—an arena of some sort—and fell to his knees. One hand stretched out towards something that I couldn't distinguish; the other clutched a gaping, bleeding wound in his chest._

Light.

It was blinding, inescapable. I groaned and lifted a hand to block it as my stomach churned uncomfortably; my elbow protested the movement with a sharp spike of pain. I let it drop and blinked rapidly, turning my face away.

"We're outside," Yana informed me quietly as his face came into focus. "Thought you needed some fresh air."

"I…" I sat up. Well, tried, and failed. Tried again, and succeeded with Yana's help. I was lying on a park bench. I swung my legs around so that I was sitting upright, and glanced down at Yana, who was kneeling on the ground in front of me. I frowned self-consciously at his worried expression. "What…?"

"You passed out," a gravelly voice answered me. The bench shook as the voice's owner sat down beside me. Yana rose to his feet, blocking out the sun, and as I turned my head I saw that it was the boy from earlier, from the arcade…

"Kuwabara." The name rolled easily off my tongue, like the name of my hometown. Familiar. Comforting.

Kuwabara's eyes widened with shock; he bent towards me a little, arm swinging around to rest on the back of the bench we were sitting on. "Well, uh… yeah, that's me. That's my name," he said confusedly, studying me closely. "You know my name." He said it with a hint of wonder, and a smile spread across his features. "Fuck yeah," he added, mostly to himself.

The smell of stale cigarette smoke hit me, and my frown deepened. "How is it that I know your name but… don't actually know you…?" Before he could answer: "Kazuma Kuwabara, have you been smoking? Your sister is going to smell it and _murder_ you if you don't go and gargle something... and also—watch your language. I mean seriously, what would Yuki—" I frowned, and tried again. "Yuki—_dammit,_ I almost had it," I grumbled.

"Watch _your_ language, Reina," he retorted with a hesitant grin. His gaze flicked over my face, watching me carefully.

I shook my head. "You never call me Reina. It's Sparky to you, and… that other one. Whatever his name is. I can't remember," I said frustratedly, scuffing my shoes against the sidewalk, watching my feet swing back and forth. I glanced up at Kuwabara. "Do I sound crazy to you? Does any of this sound familiar? Hell, it doesn't even sound familiar to _me…_"

"Yeah, that was a, uh, nickname," Kuwabara interjected kindly, nodding.

I looked at him closely. "Where did we meet?" The words came tumbling out of my mouth like rainfall in a monsoon. "How do we know each other? You were hurt once, badly… we thought you'd died. It was in a stadium somewhere, somewhere far away… I was really scared for you." I tried and failed to recall what I had seen, details of the vision. I couldn't, and bit back a curse, slapping my palm down on the stretch of bench between us in frustration. "Kuwabara, I can't remember—"

"—Hey now, don't try too hard," Kuwabara interjected, swinging his arm out from behind me and patting the back of my hand. He shot me a comforting smile. "I don't know _how_ you're remembering all of this," he muttered, "but… just let it come to you. Take it easy. Breathe."

I let out a wordless snarl of rage. "That's what _everyone_ keeps telling me to do—'nah, Reina, I'm not going to help you remember, take it easy, don't hurt yourself…'" I set the words to a mocking, despairing tone, and buried my face in my hands, heaving a sigh.

"Eh… don't cry," Kuwabara pleaded worriedly. "Sparky—aw, c'mon, it's not so bad. You're remembering a lot of stuff already."

"I'm not crying," I grumbled, my voice muffled against my palms. "I'm just really, really frustrated. That's all."

Kuwabara awkwardly patted me on the back, and I snorted.

"Thanks for putting up with my craziness."

"You aren't crazy," he argued kindly. "Just confused. It's gonna get better, Sparky."

I turned towards him. "Kuwabara… There's just, so much more I'm not remembering. Could you just tell me?"

He smiled sadly. "I would, but I don't think that'll help you heal, y'know. It'll just be… a story. It won't be _real_. Understand?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

"But I'll be here," he said suddenly, grinning. "And Yana will be here, and we won't go anywhere. We'll be here for ya, until you've remembered everything. We've got your back."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Masking his aura now, Zenchō watched the group from the window of a business across the street. He smirked as Reina threw her hands in the air frustratedly. He touched his finger to his ear.

"Requesting a file recovery from Spirit World."

The tiny receiver in his ear chirped. A lackey of his answered. "Name?"

"Shueisha Reina. Get me everything."

"Got it." The tracker heard a flurry of clicking from a nearby keyboard. Then, nervously:

"Ah… sir, there's a block. I can't hack it."

"Block?" Reina rose to her feet along with the red-headed boy. They started off down the street together. The other boy—Yana—put his hand at the small of Reina's back, glancing around nervously, a frown on his face. Zenchō concentrated, hiding his aura a bit more effectively. He picked up a newspaper and pretended to be absorbed in it.

"Uh…" More clicks. "Restricted access, sir. Looks like only Koenma himself can get a hold of the digital copy of file. It's requesting his seal. Which he can only access it remotely if he gets approval from…" He heard a muffled curse of surprise. "from Enma _himself_, sir. Who _is_ this person?"

Zenchō bared his teeth in a grin. This was good. This was _excellent_. This human girl's file was under the highest protection Reikai had to offer. That means there was something to be found. Something that could put the odds in their favor.

Leverage.

"B-but there's no info on her, sir. Nothing we can access remotely at any rate."

His smile faded. "Sounds like you need to get me a hard copy, then."

"But—"

Zenchō let out a low growl. "Make it happen."

"Y-yes sir."

The bounty hunter disconnected and set down the newspaper, leaning back in his seat. He watched as Reina and her two companions disappeared around the corner. Then he rose, exited the building, and fell into step behind them.

But for now, he would wait. And watch.

* * *

**Oooh, more info on the baddies. Why were they looking for Reina? Why is her Reikai file so well protected? We shall see, we shall see… I have lots of twists hidden up my sleeve for y'all. :3**

**Let me know what you think will happen in a review! :D I can't say that I'll let you know if you're right or wrong (don't want to ruin it for you,) but I'm curious… XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Holes

**Hello everyone!**

**Spring break is in full swing, and it's **_**wonderful**_**. I haven't been able to write this much in like, ever. XD And haven't been able to sleep this much since the semester started…**

**Many thanks to **_**Kisa19, bananamush, Galinia, MizuKaji, nevvy, luckyxtrick, Kactuskat16, Karurie, Beryl Bloodstone, KitsuneKiyoko, GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor, RandomCitizen, CrimsonSnowScarletFate, Kayla15699, Erika Hearken, unknown player, Chibisensei110787**_**, and **_**Juliedoo**_** for reviewing! Y'all left me some lovely feedback (as usual!) and it's always very much appreciated!**

**I hope your spring breaks are going well, and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"There is nothing new except what has been forgotten." __  
__― Marie Antoinette_

Holes

* * *

_Darkness._

_Reina was instantly aware of her surroundings. She began to panic; somewhere far away breaths rushed in and out of her mouth; her heart thudded dully in her ears. It was quiet in this place, in this state of in-between. _

Must be a lucid dream,_ she thought. She distantly felt her lips turn down into a frown. _Boring.

_Then, the voice._

"_We're free, y'know. Masuyo hightailed it off to Spirit World, but I wanted to stay behind and give you a proper thank-you. I don't know what you did, but you cracked open that amulet and let us out." He hesitated. "I keep trying to tell you that, but I don't think you're hearing me. I guess I'll just keep trying."_

_It boomed over her and around her; through her like a battering wind. Whatever she was at this point curled in on itself, crouching down for fear of being blown away. _

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically, but Reina thrashed under the covers, throwing them off. It was hot. Too hot.

"_What are you?" she whispered._

_The voice, the presence—whatever it was—didn't seem to hear her._

"_So… I guess this is goodbye. I dunno. I pulled a lot of illegal shit when I was alive, so I might not go to Reikai. Don't want to get tried. I might go hang out in Demon World or something. Possess a human maybe, and stay here? Live a little, y'know. Didn't get much of a chance to do that before…"_

_The voice paused._

"_You might see me again. I don't know if you've realized this, but there's some nastiness following you around... So be careful. I'll keep an eye on it for you in the meantime though. And tell Kurama I said 'hi.'"_

In the gloom, Reina grimaced and rolled over to face the wall, scooting away from the edge of her bed. Maya, her eyes wide and covers clutched up under her chin, stared through the darkness at the hazy figure outlined in swirling eddies of red, demonic energy. She tried not to tremble too much, trying to not draw attention to herself. She wanted to find the courage to call out to Reina, to warn her—but if she opened her mouth she would scream.

Suddenly, the apparition whirled, lifting smoky wings that filled the whole room, blocking off Maya's view of Reina entirely—and drifted through the window, rising and dissolving into the night.

Maya lunged off of her bed, flicking on her bedside lamp with fumbling fingers, bathing the room in precious light. Reina started awake, and rolled over quickly, sitting up abruptly, her eyes wide. Static made her disheveled hair sway and stand upright.

Reina paled as she saw the expression on Maya's face. "Again?" she mouthed.

"Again," Maya confirmed shakily.

* * *

**Reina's POV**

"I really don't want to go to cram school right now," I groaned, rolling over and glaring at my buzzing alarm clock.

Maya, always a morning person, rose and turned it off. "C'mon, don't be lazy."

I grumbled and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, and messed with my hair for a few moments, as Maya gathered her things.

I was in cram school to catch up with the curriculum at U-High. Maya was in cram school so she could graduate early. It was almost over, and "regular" school was about to start up again in September, which was a mere three weeks away. Maya and I would have a week and a half between cram school and the next semester to recover.

I grabbed my uniform and headed to the bathroom to change. When I came out, Maya was already dressed and packing her backpack.

I leaned against my dresser, crossing my arms. "What was it this time?"

"Same thing." Maya responded promptly, turning to glance at me. "The same winged demon. He hovered for a bit and talked to you. I didn't hear all of it."

She hesitated, biting her lip.

I smiled wryly. "I know that look. Out with it. What's wrong?"

She eyed me uncertainly. "The name he said… did you recognize it?"

I sighed heavily, shaking my head and pushing myself away from the dresser. "No." I crossed the room, grabbing my backpack and jerking it open with slightly more force than necessary. "Kurama… it doesn't sound familiar at all. It's probably just another person I forgot."

I could sense Maya instantly tense up. She didn't like it when I talked about my amnesia for some reason. She always clammed up, became distant and cold. I glanced over at her; she was busying herself with choosing the books she would need for the day.

"Maya?" I asked carefully. "Is… something wrong?"

She zipped her backpack shut and slung it over her shoulder, head bowed, not looking at me. Then she turned.

Stunned, I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Her chin was quivering; she set her jaw.

"I try not to think about it. But… there's something I haven't told you. And I feel like I _should_ tell you, like I can face it better somehow if I do." She gritted her teeth; her lips pressed together in a thin line.

I turned fully towards her, eyeing her worriedly. "Maya…?"

"I've forgotten something too," she whispered.

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

The situation was bleak.

Behind me, the citizens of Gandera milled about in the heart of the city, their energies suffusing the air like smog, adding to the swirling darkness. Lightning parted the sky, and thunder grumbled in the distance. It made me think of Reina—how she was doing, whether or not her memory had improved further. I'd contacted Kuwabara a week ago and he had mentioned that she had recalled his name, and bits of memories that involved him.

Nothing of me, though. It was as I suspected—my name had been used as the key word; everything that involved me has been erased from her mind. I knew that, due to the nature of her power, she would begin to remember small things about our other friends.

Perhaps it was better this way.

"_Two newlyweds, on a flight to their honeymoon… imagine if something happened to them." _

If Yomi knew about her, what she meant to me… I knew exactly what he would do with that information.

I shouldered my backpack, and started walking. The clamor of Gandera faded in the distance as I walked into the wilderness of Makai.

_For the first time, I'd backed myself into a corner. But I could not afford to go on the defensive._

"_What do you want from me?" I asked quietly._

Things were at a breaking point in the Demon World.

Yusuke had gone to the dying demon lord Raizen's aid, Hiei to Lord Mukuro's, and I had been summoned by Yomi for one single purpose—the acquisition of power. The lords were scrambling to bring as much power to their respective territories as they possibly could, because soon there would be an all-out war in Makai.

When Raizen's life comes to its end, Yusuke will be in command of his territory. That will be the moment Yomi and Mukuro make their moves—no matter how powerful Yusuke had become, even with his demonic heritage to consider, he was still weak, young, and inexperienced compared to these ancient demon monarchs.

To ensure my absolute loyalty, Yomi had made it clear that my mother's, her new husband's, and my friends' lives were at stake if I didn't follow his orders. I had no choice but to do his bidding.

I was entrusted with the task of finding a number of powerful fighters to add to Yomi's army. I had already selected the demons I wanted to recruit—they were all friends and acquaintances from the Dark Tournament. It would be good to have allies in this place. I planned on finding them (some were residing in Makai; others in the Human World) and bringing them to Genkai so she could assist me with their training.

If it were at all possible to do so without endangering my family, I wanted to switch to Yusuke's side at the last moment, and, because Jin, Touya, Chu, and the others were more or less loyal to Yusuke, they would go with me. Of that I was certain. Yomi would suffer an enormous loss of power, and possibly be too preoccupied by that to harm my loved ones.

It was nearly September. I had until February to find them, train them and return to Gandera. Sometime between now and then, I had to find a way to break Yomi's hold on me, to keep my family and friends safe.

And during this time, I had to somehow keep my distance from Reina. She was the only person who was still safe from him, and that was not going to change.

Creatures stirred in the brush as I passed, picking up my human scent, but recoiling from my aura.

I missed her terribly, but her safety was more important than my feelings.

* * *

**Reina's POV**

Since Maya had opened up to me, it had become easier to talk about our pasts, and we got along better.

As opposed to my loss of over a year's worth of memories, Maya was positive that she had only forgotten the events of a single night.

"I know something very important happened," she had said, fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt, not meeting my gaze. "Something… supernatural. Even when I was a kid, I'd been hunting down paranormal activity. That was the breakthrough I'd been looking for… and I forgot everything about it." She had glanced up at me with a deep, unfathomable sadness in her gaze; regret made her look tired and worn.

"I _know_ it was important. I _know_ it had changed my life. But, I just…" She'd hesitated, and rested her palm on her heart.

"It's like there's something missing. I've been trying to find it again, but I don't think I will. It's gone, and took part of me with it."

I understood exactly how she felt. Every day, I was reminded of things I couldn't remember. Every time my scar seared, every time I remembered the demon talking to me while I slept, mentioning the name "Kurama…" I felt it. There was a hole where my past used to be; I knew that I wasn't the same person I once was. The things that had changed me and molded me were gone. I was a shell of the person I used to be.

Sometimes, though, I was able to move past it, make new memories. That was the purpose of tonight.

Yesterday had been the last day of cram school; Maya was going to spend the night and we were going to see a movie at some point, to distract ourselves. Both of us needed a break.

And, as always, she was investigating the differences in spiritual activity between our dorm and my room.

"Yeah, nothing remotely demonic happens here. Or spiritual. Or ghostly. Your room is like an oasis of normalcy." Maya sucked in a deep breath, and released it, shaking her head. "Sweet relief… can I move in with you?"

I'd mentioned how I'd never had dreams of my demonic visitor when I went home on the weekends. This of course piqued Maya's curiosity.

"Probably not, but we can make sleepovers more common," I said idly, walking around my room. I peeked under my bed.

"What're you searching for?"

I hesitated, and then frowned. "I don't know." I let the comforter drop, and rose to my feet. "I feel like there's something I'm forgetting. I mean… what's different about this room? Why would otherworldly… things… _not_ come here?"

"Runes, according to that insect book, but otherwise… I dunno." She shrugged and peered at one of my walls. "I could start looking for runes, if there are any. Maybe we can copy them in our dorm. Because if there are any here, they're keeping the big stuff out—not just bugs… But the creepiness that's been visiting you in your sleep. I'd like to have that extra padding."

I nodded absently, agreeing with her for the most part, looking around my room. There was nothing scribbled on the walls—of course, I would have noticed them earlier. But… the demon that visited me didn't seem _too_ malevolent. He'd warned me about some _other_ creepiness, which I was now always wary of. I suppose I had to thank him for that.

Acting on impulse, I crossed the room and shoved my window open. Cool air blew in, ruffling the drapes. I frowned down at the alleyway below. Then I froze.

_He left the same way he came, leaping easily out of my window and rolling once as he hit the ground to lessen the blow. He stood up and dusted himself off, then looked up, offering me a little wave before striding off around the corner._

I leaned out the window reflexively to follow the memory's movement with my eyes, but the moment had passed; the image was gone. All I'd gotten was a hazy, faceless, nameless figure—a specter that apparently could jump from a two-story window and walk it off.

My fingers began to ache. I released the window frame carefully, and peered up and down the alleyway.

"You okay?" Maya called from the bathroom. I glanced back; she was fogging the mirror with her breath, looking for runes.

"Yeah, just a flashback." I turned back to the window, and froze again as my mind replayed another memory.

_They were short, squat, leafy ferns. Three of them, just sitting there_.

I blinked away the image; it was like a filmy covering warping my perception of the present. It was an almost perfect match to what I was seeing now, except… there had been someone with me. Next to me. A warm, comforting presence.

I looked down at the windowsill. There they were—the three ferns. Healthy and vibrant with life. I frowned confusedly. Mom didn't exactly have green thumb, and I hadn't been watering them for months… it had also been pretty dry lately. I shook my head.

"Maya… another one." I heaved a somewhat shaky sigh, drained. "This window is a hotspot. Lots of memories here."

"Stay there," she advised, coming up behind me. I glanced back; she shot me an encouraging smile.

"I had a memory about these plants," I confessed, smiling embarrassedly. "Dumb thing to flashback over, I know…"

I blinked and frowned as another dim memory came back, overlapping my vision. The same hazy specter again, turning, waving, and jumping out the window. Rolling when it hit the ground and disappearing like smoke.

Again it appeared—this time it came towards me, touching my face—and then vaulted itself out the window, landing onto a trashcan that had been there in the memory, and sliding off of it with ease. It set off in a jog this time.

I stumbled back and sat on my bed, bending over to put my head between my knees. I breathed deep breaths.

"Lots of memories," I explained, voice ragged.

"About these?" I glanced up. Maya held up the rectangular pot that held the three plants. "I think we should take these with us. You had a memory about them; they're important somehow. Maybe you'll remember more…"

"No," I said softly. "About him. He jumped out my window. So many times. And landed on his feet like it was nothing. And then left."

"_Him_?" Maya asked with a mixture of concern and interest; I felt the bed dip as she sat down next to me. She placed a comforting hand on my back. "Did you get a name?"

I shook my head, and straightened up. "No. No face either. It was just a hazy spirit thing. Nothing definite."

"Then how do you know it's a 'him'?"

"I…" I frowned.

Maya grinned. "Did you have a parkour boyfriend, Reina? He snuck up here in the middle of the night to do naughty things…?" she teased, nudging me with her elbow. "And jumped out the window when your dad came in to check on you?"

I snorted and frowned, glancing back up at the window.

_This _time, the figure rushed in over the windowsill, hopping a couple times on the wood floor to regain his balance. It walked towards me—

I jumped to my feet; the image vanished as if it had never existed. "Holy shit, he _came in_ through the window!"

"What?" Maya rushed to the window, sticking her head out to glance down at the alley below. "But… there's nothing to hold on to. It's just a brick wall." She turned and shot me a confused look. She tried to hide her skepticism, but it still shone through.

"I know what I saw," I said simply, walking towards the window. "Maybe… we had a trellis or something then. I dunno."

"Did you see one in the other flashbacks?"

I frowned. "No." I studied the window carefully. Apparitions of _him_, whoever he was, jumped in and out like the music on a scratched record. Wavering images, pieces of the whole. I sighed and pressed my fingertips into my temples, fighting off a headache.

Maya replaced the ferns on the windowsill, and closed the window. "C'mon. Let's go watch a movie or something. Let's just have a normal girl's night, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. She bumped me with her hip on her way out; I hesitated in the middle of the room.

I didn't spend too much time just standing in my room on the weekends; I was usually downstairs doing homework. Was that the reason I was suddenly having these flashbacks? Or was I actually starting to slowly piece together all the things I'd forgotten?

I walked to the doorway and glanced back at the empty room. No more apparitions materialized as I stood there, and I sighed, shaking my head, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Someone asked about Kuronue… can't remember who it was XD. Anywho, there's some Kuronue action!**

**And some Kurama POV as well. I don't usually like writing from his POV because he's such a difficult character to write, but I hope y'all liked it! :)**

**Until next time!**


	20. Traces

**So many thanks to **_**MizuKaji, authorchik039, Kitsune Kiyoko, Kactuskat16, nevvy, Beryl Bloodstone, bananamush, Chibisensei110787, CrimsonSnowScarletFate, luckyxtrick, **_**and **_**Skyla15699**_** for your wonderful, awesome reviews! :D Y'all are great. **

**I hope you like this chapter! It's kind of a filler chapter, though kinda not, but… eh. You'll see.**

**Also: more Kuronue. And Kurama! :)**

**Please leave a review on your way out! :D**

* * *

"_I need a map but not the destination_

_Need a compass but not a conversation_

_I want to run far from this grey town_

_You're on every street, marked on the ground"_

—_Kimbra, "The Build-Up"_

Traces

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

My pager went off in the middle of our lunch break.

I pulled it out and read the memo to myself, frowning and pocketing it when I was finished. I rose out of my desk, and began gathering the remains of my lunch together.

"Who is it?" Kaito asked offhandedly. He rolled his eyes. "Your girlfriend?"

I quirked a smile, appreciating his attempt to make his serious question seem like casual teasing. I'd told him of the danger Yomi had put my family, my friends, Reina, and myself in, and he'd understood how essential it was for Reina's safety to act as if she had never played an important role in my life. Regardless, he was still worried about her, as I was—and leaned forward, raising both of his eyebrows at me, waiting for my answer.

"Well…?"

I shook my head, chuckling as if it were a laughing matter. "No. It's Kokoda. He wants me to meet him."

"Ah." He settled back in his seat, nodding to himself. "Skipping school? That doesn't sound like a sibling of the great Minamino Shuichi."

"I'm sure he has a good reason. Perhaps he's feeling ill." I hoped that assumption was right—something was amiss. I finished gathering my things, and waved goodbye before walking out the door. I stopped at my locker to change out my shoes and grab my backpack before heading to the office to use the phone and check out.

Kokoda met me on the sidewalk outside our driveway, and waved. "Hey, bro."

Waves of demonic energy washed over me, and I readied myself. I knew that something like this was bound to happen soon. Stony-faced, I walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

They were glazed over, but from deep within, a cold evil stared out at me. Kokoda smirked.

"You've never skipped school before," I said quietly. "Nor have you ever called me 'bro' before. You should work on your façade."

The demon possessing Kokoda chuckled and turned, waving me forward. "C'mon, _bro_, let's go somewhere where we can talk."

He lead me into the house and upstairs, to Kokoda's bedroom. He plopped my brother's body down on the bed, and I remained standing in the center of the room. I took a moment to collect myself, and ordered:

"Now come, I want to see who I'm talking to. Show yourself. "

With a sound similar to a sigh, the demon uncoiled from within my stepbrother, unfurling from his ears. Kokoda's eyes went glassy and blank as the demon righted itself with a few sickening cracks along its many joints. It was long and thin, without arms. The demon's skin was a pale, sickly blue, and its large head bobbed on its thin and spindly body as it turned to look at me.

"Now, before you consider violence, you should know the nature of my power." The demon's already bulbous eyes bulged with nervousness when he saw my disgust. "While I'm connected to my host body, if I die, so do they…" The demon chuckled and glanced back at Kokoda's blank features.

"Did Yomi put you up to this?" I demanded. "Is this his way of watching over me, so I'll be certain to fulfill my duties?"

"Actually, Chief Shachi is who I'm working for," he answered swiftly, shooting me a wary glance. This demon's will was easily broken—typical for a parasite. Perhaps he felt as if he was in control, but it wouldn't remain so. "He wants to make sure you never come home and never come back."

Ah yes, that made sense. A brief image of Yomi's current second-in-command flashed through my mind. Tall, hulking. Skin with the texture of scales and the color of clay. He was worried that I would replace him, and hated me for the same reason.

I would have tolerated his posturing had he not endangered my stepbrother. If he wanted to make this battle of wills personal, so be it. I settled my gaze on the parasitic demon, and searched within myself for my darker, more threatening nature. It wouldn't take much to convince this lesser demon to betray his master.

"And you think you have control over me?" I murmured, regarding him, taking note of his trembling, how he was slowly shrinking back into his host body in fear. I allowed half of a smirk to appear on my face.

"It's as you said, if I kill you now, my brother dies…" My heart began to slow as my demonic energy increased. I felt a sharp eyetooth press into my bottom lip. "However, demon…

"I have methods to make your life so utterly meaningless you'll crawl out on your own." I tilted my head slightly so he could see my eyes flicker to gold; streaks of silver appeared in my hair. Youko growled contentedly, pleased with the naked fear in the demon's face as he recognized me for what I was—a shell, thinly veiling the evil buried deep within my soul.

"And then, you will beg me for your death."

The parasite squawked in fear. "Okay, yes—I believe you! No need to kill me, don't do anything rash… forget Shachi! T-the truth is, I lied—I'm working two sides…" The demon moved forward, his bulging eyes rolling to take in the entire room nervously.

"I'm working for Lord Yomi too—he sent me here to find out about the six fighters! You don't want to hurt _his_ man, do you?"

I released my grip on my alter ego; he settled back into the darkness like a snake coiling on itself—with a low hiss, and ready to strike once more. My pulse resumed its normal pace, and the parasite sighed in relief.

"Yes, it's all in the works," I replied with a sigh. "And though I don't exactly trust Yomi, I'll bring them to his side."

"I-is that wise?"

I lifted a single eyebrow; the demon flinched.

"O-okay, no worries, you know best! Uh… is there anything you need? I can do anything—intelligence, protection, you name it boss!" He laughed nervously, a thin wheeze. I considered his proposal.

"You're lucky, demon. I do have a use for you." I took a step forward. The demon cringed and slid slightly back into Kokoda's skull.

"I need you to find out something for me…"

* * *

**Reina's POV**

I finished knotting up my shoelace, rose to my full height, and stretched widely, rolling my shoulders. After a few toe-touches, I hopped off my parents' front porch and set off in a jog down the sidewalk.

It was mid-October now. I'd settled into a rhythm of sorts; going to school in Mushiyori City for two weeks, visiting home the second weekend to spend time with my family and work on gymnastics so I didn't get rusty. I'd grown used to my scar once more, and though it occasionally protested my exercise, I was usually able to power through it.

Maya, Yana and I had taken to prowling around the outskirts of the city to find demonic insects and see if we could pick up demonic auras. Yana was never too keen on the idea, but went with us anyway, citing a desire to make sure we were safe as his motivation.

He seemed very nervous lately, but wouldn't explain why. I'd catch him looking over his shoulder constantly; sometimes I could sense him branching out his aura, trying to get a feel for our surroundings. I wondered what he was waiting for.

Kuwabara wasn't able to accompany us on our excursions, but I saw him occasionally on the weekends. Sometimes Yana travelled back to Nakayama with me and we all went out to see a movie or something. It was fun; I liked hanging out with my friends, but there were some things that held me back.

I frowned, squinting against the cool autumn wind, as I remembered my long nights of staying up, curled in a ball on my side, to watch the ghostly flickerings of my visitor coming in and out of my window. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I'd wake up groggy and think there was someone lying next to me, only to turn over and have the presence vanish like smoke.

It hurt, more than anything, to have such a clear reminder of the things I'd forgotten. My past was lying just out of reach, always there, barely visible. Taunting me with its presence.

Presence…

Chills raced up my spine as the air grew strangely warm. I slowed to a complete standstill and hesitated. I wasn't anywhere near the shopping district, still in my quiet neighborhood in the early morning air. Which should be cool, chilly even.

The warmth moved, curling around me, making my hair stand on end.

"Reina?" it whispered.

I staggered back, stunned and terrified. Then, as the warmth moved closer, I turned and ran.

I could feel it pursuing me, following me closely and effortlessly. Biting down a strangled cry for help, I dove between houses, hoping to find a place with more people. I couldn't ask them for help—for holy's sake, there was nothing _there_, just a strange heat and a disembodied voice—but maybe I could lose myself in the crowd.

I glanced up and down the next street for cars as I bolted across it; a lone motorcyclist swerved and shouted at me angrily, and ran up the opposite sidewalk to find another alleyway to duck through.

"Reina!" the voice shouted. "Wait—!"

I dove into another alleyway, dodging crates and trashcans, and almost ran headlong into a chain-link fence. I scrambled to a stop and whirled.

I felt the warmth hesitate, and it sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just… listen. Chill out. You're okay."

"What are you?" I whispered—barely managing that because I was breathing so heavily. I backed up against the fence and leaned against it, bracing my hands on my knees.

"A ghost?" The voice sounded amused.

I shook my head, staring at where the presence should be. There was _something_ there, a distortion, like heat waves over pavement. Other than that…

"I can't see you," I murmured. "But… I can hear you, and I can sense you. Are you a demon?"

"Yep."

I slowly stepped away from the fence, towards the demon. Frowning, I reached out towards the warmth, walking forward as if blind. "Where are you? There's… something. I'm not sure if it's you, though."

"Here." A strange warmth closed over my hand. Something in me riled against it, and I jerked my arm back, recoiling.

"Sorry. Guess you don't want me to get grabby? I'm standing right in front of you."

I stared at the empty space, focusing on the heat. My instinct was telling me to turn and run, or, if I absolutely had to stay, fight tooth and nail. But this demonic spirit seemed oddly benevolent. I knew that staying here, talking with it, was probably a bad idea—but my curiosity was piqued.

And… he knew my name.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you, Reina," he said conversationally. "Usually humans are more receptive to spirits in their sleep, so I tried talking to you while you were sleeping… did it work? You never said anything back to me."

"It did, and I tried—but you didn't hear me." I took half a step back. "How do you know my name…?"

His shock was almost tangible. "You don't remember me?"

"Nope." I sighed. "Something else I've forgotten, I guess. I was a weird person… I mean, I'm talking to a demonic ghost right now. Who _does_ that?"

However, his voice sounded somewhat familiar. I think I knew him, though only from recent memory.

The ghost snorted. "You've got that right." He sounded like he was just teasing, so I didn't get annoyed.

"You're the demon that mentioned Kurama?" I asked, moving past it. "You… visited me in my sleep?"

"Yeah. I told you to say 'hi' to him for me." The demon sounded confused.

My heart thudded disjointedly in my chest. Finally—a lead. Something to bring me back to the things I'd forgotten. I tried to look outwardly flippant; I probably didn't want the demon to know just how important he was… he could possibly use that against me. I wasn't ready to trust him completely yet. "Well, maybe you should point him out to me, because I have no idea who you're talking about. I don't know a Kurama."

"But—!" The demon fell into a shocked silence for a moment. "How? You're the one that told me he was still alive!"

"Yeah, well I've recently had some trouble remembering things. Maybe you should just lead me to this Kurama, and I can pass on your message."

"You don't remember, Reina?" he asked haltingly. "But…"

I heaved a sigh. "Look, just lead me to him."

"I would if I knew what he looked like."

I stared, flabbergasted, at the place where he should be. "Really? You don't know what he _looks_ like?" I let out a disgruntled noise, massaging my temples. "Now what?"

"I dunno." He paused. "I can hang around you I guess. I mean… I tried just floating around, looking at stuff… but now that you can actually hear and _talk_ to me this is way more interesting."

"Wonderful," I groaned. Just when I thought I'd be able to find some answers… I stepped forward, and he moved to one side, allowing me to pass. "I'm still running, so you can float along with me if you want." I looked over my shoulder. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Kuronue." I felt him float closer. "You're _sure_ you don't remember Kurama? Do you even remember me?"

"Yes, and no, respectively," I replied, and set off into a jog. "I can't talk to you while I'm out on the sidewalk. People will think I'm crazy."

I sensed him following me. "What're you running from?" He sounded absolutely baffled.

"It's for exercise," I muttered under my breath as I sidestepped a fruit kiosk.

"Oh." He hesitated. "Why don't you go fight something to stay in shape? I mean, it's a lot more fun. This looks boring."

I heaved a sharp sigh and didn't respond. Maybe I _was_ crazy.

I ran a little over half a mile before slowing to readjust my ponytail, which had loosened and allowed hair to spill into my face. Kuronue hovered near me, sending pinpricks of heat running up and down my skin. I looked around as I picked at my hair band, trying to get it off.

Shuichi exited a nearby shop, a small plastic bag in one of his hands. My mouth popped open in shock—I didn't know he was back.

"What is it?" Kuronue asked.

I glanced around before deciding to respond. There weren't too many people milling about. "A friend of mine," I murmured. "I'm going to go say hi to him. Stay here."

"But—"

"Just… stay here," I ordered with a sigh. "A moment of privacy. Please?"

I heard Kuronue sigh. "Fine… I'll be right here when you get back."

"No eavesdropping."

"_Okay._"

I chuckled at his disgruntled attitude, and jogged over to Shuichi. He glanced up as I approached, and shot me a faint smile.

"Hey." I slowed from a jog and strode up to Shuichi, grinning and pushing my bangs back from my sweaty forehead. "Did you have fun overseas?"

He took a polite step backwards. "Yes," he said quietly. "It was very… educational."

"Oh?" I released a small chuckle. "I guess that's everything studying abroad is supposed to be… I bet your mother's happy to have you home again. Are you still going to Meiou?"

"She is very happy, yes," he said absently, looking over my shoulder at something. His eyes went wide, and a brief glimmer of a frown flashed across his face—but then he smoothed his expression and met my gaze with a faint half-smile. "And I am."

We stood in silence for what felt like a solid minute.

"So… that's it?" I asked teasingly. "A Q and A? You aren't contributing at all, Shuichi—c'mon now." I punched his arm lightly, grinning.

Shuichi sighed once, heavily, and met my gaze.

"I think it's better if we don't hang out," he said simply, though not unkindly.

My mouth popped open confusedly; I closed it and furrowed my brow.

"Oh." My heart sank slightly, dejectedly. "That's, uh… yeah. That's fine." I hesitated awkwardly for a few seconds, and then nodded to myself and spun on my heel, walking off.

"No." I turned back around, walked up to him again. "That's actually _not_ okay. What did I ever do to you, hm?" He looked slightly taken aback at how blunt I was being, blinking his wide green eyes in confusion. I tilted my chin up at him, frowned at him. "Don't you think I have a right to know?" I pressed.

He averted his gaze, heaving another sigh. "Please, Reina."

"Please what?" I planted my hands on my hips. "Please just walk off like the sub-human person you seem to think I am? Who doesn't deserve an explanation for your rudeness?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and worked his jaw. "It's not what you think."

"Explain," I demanded. I crossed my arms. "I'm waiting."

A few raindrops hit my shoulders; I glanced up and one landed on my bottom lip.

Great. I glanced back at Shuichi.

His face was lifted towards the sky as well; his arm raised with the fingers of his hand outspread to catch the rain. I was struck once more at how… perfect (I hated using that word, especially when I was so mad at him) he looked—with his emerald-green eyes, the pale lines of his face, and his flowing red hair. He glanced down at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I don't deserve your faith," he said quietly, "but please… trust me. It's for the best."

The sky opened up, and thunder grumbled in the distance. I blinked through my dripping bangs, reflexively wrapping my arms around myself.

"Fine," I said, raising my voice slightly to be heard over the rain hitting the pavement. To my utter horror and dismay, my voice wavered and shook. I coughed to cover for it and broke eye contact. "Doesn't matter anyway."

"Reina…"

I turned and started walking back to my running route, stopping under the edge of a low-hanging roof to angrily swipe my hair back up into a ponytail. I continued my hasty retreat immediately after accomplishing that, taking off into the storm. I felt his eyes on me until I turned the corner, but I didn't look back.

Kuronue drifted to my side. "Hey—what happened? Are you okay?"

I ignored him and continued running.

* * *

**Zenchō**

_Too little, too late my friend._

He watched both of them from a nearby rooftop, standing comfortably in the rain. It was always raining in Makai, or at least damp and cold. Here, it was simply humid. A little chilly, but comfortable in comparison. Kurama seemed to feel the same way as well; he made no move to find shelter from the storm as he watched Reina go. When she rounded the corner, he still stood there silently.

He glanced up.

Zenchō was already gone, swinging himself off of the fire escape on the other side of the building. He put up the hood on his jacket to hide his… less-than-orthodox features from the denizens of the Human World, and set off at a casual pace down the sidewalk.

Before him, Reina was being hounded by a large, hulking demonic spirit. Leathery wings floated in the air behind him. Snippets of conversation reached Zenchō's ears, and he frowned. They had established contact, and Reina's awareness had increased just enough for her to hear him. This did not bode well.

If this demon was around her for much longer, she would begin to gain more control of the enormous wealth of power at her disposal. Soon, she would even be able to see the spirit. The bounty hunter patted his pocket to make sure her file was still there. He had found out much about the girl, but there was more to be discovered. Lord Yomi was pleased with what they _did_ know, however—taking her would bring a valuable asset to his Lord's territory.

He would have to make his move soon, though—as Reina grew more aware, it would be more difficult to keep his presence a secret from her. Especially with this demon hovering around her… he'd already been spotted by it once, and was sure that it had warned the girl.

He would have to orchestrate this carefully, and quickly.

* * *

**So. Many. POV. Changes. XD**

**They're all too much fun to write. Oi. **

**Well, I hope you liked it—please let me know if you did, if I got them all in character, etc. I always appreciate your feedback! :) And you can tell me how your spring breaks were/are! I hope everyone's been doing well! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Surface

**I'm back! Briefly! During finals week! I'm insane. XD**

**Anyway, as always, I'd like to thank the lovely reviewers that left me feedback on the last chapter! Those darlings are: **_**animerox12, Zinthree, very-chan, akasoeki, GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor, AbsconditusPersona, nevvy, unknown player, CrimsonSnowScarletFate, Skyla15699, Chibisensei110787, SkySpitter12, Kactuskat16, Juliedoo, **_**and**_** Beryl Bloodstone!**_

**You guys are awesome. And those that read and don't review are awesome too. Everyone who follows WTT is awesome in my book XD. I never thought ATG/WTT would get this popular; it's an incredibly humbling experience.**

**Thanks again, have a nice read!**

* * *

"_Back and forth _

_is this worth all the going through_

_Surfaced, I'll take it back_

_So nervous, _

_I said I'll take it back"_

—_Denali, "Surface"_

Surface

* * *

**Reina's POV**

That afternoon, when I travelled back to Mushiyori City to move back into my dorm, Kuronue went with me. I didn't mind—in fact, having him there like a very talkative souvenir from my forgotten past, made my day a little bit brighter. I felt like I was moving forward in my search for all the things I'd lost. There was some progress, and though it was happening slowly—it was a start. And that was reassuring.

Maya, however, felt differently.

As soon as I wrestled my bag in through the door, she turned from her own suitcase to greet me. Then, as Kuronue moved into the room behind me, her eyes went wide with horror, and she released a terrified shriek, falling back against her bed and pointing at him imperiously, her face going stark white.

"It's okay!" I said hurriedly, waving my hands frantically to shush her. "Really! I know he's right there—"

"It's a _demon_," she squeaked.

"He's… a _nice_ demon," I insisted with a beat of hesitation—Maya shot me an incredulous look. I sighed. "Look, I know the demons in your insect book are all scary and portrayed as these evil spirits—but I _knew_ Kuronue at some point, and forgot him, and I'm pretty sure he's…" I glanced over at where Kuronue was supposed to be, and allowed a hesitant smile to slip on my face.

"…My friend."

"Friend?" Maya asked, her voice becoming more high-pitched with every word. "And _Kuronue?"_

"That's my name," Kuronue grumbled from somewhere over my head. Maya flinched and looked up at him, utterly horrified by his voice. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, or eat you, or whatever. And even if I did, I _can't_. I'm kind of a ghost now, in case you hadn't noticed. It's literally impossible for me to do anything to you."

I _guess_ that was reassuring. Maya looked far from convinced though, so I sighed once more and walked forward.

"Look," I said calmly. "He's been trying to help me. He warned me about another demon that's taken to following me around. And, because he's a ghost and can go pretty much _anywhere_… he can probably help us watch out for more creepiness. And, because he is a demon, he can tell us all about demons in general. Okay?"

Maya nodded, not taking her eyes off of Kuronue for a second. I don't even think she'd blinked.

"Reina…" she whispered. "I mean… have you even _looked_ at him? I'm sorry, er, Kuronue, but you're _really _intimidating…"

"Oh, so you _can _see him." I frowned, and turned towards Kuronue's presence. "First technical question about the supernatural. Why can she see you and I can't?"

"Well," he replied, "psychic awareness and psychic _powers_ are two completely different things. I mean… if you're anything like Masuyo, you can electrocute the _shit_ out of a demon. But—"

"—Hang on, before I forget," I interrupted, "who's Masuyo…?"

"Your ancestor," he replied promptly. "The original owner of the amulet that we were trapped in, until you set us loose that is. Speaking of which, it's hanging off the corner of the mirror on your dresser."

I glanced over at the mirror, frowning as I saw the amulet. I walked over and snatched it off the mirror, studying it. There was a large crack running through the middle of the blood-red stone; it was only held together by the golden frame surrounding it.

I heard Kuronue whistle his appreciation as he floated closer. "That's a big crack—that's definitely what set us free… how did you do it?"

"I don't know," I muttered, pulling the chain over my head. "I don't remember. What was so special about this thing anyway?" I held it in my palm, studying it closely.

"It was like an extremely powerful ward—it cloaked the aura of the wearer completely. Masuyo used it to hide herself from things that wanted to kill her, and I used it to sneak into places and steal things."

"How noble of you."

Kuronue chuckled, and then cleared his throat. "Okay. Anyway. So yeah—have you been able to hear or see any human ghosts?"

"Nope." I glanced over at Maya to make sure she was all right. She had sat down on the edge of her bed, and was watching us warily. "Just you."

"Well that's probably because your power is geared towards working against demons specifically," Kuronue mused. "So you're more aware of demonic spirits… but your psychic awareness is still pretty low. You'll probably be able to see me eventually, but that'll take weeks, if not months, of exposure. Maya, however…" My roommate started at the sound of her own name, "has really high spiritual awareness, but no psychic powers to speak of. Am I right, or can you electrocute demons too?"

"I-I think you're right," she replied softly.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Well, uh…" Maya laughed once, awkwardly, and plopped down on her bed, looking up at Kuronue. "Why don't you tell us more about yourself, Mr. Demon?"

I heard a knock at the door, and exchanged glances with Maya. Probably our RA, nothing to worry about. She didn't seem to be psychic; we'd paraded a demonic insect in front of her and she didn't comment on it at all.

"It's unlocked!" I called.

I heard the doorknob twist in the doorframe, and the hinges squeaked slightly as Yana poked hi head in the room. "Hey—"

Then, his eyes went wide, and he bolted into the room then froze instantly, speechless for about half a second.

"Holy _shit!"_ Yana yelped, stumbling and nearly falling, his eyes wide on Kuronue, who had just floated into the room from the ceiling. "Reina, Maya—RUN!"

And with that, Maya and I introduced Yana to Kuronue.

"Calm down!" I interjected quickly, walking over to him and taking hold of one of his arms, tugging on it to get his attention. "He's a _nice_ demon. He's friendly."

"And my feelings are hurt," Kuronue added, with a fake sniffle. I could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Everyone I meet screams and runs away in fear… nobody loves me…"

Yana's mouth opened and closed as he tried unsuccessfully to form words, sentences, protests, whatever—he looked like a dying fish, and his face was turning red. I tapped his cheek with the tips of my fingers to snap him out of it. "Hey. Chill out. It's okay, really!"

"I was scared too," Maya offered. "But… he's actually kind of nice."

"He's an old friend of mine," I offered, smiling at him disarmingly. "And apparently he wasn't the only demon friend I had. I knew someone named Kurama too, and from what Kuronue tells me, he was a pretty decent guy…"

Yana flinched and glanced at me sharply, blinking rapidly. I frowned.

"What…"

"Ah…" Yana coughed and averted his gaze, scratching the back of his neck. "Nothing."

I decided to let it go, and turned towards Kuronue's presence. "Well, that makes two people that can see you. I'm still kind of bummed that I can't."

"You'll get better at it," Kuronue promised. I could almost hear him smirking. "But for now, get used to mediocrity."

I shot his presence a withering glance, but it didn't hold for long. I was too relieved, knowing that I'd finally stumbled upon a breakthrough. Something to bring the old me back.

I couldn't wait to meet her again.

* * *

"So what've you been up to? No peeking." I kicked the door shut mostly, leaving it slightly open so I could still hear him. I shimmied out of my sweatpants, and reached for my uniform.

It had been a couple weeks since I'd met Kuronue and introduced him to Maya and Yana, but my roommate still wasn't letting Kuronue stay in the room with us during the night; she claimed that his energy and presence wouldn't allow her to sleep. So he visited in the morning and occasionally followed me around during the day, drifting through the walls of my classroom to go outside when I was stuck in the middle of a lecture.

Every day, I noticed that I was able to see and hear him more easily. Instead of a faint distortion in the air, I could see a rough outline; occasionally, in the corner of my eye, I could catch a flicker of movement, a glimpse of his true image and not just a strange warping of my surroundings.

"Oh, the usual," Kuronue replied. "Rattling chains, shouting 'Boo!' at people. Moaning and wailing in basements and attics like a cat in heat." He laughed at himself, and I smirked, shaking my head.

"Ah, I see." I snorted and pulled my shirt over my shoulders, buttoning it up and tucking the ends into my skirt's waistband. I finished that order of business and grabbed my tie, walking out of the bathroom. I considered the weather for a moment—it was towards the end of October, and so fall was on its way out. It was more than a little chilly outside now. I popped open the doors to my closet and pulled out a sweatshirt, yanking it over my head. "Anything on our demonic stalker?"

I was referring to the demonic presence that had taken up the habit of following me around, though always at a safe distance. It disappeared whenever Kuronue went after it—before I'd been able to sense Kuronue consciously, my friend had warned me about my second shadow in a dream. That was a while ago, and the stalker seemed to be laying low. I wasn't too concerned about him, confident as I was in Kuronue's abilities to warn me of coming danger.

"Haven't seen him in a while, but a portal from Demon World recently opened, and the guy that hopped through has been lingering in the area. Looks like he's sniffing around for something. I'll watch him for you if you'd like."

"Please and thank you!" I finished knotting my tie and, after stuffing it under my sweatshirt, strode over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of knee-high socks.

Kuronue had explained many things to us, in regards to the supernatural. There were apparently three known dimensions, the Human World (also called Ningenkai, and that was where we were currently residing), the Demon World (also called Makai, where Kuronue had come from), and the Spirit World (otherwise known as Reikai, where the souls of the dead, no matter their origin, ended up.) The dimensions were fluid, always moving, and sometimes "bubbles" formed between them, weakening the barriers between the three worlds. Skilled demon and human psychics could use these rifts to create portals to travel between worlds.

"Oh yeah, and the plants on your windowsill?" Kuronue prompted, snapping me out of my reverie. I 'mhmm'ed' and hopped, nodding, as I pulled on a sock. Maya, after forgetting said plants at my house the other day, had finally brought the small ferns with her to the dorm this past weekend.

"Those are from Makai, and they keep trying to eat me when I come back in the mornings. I had to float in from the ceiling today. I wish you'd warned me."

I nearly fell over in my haste to spin around towards his general direction. "Those little ferns?"

"Yup."

"So they _are_ what's been keeping the demons out," Maya put in, zipping her backpack shut. I glanced over at her; she smiled hesitantly. She, like me, was slowly growing accustomed to our new "normal." I was glad that she wasn't _too_ scared of Kuronue anymore.

"I'd say it was Kurama that gave you those plants," Kuronue added helpfully.

_That name again…_ "What makes you say that?"

"Kurama's a demon," Kuronue reminded me. "And his affinity is for plants. If you were as close to him as you told me you were, back before you lost your memories—it wouldn't surprise me that he gave you a gift. Especially one that tries to eat strange demons that are trying to climb in through your window."

Maya shot me a meaningful look.

"Through the window!" I burst out, remembering my flashbacks—the image of a faceless person jumping in and out of my window back in Nakayama, walking towards me, waving goodbye… A human couldn't just come and go through a two-story window like that. And the noticeable lack of plants eating my nameless visitor convinced me further.

I knew who he was.

"And I take it this… Kurama would've made sure this plant wouldn't have attacked him, right?" I asked quickly, turning towards where Kuronue's energy was pooling. A grin was spreading cross my face. "If he had to come in through the window himself?"

"That's right," Kuronue replied hesitantly. "Why…?"

"Because he _did_ come in through my window, and he left through it too. Many times. That _was_ him," I said, letting out a stunned sort of laugh. _Things are finally starting to fall into place…_

"You remember him now?!"

My smile faded slightly. "I still don't know what he looks like," I admitted, "but things are starting to make more sense. I think eventually I'll remember him, but for now…" I trailed off, and turned, pivoting on my sock feet, and looked out the window, at the innocent, demonic ferns sitting on the windowsill. The sun shone off their leaves; a breeze rustled them slightly.

"But for now," I continued quietly, mostly to myself, "it's enough."

* * *

It wasn't often that I was able to go to the gym and work on my gymnastics. Especially now, what with Maya collecting all the demonic bugs she could find and tracking down different energies she and Yana were detecting. Kuronue was also very interested in exploring modern human civilization, so I entertained him by taking trips out into the city and country so he could get his fill. Of course, he ventured out on his own, but there were a lot of things he couldn't figure out on his own. He was still trying to understand the concept of the monorail.

I dropped my gym bag into my locker, turning and bending down to touch my toes. The scar on my back complained only a little—through months of stretching and getting used to how my different postures could affect my scar, things had drastically improved in the pain category.

"What're you training for?" Kuronue asked excitedly. I glanced up to see the impression of his presence—a slight distortion in the air, like a mirage—float in through a wall. "All those humans out there… they're obviously training for _something._ I don't see anyone practicing fighting, though. They're just jumping around and practicing evasive maneuvers. Is it all a new technique I haven't heard about?"

I held up a hand to stop his questioning, grinning a little as I glanced around to ensure that I was the only living person present in the locker room.

"All those flips and stuff are just… sport," I explained, shrugging. "You get good at it, compete in tournaments, win metals… but that's pretty much it."

Kuronue was silent as he processed that. "But… what're you working towards? What're you trying to _do?"_ He seemed so incredulous. "You mean to tell me you're out there with your fellow humans—and little humans too; there're kids out there! Training for the sake of getting good at balancing on and flipping over stuff?"

I frowned slightly. I understood that he came from a different world and era, but his almost… amusement at this whole situation, this hobby of mine, was getting kind of annoying. "It's not martial arts or anything like that. It's just for the sake of getting good at pushing yourself to whatever limitations your body has in store for you. It's all about endurance." I closed my locker door, securing it with a quick twist of my keys. "It's about getting to know yourself better."

"But…" Kuronue hesitated. "What're you _fighting_ for?"

I breathed out a sharp sigh. "We aren't fighting for anything, Kuronue," I said tiredly. "We don't live in a world where we have to fight all the time. So yeah, we're just flipping over stuff and jumping around, but guess what? It takes _years_ for a human to do that. It's a discipline thing." I crossed my arms and frowned at his presence.

"I see." Kuronue actually sounded a little contrite; highly unusual. "Sorry for insulting you. I lived in a place where you had to _survive_, that's all. It's all we ever had to learn, because it was the _only_ thing we could learn." He paused. "But…" he continued quietly, "once, you _did_ have to know how to fight. You were part of the supernatural world too. And once that happens… you don't really leave it. It always comes back.

"I just want you to be able to protect yourself," he finished.

I glanced about me—still no other visitors to the locker room—and sat down on a bench. "I have a question."

"Go on."

I studied the wavering air surrounding him. "What're _you_ fighting for, now?"

He was silent for a few moments as he considered my question. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I can't really _do_ anything in the physical world, being a ghost. But I like helping you by following around those other demons hanging out in your area. Trying to figure out what Kurama looks like, trying to find him for you." He snorted. "I guess, for now, my purpose is you. I owe you a lot."

"I don't want you to feel guilty," I murmured, fidgeting with the hemline of my leotard.

"It's not because I feel guilty," he insisted with a laugh. "I just figured that, while I'm here, I should be doing something useful. I like being around you. I'm not here because I owe you something," he reassured me.

"Okay." I smiled in his general direction. "Thank you… Kuronue."

I saw him shift, eddies of disturbed air twisting around him. "I'm going to go check up on your stalkers," he said abruptly. "I'll be at your house when you get out, probably."

I nodded. "Okay, see you then."

He floated out of the room, and I adjusted my bun before I walked into the gym.

* * *

"Bye Mom!" I called, waving at her as she bustled off to get some quick shopping in before going home. She waved at me and grinned, and disappeared into an alleyway. I turned and planted my hands on my hips, surveying the now-empty gym. She'd given me the task of cleaning and locking up the place. I tucked the key she'd given me into my jean shorts pocket—I'd just pulled my shorts on over my leotard—and picked up a broom.

About forty-five minutes later, it was closing time. I started flipping off the lights—they were heavy-duty industrial lights, so the filaments still glowed after I'd cut the power. The room was bathed in a dim, orange glow. I picked up my bag and headed towards the door.

Chills raced up my spine as I picked up a demonic energy. I flinched, then looked back, spotting Kuronue's outline. I grinned. "Scared me there. I thought you were tracking down my stalker."

"I am," he replied tersely, floating quickly over to me. "Reina—I followed him _here_," he hissed, urgent.

I was frozen in place. "Oh." My gym bag slipped through my fingers, landing with a painfully loud _thump_ on the floor. I broke into a cold sweat; my fingers and knees started quivering. "Shit."

I heard a low growl rumble from the darkest corner of the gym. And then, the demon moved into a small ray of moonlight.

His arms were longer than normal; his skin was a mottled gray and was tight on his skull. His eyes were wide and as black as night. I was a statue, frozen in place—there was nowhere to hide. I didn't even know if I could run; I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"Reina!" Kuronue was floating around me agitatedly. "I'm a ghost, remember? _I can't help you_. You have to run!"

"There's no way I'm going to outrun him!" I hissed, eyes darting around the inside of the gym. The demon hissed and moved across the padding. Circling. I shuffled backwards and turned, following his every move.

Kuronue let out a frustrated growl. "Reina…"

The demon released a low laugh. His eyes shone in the darkness. "I don't understand… you're pathetic, weak. How did you hold my lord captive for so long…? _Regardless_…" The last syllable faded into a spiteful hiss.

"W-what?" I stammered. I slowly backed away as he advanced. "I think you've got the wrong person…"

The demon slowly lifted his hand, his knuckles cracking as he twitched his fingers. His nails grew, becoming long, razor-sharp claws. He bared his teeth in a horrible grin. Bright yellow venom dripped from his fangs as he opened his mouth, his eyes flickering red.

"Holy," I whimpered.

Kuronue fell in line beside me. The heat frayed my already threadbare nerves. "Stay still. I… I have an idea."

"What—"

Suddenly, I was standing in an inferno. My entire body froze; I was unable to move as the heat raced across my skin and into my bones. It swirled down into the center of my chest, congealing there and burning like the sun.

I gasped.

It was as if a film had been lifted from my eyes. Everything was clear, brilliant. Even in the dim light of the gym, every small detail of the room was pristine and noted instantly. My nostrils flared; I smelled the white dryness of the chalk powder sprinkled on all the equipment; the cool scents of rubber and cotton stuffing tickled my nose as I shifted my weight on the padded floor beneath my feet.

"_Whoa, it worked."_

Kuronue's voice came from inside my head, and knocked me, reeling, out of my stupor.

"What did you do?" I whispered. The demon, moving strangely slowly, circled towards me, eyeing me warily. I tried to turn my head and follow him, but I couldn't. "I—I can't _move…!"_

"_Let me do that."_

The demon lunged towards me. I could see the feral light in his eyes, the dull glinting of light hitting his fangs, his claws outstretched to take me. And then, without telling myself to do so, I leaped into action.

I ducked and twisted, sliding under the demon as he flew across the floor. I rolled to my feet almost instantly with practiced ease, meeting my attacker's gaze as he whirled to face me.

"You _possessed _me?!" I shrieked as my assailant snarled and rushed towards me once more; Kuronue made me pivot to evade him. This time, though, I stumbled and fell to my knees.

"_Reina—!" _Kuronue paused. _"Well. Fuck."_

I shuddered as my stomach lurched, goosebumps racing across my skin. The heat flickered in the center of my chest, moving to my fingers and the surface of my skin in tiny bursts. A bolt of electricity split the air. I fell to my side, and looked up to see the demon advancing; he hissed as we made eye contact.

"_Let me—" Kuronue_ yelped and released a string of curses. _"Stop shocking me so I can help you!"_

"C-can't—" I gasped. With a horrific growl, the demon lunged. I screamed and fell back as his hands connected with my chest, shoving me against the padding. In my dazed state, he was a whirl of teeth and red eyes and hate. My skin burned as venomous saliva dripped onto my collarbone.

The heat was unbearable. Every nerve in my body was a taught string, arcing with electricity. I held fast for half a second—

"Get. Out," I warned, unable to take it anymore, and _yanked_ on my power.

My attacker screamed as his entire body erupted in violent, white light; I gripped him tightly as he thrashed and flailed, trying to pull away from me. I held on for dear life as I realized I was back in control of my body—Kuronue had slipped out just in time.

This demon, however, dissolved in my arms.

I coughed and a cloud of ash billowed out over my face. I rolled over and groaned; every bone and muscle fiber in my body ached, throbbed—though the fire of my energy was gone, everything smoldered. I was so tired.

"Well that was… fun." I wheezed sarcastically.

Wincing, I pushed myself into a sitting position, and looked around for the haze that marked the place where Kuronue would be. My mouth popped open in shock.

I could _see _him.

He was tall, hulking, and floating off to one side, watching me warily. His ears were long and pointed—one of them twitched, brushing the rim of a tattered black hat as I looked at him. His hair was long and waved gently with the ebbing and flowing of his demonic energy, which was a red mist hovering around him.

An errant thought entered my mind—he was actually pretty good-looking. I frowned and mentally chased away my idle musings.

He blinked and frowned—his eyes were a dark violet, almost black. "What is it, Rei—" He hesitated, and his eyes widened. He took a step towards me, leathery wings unfurling from his back and stretching into the air. "Can you _see_ me?"

"Y-yeah," I rasped, and coughed again, grimacing as more ash flew into the air. I slowly pushed myself to my feet, and dusted myself off gingerly. "Why does everything _hurt _so much…?" I grumbled.

Kuronue grinned. "Probably because you, a human, were moving as fast as a demon when you were running from that guy you just fried. Your muscles aren't used to that—I'm surprised you didn't break anything."

I frowned at him, trying not to be _too_ distracted by his chiseled jawline and high cheekbones—stop it.

"That's reassuring." I looked down at the ashes on the ground, squinting in the darkness as I tried to hide my blushing—I guess when Kuronue had possessed me, I'd gained demonic sight as well. Everything was so _dim_ now… "This guy… I literally destroyed him." I pushed around a small pile of his remains with my toe and shook my head in wonder. "Wow…"

"Yeah, and you nearly took me out along with him." Kuronue floated to my side, looking down at the remains. I carefully craned my head back to look up at him—I barely came up to his chest. He was wearing a ratty, black vest, and a ragged hat with a torn brim that flopped down to shadow his right eye. He crossed his arms as he regarded my kill; muscles bulged under strips of black bandages that wound around his wrists and upper arms. He smirked and shook his head at an errant thought; exposing two pointed fangs for a split second.

"You're really tall," I noted dumbly. _And completely ripped._ _ Holy._

His gaze flicked to mine; he shot me a half-smirk. "You're really short."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "What do I do with this guy?" I gestured to the pile of ashes in a helpless way. Was it still a crime scene if 99.9% of the human population didn't even know demons existed? Could I be tried for murder in Makai?

"I dunno." Kuronue rustled his wings. "I guess… just push him around? There's not much left of him…"

I cringed inwardly at that idea. "It's kind of… disrespectful…"

"He tried to _kill_ you," Kuronue pointed out.

"Good point." I started kicking the ashes of the demon around. He kind of looked like the chalk we used on the equipment, so he wouldn't be _too_ out of place… I shuddered at the thought of a gymnast pressing their hands and feet into the ashes of my almost-killer. It was ridiculously morbid.

When I was done, I made sure to dust myself off further to get every bit of the incinerated remains out of my hair and clothes, and grabbed my gym bag, walking to the exit. My key was somehow still in my pocket. Every step ached; the scar on my back seared with pain as well. Kuronue noticed my struggle, and walked alongside me.

"That bad, huh?" he asked, floating through the door as I pulled it shut. I gritted my teeth and nodded, twisting the key in the lock. "Sorry," he said quietly, drifting back to give me some space.

I began to trudge home, shoes scuffing the sidewalk with every other step.

"I wonder why I can see you now?" I glanced over and up at Kuronue; he was floating up by a streetlight, inspecting the light bulb curiously. He looked down at me and descended to my side.

"Practice makes perfect?" He shrugged. "I mean… you've got a pretty strong aura, for a human. You haven't been using your power, though… maybe when you killed that guy it flushed out the tubes?" He shrugged once more. "Maybe that release of energy made you more psychically aware?"

I shrugged as well, and winced as I regretted it instantly. "Makes sense. I mean… as much sense as it _can_ make. I'm not too knowledgeable about psychic things."

"You used to be," he amended with a wry smile. "Before you forgot."

I nodded, and we walked in silence for a bit (he floated on ahead occasionally though, curiously checking out things like fire hydrants and parking meters.) I remembered him telling me that he was a very old demon, and hadn't been out of that amulet for a very long time. Even Demon World would look different to him. He was completely out of his element, I realized. Just like me.

"Kuronue?"

"Hm…?"

I hesitated. "What're you going to do? I mean… I'm sure you don't want to spend the entirety of your afterlife hanging around me…"

He chuckled. "You humans don't live that long. You've got _maybe_ 70 years. That's nothing to our kind. I don't mind staying here… who knows, maybe one day we'll find Kurama. Maybe you'll start remembering everything. Besides, tonight wasn't exactly _boring_…"

"I'm so glad my near-death experience kept you entertained," I said sarcastically, shooting him a smirk. He laughed—I noticed his fangs again. They were small and even, not the grotesque, terrifying fangs of my attacker. Just another aspect of his heritage, something that set him apart… though not in a bad way.

"You've changed," he said suddenly.

I looked over at him again—we past a streetlight and it shone through him, blurring his features for a second. We continued on, and I saw that he was frowning.

"You used to be so… just, easygoing. Now you just…"

"Exist?" I tried to force a smile. "Yeah, I know. What else can I do, though?" I struggled to readjust my grip on my gym bag, sighing as I was rewarded with a dull ache from a bruise on my bicep. "I try to move on, and then I get attacked by something that I'm _sure_ I would've seen coming if I had my memories still. I would've handled it better. And then I start thinking about the sheer amount of things I've forgotten…" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand and groaned. "I just…"

"Hey, quit it." Kuronue ordered lightly. "You've been having flashbacks, right? It's not so bad… I'm sure that, one day, you'll remember everything."

I allowed myself to smile. "Thanks, Kuronue."

We continued walking, comfortable in each other's silent company. I was absorbed in my own thoughts, however.

I felt both good and bad about what had happened tonight. On one hand, I was happy that I was finally starting to get the hang of using my power. I'd been able to protect myself. And I'd reached the milestone of developing my psychic sight. It was nice to finally be able to see Kuronue.

But, on the other hand…

I was growing stronger. Getting better at honing my power. Moving past what I'd accomplished in the past, before I'd lost my memory. I felt like, by moving on this way… I was leaving part of myself behind. I was starting fresh. It was difficult to let go of everything and continue growing—I didn't know if I wanted to go down this path.

Not yet.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post an excerpt on Tumblr! I'll be better at it, I promise XD. I just wanted to get this out to y'all asap! I've kept everyone waiting for a while.**

**(I've already got a good chunk of the next chapter written out, so I'll be posting some excerpts sometime this week on my blog. The link to my blog is on my f f . n e t bio page. :)**

**As you've probably guessed, I'm in the midst of finals week at my university! Hurray! And with the boyfriend about to go study abroad for almost the entire summer, the rest of my free time is spent trying to get every bit of quality time with him before he hops on a plane and goes away forever. All my FEELS.**

**So unfortunately, that didn't leave a lot of time for writing :(. So I made this chapter extra long with some Kuronue goodness, and slight Reina/Kuronue goodness… . We shall see what comes of this.**

**How is finals week treating everyone? Are you already done? Do you feel that you did well/will do well? I hope things are going well for y'all!**

**Until next time!**


	22. Fade

**Thank you **_**akasoeki, Beryl Bloodstone, hollythediamond, ClumsyDragon28, Chibisensei110787, unknownplayer, RaNdOmGuEsT12345, Skyla15699, CrimsonSnowScarletFate, GretchanMichelle, very-chan, Kitsune Kiyoko, KactusKat16, RandomCitizen, **_**and **_**nevvy **_**for your awesome feedback! I love waking up to "You have a new review!" messages in my inbox; it usually means y'all like where WTT is headed, haha XD.**

**Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter! It's the action-y one we've all been waiting for! :P**

* * *

_Would you leave me,_

_If I told you what I've done?_

_And would you need me,_

_If I told you what I've become?_

—"_No Light, No Light" by Florence + The Machine_

Fade

* * *

"You haven't forgotten that we're meeting Yana later, right?" I asked, somewhat amusedly, as Maya gingerly picked up a half-dead demonic insect with a pair of tweezers. She answered me with a noncommittal grunt as she brought it closer to her face, studying it with rapt attention.

"Any aura?" she asked.

I branched out my own aura slightly, and nodded. "Yeah. Fading fast, though."

She nodded and brought out another set of tweezers, prying open the insect's mouth. She grimaced. "Ew." She held it up to me. "This one has _teeth._"

I recoiled, laughing nervously. "I don't want that thing _any _closer to me. Can I zap it?"

She shook her head and dropped it in a bag to dissect later. She was now making late-night visits to U-High's science lab, trying to find differences and similarities between Makai insects and Human World insects. She refused to tell me anything until she had all her information.

"That one lives by the coast," Kuronue said helpfully. "We call them Snappers, for obvious reasons." Maya nodded with another grimace and pocketed the bag.

"So what're these… 'movie theatres'?" Kuronue asked as we started walking to one of the two cinemas in our hometown, where we were meeting Yana.

I kept forgetting just how little Kuronue knew of the modern world, Ningenkai especially. Simple, mundane things like movie theaters still baffled him. I turned my head to glance up at him as we walked down the sidewalk. There weren't a lot of pedestrians out and about, so I had no qualms about answering him.

"You know what pictures are?" He nodded; I'd explained them to him when he'd seen my family's "wall of shame," complete with embarrassing childhood photos of me. "Well, we have machines to make _moving_ pictures. It captures what people do, images of them. Sometimes, they tell a story. People make movies based on books sometimes. And the theatres are where they show these movies."

"Oh. Okay." Kuronue paused. "So… what do you _do_?"

"We, uh, watch them. Sit down with food and drinks and watch the movies."

Kuronue frowned slightly. "How long do these movies last?"

"A couple hours usually."

"That sounds boring," he noted.

I rolled my eyes. "Then you don't have to come. You could go ride the trains again." At that, the demon immediately brightened, grinning. There was something about trains that captured his short attention span. And elevators. He was a strange one. I snorted. Poor Kuronue was one of the most stir-crazy people I'd ever met, and he was a ghost. All he could do was go _see_ things, but he couldn't interact with anything. I wished he could somehow _get_ a body so he could experience life again.

He waved his hand in front of my face. "Reina. _Reina."_

I jerked out of my reverie and glanced up at him, blushing slightly. "What…?"

Frowning, I glanced about me. Maya was standing in the middle of the alleyway we were cutting through. She was looking around at the walls, a nervous frown on her face. She reached out and touched the brick with a few quivering fingers.

"Maya?" I asked sharply. She jerked her hand back quickly, curling it into a fist, and looked at me with a strange, cornered look on her face. She coughed, and fought to smooth out her expression.

"I…" she bit her lip. "Flashback," she explained.

I turned fully towards her, looking at her interestedly. "Really? That's, like… the second one you've had. What was it of?"

She averted her gaze. "It was fuzzy," she said, and fell silent.

Kuronue and I exchanged a weighted look; he lifted his eyebrow, obviously skeptical. I shrugged and decided not to push it. Maya was unaware of our silent exchange, looking lost within herself.

"Well, let's keep going," I said after a few awkward moments. We reached the end of the alleyway and I frowned as I tried to figure out which direction to head towards. I sighed. "Kuronue, float up and see if you can see a ramen stand. It has a neon light. We _should_ have passed it—"

I bit off my sentence with a gasp as a demonic energy—out of _nowhere—_swept over our group, setting my psychic senses on high alert. It was like the attack in the gym a while ago… except this aura was infinitely more powerful, and actually drew some static out of my spirit energy. I usually had to wrangle my power to the surface, but it was there now, ready.

"It's a couple blocks to your right," Kuronue said as he drifted back down to our level. I felt his aura fluctuate, testing the air, and heard him utter a curse. "That's a _huge_ demonic aura, Reina—"

"Time to go," I interrupted, grabbing Maya's arm and running into the next alleyway. The aura swung around behind us and hesitated before rushing forward.

"C'mon!" I yelped, turning on my heel and trying to lead everyone to a more populated part of town. Maya jerked free and grabbed my elbow, tugging me in the opposite direction.

I shot her a wild look. "What're—?!"

She yanked me forward; I stumbled and then caught myself, following her, deciding to trust her. Her psychic awareness was better than mine anyway. At this point, the energy felt like it was suffusing every inch of our surroundings. I had no direction.

We bolted into a darker area; several streetlights had shattered bulbs. One was bent as if a car had crashed into it. The houses on this street were falling apart, the paint peeling off the sides. My stomach churned nervously as Maya led us further into the more seedy area of town, thought the demonic aura chasing us was fading fast. When it was more or less gone, I jerked my arm out of her hand. She came to a stop and turned to look at me, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Maya?" I asked hesitantly.

"I…" She frowned, and looked around her. "There's something here," she whispered. Then her voice grew louder, more determined. "I need to find out what it is. I can't let it fade…" she trailed off, then turned and bolted down the street. Kuronue and I looked at each other before rushing after her.

There was a large metal building built on an incline. There were black marks on its façade; it looked like an old abandoned factory. "There?" I asked.

"Yup." I glanced around me, barely sensing the demon chasing us, and then bolted forward, grabbing at a handle on the wide double doors that opened to the ground floor. It came off in my hand, the wood surrounding the base rotted away. I braced my shoulder against it and shoved halfheartedly. Nothing.

"Up there, try a window," Kuronue prompted me, pointing up the incline. I jogged up the steep hill and circled the building. "There," I said, after spotting a window. Kuronue floated into the building to search for Maya while I widened the hole that was already there—Maya could have gone through it; she was thinner than I was. I eased myself past the sharp edges of the broken window, catching myself on the sill. I glanced down, and cursed lightly when I saw nothing but darkness.

"Let yourself fall," Kuronue advised. "Bend your knees. It's not too far of a drop."

I did as he said, stumbling slightly as I hit the ground. I straightened up and turned towards the demonic spirit.

"You think she's having more flashbacks?" Kuronue asked.

"Maybe, but this isn't the time for that," I replied tersely. The demonic energy of our stalker drew closer, so with an annoyed and nervous growl, I rushed forward into the abandoned factory, brushing cobwebs out of my face as I made my way blindly into the building. Kuronue floated in front of me; his energy cast a dim glow on our surroundings. My toe hit something; I glanced down to see a charred, yellowed doll head roll away from my foot. I grimaced and sidestepped it, striding further into the building.

"She's down there," Kuronue said, pointing at a rusty industrial staircase, which spiraled into the darkness of the ground floor.

I groaned. "_Of course _she is." Kuronue drifted in front of me as I made my way down the stairs.

* * *

It was the main part of the factory; it had been stripped. There were tangled pieces of machinery, the wires of which had been yanked out and stripped of their copper. Chains and pulleys hung from the ceiling. The windows were mostly boarded up, but moonlight shone in through several holes in some exposed glass. Glass crunched under my feet as I stepped forward cautiously. I couldn't sense the demonic energy anymore.

"Gone, or masking his energy somehow," Kuronue supplied quietly.

I nodded. "_Maya_!" I hissed.

"Here," she replied in a small voice. I zeroed in on her; she was sitting up against an overturned table, her knees to her chin. Her eyes were wide and dark. I ran towards her.

"What _happened?"_ I asked worriedly, helping her to her feet. She looked pale and terrified. She shook her head, avoiding my gaze.

"I…" She trailed off into silence, and shook her head again, wrapping he arms around herself.

"Shit—!"

I whirled to see Kuronue lurch backwards; an arc of energy lacing itself around him, immobilizing him instantly. He grunted and fell to his knees.

"Kuronue…!" I shouted, running towards him.

Someone stepped in my path.

I skittered to a halt, almost bowled over by the massive amounts of demonic energy rushing over me. I heard Maya come up behind me; she grabbed my arm and started hauling me backwards. Kuronue struggled to lift his head, and met my gaze. He bared his teeth in a low growl at the person, the demon, standing between us.

He was tall, pale and thin—stringy black hair fell to his wide, bony shoulders. He grinned at me as I stumbled back with Maya behind me; his fangs were like shark's teeth… three rows deep and razor sharp.

"I… am Zenchō." He slowly lifted his hands towards me, palms up. "And you are Reina."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. Maya whimpered something behind me; I moved so that I was standing in front of her, between her and the demon. "Well, demon?" I snapped. "What're you here for, what do you want?" My voice sounded much stronger than I was feeling.

He hesitated and quirked a thin-lipped smile, seeming amused at my insistence. The skin around his dark eyes crinkled as he let out a soft, wheezing laugh. I took a reflexive step back, and struggled to focus, not panic. I couldn't let him know that I was afraid. And I had to figure out how to get us out of this situation. There wasn't any time for fear.

"It is as I've observed," he murmured, tilting his head as if to regard me from another angle. "Wild little thing. Spirited. Willful. It is your most fatal flaw."

"You haven't answered my question," I replied, swallowing my nervousness. It was a cold, hard lump in the center of my chest.

He laughed, exposing those awful rows of fangs again, and clasped his bony hands together. "Ah, yes. I am here for you, Reina—to take you to my Lord Yomi's territory in Makai." He blinked and smiled pleasantly. "It would be wise to come quietly and without a struggle. I've been ordered to deliver you alive and unharmed."

"Keep him talking," Maya breathed.

"So, who is this Yomi person anyway?" I asked, too casually. Zenchō noticed; I saw him smirk. He seemed to be pretty unconcerned with me tricking him somehow, because he decided to indulge me.

"A very powerful lord of Demon World; the one who hired me." He bared his horrible teeth in a grin. "I'm a bounty hunter, and my Lord will pay me handsomely for your capture."

"Never heard of him," I replied, crossing my arms, glancing over at Kuronue without turning my head. He seemed unhurt, just stuck. His eyes, black as night in the gloom, locked on mine.

_Run,_ he mouthed.

I averted my gaze and stared at Zenchō.

Suddenly, a door to my right burst open, with splintering wood and airborne dust. Yana burst through it, skittering to a stop as soon as he saw Zenchō. He swore and darted forward.

"Maya, Reina—_run!"_ he shouted as he sprinted towards the demon. Zenchō turned to face him with a bored sort of expression on his face. Maya made to run forward, to stop him, but I grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Yana! Don't—!" I managed, right before they collided.

Yana threw a couple punches, which Zenchō deflected easily. The demon was smirking in an amused way as Yana spun and kicked at him. Zenchō grabbed his ankle and swung him; Yana went flying, hitting the ground with a muffled yelp, and scrambled to his feet.

"No!" Maya screamed as Zenchō disappeared, reappearing in front of Yana. Yana lifted his hands.

I froze, not believing what I was seeing. "Holy…"

Yana transformed, becoming taller, growing long, black hair; bony arms, hundreds of razor-sharp teeth—becoming the exact image of Zenchō, who recoiled slightly with a surprised snarl. Yana, now Zenchō as well, sprung forward with impossible speed. They collided in a tangle of violence and sharp growls, furious hisses. I couldn't make any distinction between the two of them, even though Yana was still wearing his (now too small) school uniform.

"Let's get Kuronue," I said shakily, tugging on Maya's arm. When she didn't budge, I glanced back. She was looking about herself with wide eyes, her brow furrowed, as if she were thinking really hard about something. Glancing back at the fight, I decided to risk it—Zenchō was occupied for the moment. I ran across the factory floor to where my ghostly friend was being held, falling to my knees next to him.

"Leave me here, Reina—you need to go. He's after _you_," Kuronue insisted.

He'd said that before. He'd risked… no, _ended_ his life that way, by lingering behind, telling someone to go. An image crept over my vision, a faceless figure with a voice I barely recognized. A memory.

"_I don't know why he turned back," Kurama said dully, eyes vacant and staring out over the demonic crowd. To anyone else, he would look like he was watching the fight below, but I knew that his thoughts were miles away, five hundred years ago, in the darkest recesses of Makai._

"I'm not leaving you here," I snapped, jerking myself free of the memory. "It worked on Kurama, but it won't work on me," I said sternly. Kuronue's eyes widened as I started drawing on my power. I lifted my hands to Zenchō's energy, which was still holding Kuronue in place. Before I could do anything though, Maya screamed.

I whirled just as Zenchō grabbed my arms, lifting me into the air. Then he threw me like a ragdoll—carelessly, easily, and the air was knocked from my lungs as I landed on the concrete floor, rolling to a stop.

"You okay?!" Kuronue shouted.

I winced, pushing myself to my feet. "Yeah. Just fine."

Yana, who had been knocked over as well, rose to his feet and lunged for Zenchō with a strangled yell. The bounty hunter frowned at him and whipped his hand out, knocking Yana over in a single careless gesture. Yana's head hit the ground, and he was still.

His features morphed back into his own; his hair shortening, face smoothing out and becoming less inhuman. Blood trickled out of his hairline, down his cheek.

"Yana!" Maya shouted, voice breaking over a terrified sob. I grabbed her around the waist and swung her around behind me, just in case.

"Don't, he'll be okay," I hissed urgently, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "_Stay here._"

I whirled to face Zenchō. "Yomi sent you after me, right? Just me. _Why?"_ I demanded, watching Yana carefully. He was bleeding from his head, but I thought it was just a cut. Blood trickled down over his chin. I met Zenchō's gaze once more. "What does he want with me?"

He smirked. "Can't say," he drawled.

"You know why," I pressed. "Tell me."

He lifted a raven eyebrow. "You aren't exactly in a position to make demands, Reina…" He cast a casual glance in Yana's direction, smirking slightly. I fell silent as he took a step towards Maya and I; his point made.

"My Lord believes you have… very _valuable_ information stored in your lost memories, but that's only part of his reasoning." He stroked his chin, tapping a long, curved claw on his bottom lip. "You do realize just how lucky you are, correct?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"I don't feel very lucky," I murmured. He nodded and shrugged, seeing my point.

"Your mind wasn't just _wiped_, Reina. It was like… a _removal._ You see, Reina, there is no _trigger; _there are no hints. Nothing that can remind you. You're too far gone for that." He slowly began to walk, pacing across the floor, each footstep echoing loudly in the emptiness of the factory.

"It's like…" He paused, and looked over at me, raising a hand. "A crucial piece…" He plucked an imaginary object out of the air, "of the puzzle was… taken. And everything else has fallen into place. Settled in all the wrong spaces." His hand dropped to his side, as he continued, musing: "Changed you, irrevocably, from the bottom up. Very ingenious. And very effective." He resumed his pacing, turning on his heel. "I don't even think the one who erased your memories was aware of what he was doing. It was like selecting all the memories that included or involved Kurama somehow and destroying them.

"A trigger word," he continued, "is usually a _descriptive_ word used to erase certain memories from the victim's mind, with the trade-off being if they hear the word, or see a trigger _place_, they'll remember what they've forgotten. It is never a name. Using a name erases that person and everything they influenced within you from your mind altogether." He stopped pacing and studied me with rapt attention. "I have every reason to believe that the person who did this to you used Kurama's name to set the change. It's cruel, really—taking that from you. It could have very easily unhinged you. Perhaps he thought that the destruction of your mind would dissuade us from taking you… but you have more to offer than just your _memories_."

"Like what?" I asked, jumping on something else to distract him with. My voice wavered slightly. I cleared my throat and fought down my fear. If what he said was true, I'd already been through a lot and made it to the other side more or less unharmed. Like he said, it could've unhinged me, driven me mad. If I'd overcome that, then I could face this. What really unnerved me was how much he _knew_.

Zenchō smiled pleasantly at me. "We'll see."

I drew a steadying breath and fixed him with a steely look. "There's one problem with your theory, Zenchō."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I ignored Maya, who was grabbing at my arm nervously. "I've been remembering Kurama. Seeing him. Hearing him. He's not _gone._" I swallowed nervously, curling my hands into fists to hide my shaking fingers. "He's coming back. And he's going to come here, tonight. I know it."

Zenchō started laughing, throwing his head back, exposing all of his fangs. His canines were serrated.

"Perhaps I am wrong about your… particular brand of memory loss," he chuckled, smirking at me. "But you're wrong about the second bit. He isn't coming for you, Reina. He doesn't care."

He started circling towards us. Maya and I backed up, as one, as he studied us with chilling, inhuman attention. He tilted his head and his expression darkened as he came to a stop. "He left you here, unprotected. He obviously isn't keeping tabs on you; otherwise he would already be here. What makes you think he'll come to your aid?" he asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I just… know," I faltered. I could feel it, deep inside—it wrenched my heart and made my pulse race. Blood thrummed through my veins, almost burning.

Burning…

I fought a change of expression down as I remembered my power once more. _Stupid, stupid!_ I chastised myself. But… I'd have to be careful. I could tell that Zenchō was stronger than the demon I'd fried the other day, _much_ stronger than me certainly. I could surprise him, maybe hurt him a little, maybe even get him to release Kuronue… but if I went too far, I'd incapacitate myself. I wouldn't be able to run.

"You just _know_." A corner of Zenchō's mouth turned up in condescension. "Where…" He tapped his chest, over his silent heart. "Here?" He snorted and let his hand fall to his side.

"Your heart is telling you that he's… _good._ Right?"

"Right," I replied tersely, as the demon started pacing again. I watched his every move.

He waved casually towards Maya and I. "Your friend, Maya. She's lost part of her memory as well." It was a statement, not a question, which startled me—though I wasn't incredibly surprised. I knew he'd done his homework. I just wondered how much he knew—about me, about my family and friends. How long had he been picking apart my life, my habits, and the routines and pasts of the people around me? I set my jaw and glared at him. He shook his head, chuckling as he met my gaze.

"Your power attacks demons," he continued. "I can tell you this much—the plant used to cause your memory loss, and Maya's… is demonic. And by just being around her, you have begun her own… recovery. You really have no idea what your _precious_ Kurama did to this girl…?"

_Kurama?_ I frowned and stepped closer to Maya.

She grabbed my arm suddenly. I tore my gaze away from the confrontation to look at her; her eyes were wide. Her mouth was open in a silent scream.

I stepped closer to her, putting my hand on her elbow. "Maya?"

She shuddered.

"Kurama," she echoed, her pupils dilating. Her grip crushed my forearm with bruising strength. I stared at her with growing dread.

"All she needed was a little… _push_." Zenchō continued, his voice laced with dark humor. "Instead of a word, or a name, Kurama used the image of this place as something to facilitate her amnesia. So, I brought you here. Your friend gets her memories back, and Kurama gets to face his sins... _if_ he finally comes to this place."

"So many…" Maya whispered. I turned to look at her; she was trembling. Her eyes were locked on something across the room, but I knew she wasn't seeing what was truly there. Images, shadows, flickering memories.

"So many what?" I demanded, my voice loud and shrill from stress.

She slowly turned her head, looking directly into my eyes.

"Hands," she murmured, and collapsed. **(1)**

I struggled to ease her limp form to the ground. "Maya? Maya…!" I fell to my knees beside her, my arms braced around her shoulders. Her head lolled loosely from side to side. Her eyes rolled back into her head. "_Maya!" _I whipped my head up to look at Zenchō.

"Sins?" I snapped, setting her on the ground gently, slowly rising to my feet. "You're wrong. Kurama, he didn't do this to her. He's—"

"—What?" Zenchō interrupted. He laughed. "What is he? _Good?" _he goaded._ " _What do you know of Kurama, Reina? Even _before_ you lost your memories, you did not know him. Not for what he truly is.

"He has a very dark past, Reina. Did you know that he killed a child? Mercilessly? He wiped Maya's memories with no remorse either. And this was all during his _new_ life, where he had supposedly turned away from his old, demonic ways and embraced the kindness and generosity of humanity…" Zenchō circled me slowly, his eyes piercing me through the darkness. "The darkness of his soul is something he's kept hidden from you for a very long time. And where is he now?" He held out his hands in a grand, sweeping gesture.

"Not here." His hands fell to his sides, claws tapping his thighs as he paced across the floor. "Not with you, protecting you. When you lost your memories of him, he abandoned you. Having you around was _certainly_ an... inconvenience for him," he said, a taunting purr. "Perhaps he was the one who did it—"

"—That's a _lie,_" I snarled. My hands balled up into fists; my aura began to pool into my extremities. Eddies of energy swirled around me, and Zenchō stopped pacing, eyeing me with heightened interest.

"Have I touched a nerve…?" Zenchō asked, grinning. The white-blue light of my aura glinted dimly off of his teeth, was reflected in his eyes.

I was done listening to him. It might be foolish, but I was done distracting him, too. Something deep inside, something feral and angry, called for action. Adrenaline rushed through me, making my heart race. I felt ready, though I knew I wasn't.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I growled. "You can forget that 'quietly and without a struggle' bullshit."

"As I suspected." His eyes narrowed into slits; I felt demonic energy begin to fill the room. He started forward. "So be it."

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

It was late, and I was just arriving home after a long day of training with Jin, Touya, Chu, Shishi, Rinku, and Suzuka, as part of my agreement with Yomi.

He'd proven to be a dangerous and cunning foe. I was, for the first time, backed into a corner. I'd promised to train a select number of fighters to add to his army, and had picked old friends from the Dark Tournament so I had a little room to maneuver. I didn't want to drag them into my battle, and had offered them the right to refuse, but they had decided to help me regardless.

My key scratched the inside of the lock as I reached the front door. My mother, bless her, had left the porch light on, unaware that I had no need of it. I clicked it off and, after re-locking the door, made my way through the quiet house without turning on any other lights, maneuvering through my surroundings with practiced ease.

There was one thing I needed to check up on, however. The parasitic demon still possessed my brother, to save face—he didn't want Yomi and his second-in-command to know that he had switched sides. He was now working for me—though still in contact with Yomi and the demon lord's second-in-command. I had to know if he was Yomi's only line of surveillance. I doubted it, but I needed to know what I was dealing with.

And this particular demon had a nasty habit of only answering _specific_ questions I asked of him, never offering new information of his on volition. It _was_ possible that I had missed something.

I walked into Kokoda's room and flicked on the lamp next to his bed. "Up, demon. I need to speak with you."

Kokoda rose into a sitting position, and the parasite made his way out of my stepbrother's ear. "Yes, sir."

"How is Yomi keeping an eye on me exactly?" I asked quietly. "I'm with my family—he knows I can protect them from here. What threat is looming over my head?"

"Your life isn't in danger, Kurama," he said, casting a shifty-eyed glance about the room. I knew it—he was hiding something.

"What is Yomi using as leverage against me?" I asked, frowning at him. "Is anyone else in danger? What measures has he undertaken to keep an eye on me? Do not test me."

"W-well there is one thing, sir." The demon chortled nervously, glancing around the room still, his head bobbing slightly on its thin neck. "But, you're probably too late…"

Naturally. I was foolish, careless for not asking about this particular subject earlier. "What is it?" I asked, as calmly as I could manage. It wouldn't be wise to kill him out of frustration. Kokoda's blank eyes flicked lifelessly in their sockets.

"I-it's a human, sir." He cowered under my stare. "A girl. He's gonna bring her back to the Demon World so you have a reason to return—"

I was already out the door before he finished his sentence.

I bolted downstairs and wrenched the door open, leaping off the porch in a single bound. I froze on the cobblestones outside, branching out my aura searchingly. My nostrils widened, struggling to catch her scent. There was nothing of her to be found, not a single trace of her scent or energy. It was as if she had never existed.

_Reina…_

* * *

**Reina's POV**

"KURAMA!"

The scream ripped my throat open, rendering it raw. I choked on the force of it, on my panic, on my tears. Every muscle fiber was taut like the string of a bow, quivering—my ears strained, my eyes were wide. My heart was pounding in my chest, threatening to burst.

It was very quiet for several horrible moments.

_Beep… beep… beep, beep…_

Zenchō's expression went from predatory to confused in half a second. He pulled a small device out of his pocket, brought it to eye level. On it, a red light was blinking frantically.

_Beep beep-beep-beep-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP—_

Zenchō's lip curled into a snarl; he settled his fiery gaze on me.

"That got his attention," he growled. He held up the device, turning the screen towards me. "See this?"

On the screen, there were two red dots. One was still. The other was blinking, and advancing rapidly—darting across the screen at an impossible speed. Zenchō tapped one claw on the moving dot.

"That's him. Kurama. He's coming to save you, Reina. You were right after all."

Tears of hope, relief, sprung up in my eyes. I sucked in a shuddering breath, and braced myself. Behind me, Maya murmured something in her sleep. I glanced to a corner of the factory floor; Yana was still breathing. The blood coming from his head was slowing, but he was gut-wrenchingly pale.

Suddenly, Zenchō threw out his arm, hurling the device across the room. I heard it shatter against a wall, and flinched as a few shards bounced back and peppered my cheek. It took every ounce of willpower I had to not recoil, run away.

I couldn't leave Yana and Maya here with him.

The hunter slunk forward into a crouch. A cruel smile crept onto his features. "He won't get here in time, though," he growled.

Then he sprang.

Something sharp and small plunged into my neck; I screamed as one of Zenchō's arms curled around me, jerking me into the air. Striking blindly, I caught his wrist at my neck and hit it with all my strength. The sharp, stinging sensation left the skin of my throat, leaving behind a faint trickle of immutable calm, a cold numbness.

A syringe fell and shattered on the floor.

I was able to see it, take it in—the shards flying into the air, the needle shining dully in what little available light there was—as he crushed me against his chest, his grip impossibly strong and insurmountable.

Then, the world blurred into nothing.

Wind howled in my ears as he darted from the room, kicking up a cloud of dust. He smashed through a latched door with his shoulder, sending wood splinters flying through the air like shrapnel, and took off into the creeping twilight of the coming night; the wind was bitingly cold.

We rushed out into the outskirts of the city, the streetlights fading in the distance. Cool night enveloped us as I struggled against his hold. He bolted down a highway and then leaped off a sheer ravine, descending into the trees like a ghost and landing—on his feet—with a muted thump. I could only catch glimpses of our surroundings—he was moving too fast.

We broke through the tree line and I craned my neck to see us approaching a cave. He slowed to a complete stop and let out a satisfied chuckle.

A heavy, hot darkness floated at the mouth of the cave. The air around it was distorted somehow, twisted—as if the fabric of time and space had been ripped apart to accommodate it.

"Our portal to Makai," Zenchō informed me in a low, throaty growl, and started forward.

"No, no, holy—!" I shrieked, clawing desperately at his arms, trying to break free. "_Kurama!"_

A blur rushed out of the forest, a bright streak of red and snapping branches and purpose. I could somehow _feel_ his anger, even from here. A burst of heat exploded out towards me, crackling energy that burned and comforted at the same time.

Kurama collided with Zenchō and I; I was knocked loose from his grasp and went rolling across the ground, gravel splitting open the skin of my palms as I tried to right myself. I stumbled to my feet, and whirled.

They were circling each other, eyes bright and shining in the darkness. Kurama plunged his hand into his mane of red hair—

Wait.

He jerked something ropelike and green out of his hair—wickedly sharp thorns, attached to a thick, snakelike vine, scuffed the earth as he stalked towards Zenchō. The hunter bared his many teeth and snarled like an animal. My savior was silent, watchful, and calculating as he circled the other demon.

I recognized him for who he was as soon as I saw him. His green eyes—wide, furious. His red hair, dancing around his face like a flame. I knew him.

Shuichi slowly turned his face towards me, keeping his eyes locked on Zenchō. His mouth was set in a grim line.

"Minamino?" I whispered.

Zenchō fell silent, biting off his growls, and glanced over at me. My knees trembled, buckling under my weight. I was tired. So tired. The cold was spreading through me like probing fingers.

"Reina," Shuichi said quietly. He lifted his weapon—a whip—and settled into a low, defensive crouch. "Run."

He disappeared, and sharp howls and snarls marked the beginning of their battle. I turned and bolted blindly through the darkness, reeling from the injection and my confusion—I was on a gravel incline; the rocks slipped under my feet. My head whirled; the numbness was spreading quickly through my body. I made it to the top of the hill and tripped on a slippery root, falling to my side and a few feet town the incline. The stars spun over my head as if time had sped up, whirling around the north star like a whirlpool. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed myself to the top of the hill with my heels.

I tried to stand and couldn't; the earth boiled underneath me. I realized dimly that this was because of whatever toxin Zenchō had injected earlier—but I was still helpless and unable to do anything about it. I lifted my head and looked back at the fight below me.

Shuichi was a streak of red and green, whirling around Zenchō with grace I could still notice, even in my altered state. Zenchō matched his every move with deadly accuracy, fighting him bare-handed.

"Reina, go!" Shuichi shouted, and twisted away from Zenchō's claws.

I could barely breathe. "C-can't," I managed in a whisper as I struggled to hold onto space and time, my fingers slipping through rocks and dirt. "Sedative…"

Shuichi's gaze flicked to mine for a brief second; his expression hardened as if he could hear me. He turned back to the fight with increased ferocity, driving Zenchō back towards the cave, and the portal.

The man who was fighting my abductor wasn't the kind, soft-spoken schoolboy from my old school. This was not Shuichi.

Zenchō wrenched himself free of the fight and darted in my direction, sprinting up the incline faster than I could fathom. My protector lurched after him, breaking his calm façade for a single instant, his lips curling over gritted teeth, his eyes shining with terrifying savagery. They glinted gold for a split second, and Zenchō hissed as he lurched towards me.

I threw myself at the rocky ground, sliding back down the incline, away from the demon looming over me, trying to claw myself past that horrible fanged grin. He pivoted, following my retreat, and lunged—

Out of nowhere, Shuichi rushed forward and grabbed Zenchō, tearing him off of me with strength that couldn't possibly belong to someone so lean and thin. I slammed my foot against a root, coming to an abrupt stop. Zenchō sailed through the air and slammed into the stone face of the cave twenty yards away, shearing off a slab of rock that shattered when it hit the ground. He was upright almost instantly.

Kurama, not Shuichi, was the person from my forgotten past. Someone wild, violent, and wary—all at once. They were one and the same.

I was on my feet before I'd even registered Kurama taking hold of me. I leaned heavily against him, focusing all my energy on standing and breathing. His arm curled protectively around me, his other hand coming up to grab my elbow and hold me upright.

"Enough," Kurama snapped. His arm tightened around me reflexively as Zenchō brushed fragmented rock off of his shoulder. "It's over. You have failed."

Zenchō hesitated, looking between Kurama and me. Then he smirked. "It's not _just_ a sedative," he purred, striding closer.

"Close enough," Kurama said, his voice dangerously quiet. I sagged against him, my head touching his chest. I could feel his breaths, light, even, and quick—and could hear his heart beating. _That's not right,_ I thought dully. _Demon hearts don't beat._ I cut my eyes down towards the bounty hunter; Zenchō stopped his advance, looking up at Kurama quizzically.

"You want her to die?" Zenchō grinned when Kurama froze. "I injected a drug that _will_ shut down her entire body, bit by bit. Listen to her breathing. The poison is already weakening her lungs."

I felt Kurama glance down at me sharply; it was true, I was struggling to breathe. It was like a great weight was sitting on my chest. I lifted my head to meet his gaze. It took every ounce of strength I had left in me.

"She'll be paralyzed soon," Zenchō continued with a horrible chuckle. "And then she'll slip into a coma. After that, her heart will stop beating. And no—I don't have the antidote with me. It isn't even in this dimension. It's on the other side of that portal, with—"

"—Yomi, I know," Kurama murmured. He was still staring at me. I struggled to continue looking up at him, and saw his helplessness. He'd given up.

It was so difficult to breathe. I was struggling to stand; Kurama was holding most of my weight. I sagged against him, gritting my teeth to keep from crying. I'd _trusted_ him. I thought… I slumped forward; my head rested on his chest.

"I will find you," he said quietly, his voice vibrating against my cheek. "And I'll bring you back. I swear it." Zenchō's presence burned through my veins. I looked down into his face, saw his horrific grin and shining eyes. I froze, trembling, and clutched Kurama with all my strength. I met his gaze and tried to form words, shaking my head wildly.

"_No_," I managed, a frightened gasp.

"You could die," he murmured. He glanced towards Zenchō and set his jaw. "I have no choice."

I bit the inside of my lip till I tasted blood. There was nothing I could do. I was weak; I couldn't outrun a child, much less two demons. I released my lip and drew a shaky breath, grabbing his jacket with pale, trembling fingers, pulling him closer.

"Old… abandoned doll factory. Yana. Maya. Both… unconscious. Kuronue… ghost. Trapped there, with them." I hesitated. "Maya… she remembered…"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"…Something," I managed, gauging his reaction. I shook my head. "Don't… know what. Yana—bleeding. Hit his head. Help them. He's hurt, she'll… be confused. Help them," I pleaded. "I tried to… protect…" My knees buckled. He readjusted his grip, holding me steady.

Kurama shushed me, brushing a finger over my lips, curving his palm around my cheek. Forced a smile. "I'll take care of them, Reina. Don't worry."

I struggled to smile too. It felt like a grimace. "Thank… you."

Kurama bent and scooped me up into his arms. My head rolled loosely on my shoulders; my forehead resting against his chest. He breathed steadily, but his heart was beating fast, a thrumming flurry—agitated and panicked, like a trapped bird. His arms quivered as he walked, and he sucked in a steadying breath. It ruffled my hair.

The gravel crunched and popped under his feet; wind moaned above us, making the trees creak around us. The stars started dancing again; I stared at them in a haze.

Then, Kurama handed me over to Zenchō.

"Don't," I managed weakly, struggling against the demon's grip as he lifted me into the air. "Kurama… please…"

"Be careful with her," I heard him say. It was a dark, authoritative voice that promised swift and merciless harm. Zenchō snorted and turned on his heel without responding.

I caught one last glimpse of his green eyes straining for me in the darkness, before cool oblivion washed over me, dragging me into nothing.

* * *

**Okay. Whew. XD That was a really long chapter. I was so anxious writing it too—haven't had any real action in ages. Geez.**

**(1) Google "Maya and Eight-Hands" to get her backstory. It's canon :). It was only mentioned in the manga though, so some of you may not have heard of it.**


	23. Ouverture

**First, as always, I'd like to call out my lovely reviewers for a big "thank you!"**

**Thanks **_**ClumsyDragon28, nevvy, GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor, SkySpitter12, Beryl Bloodstone, GretchenMichelle, , Kactuskat16, very-chan, Skyla15699, unknownplayer, hollyandthediamonds, CrimsonSnowScarletFate, akasoeki, luckyxtrick, RandomCitizen **_**for reviewing! I like sending everyone messages thanking them personally for their feedback, but I feel you all deserve a shout-out. Thanks for supporting **_**Against the Grain**_** and **_**With the Tide **_**through all these revisions and updates! Without you, these stories wouldn't exist. **

**I didn't expect to have this one out so quickly! **

**No grand Kurama/Kuronue interaction, unfortunately. I tried to put that scene in there, but it just didn't… fit. I dunno. But don't worry, our dear Kuro is still in this chapter! And there will be more of him in the next one too!**

**And there will be more on Maya in the next chapter.**

**And I think that's about it XD. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"_Sink with the tide_

_Rescue me if you like_

_I'll be leaving it all up to you"_

—"_Honest Goodbyes" Bic Runga_

Ouverture

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I lingered on the edges of Yomi's territory, pacing like a caged animal, unsure of what to do.

With a frustrated snarl, I whipped my hand out and slammed the side of my hand against a nearby tree. The wood groaned and a few splinters snapped away from the whole. But there was no ache, and there would be no bruise—on the outside, I was invincible. Or so I felt. On the inside… that was a different story.

It pulled at me, driving me forward into danger. I released a sharp sigh through my gritted teeth and laced my fingers behind my head, peering out over the plains and plateaus of Yomi's territory with my new, sharp eyes. She was there now, and she wasn't going anywhere. I was being drawn into rushing headlong towards her, towards life or death… but this instinct also steadied me, plotted the best course of action. A paradox.

And now I knew I couldn't trust it completely. I had to stop, think.

Erasing her memories hadn't protected her from Yomi, as I'd hoped. My first impulse had failed to accomplish what I wanted to do. The compulsion to protect only worked on short-term circumstances… my goal was to have her safe, for a long time, so I could finally be at peace.

Despite the urging, I couldn't take her directly from Yomi's compound. I'd be killed before my feet hit the ground on the other side of his privacy wall.

But she couldn't stay in Makai either. I wasn't sure if Yomi knew how her presence in Demon World had shifted the peace in Raizen's territory, or why—but once he did, he would use it to increase his own power. Of that I was sure.

I had to catch up with Kurama and the other demons he was training. With them, we could come up with a plan to get her out. It was the only thing that would relieve the gnawing worry and anxiety in the bottom of my stomach. It was the only thing that would set me free.

I had to go back to Human World. Genkai's temple was the one place Yomi's spies couldn't infiltrate. That was where I would intercept them.

Now I had to come up with an alibi.

* * *

**Reina's POV**

Bits and pieces of my senses came back to me. I had no concept of time—only the sensation of lying down, the scent of sterilized surroundings. My aura, smoldering dully within me—almost hesitantly. But my mind was oddly clear.

Demon World had a strange, heady scent. Or maybe it was the owner of the voice. I could feel him sitting next to me. I couldn't explain how I knew that, and that it was a _he_, but somehow…

"What do you know of Kurama?" the voice asked me.

_I stared at him, saw how calm and menacing he looked at the same time, and something inside me just gave up. _

"Or of Shuichi?" The voice was smooth, coercion. Nearly a whisper, brushing against my ear like velvet.

It burned there quietly.

_It was like a jolt of electricity, focused on that tiny point where his skin just barely touched mine, and I felt something that reminded me wildly of lightning coursing through my veins. _

A sigh, a very tiny whisper of flame flickering over the skin of my ear and cheek. "Do you know what he is? What he has done? What he means to you?" The air was alive, writhing. My limbs were heavy and immobile. I drifted to and fro in my own body, hovering in the darkness—blind and mute. Alone.

_I continued pacing back and forth along the railing, my fingers tracing the metal._

Cool wind moaned hollowly in my ears, and my heart started beating frantically in my chest. A beeping noise to my left matched the wild and frantic tempo.

"Something's happening, my Lord," a high-pitched, raspy voice intoned quietly.

_"Looking for someone?"_

I began to gulp air into my lungs in earnest, preparing to run, do anything. But I was trapped inside myself—I couldn't escape.

"What are you remembering?" _The voice was silky, smooth like glass, and it sent sharp spikes of fear running down my spine._

My eyes snapped open, slammed open, and the light blinded me. My eyes were burning, and my face was wet.

"Ryo," I whispered brokenly, without really knowing why. "He… _he did it_…"

"Who?" A dark silhouette bent over me.

_"Let's see _yours_, boy."_

I closed my eyes, and waited for the end.

_I knew it was Shuichi, though. I knew it. That voice… no one else had that kind of collected calm. No one else had that kind of quiet intimidation. I knew that Minamino Shuichi and this Kurama person were one and the same._

Red crept over the insides of my eyelids. Red, and green. Laughter, tears, agony, ecstasy. All swirling together until I saw him again.

It had been so long.

_"What, changing your mind?" I asked, recoiling a few steps away. "You're going to kill me now too…?" I didn't know if I liked being right._

_"Don't be absurd," he murmured, watching my retreat with calculating eyes. "No, I am not going to kill you, and if you honestly believe that you'll make it out that door without me catching you first, you are sadly mistaken."_

_My hand froze on the door handle. "I can try."_

"What do you remember?" the voice demanded, louder this time. More insistent. Excited, almost.

_He loomed over me, violet eyes glittering with malice, gray metal mask obscuring the triumphant, thin-lipped smile that I knew was present on his features. And as he assessed my reaction—eyes crinkling in sinister amusement—I felt my blood run cold._

My voice came back to me. "Ryo. Kurama… Ryo…" The world was beginning to slow and stop spinning.

_"Karasu."_

I slipped back into my own body and was still.

A prick in my finger, a faint beeping sound. "The morphine has worn off, my Lord."

There was a faint sound of approval, and then: "Open your eyes, Reina."

I did, and blinked rapidly as things started to focus. There was a lamp hovering over my face—the naked bulb within burned my eyes. I glanced away from the glowing filaments. I was lying down. There was a horrible burning to my right, and a smaller flame to my left. I noticed that I was only aware of them—my power rested within me, barely noticeable and not reaching out towards them. I was dimly aware of the fact that it hadn't always been this way—that once, my power hadn't been this calm. It used to attack demons automatically. Now, it was still and quiet.

The air I breathed smoldered dully in my lungs, like I was breathing in the air of a summer drought.

"What do you remember now?"

I turned my head and struggled to focus.

There was a huge man sitting next to me on a chair. His eyes were closed; his features were aristocratic, with high cheekbones and thin, pale lips. Long, dark strands of hair framed his face and hung around his shoulders. He had growths coming out of his forehead. There were six ears, three for each side of his head—splayed out like a fan.

I knew.

"You're Yomi," I whispered. My voice scratched and caught. My throat was barren, and my lips were chapped. This was bad. This was _really,_ really bad. I didn't know why, but I knew that he was dangerous and I needed to get away, _now_. His presence meant my death—or worse. But what could possibly be worse?

"Zenchō took me," I breathed, terror flooding through my thoughts. "He said… he said that I wouldn't…" I lost my train of thought and tried to move, failing. "He promised," I breathed as a horrified sob coiled up in my chest, making my voice quiver. Who was he, though? I didn't know. But he'd betrayed me somehow.

Yomi nodded, thin lips quirking upwards slightly. "What do you know of Kurama?"

"He and Shuichi… they're the same," I murmured. My brain was fuzzy; I struggled for more. "I… I don't know. Why am I…?"

I looked down at myself, struggling to focus. Pieces of my predicament came to me sluggishly; everything else a blur. I was in jeans and a sweater—what I was wearing last time I was conscious. My beloved converses were nowhere to be found; my feet were bare, my toes numb with cold. My sleeves were rolled up to accommodate thick leather cuffs that strapped me to the table I was reclining on. They curled around my wrists. There was an IV attached to a vein in the crook of my right elbow. There was a heart monitor attached to me via a small suction cup pressed against my chest.

My legs were still somewhat numb; there was a lack of feeling from my waist down. I tried to wiggle my toes, and wasn't sure if I succeeded. There were cuffs around my ankles, and two more around my thighs. There were more leather straps curled around my stomach, holding me down. A couple crisscrossed over my torso and shoulders, pinning me where I lay—slightly elevated, but still reclined back so that I was almost horizontal.

I felt myself start to become terrified before it fully registered in my mind. I mindlessly jerked my arms, trying to free my hands with no luck. My breaths were coming in strangled gasps. I felt utterly helpless in that moment—and panicked.

"Why am I…" I tried to sit up; my restraints held me down. My heart jumped into my throat and adrenaline flooded my veins. "What're you doing—let me _go_!" I fought my bindings with a newfound desperation as the fuzziness began to drift from my thoughts.

"More morphine?" the nasal voice asked in a bored way. "Before she hurts herself?"

I glanced over at Yomi sharply as he shook his head. "We must change our method. She hasn't remembered anything more than what she said the first time we took her off the morphine."

I gave up struggling and settled for pleading. "Please… I can't—I have to go home. Where am I? What do you _want?! _Please, I can't be here, I…"

"She might use more of her power against the toxin's influence if she is… aware," the rasping voice to my left offered, ignoring me. "I believe it would hasten the process."

Yomi sighed. "I did not want it to come to this. But we've been given no other choice. Do what you must."

I heard a drawer open to my left, and turned my head sharply. I recoiled.

The owner of the other voice was short and squat, like a toad. His skin had a greenish tint to it. His eyes were black and beady.

There was a plastic bag that he was drawing red liquid from with a small syringe. He filled it completely, emptying the bag (which had already been depleted somewhat), and swiveled in his chair, scooting closer to me. A long, gnarled finger ran down my inner arm, his claw hovering over the thin, bluish vein there. He pressed down on it, and brought the syringe close to my arm.

I cringed away, jerking against my restraints.

"What is that?" I demanded sharply, my voice rising as the needle drew close to my skin. I struggled desperately, but wasn't able to budge an inch. "Don't—!"

"This will hurt," the tiny, ugly thing informed me casually, and the needle pricked my skin.

My back arched up, pressing my stomach against the straps as the pain flooded through me, setting me on fire, searing through my veins to every bit of me—every vein, every artery, even the marrow of my bones.

And I screamed, unable to do anything but. It ripped itself from my lungs until I ran out of air, until my throat was dry and my voice was spent. I was no longer in control of my body as it began to shake violently.

Then the pain rushed into my head.

_There had always been a certain distance, a wary boundary, between the two of us._

The light over my head exploded in a shower of sparks as electricity rushed up and out of me, clawing itself from my body with a fevered desperation, trying to spare me, but it was too late.

_"Are you _trying_ to make me suffer?" I breathed, barely able to speak—my throat was constricting as I tried to hold back tears._

I vomited something red, something that tasted metallic and _wrong._ Tears poured down my face as I choked on it, burning.

I turned my head to the side and spat, clearing my mouth of the awful substance.

"_I-I thought…"_

My thoughts were smoldering in my head, flickering in the gloom. Tiny bright lights, flashing behind my eyes. Reappearing at random.

"_Tell me, Reina."_

A face loomed up in the forefront of my mind. His face was pale and strange—his eyes golden and feral. Silver hair fell around his cheeks, and he smiled in a sad way.

Green bled into gold, and his hair became scarlet. His face was warm and familiar… But it still smiled the sad, pitying smile of the one before it. It leaned towards me, and I felt his lips on mine as if he truly existed and was there with me as I burned on my pyre. It was fading, though. But pieces of the face remained. His eyes watched me, looked inside me.

I felt my body go slack and slump against the table; my eyes fluttered against the gloom. There was another source of light somewhere—the semi-darkness was cool and quiet.

I felt myself drift off into darkness.

Ryo. Oh _holy,_ Ryo and Karasu—the pain of that memory was as sharp as it had been the day of Ryo's death. I knew with growing dread that regaining my memories meant reliving them—down to the last detail. Every agony, all my guilt…

I wrenched my thoughts from that, and continued to remember my former life before the memories slipped away again.

Then Sensui. Fighting for the future of our world. Then…

Yusuke.

_My eyes flicked back down to the Barrier Stone, just as it was rent in two. _

_And the world seemed to tilt underneath my feet; a pit opened up beneath me—and I fell into nothing with the swiftness of a soul being swallowed by the abyss of hell._

_I was pulled inexorably; my soul stretched to the breaking point. I saw my body, falling slowly to the surface of the roof. Something dark and fast running towards me, reaching out and grabbing me. _

_I fell back, and was sent spinning through the air, whirling in a sickening vortex—_

_Suddenly, I was standing somewhere dark, somewhere that burned. At my feet, a dead man. _

_Yusuke's hair stirred as a strange red energy surrounded him. There were people standing over him, arguing, shouting—but it didn't matter. I fell to my knees beside him and stretched my hand towards him, able to see his face through my palm._

My eyelids fluttered open as the pain ebbed away. That was it. Everything I remembered. Yusuke—dead? How could I have forgotten that?!

"What do you know?" Yomi asked after a few moments of silence.

Yomi's head inclined slightly in my direction when I didn't answer. "Your power was already working against the influence of the demonic plant used to erase your memory," he said. "It was gradually restoring your memory, and would have succeeded in another year at most. We just… hastened the process."

"Demon's blood," I muttered, and spat once more; the stuff splattered on his clean floor and a corner of his mouth turned down slightly. "You've done this to me already?"

"With morphine, so you wouldn't feel the pain," the toad-like demon on my left informed me. "But your pain was pivotal in your… progress. Invaluable. We need information."

"You've piqued my curiosity," I deadpanned, glancing over at him, squinting so the light wouldn't overcome me. So dim, yet… burning. "Who are you so keen on getting some dirt on?"

Yomi chuckled; I glanced over at him. My neck ached with the movement. The demon lord smiled a deceptively charming smile at me. "You. Stories have been circulating through the neighboring territory about _you_, Reina. And since you've been here, several demons from that territory have attempted to infiltrate my home with the intent of your assassination." He regarded me and, though his eyes were closed—he was blind, perhaps?—I felt like I was being stared down. "Surely you remember the demon that attacked you in your mother's gymnasium."

A ripple of apprehension went through me. "What?" I asked quietly, feeling my pulse speed up. "That was… probably a fluke." I coughed again, frowning at how scratchy my throat was. "And for the demons that came here—how do you know they weren't after you?"

He chuckled slightly at that. "I had nothing to fear from any of them. We interrogated them, naturally."

"Hope you were merciful enough to kill them when you were through with that," I muttered resentfully, remembering the agony of my own "interrogation," still very fresh in my mind.

"I did not want to harm you," he explained with another disarming smile, sensing my displeasure. "In fact, Zenchō was punished upon his return for harming you during your capture. We were given no other choice."

"Just how long did you try it with morphine?" I asked skeptically.

"A little over a month." The skin around his closed eyes crinkled slightly when my mouth popped open in shock. "Don't act so surprised—you've been in a coma for almost all of that time. We brought you back twice—not counting this time—to see what you remembered."

"Well I remember pretty much everything now," I murmured, head burning so much even my own quiet voice was difficult to stomach. I rested my head back, staring at the ceiling. There was another light source somewhere that provided enough light for me to see. "But I don't know why some random demons are trying to kill me." I frowned. "Seriously, you guys need to stop making a habit of that."

Yomi breathed a small sigh and laughed quietly to himself. "It was hardly _random_, Reina… they all came from the neighboring territory, as I said. From Raizen's territory."

I tried my best to shrug; it was difficult to do so with the straps. "I remember everything, save good chunks of memories including Kurama. I don't know this Raizen person. I can say with absolute certainty that I never knew him."

"Then perhaps you know Yusuke."

I glanced up at him quickly, my head spinning. I squinted and grimaced, swallowing the lump in my throat. "From what I remember of him, he's dead," I said in a rough whisper. I drew a steadying breath. "How is it relevant, anyway?"

Yomi smirked, and glanced up at his toadlike minion. "Undo the straps."

I was released from my restraints, and slowly sat up, shooting Yomi a hesitant glance. I wiped my eyes quickly as insurance—recalling Yusuke and his death was a sharp memory that burned where it cut.

"He isn't dead," Yomi informed me with that small smirk still gracing his features. "He has been reborn. As a demon."

It took a few moments for what he said to sink in; as it did, I stared at him incredulously. "That's… _no_." I shook my head, grimacing slightly as my head spun and ached. "Yusuke's a human psychic; he's _not _a demon—"

I bit off my sentence.

_Something was happening here._

_Something in my chest... twisting in sickened apprehension._

_A buzzing in my head._

Yusuke… I could see him in the back of my mind, talking to Keiko. And then I saw him again, dead, on the ground—with _demonic_ energy swirling around him. Something that called to me. A part of me that was locked away, silent but real, ebbing and pulling, insistent—yet slow—something that was as constant and irresistible as the tide.

_Yusuke looked so peaceful, lying there. I reached out to touch his face, but I felt nothing. No warmth, no human life. Nothing but the burning of his silent heart and changing energy._

"_I've waited for you," the aura snarled. "He's _mine._ My successor. You've hindered me for far too long."_

_The aura reached out and took hold of me, dragging me into its maw, where my screams could not be heard._

"You're remembering," Yomi noted, as I jerked myself free of my own thoughts. It wasn't a question.

I shrugged, not looking at him. "I remember him dead. There was… demonic energy... so what you're saying is true, I know that much. I don't remember anything else. I didn't see him 'reborn,' as you said—resurrected." I rubbed my forehead, curved my fingers around my wrists, massaging them. "I don't remember anything else."

I glanced over at the demon lord, saw him regarding me closely, despite his blindness—as only he could. "You will," he said confidently, and rose to his feet.

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

"What d'ya mean, he's got Rei'?!" Jin blurted out in a startled yelp. He almost fell out of the air, tripping slightly as he landed on the dirt floor of Genkai's training compound and ran up to me, his eyes wide with horror. "Is he going t' hurt her? How're we gonna get her out?!"

I lifted my hands to quiet them as Chu and Touya joined in. To my right, Kuronue hovered over the scene watchfully, having already been informed of Reina's capture.

I'd recovered Maya and Yana from the factory, bringing them both to their respective homes. I left Maya my phone number and wrote my name next to it—this time, I didn't erase her memory. After suffering the loss of Reina when she had forgotten the events of the past year, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was foolish, perhaps… but something in me rebelled against it. Maya hadn't contacted me yet, but I hoped she would.

I wanted to apologize.

"Well of course we're goin' in after her—we can't leave the poor girl there to die!" Chu crossed his arms, chewing on the toothpick in his mouth vigorously. "The more I hear about this old _friend_ of yours Kurama, the less I seem t' like him."

"What is our plan of attack?" Touya asked, visibly calmer than Jin and Chu. The others—Shishi, Rinku, and Suzuka—watched the proceedings with reactions ranging from mild curiosity to slight concern; none of them had actually met her (save Suzuka); so they didn't know her all that well.

"We don't attack," I replied evenly. Chu and Jin immediately protested; I heard Kuronue release a disgruntled growl. I waited for them to quiet down before continuing:

"He won't kill her," I said with as much confidence as I could manage. "He needs her to bring me back. To bring us back. I need all of you to cooperate and finish your training here—and go with me to his territory when the time comes. Then, I believe, he will release her."

"So we're just going to cooperate?" Suzuka cut in, lifting a golden eyebrow in my direction. "Let him trample all over us?"

I fixed him with a cold stare. "Yes. I am not willing to risk her life for the sake of your pride or dignity. If you are unable to handle the shame, you may leave now."

Suzuka bristled visibly at my words, but was silent and made no move to leave.

"So we're playin' it safe?" Chu asked. He looked severely disappointed with the prospect; I could tell he wanted nothing more than to fight. All of them were that way. They'd all improved over the past few months with their training; they were powerful and hadn't yet found something to exhaust all their energy on.

"It's all we can do," I replied.

"What are we going to do to get her out, though?" Kuronue asked. I studied him curiously. How well did he know Reina, exactly? Last time we'd been together… she hadn't even been able to see spirits. Yet Kuronue had informed me that she could see ghosts now, and had been speaking with him for some time. Something inside me shriveled a little, twisted. How much had happened since then? How much had she changed?

"I mean, we _are_ going to get her out if he doesn't let her go, right?" he pressed. "We can't just leaveher there to rot, Kurama. We have to come up with a backup plan." He lifted his eyebrow as he made eye contact with me; it disappeared in the shadow cast by the brim of his hat.

I could see how much he had changed. Much like Yomi, he had been prone to whimsy, following his impulses. Now _he_ was the one pressing for a contingency plan. I ran a hand over my mouth, hiding my worried frown. Both he and Reina had changed each other, more than I had anticipated. What had happened between them?

"Kurama?" Jin asked hesitantly. I glanced up, seeing their eyes trained on me.

"I'll think of something," I supplied quietly. "I need time. Continue training as you were. I'll update you on the details as soon as I can."

I turned and left the training facility quickly, sensing Kuronue following me. I pushed open the large, tall doors that marked the entrance to the complex—it was built into the closest mountain to Genkai's temple, and was surrounded by other peaks and wards. It was the single most well-protected building I'd come across in the Human World. Only energies Genkai had approved of beforehand could make it past the wards and into the mountain.

"Time to go," Kuronue said suddenly, and streaked across the sky, disappearing in the mist surrounding the mountain. I looked after him confusedly, and then turned when I picked up another aura approaching me.

"Koenma?" I was startled to see him there. "You're…"

"Back in my robes, yes," he interrupted, glancing up at the sky as he came to a stop several feet from me; studying the changing patterns the clouds made in the atmosphere. "My dad thought this Demon World business was more important than my punishment. Sometimes I think he planned it all—even my disobedience."

Koenma had been relieved of his position as leader of Spirit World when his father had heard of him protecting Yusuke—who had transformed into a demon the night we killed Sensui. We were soon informed that Yusuke had an ancestral demon father, currently Lord Raizen of Makai, and the demon's power had been passed down to the former Spirit Detective via the Atavism of the Mazaku. Koenma had been ordered to kill Yusuke because the boy had become too powerful to live in the Human World. When he refused, he had been exiled.

Then the SDF (Spirit World's Special Defense Force), an elite team of powerful psychics based in Reikai, had been dispatched to take care of Yusuke. However, they decided to get rid of him another way—by opening a portal into Makai and leaving him in his ancestral father's territory, where he was currently receiving training.

"So what's your plan?" Koenma pressed as I walked past him. "This could turn into a war, y'know." He turned his head, following me with his eyes—I could feel them on the back of my head. "What with Reina."

I paused, as he expected me to. "If you're asking me why I'm involved—I want to make sure the result isn't bad for Human World." I turned to face him. "How does her presence in Makai threaten war?"

"We're working on it," he responded, too flippantly for my liking. "A demon broke into Reikai and stole some of her files. My father says it's very important to get her out of there—if you think Yomi took her just to motivate your return, you've got another thing coming." He frowned at me through his binky. "Her kidnapping was a political move and don't you forget it. I'm almost positive that the demon who took her files was one of Yomi's."

"Even so," I said quietly as I processed this information and stowed it away to peruse later, "as I said, I want the best outcome for Human World. That is all."

"I believe that's only part of it," Koenma argued, settling me with a disappointed glare. He shook his head, and changed the subject. "But I doubt you plan to come out of this as Demon World's new king—which would be the best outcome, in my opinion. And I know Yomi's threatening your family, but you can get around that. And, like I said, I know Reina's in trouble—but that isn't it either, because Reikai is already working out a plan to get her out." _Good,_ I thought. _They're finally useful for something._ "There's more," Koenma insisted, staring at me as if he could see my motivations from where he was standing. When I didn't respond, he released a sharp, irritated sigh, and ran a hand over his face.

"When Raizen dies, Kurama, the power balance will fly out of control—and the outcome will be crucial. Kurama—I _need_ you to tell me that your motivations aren't just… personal."

"I can't do that." I turned and shot over my shoulder: "Ask Hiei or Yusuke if it's personal."

"I don't have to do that," he called out to me, sounding very disgruntled. "I know you're all fighting for some inner need, even if I'm not sure of what they are exactly. But the stakes are too high for that. If Mukuro takes over, we'll have more chaos than ever before."

I glanced back at him, hesitating for a moment. "And if it's Yomi, there could be a unity that's just as dangerous."

Koenma nodded grimly. "Whatever does happen there, how it's resolved will affect all three worlds for centuries." He fixed me with a cold stare. "When you're making your decision, try to keep that in mind."

I nodded but didn't respond, turning once more to walk away. This time, he didn't delay me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And I hope everyone is having a great summer! :) Leave some feedback if you can manage it, please—let me know if you find something you'd like to see changed. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Falter

**Hey there, lovely readers! :D Good to be back, especially with (almost) a freaking 9,000-word chapter! Geezums.**

**As always, I'd like to give a special shout-out to those who reviewed the last chapter, 'cause you're awesome. ALL the thanks go to: **_**YuYuHakushoObsesser, Sifirela, , KitsuneKiyoko, Galiana, Kactuskat16, very-chan, bananamush, Skyla15699, CrimsonSnowScarletFate, Beryl Bloodstone, **_**and**_** Juliedoo**_**! Also, thanks to all those who read and don't review as well. I'd love to hear from you so I can send you a nice message in response to your awesomeness, but I'm glad all of you are still hanging around after all this time! :)**

**So, quick thing: I, due to boredom and having iMovie installed on my computer, have created a video promo for **_**With the Tide. **_**ZOMGWHATISTHIS. Yes, I did indeed make a trailer basically, and it's on Youtube. Go to my bio page for the link! (My Tumblr followers have already seen it; if you're one of them, please disregard this public service announcement :P) **

**Oh! And Kurama comes back to Makai in January in the anime. This chapter is set in December. Sorry if y'all weren't interested in hearing about the timeline and such, but I'm so nitpicky I've literally outlined a timeline in a document on my computer so I don't get off track. XD Yeah… I have too much time on my hands.**

**Hope you like! We have Maya, Kurama, **_**and**_** Reina POV's all up in this thang! **

* * *

"_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."_

—_Edgar Allan Poe _

Falter

* * *

_Masuyo's expression froze for a second, then she turned her face away, stonily staring into space, not looking at me._

"_The scars go deeper than that, don't they?" she murmured._

_I felt my eyes burn slightly, and blinked furiously. "Much," I said, somewhat bitterly—surprising myself._

_And, at the same time, both of us subconsciously lifted our hands to our shoulders, and traced identical scars there._

I woke slowly, painstakingly, like I was dragging myself up a beach littered with pieces of broken glass. Every nerve in my body was sore and spent. Even blinking was a painful task, breathing even moreso. I groaned and rolled my eyes to scan the room, unwilling to turn my head.

Masuyo?

Oh. Right.

My ancestor. She'd been trapped in the amulet with Kuronue. But the scar… I rolled my shoulders and frowned as I felt the skin tighten over my own scar. I still couldn't remember exactly where my scar had come from. My dad had told me it was an accident, that I'd fallen through a broken window or something like that… But why would my ancestor have a scar too?

I decided to concern myself with that little conundrum later, and pushed myself up into a sitting position, grimacing and biting down a grunt of pain.

It was getting better, though. It was mid-December now; it had been a few weeks since I'd been awakened from my coma. For the first few days, I couldn't even leave the room Yomi had set me up in. Now, I could take short walks around the inside of the complex—once, I even went outside. Something about the atmosphere though… it rebelled against me, and I went inside with a growing headache. Though I could control my powers better than I had before—now, I didn't automatically attack demonic energies—that didn't change the fact that my power was geared to protect me from demonic auras, and I was in a dimension _made _of demonic energy.

The room Yomi had given me was lined with paper wards to cut the edge off of the energy. It was where I retreated when I started feeing dizzy. He assured me that I'd grow more used to it. I reminded him that I'd be leaving as soon as Kurama got here, so I wouldn't have time to get used to the energy. As tactfully as I could… I mean, he was an S class demon.

Bit by bit, memories were rushing back to me. I'd remembered everyone's names—Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Hiei, Genkai, Botan… even Yukina, who I hadn't spent much time with. And Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, who I'd spent even _less_ time with. Though I vaguely remembered getting drunk with her at some point… for the life of me though, I couldn't remember _why_ I'd made such a rash decision.

There was a knock on my door, and one of Yomi's many servants poked her head in, and held out a tray of food.

I swung my legs off the side of my bed and rose, hiding my grimace by clearing my throat and covering my mouth with my hand. "Hey there. What's your name?"

She set my food on my bedside table, and vanished, moving quickly as most demons did. Well, at least I tried. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the edge of my bed, and started eating.

For some reason, Yomi was personally concerned with my health and comfort. From my ward-lined room and the equally protected hallway outside it, to the Human World-native food he had given to me every day. For someone who'd sent a bounty hunter after me, he was startlingly similar to what a good host looked like. I was being held against my will obviously, and was still none too pleased about it, but it was difficult to become panicky when I wasn't clapped in irons and being held in a dungeon. I had free reign of the complex and the grounds surrounding it, and Yomi had checked in several times to make sure I was comfortable, assuring me that my release date was coming up soon.

Later, after I'd gotten dressed, the nameless servant from earlier reappeared. "Please, follow me, Miss Shueisha," she said respectfully, and stepped back outside my room, waiting patiently.

I finished braiding my hair, pulling the plait over my shoulder, and walked out behind her. We walked for a while, through the main hallways of the complex. Lines of columns showed how massive the building was; I'd have to crane my head back to see the tops of them. Finally, we reached a room and she came to a stop, pulling out a key.

"Lord Yomi suggested that I bring you here, to his private library," the servant said quietly, almost boredly, as she opened the door and led me into the room. "He's pulled several books that he feels you may be interested in, but wanted me to tell you that, if the urge strikes you, you should feel free to look for other material." As she was saying this, she was walking to a large, wooden desk in the center of the room.

The walls were, like the rest of Yomi's home, made of stone. The ceiling was tall and braced with large wooden beams. There was a skylight that didn't do much, considering Makai's weather (I wondered if it _ever_ stopped being overcast here?), but there were electric built-ins that lit the room well.

"If you're still here for lunchtime, I'll bring you your food," the servant informed me politely.

"Thank you." She disappeared in a flash. Heh, demons. Always making me feel slow and inadequate. I nudged the chair out from under the desk by hooking my foot around one of the four legs, and plopped down, glancing at the book on the top of the pile Yomi had pulled for me. All of them had text, and then braille underneath it. On the covers, at least—but I was certain the inside of the books were going to be the same way, what with Yomi's blindness.

I picked up the first book and opened to a random page, scanning it idly—and yes, there was braille, and inked-in words—and then paused when a name jumped out at me. The leather the book was bound in creaked slightly as I lifted the book closer, so I could read a bit better.

_What is this? _I thought nervously.

* * *

'Youko Kurama is a demon of uncertain age—though it is suspected he is well over 2,000 years old. He is of kitsune heritage, and his affinity is for plants. When he was last seen, his aura measured A class capacity...'

I frowned nervously as I stared at the name—Youko Kurama. Brief images and sensations flooded my mind, but they were too sudden and fleeting to make sense of. Green eyes, bleeding into gold. A pale, proud face, shining in the moonlight. A sly smirk, a hand on my cheek.

_"So why am I here?" I asked carefully, glancing up at the electronic screen over the elevator doors. We were still on the third floor, still descending._

_Kurama studied me for a second._

_"I need to know…" he said hesitantly, "how long I can remain in my demonic form. And, what's more…" he grinned suddenly, and I automatically recoiled, "I want you to meet Youko."_

Meet Youko? I shook my head, chuckling slightly as I remembered. Oh, right. Youko. My eyes unfocused as another image flashed through my mind. Kurama and I were standing outside somewhere—it was late, very late. The moon was out.

_"What I am saying, Reina… is that I am not… Youko. We are not one person… not really."_

_"Youko is the name for a less... human side of me," Kurama said slowly, brow furrowed as he unraveled the convoluted workings of his... alter-ego. "He—and I speak in third person only for easier understanding—acts more… demonic than you're used to." He gave me a serious look. "Youko and I are one person... but very different, in a way..."_

Youko was certainly ruthless, I remembered that much from his fight with Karasu at the Dark Tournament. That particular memory made something clench uncomfortably in my chest, but I shook it off and flipped the page. On the next one, there was a drawing of Youko himself. I sighed wearily as another memory took hold, blinding me.

_"You're not making any sense," I muttered. Then I realized I had cut him off, and he was giving me an amused look. "Sorry," I added, trying to redeem myself._

_He smiled crookedly, understanding my confusion. "Then let me put it this way... what you see right now—me—is the product of two conflicting opposites... converged in the closest thing to an agreement._

I let out the stale, used air in my lungs in another quick sigh. As my head spun, I sucked in another breath hurriedly, placing my hands—palms down—on the table on either side of the book. I steadied myself, and focused… letting the memory take me.

_"What separates the more... condensed demonic nature, and myself, is our mindset. Right now, I have human instincts, human nature, and a conscience that is thoroughly set into what is right, what is moral. But, supposedly, when I take this..." He tilted the jar slightly, and the liquid inside sloshed around, "it will bring a dormant, less human side of me to the surface... one that has no human inhibitions, and almost no conscience."_

_I shot him a startled look._

_He noticed, and smiled in a reassuring way. "Almost, Reina. It is still me; I am still aware of what is happening and can influence it to some degree—because I am influenced by Youko, even now. I simply suppress my demonic nature, and that enables me to be more human."_

I felt the muscles in my arms tense, my fingers digging into the surface of the table, as another memory bowled me over. This time, I wasn't standing with Kurama—I was facing Youko himself.

_In the tawny stare, I could see something I recognized._

_This had to be Youko... there was a certain animalistic gleam that was perpetually visible in his eyes, an almost feral tint that I—if I looked closely—could always see underlying Kurama's gaze._

_He was a complete and utter stranger to me, but he was also very familiar, in a way._

I felt my pulse flutter feebly, and sucked in a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut to make sure the images didn't slip away while I was distracted. They flickered somewhat, but held fast.

_As I stared—gaped, really—Youko's presence struck me like a physical blow. He was tall to the extreme, features aristocratic but not frail. Severe, and breathtaking._

_Atop his head, furred, pointed ears poked out of a mane of silver hair, which flowed in perfect strands to his waist. His clothes were white, billowing gently in the wind. Under the loose tunic–like ensemble, there was a powerful swell of muscle that had the potential to effortlessly rip me limb from limb if need be. Which I hoped wouldn't happen._

I blinked rapidly as the memory faded, waiting for more—but for the moment, my rebooting mind was quiet and still. Brow furrowing as the first signs of a coming migraine made themselves known, I glanced back down at the book.

I ran my finger over the image on the page—artfully crafted, but lacking in certain areas. Yomi himself hadn't created the picture, obviously… I assumed the artist had some difficulty translating Youko's features from a verbal description into a piece of art. The demon depicted on the page was much thinner than the one from my memories—and in the picture, his hair was longer, reaching the backs of his knees... whereas it really only reached the center of his back. The color of his eyes were off, more light yellow than honeyed gold. What's more…

His eyes were narrowed and displeased-looking. His fangs glinted as he frowned. The planes of his face were flat and immobile—stiff, even. It was a cold, heartless expression—not the one I remembered.

Yes, there was something animalistic in Youko's gaze—he was a full-blooded demon; of course there were bound to be some inhuman attributes in his expressions—but when I had made eye contact with him in the memory, his eyes weren't hardened chips of amber. They had been... warm. Inviting. Even as I recalled the panic that had flooded my senses the night I met him, I still knew that somewhere, I was at peace in his presence. Safe.

I turned the page and was greeted with another image—this time, with text beneath it. The picture was a much younger-looking Yomi… with only two ears. His eyes were open and whole.

'1,000 years ago, Youko Kurama ordered his second-in-command's death. Instead of being killed, Yomi was blinded in the attack.'

The rest of it I didn't read—all I could do was gape at the book, disbelieving. Youko's second-in-command? And he'd tried to kill him… in cold blood? But… I pressed my thumb against the pages, flipped up the corners and let them fall. I couldn't read any more of this. I rose quickly; the chair I'd been sitting in fell over with a loud clatter.

"Did you find something disturbing in that one?" a voice asked quietly, amusedly. I spun quickly and saw Yomi standing casually in the doorway, filling it completely—I shrunk back slightly, feeling like a small, caged bird. Yomi smirked, probably hearing my elevated pulse, and stepped closer.

I knew instantly why he had pulled the book. For some reason, he wanted to cause strife between Kurama and I—and he knew that, right now, I was at my most vulnerable. As I remembered bits and pieces of the big picture, I was subject to influence. I couldn't let him taint my memories.

I froze as Yomi reached past me and ran a practiced finger over the braille on the page. His smirk widened slightly as I shifted my weight, backing up against the desk. After a few tense moments, he withdrew his hand but still stood a mere foot away from me, his face pointed down towards me.

"You're cold, clammy even," he noted. He lifted one of his eyebrows slightly. "Have you remembered something?"

"No," I lied automatically. When he frowned, I amended: "Nothing you'd be interested in. Just memories of Youko." I reached back and tapped the book. "The picture in here isn't accurate at all," I said matter-of-factly, trying to hide my nervousness under a smug exterior.

"Oh?" He tilted his head slightly, and stepped back to regard me better. I breathed a small sigh of relief and relaxed a little. "When was the last time you contacted him?" he asked curiously.

When _was_ that? I frowned as I struggled to think. I didn't want to give Yomi any extra information anyway, so I was perfectly happy with giving him a vague answer. Still, it was good to look thoughtful for his benefit—I was aware that he couldn't see, but he still had other ways of being perceptive. Maybe he would stop grilling me for information if he could somehow sense my deep consideration.

"I don't know," I supplied with a helpless shrug. "Sometime in the past two years. Probably around the Dark Tournament."

"And what was he doing in this memory?" Yomi pressed immediately, not even remotely fazed by my hedging.

"He…" I averted my gaze; especially for a blind demon Yomi had one of the most piercing stares I'd ever encountered. It was as if he didn't need eyes to stare me down. I felt like I was being X-rayed by his scrutiny. I clasped my hands behind my back; my fingers were trembling.

Time to throw him for a loop. "Smiling. At me. Just… standing there." I glanced up at Yomi's face, and saw an interested expression on his face. "Not much else," I finished offhandedly, shrugging again. Obviously, Yomi had unpleasant memories of Youko. I wasn't entirely sure I believed everything I'd read in the book… It sounded more like propaganda than anything. Though I hadn't read the next few pages, I'd seen a few words and knew that the book had begun outlining Yomi's glorious ascension to his throne, despite his handicap.

"I was his second-in-command for one hundred years," Yomi said with an amused tilt to his lips. "I never saw him smile. Perhaps you were mistaken." He crossed his arms. "There's more," he said. It sounded like a command.

_Then, quickly, without a change of expression, he lifted a hand and brushed a tear from my cheek. _

_"And the cause of this…?" Youko murmured, keeping his hand level with my face, so I could see the tiny droplet resting on his clawed finger._

This memory wasn't as strong as the others. It was there, yes—I could see it in my mind's eye—but I could also see Yomi as he waited patiently. When he realized what was happening, he leaned in closer.

_"You will have to be more cunning than that," Youko retorted, a corner of his mouth lifting a bit. Then his eyes became serious. "Why do you cry?"_

"What is it?" Yomi insisted. In an automatic gesture, I lifted my hand to quiet him. I immediately felt a wave of apprehension—did I seriously just wave him off, an all-powerful, S-class lord of Demon World? I hoped he wouldn't notice, but he must've heard the air disturbed by my hand, and fell silent with a bemused smile. I took a shuddering breath, and concentrated.

_"Again, nothing important."_

_"I beg to differ, little human girl." He leaned forward slightly, expression becoming a little more feral, and I blanched._

_"Tell me, Reina."_

_"Why?" I mumbled, edging backwards, trying to keep my voice from squeaking._

_Youko hesitated. "So I do not cause you to do it again," he said finally._

With that, the memory faded into nothing. I blinked, trying to bring the world into focus.

"Judging from what I read," I began hesitantly, "you don't have a very high opinion of Youko, do you?"

"Hm?" Yomi said absently, then chuckled. "You are mistaken. I hold him in very high esteem. I was a young, wild thing. Impulsive. I killed many of his men on my little adventures. I would have eliminated myself too, if I had been in his position."

"Oh." I let my hands fall to my side, wiped the cold sweat off my palms. "Well, you seem to remember him differently than I do. I was wondering if it was a bias, or if he had actually… changed."

"Changed?" Yomi seemed to test the word on his tongue, then frowned at the taste, shaking his head. "Youko? Impossible."

I'd been set against telling Yomi any more of what I knew, but a petulant little _something_ in me wanted to rub it in his face—that Youko, Kurama, whichever—_had_ changed. At least, from the Kurama he seemed to remember.

"He startled me, once," I offered honestly. "He was beside himself trying to figure out why, and how to prevent it from happening again. He _cared_."

At that, Yomi didn't just chuckle, he _laughed_. A full, disbelieving, amused laugh that filled the room with spite. Something in me twisted. It almost felt like anger. Frustration. Insult.

_"Kurama," I choked out, stumbling forward a step, eyes wide and horrified on his frozen, strained features._

_"Reina, run!" he hissed, gaze desperate and locked on mine. He didn't move... he was well aware and afraid of what Karasu's touch could do to him. He knew. I had died in his arms. He knew... and he was telling me to escape, instead of using Karasu's preoccupation to free himself._

"And he nearly killed himself protecting me from Karasu," I argued hotly. Yomi fell silent, his features morphing into an unfathomable expression. I sucked in a sharp, frustrated breath. "I _thought _he had died at one point. Everyone did. And then he put measures in place to get me out of there if he _did_ die, so Karasu couldn't come after me. Even when he couldn't protect me anymore himself, he was still making sure that I would be okay!" My heart thudded frantically in my heaving chest, but I didn't care.

"He's always been there, saving my useless ass at every turn, protecting me when I finally managed to get myself into trouble he couldn't just whisk me away from. I don't remember much about him, but when I do remember something, nine times out of ten the memory is of him making sure I'm safe. He was even there when Zenchō took me, surely you knew that." Yomi's expression was growing darker by the second. I felt cold from nervousness, but continued: "He would've killed your lackey without a second thought if I hadn't been poisoned. He cares, more than you know."

In the silence that followed, all I could hear were my heartbeats, loud and echoing in my ears. Yomi stared at me, his face now an expressionless mask. Whatever he was thinking, he didn't want me to know it. Good. I'd tripped him up.

"Which is why I'm more or less content staying here," I said quietly. "I know he'll keep up his end of the bargain to make sure I get home. He's selfless like that."

"Selfless," Yomi repeated, that small, thin-lipped smile making itself present on his features. He stepped towards me, and this time, I didn't cringe away. I jutted out my chin and stared up at him as evenly as I could.

"Perhaps he has changed," the lord conceded with that sly smile still playing at the corners of his lips. "But the real question is this…" He reached past me again to tap the book once more, his other hand coming up and gripping the edge of the desk, caging me between his arms. My hands, fisted at my sides, began to ache as I dug my fingernails into my palms.

"Will you still be able to continue idolizing him, knowing what he has done in cold blood?" I gritted my teeth and averted my gaze—staring straight ahead. I barely came up to his chest. "And let's not forget what he did to Maya. And perhaps, what he did to you…"

"That's a lie," I said quietly, as evenly as he could. "Maybe he erased Maya's memories, but he would've _never_ done that to me." I shook my head. "Never," I repeated firmly, mostly to myself. I would _not_ allow Yomi to plant seeds of doubt in my mind. Kurama was _good._ I knew that. I didn't know what Yomi was planning by trying to corrupt my memories of Kurama, but I knew it wasn't good and wasn't something I could allow to happen.

"Hm," Yomi said thoughtfully, and stepped back, releasing me from my cage. "Make a point to ask him about these things when he returns," he said simply, staring at me as only he could. I turned and placed my hands on the pages of the book.

"When will that be?" I asked carefully, cursing inwardly as my fingers shook, rustling the pages slightly. I closed the book and rested my hands on the cover, palms down.

"Two weeks," Yomi replied, his tone genial, as if he had not just tried to chip away at my foundation, as if I had not done the same to him. I nodded to myself as I felt his presence leave the room. My heartbeats were fast; my breathing even faster. I _was_ breaking out into a cold sweat—I raked the back of my hand over my forehead in a jerky, anxious gesture.

In my mind's eye, I recalled an image of Kurama—a smiling, gentle schoolboy. A force of good, protecting me from Zenchō, Karasu, and a thousand other nameless dangers from my spotty past.

He couldn't be what Yomi claimed he was.

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

My mother, my stepfather, and my stepbrother were not home when I arrived—I feigned having too much schoolwork to make it home most weekdays. Jin, Chu, Touya, Shishi, Suzuka, and Rinku were improving in leaps and bounds. One of them, Chu, had hit A-class. If there had to be only one thing he took seriously, it was his training.

I walked into the dark house, hanging my keys up on the rack by the door and slipping off my shoes. Absently, I stretched my energy out towards an innocent-looking houseplant by the front door, something akin to an alarm system. It would send off a particular wavelength of energy if another spiritually powerful entity (other than myself) had crossed the threshold into my home. It was a way to protect myself from Yomi's watchful (and figurative) eye.

I paused in the middle of shrugging off my coat, all my senses on high alert. The house, though silent… was not empty.

I found it instantly. There was an unfamiliar aura standing in the kitchen, just the one. It was demonic, with a hint of something else, something foreign. I frowned and finished taking off my coat, and hung it on the coat rack. The intruder was aware of my presence—but they were simply waiting for me, not moving to attack. I plucked a seed from my low ponytail and moved forward through the hallway.

He was waiting for me there, standing next to the bay window in the kitchen by the dining room table. His hand was resting on the back of a chair. He glanced up as I walked in, and lifted his hand.

"No need for that," he murmured, sensing my energy. "I'm not here to fight you. Just wanna talk."

"Who are you," I said—not a question, but a warning. I frowned as something about the intruder seemed… familiar, in a way. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but assured myself I would, in due time.

His gaze flicked up to mine—his eyes were a bright, sulfurous yellow. His hair was bone-white, and fell in his face. He looked unkempt and tired.

For a demon with such a small and weak aura, he looked quite human. There were the regular signs of demonic heritage—his face was tapered like a bird of prey, streamlined; his pupils, slits. His nails were sharpened daggers. But there was something there, lingering just under the surface of his demonic energy. This intruder had secrets—he was not as he appeared.

"Keiji." His voice was a low rumble. He smiled slightly. "And I already know who you are, Kurama. You're… infamous where I come from. Yomi's top general isn't too pleased with your arrival in Makai, and is letting everyone know about it."

"From Yomi's territory, then?" He nodded. I tucked the seed back into my hair, and crossed my arms, watching him carefully. "Why are you here?"

His hand slipped off the back of the chair as he turned fully towards me. "I'm a wraith. I work for Spirit World."

A wraith? I hadn't heard much of them, and what I _had_ heard wasn't exactly pleasant. They were mercenaries of Spirit World essentially, Reikai residents (similar to the SDF, not spirits from Human World) who travelled to Makai and possessed demonic bodies for the sole purpose of winning battles it was in Reikai's best interests to win, and claiming the territories they wanted to own. It certainly explained his odd aura. I frowned as I remembered these tidbits, and wondered who had sent him.

"We don't just possess and kill anymore," Keiji said with a knowing smirk, noting my expression. "We still do some of that, but mainly we've been hired for search-and-rescue missions. We're like the underground railroad of Demon World, smuggling humans who have stumbled into that dimension back home."

Ah. Now I knew why he was here. "I take it you've been hired to retrieve Reina from Yomi's territory."

"You're sharp," he noted. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, eyeing me curiously. "Considering the circumstances, though—I don't think I'll be able to do it without… inside help. Gandera is impenetrable." **(1)**

"Indeed," I conceded. "However, you do realize that Yomi plans on releasing her as soon as I return… which will be in two weeks."

Keiji was shaking his head long before I'd even finished. "You aren't that thick, Kurama. You know he has ulterior motives. It's like Koenma said: 'Her kidnapping was a political move and don't you forget it.' He's not going to let her go that easily."

So he'd been watching me for some time now. I hadn't even noticed—perhaps I _could_ trust him with Reina's safety, if he could fly under even my radar... "Do you know what those motives might be?"

"Can't say," he replied with a shrug. He fixed his gaze on mine once more. "Remember, her files were taken. Probably by one of Yomi's thugs. Koenma doesn't know what's going on, and Enma isn't talking. All he's said to any of us is that it's imperative we get her out of there as soon as we can. Sooner, even."

"Enma?" Shock made my hands automatically clench into fists. The situation was more serious than I'd originally thought.

Keiji cast a cursory glance around the kitchen. "Where's that ghost, Kuronue? The plan I'm working on includes him."

"He'll be here soon," I replied after a few moments of stunned silence. "He stayed behind with the fighters I'm training."

"I'll need to speak with them as well. It involves all of you, really."

At that moment, the phone rang, a shrill sound that made Keiji jump slightly and me frown with annoyance. I strode over to the phone, and blinked down at the Caller ID, recognizing instantly who the number belonged to.

"I need to take this," I said, excusing myself, and picked up the receiver.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

I shot a sideways glance at the phone on my bedside table.

I gripped the small, innocent piece of paper in my hand—the one that had been resting on the pillow next to my head the second I woke up with a splitting headache and the absolute _worst_ feeling of déjà-vu. This hadn't been the first time I'd woken up in a place I didn't remember going to… but this time was different.

This time, I remembered.

Several years ago, I'd been taken by a demon called Eight-Hands. He literally had eight arms and hands, slitted black eyes with no whites or irises to be seen, and a horrible stench of death and decay surrounding him. I remembered his hot, rancid breath blowing in my face. I remembered his keening as Minamino Shuichi and one of his friends killed him, and I remembered being picked up and carried away from the burnt-out doll factory by none other than Shuichi himself.

Then, a casual hand raised to my face, a powder that tingled as I breathed it into my nostrils. And darkness. In which I'd forgotten everything.

I pressed my lips together as I studied the piece of paper. On it, a phone number—and Shuichi's name. And a note.

'I'd like to apologize, Maya. Please call me at this number if you would like to speak to me. I'll understand if you don't.'

I drew a shuddering breath and rested my forehead against the palm of my hand, the slip of paper hanging from between my fingers. I wanted to call him. I wanted many things... I wanted to forget that I'd called him 'my first love,' (Oh god, looking back—the _cringe!_), I wanted to yell at him, demand why he'd taken my memories, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to laugh from the sheer joy of not having a blank spot in my memories anymore, even if it had only been one night.

After a few minutes of sitting there in quiet consideration, I hastily grabbed the phone and started dialing. I'd figure out what to do as soon as I heard his voice.

* * *

**Reina's POV**

I eyed the training field in Yomi's yard, looking for dips and unevenness in the ground. There were none.

It was coated in a similarly springy material like the floors in the gym back home. I hadn't seen Yomi for a week, but had expressed a desire to get fresh air to one of the servants, when they'd asked me if there was anything they could get me. Workout clothes had materialized in my room after lunch, and one of them lead me out to the training area within the walls of Yomi's compound.

I shrugged off the creeping heat of Demon World—though my power was locked down inside me, Makai's aura had a way of creeping within—and rolled my shoulders, feeling my scar stretch on my back. I'd been stretching every morning since I'd woken up from the coma that had stolen my past, and the pain was more manageable than it was before.

I just wished I could remember _where_ the scar had come from.

I shook it off and sprinted forward, flinging myself into a series of flips and cartwheels. My hands and feet hit the surface firmly with every contact, spinning me forward, up, and around. I reached the edge of the court and came to a stop on one knee, forcing myself to stop and focus on my scar.

It was throbbing slightly, a dull ache. I allowed myself to grin. It was much better now, nothing like the agony of before.

I stood and spun on my heel, noting the two sentries pacing the top of the wall. It was ten feet tall, and probably four feet wide. And, like the building it surrounded, made of a polished gray stone. I could only see the tops of the tallest buildings beyond the wall. I turned my attention back to the court, and braced myself.

I practiced harder, faster, with each routine. I got to the point where I lost myself in the twists and turns I'd spent my whole life practicing and learning. It was a kind of meditation—just me, the ground, and gravity. Generally speaking, I didn't like interruptions.

Especially not this one.

Something fast and _solid_ slammed into my right side, knocking me out of the air. I went flying and hit the ground rolling, scrambling to my feet and whipping around to face the intrusion. The sentries barked commands at their comrades, and leaped off the wall, bolting towards me and the demon facing me down.

The demon drew a small dagger from a holster on his belt, and snarled at me.

"You're here for my Lord's heir," he hissed, darting forward. I matched the distance with a few stumbling steps backwards. There was hatred in his eyes, which were red like burning coals. "You're here to destroy my country. And you will _fail._"

"W-what?" I managed, right before he sprang. I flung myself at the ground in a roll to dodge the knife, and flipped back as the blade swung out at me, faster than I could comprehend. It nicked my collarbone, and I let out a surprised yelp as blood ran down my chest. Something in me responded to the pain.

My power raised its head like a venomous snake, and darted out, crackling the air with sparks of electricity. It hit the demon; I'm not sure where—but he stumbled back and yowled at me furiously.

That was when the sentries grabbed him. One wrestled the knife from his grasp; the other kicked his legs out from under him, wrenching his arms behind his back. He panted and fought his restraints while looking up at me with spite in his eyes. I stood, trembling from the adrenaline, and pressed my palm to the stinging cut on my chest.

"Your lord's heir?" I echoed in a weak voice. "I don't even know who your lord _is._ Who are you _talking_ about?"

"You lie, _witch_." He spat at the ground at my feet, and one of the sentries punched the back of his head. I flinched at the violence, and stepped forward, trying to wave them off.

"Another one," Yomi observed from behind me. I turned and saw him striding towards us at a leisurely pace. He frowned in the sentries' direction. "And _why_ did you allow this assassin to get so close to his target." It wasn't a question; it was a command.

"I-I'm sorry sir," one of them spluttered, and averted his gaze, swallowing nervously. His Adam's apple bounced in his throat. He was the more human-looking of the two; the other one's skin was made entirely of purple scales. Yomi reached out and took my wrist, pulling my hand away from my collarbone, and lifted his other hand to hover over it.

"Don't heal it," I murmured. I glanced up at his face. "My power… it'll reject it. Won't be pretty. Besides, it's not that bad."

"Hm." He let my hand drop and let his own fall back to his side, and faced the guards again. "One of you. Be useful and alert the doctor on duty to her condition." The assassin was already in handcuffs, so the one that had accosted him, the more human-looking one, stumbled to his feet and ran off. "Make him stand."

The other guard jerked the assassin to his feet, and the handcuffed demon scowled up at Yomi. "The heir of your lord," Yomi mused. "You mean… Yusuke, the heir to Raizen's territory?" It was an amused, condescending tone, and the assassin's lip curled at the sound of it.

"Tell me, what could this human do to someone as powerful as Raizen's heir?" Yomi pressed, crossing his arms as he regarded the much shorter demon, who remained silent.

A small, wiry-looking demon appeared at my side, and commenced cleaning my wound with a small bit of gauze coated in an alcohol solution. I lifted my hands to help somehow, but the doctor slapped them away and I let them rest uselessly at my sides, wincing slightly as he threaded a needle through my skin, closing the wound with a few stitches.

"Materials made in Human World," he said quietly, knotting the thread with a flourish and taping a small bandage on the wound. He grabbed my hand and wiped the blood off of it with another piece of gauze. "They dissolve on their own."

"Thanks," I said, as he disappeared. I sighed quietly—they _all_ did that. I hadn't had a nice, casual conversation with _anyone_ since I'd gotten here. I turned my attention back to Yomi and the assassin.

"Take him in for questioning," Yomi said with a flippant sort of wave; the remaining guard nodded and hauled the assassin off into the building.

Yomi turned to me. "Your power is… intriguing. Explain it to me."

I shot him a curious look. "I'm surprised you don't know every last detail," I said frankly. At that, he chuckled and shook his head.

I shrugged. "From what I can remember, it's always only worked on demons. It used to be uncontrollable. Every time I got near a demon, it just… attacked. A year ago, just _being_ here would've killed me instantly." I glanced around, wrapping my arms around myself in a subconscious gesture. "It still feels… wrong. Draining. I wasn't made to live in this world, and I don't think I would last long outside the warded room you have set up for me."

Yomi nodded at my half-assed explanation. "Fascinating. And when did you gain control of your power?"

"I…" I frowned. "I don't remember exactly. Maybe the night I lost my memories?"

Yomi's eyebrow raised a fraction as he tilted his head in an interested way. "Oh? And what happened that night?"

I shrugged, remembering the strange out-of-body experience. Seeing Yusuke, dead.

Yusuke.

I tried very hard to hide my expression as I felt the blood slither from my face. Yusuke, dead—but changing. Me seeing him as a ghost, separate from my body. That strange, threatening voice…

_Yusuke looked so peaceful, lying there. I reached out to touch his face, but I felt nothing. No warmth, no human life. Nothing but the burning of his silent heart and changing energy._

"_I've waited for you," the aura snarled. "He's mine. My successor. You've hindered me for far too long."_

And then the assassin, snarling at me, vowing to protect Yusuke… from _me?_

There was a connection there, something I was missing—but I couldn't remember what it was. Perhaps I had never really known; maybe it was something I hadn't been told yet. I didn't know.

Yomi had come to this conclusion a long time ago, I could tell. He was sporting a small, knowing smile on his proud features. He knew exactly what I was thinking, what I was piecing together. Even if neither of us knew what it meant.

Yet.

"I-I don't remember all that much," I said, lying unconvincingly. Yomi's smirk widened at my thin falsehood, seeing through it. Thankfully, though—he decided to let it go, and turned away with another chuckle, waving for me to follow him.

"Come. Let us eat together. I'm sure you'll tell me once things become… more clear."

* * *

Yomi didn't question me as we ate dinner together. He could be patient when it suited him… or when he knew that he would probably draw the answer out of my most recent (incompetent) assassin later. He bid me farewell at the doors of the dining hall, and disappeared down the stairs to a darker place of the complex, supposedly where my attacker was being held. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, knowing that he'd been after me for the wrong reasons—I mean, he'd said that I'd come to _destroy_ his _country._ Even if I could somehow manage that, why would I want to? I wanted _nothing_ more to do with this horrible place, and if I destroyed an entire freaking country I'd be here, entangled in Makai's affairs, for a very long time.

I entered the main hallway; there was a large skylight with stained glass above me. Sometimes, the moonlight broke through the heavy clouds of Makai—and this was one of those nights. I paused and stared up at the colored glass, painted dull by the darkness of the complex, wondering idly if I would see any stars tonight.

"_Reina,"_ a voice hissed.

I recognized it instantly; my jaw dropped as I saw him—a faint, glowing figure floating beside one of the columns that lined the main hallway. I stepped forward, stumbling in my haste.

"Kuronue?!" I spluttered. He cringed and waved his hands frantically, and I lowered my voice as I strode quickly to his side. "Holy, how are you _here? _I'm so glad you're okay! What about Maya and Yana?" I pressed, shooting out the questions as quickly as I could manage. It was so good to see him; I could feel tears of shock stinging in my eyes.

"We're all fine; Kurama found us," he explained hastily, glancing around us with his dark violet eyes nervously. "Are _you_ okay, Reina? I—" He frowned, and floated closer, bending down to study the cut on my collarbone.

"What happened?" he deadpanned, going from anxious to serious in half a second. I touched the wound reflexively, and shrugged.

"Ah—an assassin tried to kill me. Don't worry!" I said quickly as his expression became livid, "I'm fine; it's just a tiny cut. Yomi would've healed it if my power wouldn't have rejected the new tissue."

"He's treating you well?" Kuronue asked slowly, scanning my face worriedly. "Kurama and I are really worried about you." Before I could answer, his gaze flicked up, and his eyes went wide. "Shit."

I spun as guards appeared out of nowhere, slapping paper wards down in a circle around Kuronue, a couple grabbing me and hauling me away from him. I struggled against their grip, too stunned by the suddenness of it all to do much, as Kuronue let loose a low snarl, another surprised curse, as an all-too-familiar energy entered the hallway.

"Yomi," Kuronue greeted, watching the blind monarch carefully as he circled closer to my friend, the corners of the blind demon's mouth dipping down into a thoughtful frown.

"Kuronue. I thought I recognized your energy." Yomi came to a stop, standing directly in front of the ghost, a little of to my side so I could see them both. "I see you did not escape our days of thievery unscathed…"

"Wait, you know each other?" I asked, startled, pausing my struggling against the grips of Yomi's guards for a moment to stare at them incredulously.

I saw Yomi's lips curve up slightly. "Yes, there was some overlap where Kurama had hired Kuronue and eliminated me. I would go as far to say that our… dear friend became my replacement."

"Yomi," Kuronue said hesitantly, his eyes darting towards the wards—he moved slightly, and an arc of electricity popped up, zapping his arm as he came in contact with the invisible barrier. He grimaced. "That was Kurama's doing. He didn't even tell me until after it was over."

Yomi silenced him with a wave of his hand. "That is of no consequence now. I've moved past a desire for vengeance. A millennia is a very long time to come to terms with what happened… besides, I wouldn't be the man I am today if I had not learned that lesson of humility.

"Regardless…" Yomi lifted his hand. Chills raced up my spine as his demonic aura stirred, condensing in his palm.

"I can see that you care for my… guest," Yomi said quietly. "Unfortunately, I still have need of her presence here. I cannot have you coming up with a plan to take her from Gandera, old friend. I'm sure you understand."

"That's not what he intended to do, Yomi!" I protested, struggling against the guards holding me back—I wasn't able to move forward an inch. "He just wanted to make sure I was okay, and he's seen that! Please—"

Yomi ignored me. Red demonic energy continued to flow into his hand, condensing in an orb in his palm. The light shone through Kuronue; he met my gaze and set his jaw.

"Guess this is goodbye," he said quietly.

_No…_

I wrenched my power to the surface with desperation, and pushed _out._

Electricity exploded from my skin, searing the guards holding me back. Both of them released me reflexively; I lunged forward and dove to the ground, reaching out and snatching up one of the paper wards. The line of energy fizzled and broke; I ripped the ward in my hand to shreds. "Go, Kuronue!" I ordered, looking up at him—he was frozen, hovering in place. "Don't come back! Go—"

A guard reached out and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, yanking me to my feet. Kuronue bolted out of the broken circle, and flew up through the ceiling. Yomi tensed, considering throwing his energy after the ghost, but decided against it and let his visible aura dissipate. After a few moments of stony silence, he turned to regard me.

"I don't care what you do to me," I said, not struggling against the guard's grip this time—there wasn't any reason to do so with Kuronue free. "But I can't let you hurt my friends, or my family. Not if I can do anything about it." I swallowed, trying to hide my nervousness. "I'm sure you understand."

Yomi strode closer, and I braced myself as he lifted his hand, recoiling slightly so that my back was pressed against the chest of the guard holding my arms behind my back. Yomi's finger traced my jaw, and hooked under my chin, tilting it up.

"You mean it," he observed quietly. "There is fear in your face, yes—but not enough to warrant pleading, begging. Your pulse is so fast, yet... your voice is strangely calm. Do you not realize how unevenly matched we are?" He tilted his head and smiled, the pale, even skin around his ruined eyes crinkling slightly, a strand of hair slipping over his shoulder and brushing my cheek. "How easily I could snuff out your life…?"

"I know," I replied simply, acutely aware now of the quickened pace of my heartbeats, how I was breathing shallowly, evenly. "If you decide to kill me, there's nothing I can do about it. I've come to terms with that. However… I also know you still need me around. My life is valuable to you, for the time being." I shrugged as best I could with my arms held immobile. "Even if it wasn't, I'd have done the same thing—like I said, I can't just stand by and watch you kill my friends. Besides, Kuronue was innocent. You could hear what he was saying to me; you hear everything that happens in this building. You know he wasn't trying to hatch some scheme to get me out of here."

"But now, he will," Yomi intoned quietly, letting his hand drop from my jaw. "And he's been inside the complex, so he has enough knowledge to make a _decent_ attempt at your rescue. He will fail, naturally. I'd prefer to avoid the annoyance, however…"

He waved at the other guards that had been ganging up on me earlier, but were now just standing around looking disgruntled. "Move her belongings to a more… _centrally_ located room. No windows."

_Guess I don't get to see the stars after all,_ I thought tiredly, casting one last glance up at the skylight before the guard attached to my arm nudged me forward.

* * *

**Gandera is the name of Yomi's city. The name flashes briefly in subtitles at one point; I saw it while I was watching and was all: "SCORE!" Because I love adding random little canon tidbits in this thing.**

**I like facts. Yes, I know I have a problem. Yay nerdness.**

**So was anyone affected by the tropical storm over in Florida the other day? I saw that thing in the Gulf and was all: "I swear to cow, if that thing turns in the middle of the gulf and hits us, I'm going to flip." And then it didn't hit my precious swamplands of LA, and went after Florida instead. Yay for not losing electricity! Sorry for anyone who was affected though; I think I put that evil on you by accident...**

**(Yes, I'm talking about weather.)**

**Also, on Tumblr, someone asked me about whether or not I'm planning on writing another YYH story after this one is done! And my answer was hell yes! I'd love to!**

**However, I'm a bit torn. I'm not sure if I'll want to continue this series thing and create a third installment. If I **_**don't**_** do that, I would write another story (possibly with Reina in it as a secondary OC), from the POV of another OC. This time, though, it would be a more Jin-centric thing. **

**Kind of like the story I had on here a while ago; anyone remember **_**Gravity?**_

**So I'll be creating a poll on my bio page; you should check it out while you're off looking for the link to the promo video I made: who wants more Reina/Kurama goodness, and who wants more Jin with some Reina/Kurama goodness still, but from a different POV? I want to know; I'm curious! :) **

**Sorry for the long author's note; I don't know why I was so rambly today XD. Thanks for reading; please leave a review on your way out! :)**


End file.
